My Queen
by Rouque
Summary: AU - Keller is culled and ends up on Todd's Hive. Taking place after "Infection" up to and including "Enemy at the Gate" but mostly ignoring the stuff in between.
1. Chapter 1

**Reworked Chapter 1 (again) to fix a few mistakes ... (Dec 2009)**

**Don't own SGA**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 1: Taken

Stepping out of the tent the villagers set up for her to work in, the flap swung gently behind Jennifer. The night was warm and heavy with moisture - _It may rain before morning_ - she thought idly to herself but not too soon as there were only a few passing clouds obscuring the deep black of the night sky.

Standing under the thin canopy of trees, she attempted to escape the heat inside, although the outdoors did not offer a respite to the sticky heat. Salty sweat beaded on the back of her neck and she pulled damp hair away sweeping it up into a ponytail with a little pink ribbon she kept in her coat pocket for just these occasions.

Nodding to the marine on duty, he stood alert, immobile, blending into the shaded corner of the tent and regretfully she couldn't remember his name. The marines came here with the medical team in order to instruct the locals on use of the medical supplies secured during negotiations for foodstuffs sent to Atlantis. The people of this planet were agrarian and had little knowledge about medicine, originally interested in the weapons the advanced team carried, the inhabitants conceded for medical supplies when a flu-like virus hit the little community hard - not the Hoffan plague - _Thank God_.

A cut tree a few feet away served as a waiting area and Jennifer leisurely made her way over there, weary with exhaustion. Most of the personal returned to Atlantis yesterday morning but she decided to stay with two of her patients, young woman who were alone, pregnant and expecting any minute. Jennifer worried over them and, though it may be a little ridiculous, it was in her nature to care for them even if their families would do the same.

Sighing, she plopped down on the far edge of the log and gazed into the dark, tucking a loose strand of hair under the pink ribbon. Quiet moments like this she would look in to the night sky and wonder which little pinprick of light could be the Milky Way.

The decision to take the Atlantis post still tugged at her conscience. Soon after her mother passed away, her research caught the eye of someone from somewhere and she had been politely asked to apply for a unique and fully funded research opportunity. At the time she just wanted to get away from the mundane hospital schedule and this opportunity was a dream come true so of course she applied for the position without knowing she had already been chosen. All she had to do was sign the non-disclosure agreement on the figurative dotted line, thinking - _Colorado Springs is so far away_ – but nowhere in her wildest dreams did she believe that her signature would take her to another galaxy.

The base had already been established when she arrived on Atlantis, the scientist she replaced requested re-assignment, so the labs were set-up and there was a minimal amount of physical labor to get her work started. Part of her duties included shifts at the medical facility since she had the necessary experience - there was no getting out of it - though she preferred to work in the labs because she never really felt comfortable handling patients.

With the hospital behind her, Jennifer fell into her new role as lead scientist headfirst, consumed with cataloging all the wonders of the Pegasus Galaxy. It really was a-dream-come-true and with the whirlwind of activity she was giddy with pleasure. Then she met Dr. Carson Beckett and found him just as brilliant as all the things she was studying in the lab. Having more than just a little crush on the attractive, self-assured Scotsman, how many times did she worry was her hair a mess or did her breath smell okay? Being the Chief Medical Officer, Carson spent most of his time in his private lab sectioned off from the medical bay and it gave her an incentive to spend longer hours seeing patients.

The opportunity never arose to develop their relationship into romantic, Carson died doing what he did best. At the time, she was heartbroken and would have rather retreat to the scientist position except Elizabeth Weir appointed her acting Chief Medical Officer of the Atlantis Expedition. Until then, she had been just another superfluous figure in the background coming and going as needed and what little confidence she had gained under Carson's tutelage was shaken loose when Elizabeth lay near death in the Medical Bay. It was so like Elizabeth to take a chance on someone relatively inexperienced and Jennifer did all she could to save her, going so far to re-activate the nanites with Rodney's help to save her life. The ethics of it, or lack thereof, made her skin crawl.

The days seemed to fly by and Carson's friends accepted her willingly, though at the time she wondered if their friendship was something born from the expediency to fill the empty space Carson left behind. But it didn't matter anymore as time had proven Telya's smile was genuine and John treated her like his little sister. When Carson's clone was discovered, she speculated she could have a second chance with him, but that was far more complicated then it originally seemed and she refrained from fanning the spark that never happened. There had been a very short, intense liaison with Ronan but she ended that fairly quickly given his interest in her was primarily because she reminded him of someone else. Then there was Rodney … and maybe Rodney was more than a friend, but she sincerely believed he loved himself more.

Chuckling to herself, how disappointed her mother would be if she knew about her misfortunes in love? Still alone except for her father, he was so far away and she still worried about him, even though the last communication revealed he was definitely not lonely, enjoying his retirement with a new companion. Still, she felt supremely guilty for leaving him behind and contemplated resigning her post to return to earth, taking a monumental step back in her career. Continually struggling with the decision - however it boiled down - she believed whole heartily, should she resign her post at Atlantis, she would feel just as supremely guilty leaving her friends behind.

It was about two years since she had been thrust into the position of CMO and though she gained more confidence, making life and death decisions still made her hands sweat. But this line of thinking was getting her nowhere fast, there was no point to dwelling on her relationships or lack thereof, since it always left her regretful of what could be or what could have been if circumstances were different. Sighing, Jennifer tore her eyes from the inky sky.

From her seat on the log bench she could observe main throughway of the village. A neat and orderly place, it was well planned with a straight cobbled street and oil lamps lighting the pathway. The buildings were set back with little gardens in front for flowers and a tiny tomato-like fruit the locals picked and ate as they walked by. A small boy brought her a handful of the little fruits and while they looked like tomatoes, they tasted like strawberries. Of course, Jennifer was allergic to strawberries but she ate them anyway, grinning as she handed some candies to the boy. The boy ran off with a mischievous grin and she developed a rash but it was worth the trouble to put a smile on his face even though she had to douse her body in Benadryl.

The familiar ruffling of the leaves broke through the typical sounds of the woodlands as a light breezed picked up blowing across the clearing. The medical tent was set close to the tree line and the gentle wind carried the rich loamy sent of the forest. Un-zipping her jacket to let the light flow of air cool her off, Jennifer pulled the clingy pink cami away from her damp skin. The storm she had predicted earlier was probably on its way.

Among the ever-present sounds of the forest came soft clanking from down the cobbled pathway and the musical tink-tink drew her attention back to the community of brick and wood buildings. An old man was treading softly between the oil lamps. She saw him on several evenings, trimming the wicks and refilling the lamps, carrying oil in clear-glass bottles tied to his belt. The bottles clanked together rather dangerously despite his measured steps as he leaned heavily on a long wooden cane.

The old man waved a greeting to her as he leaned on the wooden staff. Lamplight outlined his puffy white hair like a halo around his withered face and Jennifer thought she should walk over and say a few pleasantries, introduce herself, maybe see if he needed her skills as a physician but she was bone tired and this was the first time she had been off her feet the entire day. Settling for a smile, Jennifer waved back and the aged man retuned to his duties, checking the oil in the lamps.

Perched on the bench, Jennifer scuffed her feet in the dirt. The grass had been worn away from the villagers waiting to see her in the tent and her black boots were dusty from the fine brown silt. Chuckling, sitting on the log made her feel like a child playing at being a woman as if she could put on a stethoscope and play at being a doctor. All her years she tended to pretty 'girly' things, prancing ponies, fluffy kittens and dolls with pink ribbons in their flowing golden locks. Sleeping in a tent, roughing it, and getting dirty was not her specialty but here she was sitting on a log at the edge of dark woods, tall evergreens stretching overhead, gently swaying with the slight breeze.

Reaching up, she absentmindedly yanked her ponytail free from her collar, the lock of hair coming loose again to tickle at her ear. Something in the air had changed while she was lost in her reflection. Still humid, the oppressive heat had not let up despite the soft breeze, yet something was not quite right. Glancing over her shoulder at the marine, he had shifted his position and was looking around intently, searching for something in the darkness, the P90 next to his chest, ready. Whatever had her on edge also had him unnerved. Uncomfortable, she too searched the darkened woods, unease creasing into her brow, back stiff with apprehension and she half expected a creature similar to a skunk to come waddling out of the woods to spray her with its fetid essence if just to break the tension.

A sudden stillness filled the air, the breeze waning into nothing. Slipping to the ground, Jennifer backed closer to the tent, the marine making careful watch of the area surrounding them. Within a few breaths it had become unnaturally quiet resembling the moments just before an earthquake, the silence screaming in her ears as if she had been listening to music way too loud. Searching the motionless forest, her breath sounded shaky and uneven to her ears.

The silence grew with an intense ringing, a buzzing sound she could not believe she was hearing. A cold rush of fear trickled down her spine, her heart caught in her throat while all rational thought left her mind. The hypnotic sound forced her eyes toward the sky and Jennifer held her breath gazing into the black abyss as the incessant humming drew closer, the marine joined her, horror clearly etched into the angular lines of his face.

Breaking above the trees, the shinny mass was dark against the sky until it moved above the village where the glow of the lamps struck the underside. Copper light flickered over its belly, the light dancing across the hull resembled flames licking a burning log. The display of flying fire was captivating and the consistent hum of the engines entrancing. Rooted to the spot, panic rose in Jennifer's throat and she stood paralyzed from the astonishing fluidity skimming just above the village.

"Dr. Keller, get into the woods!" The marine screamed.

Shoved hard from the side, Jennifer fell sideways to the ground, landing hard on her hip. She had the distinct notion the armed marine yelled her name several times, finally pushing her in a last ditch effort to break through her daze. But still she watched, shocked and unable to disengage her attention as the marine aimed his weapon and fired ineffectually at the Wraith Dart.

Passing over the village lightening fast, the Darts fired their weapons; low energy bursts ignited the thatched rooftops afire, and black smoke rose from the roofs, forcing the inhabitants out into the street. An eerie silence descended as the Darts made a wide arc before returning for a second pass over the rooftops. The night filled with screaming as the villagers stumbled out of doors clad in nightclothes and cloaked in blankets. Most were barefoot, crossing into the street carrying small children and ushering their elders. Looking around in confusion, the villagers coughed from the thick smoke pouring from the second story windows. Flames licked hungrily at wooden frames, lighting the street from above with a damning intensity as if the sun rose on a new but horrifying day. The apocalypse had come, the Wraith were drawing the population out to cull.

Bursting from a door, Major Lorne had been sleeping in a home set aside for the Atlantis personal and three other marines making up Evan's team rushed out behind, training their weapons on a passing Dart, the group firing in unison. Evan glanced back to the medical tent, his brown hair tousled, the light of the flickering flames outlining an anxious expression plastered across his tanned and handsome face. Obviously dressing in haste, his shirt was untucked, the black vest unzipped and the laces of his boots dangled troublingly between his legs. Catching his gaze briefly, she stopped breathing for just that moment, Evan's statuesque figure aglow, a solid shape among the fleeting backdrop of scurrying humanity and she wished he would rush over, scoop her up and carry her to the safety of the deep dark forest where they could have a few precious minutes alone like in some silly romance novel.

Shaking herself, Jennifer blinked - _What an odd time to have romantic designs about Evan Lorne - _she chided under her breath.

Lorne turned away to address an elder who had stepped up to him with his hands out and eyes desperate. The barrel-chested man's ivory nightshirt was torn open revealing a thick mat of dark hair, his graying brown beard dancing like a squirrel's tail as he spoke hurriedly with Lorne. The burly man made several pointing gestures towards the forest while Evan nodded his head in agreement. Turning, the elder bellowed over the screaming villagers gathering around him in search of hope in the bleakness of the night's events.

Too far away to hear what the elder was yelling, Jennifer watched as Evan broke away and jogged up the street to the medical tent, his forehead dripping with beads of sweat, face red from his proximity to the flames engulfing the homes. Lifting her stiff body from the ground, Jennifer met Evan as she approached, his breath was heavy and anxious but his speech was curt and decisive, a testament to his military training and experience. The young marine at her side snapped his back straight as if he were about to be inspected.

Evan pointed towards the heavily forested hill where the underbrush was thick and tangled. "There is a trail about a mile or so into the woods up that hill." Shifting his weapon slightly, he continued, "It leads to a group of caves they used to mine - it's away from the gate, so we shouldn't meet any ground troops the Wraith sent. We need to get the villagers sheltered there."

Then he was off, returning to the burning village, disappearing into the mass of people like the selfless hero of her romance novel and her stupor was broken. Moving with purpose, she attempted not to stumble over her own feet in haste - she had to get her patients to the safest place possible. The marine followed to the tent but the first of the homeless villagers reached them at the entrance, their bedclothes sooty and they cried wildly.

Another idea struck, leaving her cold inside.

Turning away from the tent flap and to the marine, "You should take them up to the trail and make sure the way is clear ... if Major Lorne was wrong … if they sent advanced guards before the Darts then the villagers escape route could already be blocked."

The villager's eyes grew wide with fear from her supposition and their hands stretched to the young marine, touching his uniform, begging for his help, willing to sacrifice anything to take them away from a possibly very short and miserable existence within a Hive ship.

Their newly designated leader looked uncomfortable, the marine shifting his feet said nothing, only nodded his agreement and headed into the woods, weapon raised and ready. The villagers followed him with trepidation, clinging to each other for comfort. Jennifer watched until he was lost in the underbrush before turning back to the flap.

Entering the tent, the interior was dark and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the muted light filtering through the heavy canvas. The lamps she left were extinguished and the cots empty, blankets hurriedly tossed to the ground in a bundle. A flash of movement in the corner drew her attention with a quick intake of breath and the two pregnant girls unfolded themselves from the knot they had woven into the fabric of the darkness. Their wide eyes glinted the dim light as they fumbled towards her. Jennifer reached to catch their hands, helping them waddle around the cots.

"What is happening," the first girl whispered, breathless from her pregnancy.

The terrifying visage of the village burning to the ground raged in Jennifer's mind, searching for a simple answer, she wished there was a way around the truth. Suddenly a weight fell upon her as if by pronouncing the nightmare would make it a frightening reality.

Instead of prolonging the inevitable, Jennifer whispered to the girls, "The Wraith."

A shuffling came from outside the tent and the flap flew back inundating the interior with blazing firelight. Momentarily blinded to the intruder, broad shoulders filled the entrance; the figure in the doorway was a black shadow against the inferno. Standing motionless for what seemed an eternity, the figure stepped inside with one heavy booted foot, his face caught the light and Jennifer see could see it was just a man - a human man - with shoulder length dark hair and a closely cut beard.

"Father!" came a strangled cry from her side and the second girl pushed passed to rush into the man's arms.

Clinging to each other, the girl burrowed her face into the man's expansive chest, sobbing frantically.

"Come, we must go," he said with a deep baritone voice.

Pulling his daughter through the flap, he motioned to the other pregnant girl. Staggering past her, the flap closed behind the trio, encasing Jennifer in the darkness once more.

The energy drained from her body and a moan spilled from her lips. Beyond the tent, fire crackled and the Darts hummed incessantly overhead. The terror was overwhelming and Jennifer stood paralyzed with silent whimpering unable to force her body into motion. Screams echoed through her ears, heightening briefly in intensity then they abruptly ceased. Stricken with the childish notion to grab a blanket and toss it over her head but some sane portion of her mind won over, urging her to leave with the rest of the villagers.

In the dark, Jennifer wiped tears from her eyes and her dripping nose was rectified with the use of her sleeve. Fumbling in the dark with raw, watery eyes, the basic first aid kit was near the flap where she left it and she stopped to fling the bag over her shoulder before pushing aside the fabric flap to survey the violently awakened night.

The closest buildings had been the first hit with the Dart's energy weapons and they crackled, the hungry flames gutting the structures from the inside. Surprisingly, a few villagers were left wandering the streets, dashing between the burning buildings, their bedclothes ripped and sooty as they cried out a name but, for all their efforts, no one returned their calls.

Chilled and frightened, she needed to go while the sky was empty. The hypnotic buzzing was distant and now was the time to leave while the Darts were regrouping.

Stepping from the tent, Jennifer kept low, searching the surroundings for movement. Luckily, the tent was close to the hill, the evidence of their departure was readily apparent and she worried that any ground troops would be able to follow them.

Setting off toward the tree line with her bag bumping the side of her leg, it threw her off balance and so, she skipped more than jogged the distance, determined to not give up her kit. Nearing the tree line, an ominous creaking with a sudden crash startled her. Turning back to the village, a ravaged building collapsed sending glowing embers skittering across the cobbled stones and a movement beyond the cinders caught her attention. A brown covering obscured a crumpled figure and curiosity compelled her step closer, abandoning her quest for the trees.

Hurrying across the clearing, the heat overwhelmed her senses. It was becoming harder to breathe through the thickening smoke and Jennifer raised her arm to shield her face as she drew closer to the crumpled figure lying on the stones. To her horror it was the old man who tended the lamps and he was struggling to rise with help from the long stick.

Considering her options, the way was treacherous, the buildings were beginning to collapse, and there was no way to gauge when the darts would return with their blue culling beams - but there was no choice, it was against her nature to leave someone behind. Eyes burning from the smoke, she picked her way across the littered street.

As Jennifer approached the figure, the old man reached out with one hand begging her for help. A tight smile filled his eyes when she reached to catch his hand and he grasped her hard, thanking her for stopping to help him.

His leg lay at an odd angle to his body and sliding the bag off her shoulder, Jennifer knelt next to him. The old man managed to squirm onto one hip and she helped him maneuver over onto his rump, gasping as the movement jarred his broken leg. Remarkably, the glass bottles somehow survived the incident and the liquid sloshed, reflecting the flames licking the buildings. _Dangerous,_ Jennifer thought, quickly examining the leg, her hands gently probing around a swollen lump forming under his kneecap. Unzipping the kit, she rummaged through the contents coming up with the splint. The old man sat patiently while she worked and when she batted at a the hair tickling her cheek, he reached up to push it behind her ear murmuring in a raspy voice, "such a pretty, young girl." The observation made her chuckle as she surveyed her wrapping - not her best work - but she was pressed for time.

Shoving the kit to the side, Jennifer crouched next to the old man. Putting his arm around her shoulder she pushed hard, struggling, but they managed to make it to their feet, the old man leaning on her side. Unwilling to leave her kit behind, she slung it onto her shoulder. Seriously weighed down, they hobbled across the cobbled stones, trying to make their way out of the village and to the safety of the mines.

It was hot and the sweat dripped down skin taunt from the proximity of the flames. Swallowing thick mucus, her mouth was dry and her throat raw from the smoke. Moving around the rubble with the old man leaning on her was difficult. Breathing heavy and beginning to feel light headed, she wished the storm would hurry with cool rain to quench the flames and a breeze to clear the air but the storm did not come, and she staggered around a charred beam.

The old man's coat caught, tugging, the movement left him unstable, knocking into Jennifer and falling forward, pulling her down with him. The glass bottles did not make a miraculous recovery, shattering into shards and spilling their volatile contents onto the stones. Unlucky enough to fall onto the razor-like glass, it cut into Jennifer's shoulder wedging deeply into her soft flesh and she stifled a cry from the biting pain as the old man jerked to untangle his arm from around her shoulder. With her face pressed onto the stones, her cheek burned from the alcohol and her regulation coat soaked up the volatile liquid making her cough as the fumes entered her already smoke-raw lungs.

The old man threw his body off her, rolling over into a sitting position. Lying on her face for a moment, lightheaded, Jennifer steeled herself against the pain of rising. Finally, pushing herself up with a gasp, she leaned against her medical pack, cradling her right arm. The front of her coat was saturated with fuel, the place at her shoulder was a deep red with the heat of her blood pooling beneath the sleeve to run down her arm. Arching her neck in an effort to inspect the wound, no glass protruded from her coat, even if she could see any, extricating it would be dangerous and likely to cause more damage. But it hurt like hell, imagining embedded shards scraping against bone, Jennifer clenched her eyes against the nausea welling up in her stomach.

A scuffling noise brought her attention back to the old man, he had moved as well as he could and was attempting to crawl past the burnt out homes. The buildings were stone shells looking like giant beasts breathing smoke with mouths open to piles of smoldering charcoal.

"Jennifer!"

Someone called her name over the destruction and she perked up, searching for the caller. Straightening her back, Evan Lorne came down the hill, sliding through broken brush to stop at the edge of the woods. Drawing a breath to call back, the air caught in her throat when something caused Evan to raise his weapon. Ducking, Evan crouched low against a thick tree and Jennifer blinked several times, wondering - _how strange_ - his figure seemed distorted as if she were looking at him through some old wavy panes of stained glass. The air seemed to vibrate with an odd humming and the realization dawned on her far too late – she was looking at Evan through a culling beam.

XXX

When Evan did not see Jen at the mines a dense knot formed in the pit of his stomach. The few remaining villagers straggled through the opening to huddle in the dark, their bodies pressed together like sheep. Searching through the newcomers, he sought out Lieutenant Davis among the villagers; he was stationed with Jen at the medical tent and should know where to find her. Spotting the lieutenant over the villagers' heads, his worry heightened, fearing the Doc had not accompanied the marine to the mine.

"Lieutenant! Where is Dr. Keller?" Evan's anxiety made his words sharp and clipped as he passed through the crowd.

Davis's back snapped straight, a strained looked crossed his brow when he realized the Doctor was not with the villagers. Swallowing, "I left her at the tent."

Fuming, Evan bottled up his frustration; it wouldn't do him any favors in this situation.

"Assist Lieutenant Marks with the villagers." Evan barked, determined to keep his anger under check.

Joining the soldier at the mouth of the mine, Evan crouched against the rocky wall holding out hope Jen would stumble through the underbrush. Even if she was on her own, there was simply no way she could have missed the path, the grasses were crumpled and branches overhanging the trail were bent and broken.

Staring out into the trees, he held his breath and listened, hearing only crickets chirping and a distant, yet ominous, humming of the Dart's engines.

Concern gnawed at his stomach, a clearing lay just outside the village, nestled between two ridges, the space open so carts could be drawn down from the mines and the path crossed directly through this clearing. Completely exposed to the sky, the Wraith quickly discovered this prime location and relentlessly scooped up escaping villagers with their culling beams. _Surely she wouldn't step out into the clearing when a Dart was passing overhead?_ Jen was an intelligent and beautiful woman and he secretly cultivated a special fondness for her, but the thought of her standing alone at the edge of the clearing left him cold.

Gathering his team at the opening of the mine, Evan sent two of marines to watch for any movement in the forest, ordering Marks and Davis back into the mine to keep the villagers quiet; he was going to the town to search for the Doc.

~x~

Keeping low, Evan moved from tree to tree, close enough to keep a visual on the path, but far enough away so he would not be readily identifiable from the underbrush. Making his way through the brush was slow but he finally reached the bottleneck clearing. Stopping at the edge he listened, willing his breath to still momentarily. The only unnatural sound he heard was the crackling of the burning village over his powerfully beating heart. Taking a chance, he ran full out across the clearing, dropping to roll behind a thick tree. Again he stopped to listen, and though the air was still around him, he expected ambush at any time.

Nothing stirred and he moved on, pushing through the undergrowth until he could see the light of the fires. Holding behind a boulder outcropping, he scanned the town. The tent was dark and the buildings closest to the clearing were gutted, pockets of smoke rising from the smoldering embers. Some of the buildings farther on still burned, lighting up the sky with a hellish intensity and billowing thick black smoke to obscure the stars.

Lifting his rifle, Evan peered through the scope searching for any signs of life among the far buildings. The breath caught in his throat when he saw Jen there, struggling to carry another figure around a fallen timber. The brown clad figure seemed to stagger for a moment and fall into the Doc, the pair landing hard on the cobbled street.

Stilling the desire to rush over blindly, Evan surveyed the surroundings, listing for any sign the Darts would return. As before, the only unnatural sound he heard was the crackling of the burning village and he stood, jumping over the rock to land on the soft hillside.

Calling out Jen's name, the stones beneath his feet gave way and he slid down the rough slope. Catching his balance on the underbrush, Evan chided his stupidity and mentally regrouped, looking around to locate Jen inside the village.

She was sitting next to her pack and he waved to catch her attention. Jen glanced in his direction and he was about to scramble out of the brush when a humming assaulted his ears. Raising his weapon, Evan scurried behind a thick rooted tree. The nearby ridges must have masked the buzzing sound of the Dart as it approached from behind the hill. Luckily the underbrush prevented the Wraith from capturing him in its beam but Jen was out in the open. The copper underbelly glided over and the beam snapped on. Yelling her name, Evan watched helplessly as Jen disappeared into the blue ray emanating from the underside of the Dart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reworked Chapter 2 (Dec 2009)**

**Don't own SGA ...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Interlude**

He always had a plan, priding himself for being prepared, continually evolving and building flexibility into his strategy. It was a game to him, a game he would set himself up to win. The dance, the movement of the pieces across the board was thrilling, controlling the life and death of others appealed to his Machiavellian nature. Aggression was hardwired in him and compassion was not but he used every portion of himself to move his pieces ahead in the game. Sometimes the pieces moved with very little direction from him, the flexibility woven into the plan allowed this, other times he must take the reigns and direct the pieces where he wanted them - it was a talent he mastered long ago.

There was a deviation in his preparations - a Rival Hive entered his territory and culled one of their populated feeding grounds. The young Commander, relatively inexperience in combat, controlled the invading Hive. Not yet established in an Alliance, the youngling sought to advance his position within the hierarchy and, with few battles to boast of, they sought to strengthen their standing by intimidating more experienced Hives.

While his age and experience spoke volumes within the hierarchy, his Alliance was not as well placed as others. Having recently consolidated his authority, he was still building their power, moving to ensure their elevation within the hierarchy and the expansion of his control. But this youngling had chosen to antagonize his Alliance, which implied the Rival believed his coalition was weak and could not survive direct opposition. Provoking him into an exhibition of strength was a waste of resources; nevertheless, the attack on his authority could not go unchallenged.

Suppressing a growl, he stomped his way up the sloping ramps to the Command Deck.

Heads bowed at his entrance and the Second relinquished control of the primary console, stepping aside to displace the Wraith assigned to the secondary station.

Sliding his fingers into the interface, the membrane stretched between supports blinked to life showing his Hive's position in relation to the Rival.

"_Report, Sub-Commander."_ The rumble of his dual toned voice carried through the chamber and echoed within the minds of his crew.

The Sub-Commander frowned, irritation with the usurper leaking from his thoughts but he answered verbally as was proper when speaking to a superior. "The Rival Hive is currently skirting the edge of our territory…" the display shifted with the Second's mental command, "One of our allies is running a parallel course but we are closer to the adversary's position."

Narrowing his eyes, he directed only his thoughts at the Second, _"Likely Sub-Commander, he is attempting to goad us into conflict without preparing a strategy."_

The Second's annoyance spiked but he clamped down on the stray emotion, knowing the Commander did not approve of his impulsiveness. Properly admonished, he waited until the Commander deigned to speak.

"_Order our subordinate to redirect his course to this position -"_ The membrane blinked with the calculated coordinates, _"and reroute us to intercept the Rival's course."_

Leaving the Command deck as the Second carried out his orders, anger stewed in the miasma of his thoughts, he had been maneuvered into this conflict and, if what this young Commander desired was experience in battle, then he would get it as his Alliance could respond with no less than armed conflict. This young Commander may be crafty but he was not entirely intelligent.

XXX

Dropping the Hive out of hyperspace, the Sub-Commander immediately contacted the Rival as the Commander ordered but time passed with no response and the Commander returned to stand at the primary controls, rifling through data, seemingly unconcerned the inquiry was not quickly returned.

Fretting at the secondary console, he ran through checks on the Hive's operating systems but the inactivity began to fray his nerves when the Commander's mind brushed into his.

"_The young Commander's obstinacy allows our ally time to reach his position."_

~x~

The Sub-Commander amused him; the triple scythe tattoo under his eye denoted a certain impulsiveness common in his lineage and though he tirelessly attempted to wean the undesired trait from his Second, it still cropped up at inconvenient times.

Sensing his underling quenched his restless thoughts, _"Contact the Rival again."_

He did not expect a response as both Hives hung suspended in the dark vacuum, their sleek black hulls shadows blotting out pinpoints of light in the fabric of the cosmos and he stretched out with his mind testing the flavor of thoughts emanating from the Rival's Hive.

While he could not sense individuals from this distance, the impending conflict was foremost in their minds, their concentrated concern amplified by the vessel's organic nature but something about the undertones nagged at the periphery of his mind, the timbre of his adversary's thoughts urged caution.

Pulling up the sensor logs, he found the most recent and opened the file to examine the data. Running the information through a series of complex algorithms he found what he was looking for - at the extreme edge of his sensor range was a second ship, had he not recently upgraded the sensor array, he would have missed the second Hive watching silently from the distance. The game became evident, the silent watcher directed this young Commander, but for what purpose?

"Commander," the Second broke into his contemplation, "The Subordinate Commander responds."

On guard immediately, he keyed two-way communication, the dual tones of his voice vibrated as if he were addressing a disobedient juvenile, "Your incursion into my territory has not gone unnoticed."

The foundation of Wraith politics was directly based on dominance and, as was proper, the superior initiated contact by speaking first. The Rival was automatically placed as his inferior - an inconsequential triumph, even so, reminding this youngling of his position would unbalance him during their negotiations. Undoubtedly, this young Commander envisioned the outcome of this conflict would swing in his favor, and now, he would be constantly contemplating how to gain the advantage during the impending confrontation.

The Subordinate's visage appeared on his screen, shock coloring the younglings face. Though his influence within the hierarchy waned since the Lantean War, the starburst tattoo made him easily recognizable to all Wraith.

Recovering, the Rival briefly inclined his head, "Commander, your reputation precedes itself … as for the entry into your territory, I was unaware you had authority here - perhaps I should confer directly with your Queen."

The challenge did not escape him but he suppressed his anger anticipating this young Commander would quickly tire of playing the go-between, especially if he continued to be treated like an adolescent.

Chuckling with a single huff of air, he offhandedly announced, "You are beneath my Queen's notice youngling."

The Rival remained silent but his green-flecked eyes narrowed with annoyance.

Allowing his indifference to fade, he stared at membranous visage of the Rival growling, _"I speak for my Queen and my Authority here is absolute." _

The weight of his announcement reverberated throughout the Hive, reinforced by his crew's unremitting memory as each individual recalled Teyla's order augmenting the power of his words and transferring the certainty through the thin canopy of empty space.

* _When he speaks, it is as though I am speaking through him._ *

The primal force of his declaration reached the Rival's crew and they responded with a faint deference to his authority but their reaction was not as poignant as he anticipated and the distant feeling concerned him.

A recent mutiny could explain the lack of response, easily attributable to a reduced number of Wraith serving on the ship, especially if they killed the dissidents. The question was: _when did this young Commander assume authority over his Hive?_ _Recently_, he supposed but his conclusion was more intuition than fact - _and what role does this watcher play?_

The rival Commander inclined his head again but his eyes never moved from the screen. "My apologies, Commander."

Cutting off the subordinate before he could finish with some inane retort, "The fact remains you entered my territory and stole my provisions."

The Rival swallowed and it was clear he stepped back from his screen, finally realizing the uncertain position he placed his Hive, "Again, Commander … my apologies. I will return the cargo to you."

"See that you do," was his terse reply and he abruptly cut off communication.

The screen went blank and the Sub-Commander hissed, "He released the cargo far too easily."

"_Yes he did..."_ he replied almost absently.

The display lit up when sensors detected the launch of two Darts from the Rival's bay.

The pieces of the puzzle fell into place – _the Hoffan plague._

Unless circumstances changed recently, the Rival was not part of a coalition, but more likely, the watcher withheld aid to this young Commander until the infected cargo was delivered to his Alliance. The watcher hoped to infect his ship - a change in power so quickly after one coup would severely weaken his Alliance.

Almost able to empathize with this young Commander, the Rival's crew was decimated and he sought support from his brothers but they used his Hive like bait on a hook. Had this Rival approached his Alliance, he would have found a use for them, not because he was compassionate, only practical. While losses were necessary, he had lost too many ships and he needed as many allies as possible to solidify his authority over all Wraith

Letting out a slow sigh,_ "They are infected with the Hoffan plague."_

The Sub-Commander hissed again, grinding the sharpened edges of his teeth together, "Then we should destroy them before they off load the cargo."

"_No. We need to know if the infected cargo was obtained in our territory – allow the Darts to off load and send orders to our ally - approach our position when the Darts leave our bay - weapons ready." _

The Second nodded and carried out his duties.

Irritated the silent observer maneuvered him into this show of force, it was not part of his plan but he would not back down - this young Commander and his Hive would die for their transgression.

~x~

A cursor blinked, indicating the cargo was off loaded.

Within the telepathic network of the ship, he commanded his crew, _"Ready weapons."_

The arrays powered up with a distinctive humming, able to feel the power rushing through the systems, his connection to the Hive conveyed the weapons were operating at maximum capacity.

"Target the hyperdrive and destroy those Darts."

"Firing forward arrays." The Sub-Commander echoed.

Catching the young Commander unprepared, the Darts sent to deliver the cargo were incinerated as they exited the bay, the minute explosions barely registering on his screen but the hull of the Rival's Hive withstood the energy bursts and they returned fire.

The ship rocked with the impact, systems flicking for a moment.

"Minor damage." The Wraith monitoring environmental systems cut over the buzz.

A second blip appeared on his screen as the ally dropped out of hyperspace, firing weapons at the Rivals aft arrays.

"They are powering up -" The Sub-Commander began.

"_Concentrate weapons fire on the hyperdrive." _He cut over the Second's announcement.

The Second flashed a look of concern, overloading the powering hyperdrive would obliterate all of the ships in the area but he followed orders, firing weapons at the powering engines.

The hyperspace window formed beyond the Rival's hull and energy surged through his weapons array one last time. The second barrage rocked the adversary as he attempted to make good his escape, the ship jerking forward to a dead stop before the engines could engage.

Warnings blinked on his screen, sirens wailed over the din of his Hive's activity. The Rival's engines were overloading, starting a cascade sure to destroy his ship with the shockwave.

Breaking away from the Rival, he piloted his ship towards the hyperspace event at full sub-light and the ally followed his example.

Seconds clicked by as he watched the statistics scroll over his screen, the distance separating his Hive and the Rival's crippled vessel increased but not enough to escape the shockwave of energy waiting to explode from the overloading ship.

The Hive automatically shifted power to the aft hull, but he circumvented the fail-safe and transferred energy to the fore.

"You are going to kill us!" The Wraith at the environmental system console growled over the siren.

The crew's attention shifted as the partially formed hyperspace window collapsed sending a shock wave towards the ship and slamming into his Hive with a crash, the jolt too violent for the inertial dampeners. In the seconds it took for systems to reset, he was thrown back barely managing to remain upright, keeping a hand on the controls.

Searching the status reports, the results displayed on his screen in a steady stream of characters: minor damage to the outer hull in the forward sections and minimal damage to the aft. Scans indicated the ally also took minimal damage. The collapsing hyperspace window nullified the shock wave from the exploding ship.

A second look at the sensor logs and the watcher was gone.

The Sub-Commander silenced the sirens. Without the deafening sound, the Command Crew stood immobile watching as their Commander calmly stepped around the primary console.

"_Send a warning to our ally – suspend culling in the system the Rival attacked until we can confirm if the infected cargo was obtained in our territory and have the closest Hive obtain genetic samples of the inhabitants."_

The Second rushed to perform his task, though he watched, as did the rest of the command crew as the Commander strolled towards the environmental controls.

The Wraith stationed at the console bowed his head with the Commander's approach.

Outwardly calm, adrenaline still coursed through his veins as he addressed the mutinous Wraith, voice low and dangerous, _"You are relieved."_

The Wraith bowed low then scampered away, humiliated, his position and privileges stripped with the Commander's declaration.

Walking around the console, he checked the systems himself concentrating on balancing the flow of energy through the ship even though the anger still raged making his face hot and heart beat steadily in his chest. All things according to plan, he should have landed his ship by now to began the retrofit. Previous modifications turned the table in this battle and it was essential to continue with his preparations. But the silent challenge to his authority could not go unanswered, just as the culling of his planet could not and he intended to send a message to his watcher.

Addressing the Sub-Commander, _"Set course to this planet." _

Coordinates appeared on the Second's screen with a Gate address and the Sub-Commander looked at it perplexed, his brow crinkling with the unasked question.

"_There is a Stargate in orbit - send four Darts to the address … cull the planet - leave nothing behind. As soon as the Darts return, resume our scheduled course." _

With an inclination of his head, the Second calculated the course and engaged the engines. Powering with a customary hum, the hyperspace window opened sending the ship hurtling through empty space to the nearby system.

This watcher would compensate them for their trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

**Updated Dec 2009**

**Don't own SGA...**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 3: Discovered**

If she could be dissected and formed into a ball, it was happening now.

There was no room to draw in air, the breath squeezed from her lungs as she was crushed from all sides.

Screaming, there was no sound - no way to express pain - fear - her thoughts floating in a sea of emptiness.

Drifting – she hung suspended - for a second … eternity. There was nothing to measure whether time fluttered by or whipped dizzyingly passed.

~x~

Gasping, Jennifer drew a raspy breath. Vision dark and blurry, she closed her eyes and blinked but she couldn't seem to make them focus.

Awareness returned, senses reporting she was lying on a hard surface, shuffling noises surrounding her prone form. Bringing her hands to her face to rub at her still blurry eyes was a mistake. A sharp pain erupted from her shoulder, shooting through her body and she cried out, abandoning her quest to clear her vision.

Whimpering from the pain prickling in her shoulder, something brushed against her back. Eyes snapping open, she realized her vision was not fuzzy and she was looking directly into a gray blanket, the rough fabric close enough to brush the end of her nose. Leaning on her elbow, the figure moved. From above the edge of the cloth a face a stared down, a woman, brown hair, soot darkening her skin, stood above her, rocking slightly.

Pushing to her feet with her uninjured arm, she bumped into several indiscriminant lumps, the woman included. No one offered her assistance and when reached her feet, they pressed against her, the empty space disappearing with a wave of bodies, huddling together like sheep.

Silence was punctuated with only the beating of her heart and looking around, she searched among the shadowed forms, recognizing them as the villagers. Their grimy faces stared blankly, tears streaking through the dirt on their pale skin. Undoubtedly she was also covered in filth, the pungent scent of the lamp oil permeated the air around her.

Packed tightly together, it was difficult to assess her surroundings. The room was cavernous, a dark cavity seeming to stretch up into infinity. _The mines?_ No, memory flooded her with those few horrifying moments just before the crushing pain. Panic tied a knot in her stomach and blazing heat rushed up her spine. Standing inside the bay of a Hive ship compressed between a Wraith's next meal, Jennifer inhaled sharply, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. Vertigo made her sway into the figure standing next to her, the image of Evan's horrified face clouded her vision with an angry helpless look as he called out her name. All the things she should have said to him flashed in her mind, another opportunity missed but this time, there would be no second chances.

Hanging her head, tears escaped from beneath long lashes. For all the people surrounding her, she had never felt so alone, the despair of her situation weighing down on her as knees wobbled and she barely remained upright but the others were so close, she couldn't have fallen if she tried.

At the edge of the group came a moan. Lost in desolate thoughts she missed a rhythm beating like a drum, picking up in tempo as it echoed through the cavern. The crowd pushed at her and she went with them, afraid to fall beneath their feet, not willing to give up her life.

Fear rose from the bowels of her mind and wailing filled her ears. A cry ripped from her throat as panic rippled like waves through the masses. Herded into a gaping passageway, she was nearly running, the group moving together as the way narrowed, crowding the bodies together and stretching the villagers into a line.

Rushing through the arched hallway, the column was cut off with the emergence of two faceless Wraith. The hulking figures blocked the way, thick arms training stunning rifles at the group. The mass stopped short, instantly switching direction into a dead end. The sudden shift threw the herd into chaotic movement and Jennifer, tripping over her boots, found herself thrust out of the mass near the veined walls of the corridor.

A faced Wraith appeared at the side of the two Drones. Smaller than the bulky muscled pair, but no less imposing, his long white hair was pulled back from his face with two braids at the temple and he carried an air of authority. Satisfied with the number of humans pressed into the chamber, he gestured and a second group of faceless Wraith appeared in front to close off the dead end. The bar-like door cut the group into two.

Those in the holding cell huddled against the far wall. The cluster of humans remaining in the passageway recoiled from the Wraith, unable to move backwards from the press of those behind. The herd compressed into a tight knot and with another wordless motion of the Wraith in charge, the Drones stepped aside, pushing the villagers toward a second dead end.

Pressed forward with the second group, Jennifer went with them, hanging her head as she past a massive faceless Wraith. A muscled arm shot out, catching her hair, the force ripping her from her feet. Screaming with terror, she dangled as held her by her hair, the searing pain making her eyes water and she reached up, an involuntary reflex, to feel the cold flesh tangled in knotted strands. Gigantically tall, Jennifer's head only reached to the middle of his chest and it turned her around to study her contorted face through the opaque mask. Standing on her toes, she attempted to lessen the pain shooting through her neck and shoulder, tears falling from her eyes as she choked on her sobs.

~x~

The humans cowered, swiftly moving away as the Drone pulled one of them out of line. The chaotic shuffling drew his immediate attention. Growling with annoyance, he stomped over to examine the commotion, his leather coat fluttering behind. The faceless Drone ceased scrutinizing the human through the blank mask and shoved her in front of him, showing his master what he caught.

Displeasure was culled by curiosity for the female the Drone was holding by her hair. Dressed differently from the others, wearing gray pants and open coat with yellow accents, she struggled to stand on her toes, dark eyes wide as she followed his progress.

Approaching the captured female, terror radiated from her. The scent of her fear, mixed with the aroma of fuel oil and smoke, was tempered by an underlying sweet scent clinging to her skin. Slowing, he surveyed her with naked interest, his leer sliding over her body, drinking in her curved form with his eyes. Stepping close to her, he leaned into her face. Her breath quickened, exposed skin heaving against his leather-clad chest and her eyes slid away from his when he reached to caress her tear stained cheek with his feeding hand.

The female tried to twist away and he scrapped his clawed finger-guard down to her lips. Grasping her chin, he tugged her face savagely to his. So close, their hot breath mingled, waiting patiently, feeling the heat of her panicked panting rising over his face while her eyes darted like a caged animal, back and forth until they finally settled on his with a last bit of defiance.

The insolence of this human female amused him. Tears slipped from the corners of her eyes, descending in a salty line across her throat. Releasing her chin, he bent pressing his tongue against her pulse and he traced the salty line of tears up to her ear, growling his pleasure, nipping at her lobe.

The Drone let go of her hair with his silent command and the female's trembling legs buckled, sliding down against his leather-covered chest to rest on her knees at his feet, head hanging in defeat, sobs racking her body. Glaring down his nose at her boneless form, he snickered through shark-like teeth.

~x~

The tormentor jerked away, his coat clipping her ruined shoulder. Blinding pain ripped through her arm, compounded when the Drone reached down to seize the back of her coat, pulling her effortlessly to her feet. Tossing her like a rag doll into the cell, Jennifer slid across the black siliconized floor, coming to a halt somewhere between the herd and the gaping doorway.

Stepping to the side of the corridor, the hard muscled Drone touched a pad on the far wall and veined bars like the wings of a bat closed over the opening. The faced Wraith glared at her through the bars. Eyes narrowing, he turned away, the Drones falling into formation behind him as they marched though an archway and disappeared.

Though he had not fed on her, all of her energy had been sapped from her body, the terrifying encounter left her skin icy and spirit broken. Kneeling on her hands and knees, Jennifer's mind went blank pushing all thoughts from her head. So close to death, the cold hands of the reaper burned into her mind. Lowering her body to the hard floor, she rested on her side, staring vacantly at the walls.

XXX

Drunk with the scent of the female, the taste of her salty flesh lingered in his mouth. With a long intake of breath, he could sense the ephemeral aroma of her scent on his chest where she briefly rested against him before sliding to the floor. The image of her pale hair dangling around her creamy face, the subservience he felt when she curled her arms around her body, burned into his memory and he relished the feel of her body beside his feet. Wanting her – the desire to place his hand against her chest and dive into her soul clawed at him, the need to bathe in her essence, draw her spirit into him and let it satisfy his burning, raged in his mind. But he stayed his hand, recognizing the uniform she wore and the importance in the knowledge.

Young compared to many aboard his Hive, he aspired to raise his rank and the news he carried would gain him an audience with the Commander.

Walking with purpose, making his way to the command section of the Hive, he knew the Commander would be in his private office, he could feel the information flooding into his mind. For all his life, a gentle music played backdrop to the world around him, the sound, sometimes more insistent, filtered into the background and rolled quiet and consistent. The bond between Wraith was strong on the Hive, the living organic nature amplified the pool of minds within its viscera. Individual thoughts occasionally bubbled to the surface, a sound he ignored as his wish to see the Commander filtered through the hum of the pool flavored with his need. Gambling this information was important, it drifted out from him in a wave and the answer came to him in the same way it passed from him, the swell of acknowledgement lapping gently over his mind - he would be received.

Moving through the Hive, no designation adorned the opaque veined door he stopped behind - there was no reason to assign names to objects like humans, he simply knew the chamber's purpose by the feel of the walls around him.

Standing silently, he waited until the Commander allowed him to enter and when the portal slid open, he stepped over the threshold into the chamber. The Commander stood in the center of several elevated consoles situated in two semi-circles with large screens stretched between supports. Ignored as he moved inside the room, at the place between the door and consoles, he stopped, stealing a glance at the Commander before he bowed, the young Wraith had only seen his superior in passing.

Knowing the Commander was old, his skin more gray than green, the starburst pattern over his eye glared on pale translucent skin with the light of the consoles. Victories against the Lanteans and against the soulless abomination the Lanteans unleashed upon this galaxy were heralded within the ranks of Wraith. The Commander's rise and fall and rise again within the Alliance of the Hives were well known. Many suppositions layered the atmosphere about the Commander, stories older than the Lantean War circulated the ranks, and no one could acknowledge if the rumors were truth or fiction.

It may have been presumptive to enter this far into the Commander's office without his express leave and he suddenly doubted his voracity. Lowering his eyes, he bent deeply at the waist, necessary for his position within the hierarchy and he would remain bent until the Commander deigned to speak, as it was taboo to speak first to a superior so he waited until his Commander acknowledged his presence.

The Commander growled, the low tone rumbling through the chamber was his signal to speak but it carried a warning, the simple feeling he had better not waste the Commander's time by overstating the significance of his information.

Rising from his genuflection, he was mesmerized as the Commander hands played lightly across the membranous surfaces of the console, the constant flickering of glyphs reflected in golden eyes.

"My Commander - " he began by dipping his head in courtesy, "- among the herd there is a female who wears the uniform of the humans residing in the Lantean city."

Hands ceased their motion over the membrane and a pressure in his mind signified the Commander was assessing the truth to his pronouncement. Standing firm while the Commander probed his thoughts, he held nothing aside, swaying as the Commander delved deeply, exploring the face of the female when it surfaced _~ creamy, tear streaked skin, the pale mass of hair, dark defiant eyes ~_ and the Commander lingered over the feel of the human's skin as he stroked her cheek, the taste of her salty flesh as it filled his mouth. The contact was broken before plunging into his desire to drink her life but he knew the Commander felt it too; it was a natural reaction when presented with such a delectable feast of will and intense emotion.

A moment of silence and when the Commander spoke, he did with an offhanded gesture, contradicting his intensifying interest. _"Move the Lantean to a separate cell, you may process the others." _

Bowing his head, the audience was at an end and he left through the open doorway.

XXX

The wordless request for an audience layered with intense undertones struck his curiosity and he allowed the interview despite his busy schedule.

When the youngling entered, he bowed deeply but it was the scent filling the air that captured his attention, fuel oil, burning wood smoke and a sweet floral scent he recognized immediately. The scientist from Atlantis - _Jennifer Keller_ - her scent here puzzled him and it stirred the memory of their first meeting ~ _sitting across the pilfered human table, John Shepard introduced her … almost a ghost from his long past, she was startled by the intensity of his gaze_ ~ and, in at that moment, no one else in the room mattered.

Allowing a low growl to slip past his lips, he signaled the youngling to speak.

"My Commander," the youngling began as he dipped his head in respect, "- among the herd there is a female who wears the uniform of the humans residing in the Lantean city."

Barely hearing the words spoken out loud, he was attracted to what the youngling carried in his mind. Shoving through the warrior's memories he saw Jennifer's face, streaked with tears, defiance, and a hint of pain _~ sensing her fear, he took pleasure in its intensity, the softness of her milky, yet filthy skin, enjoying the sensation of his tongue pressed against her pulse, the salty taste of the tears ~_ Breaking the contact, overwhelmed with the intensity of this memory, he warred with his desires, drawn unwillingly into the eagerness of the youngling's recollection. The burning desire for her rose like a tide within him - he could go to her now, take her as his and no one would be the wiser but then she would be gone and the momentary gratification of her essence would die with her. This was unacceptable; Jennifer Keller was useful and he cooled the craving attempting to push it out of his mind.

"_Move the Lantean to a separate cell, you may process the others."_ He ordered, caring nothing for the rest of the cargo.

The youngling left to carry out the command but his mind continued to race, unable to focus on his tasks, wanting to see her with his own eyes. Swallowing down the desire, this was how the rapture affected him; the fleeting promise of ecstasy tangled his wits and he could not go to Jennifer Keller in this state. Here on his Hive, no safeguards existed to deter his actions. Fearing the loss of control, he stayed rooted to the spot, grinding his teeth to distract the cravings threatening to take over. The euphoria of feeding was engrained, twisted into his need and it was difficult to restrain the burning desire.

XXX

Possibly Jennifer fell asleep where she lay and time simply passed her by. The jacket dried stiff at her shoulder and the pungent scent of the oil brought bile to her throat. Swallowing past the lump, she tightened her eyes but the feel of his hands on her skin haunted her thoughts. Longing for unconsciousness, the torment wouldn't end and the darkness refused to take her, so instead, she opened her eyes.

Someone laid a rough blanket over her, the figure throwing shadows across the floor sat by her side. It was too difficult to move but Jennifer's eyes roamed over the figure's face. A woman with a burn on her chin leaned over to stroke hair away from her forehead. Tears welled up in her eyes, slipping beneath her cheek to pool on the floor. The small kindness too much for her overworked emotions and Jennifer shivered, her shoulder on fire with pain.

~x~

Jennifer woke again, realizing she drifted in and out of consciousness. This time, the burned woman no longer sat at her side and her eyes drifted over the walls remembering them from Todd's ship. Thick veins snaked through the brown-black surface, the substance a mixture of organic material intermingled with siliconized metal and where it thinned, a weak light filtered through a membrane. The mechanics of the semi-organic ship fascinated her.

Movement at the end of the wall drew her attention there. The villagers still huddled together, although loosely since they had been left unmolested for some time, and when they saw she was awake, a soft murmur of voices assaulted her senses. A larger figure untangled from the knot of humanity, stepping lightly over others, he tiptoed to her and knelt on one knee. Jennifer recognized him, the man with dark hair and tight beard - the father of the pregnant girl.

"Where's your daughter?" The words came out garbled but he seemed to understand what she meant.

Leaning over her face, his voice a soft baritone, "She is not with us … at least I have not seen her - I pushed the girls out of the way as the blue light passed over."

He swallowed, eyes unfocusing as he remembered, but the darkness cleared and he drew his attention back to her, placing his hand on her forehead.

"You are not well - you have a fever."

Closing her eyes, her mouth was dry and her lips felt cracked. Heat radiated from her shoulder_. Probably an infection from the glass -_ _It doesn't matter_, she thought and maybe she said out loud because the father straightened.

Then she heard the reason he stiffened, a horrifying drum-like echoing though the chamber and her pulse pounded in time with the march, the dread building inside her heart with the approach of the Wraith.

The passages amplified screams from the other holding cell, the cries bouncing around in her head as she listened to the words, pleading with their captors for mercy, but they would find none, Jennifer knew the Wraith would find it even more gratifying to feed from the fearful. Closing her eyes, she could do nothing for the villagers in the other cell and she tried to shut them out.

There was a swooshing sound and she imaged it was the bat-wing door opening. The knee at her side disappeared, the father hastily moving away to join the huddled villagers.

If the Wraith had finally come for them, then their ordeal was ending … somehow she had ceased to care.

Boots struck the floor near her head, the steps circling around her prone body and she refused to move, staring straight ahead, the veins in the wall blurring with her pain.

The vulture stopped in front of her face. Boots blocked her view and she stared at the scuffed, dull surface, amused that her tormentor was not so perfect in his habits, were he a marine, those boots would be polished to a mirror shine. Chuckling with a sharp intake of breath, the pain from her shoulder coursed through her body. _I've gone insane - finding amusement in the footwear of the reaper._ But the boots remained at her nose and she supposed he stood over her wondering why her lips were curled into a smile.

"It seems the Commander has granted a stay in your behalf, Lantean." His mocking voice vibrated over her head.

The memory of his growl in her ear chilled her skin and the smile faded from her lips. The Wraith stepped back and Jennifer could see his green-blue face, mouth curled in a sneer as he leered at her, flashing his teeth. There was no doubt in her mind, had this Commander not intervened, she would be this Wraith's next meal.

Watching her intently, the Wraith gestured dramatically with his feeding hand towards the doorway. A clomping of heavy boots answered his call and a faceless Drone scooped her up from behind. Startled into action, Jennifer fought against her captor, flailing and pushing ineffectually at his arms. When she did not settle, it crushed her bloody shoulder against his chest. Screaming, she arched her back, nearly passing out from the sharp pain shooting through her arm.

The faced Wraith slithered forward to run his fingers through her tangled hair, sliding the rough blanket off her menacingly slow was he whispered into her ear, "Be calm, little human, or he may crush you."

Attempting to turn away, he laughed and tugged at her hair. Whimpering in pain, Jennifer stopped fighting the impassive Drone. Releasing her tousled locks, the Wraith stepped away marching from the holding cell and the Drone obediently followed, his heavy steps reverberating through the passageway.

Rounding the corner, they passed the first cell. The doors were open and she was disheartened to see it was now empty. Remembering the villagers from the tent, sitting on the log bench, scuffing their feet in the same dirt she had, there was nothing she could do, her fate would be the same as theirs soon enough. Closing her eyes against the scene, all she saw was their terrified faces.

Continuing through an arch, spinning through more passages, she couldn't be sure where they headed, the swift movement through similar vaulted corridors was disorienting and all the while, the Drone's muscles never twitched. Cradling her feathery weight was effortless for him. The Drone followed the faced Wraith through the maze of corridors dutifully, like a well-trained dog and it occurred to her, since the Wraith were telepathic, perhaps the Drones actually had no thoughts of their own? An interesting theory she would not have time to explore. Remembering the reports she skimmed through, trying to learn as much as possible about the Wraith, a report John wrote about the cloning facility came to mind - _Drones emerged, fully formed from a "podish thingy with gooey mucus" and had an "undeveloped roach-like face" under their mask. _Now she wished she had not been so thorough in her search as her proximity to the beast made her skin crawl.

Constantly jostled by the movement, she sucked a startled breath when the Drone stopped behind the faced Wraith. Waiting until another wing-like door opened, the master moved aside and watched as the Drone carried her into the chamber. Quite a bit smaller than the holding cell, the ceiling arched with the bioluminescent pockets glowing a meager light from above. A ledge was set into the far wall and the Drone deposited her onto its semi-solid surface.

Facing the wall, she lay listening as the Drone's heavy footfalls receded. There was a second scuff of boots and her back stiffened, anticipating the faced Wraith would torment her with his contemptuous words, placing his cold hands against her skin but the door slid closed, and she was alone.

A small mercy for the moment, and Jennifer relaxed with her head pressed against the wall. Filling her lungs with air she huffed with her foolishness, believing the faced Wraith demonstrated mercy by not tormenting her further.

Shivering uncontrollably, the bed was gratefully softer than the floor, but she was so cold and she curled into a ball. _The fever_ - Jennifer thought and wished he hadn't taken her blanket. It was only another misery she would have to endure at his malevolent hands since it seemed her status had changed from food to prisoner.

Thoughts turned to Ronon - some prisoners were turned into Runners. Both Kyrik and Ronon were haunted with the memories, living in constant fear, never able to settle, never able to live and enjoy life. Other prisoners were enslaved with the Enzyme, their Wraith masters continually feeding on them, restoring their life only to take it away again. A miserable existence with an unrelenting dependency to their captors and if her purpose was no longer sustenance, then was slavery what they had in mind for her?

Bile rose in her throat. While death was not imminent, it was still likely as enslavement to this faced Wraith would clearly involve further suffering, more than she was prepared to imagine. If his hands on her had been any indication of what he eager to do to her, then being fed upon was a viable alternative to becoming his slave and Jennifer decided leaving her alone was not an act of compassion, her tormentor left her alone to wallow in her own suffering - she was completely at his mercy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks very much to Iz for Beta'ing this Chapter.**

**And sadly, I own nothing of SGA ... or we would be watching all new Wraith centric episodes!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 4: Damned**

The youngling's memory repeated over in his mind; he could not and would not let it fade. Following and hiding in the recesses of his mind, haunting him and cropping up when he thought he had lost it in his work... The taste of her salty skin, the defiance in her dark eyes and most of all the feel of her intense fear; it stirred his desire; an addiction that made his heart beat wantonly. The intense fear of loosing their life, the release of epinephrine and norepinephrine stirred the energy that humans called their soul. The more intense the emotion, the greater effect it had on their spirit and the more enjoyable it was for a Wraith to wrestle it from them - for the life they struggled to preserve sated the Wraith's desire. The sublime ecstasy cultivated from pillaging the ethereal energy tying their physical form to the universe was imprinted into his race's appetites when they were created. It was part of himself he detested, unable to settle this aspect of his character with his conscience, damned the moment he fed, and in those moments of euphoria, his cravings far outweighed his self-loathing.

So he repeated the memory over in his mind, the desire burned in him slow and wicked. The memory was safe and he relished in it even though it was like salt in a wound he could not heal.

XXX

Eventually he was able to calm himself; experience was on his side, having learned to school his emotions long ago, putting aside his desires for the greater purpose. At present his purpose was upgrading the hyperdrive along with several other vital systems, systems that would need to be taken offline to effect these changes. He had been working towards this goal for some time, the need apparent even before he had seized control of this Alliance. The retrofit required landing the ship as he elected to also enhance the efficiency of the life-support system in order to boost power to hull regeneration. An error while in space with any of these systems could kill them all and it was a risk he was unwilling to take. The Hive would be vulnerable when primary power was taken offline but they would, coincidentally, be undetectable.

With the attack on this Watcher's territory, his Hive needed to remain inconspicuous. The Watcher would not immediately know who culled the planet, but would have a firm suspicion to the identity of the perpetrator, best to keep this Watcher busy attempting to discover who perpetrated the assault on the feeding grounds, subsequently, taking the focus from this 'gift' the young Commander relinquished into his possession.

The world he chose to land the Hive fell on a heavily traveled waypoint by three of his most loyal subordinates, not by chance, but by his design, an ancient planet whose civilization had fallen ten millennia ago, he knew this because he had perpetrated its fall, feeding on the hapless humans who were left behind, burning their cities and decimating their civilization as he delighted in their destruction. A planet that held so many memories both pleasant and unimaginably painful and now his ship was on course to this location and he questioned why he had chosen it. It may have been the determination to pick at the festering wounds inside of him, to drive it out or it may have been because he wanted something familiar from the time before. Uncertain of his motivation, he reconciled his choice by the planet's convenience and protection.

Very much had changed within his society since the Lantean War, leaving him troubled and apprehensive. With such a rapid increase in their population during the last years of the conflict, there were far too many young with no recollection of their ways. The elders with knowledge and experience dwindled into the minority, and the edicts that had once ruled them faded from the young minds overshadowing their Hives. In the days after the Lanteans were defeated, the younglings became agitated with the return to a relative peace, turning on each other with unresolved anger; they knew nothing but the turbulence and chaos of war and after negotiating the Treaty, he felt he no longer had a place among them. For a time he traveled from Hive to waking Hive flowing with the ebb and surge as he had become too restless with the day-to-day tedium. Unwilling to sleep with the others, he loathed what his single-minded ferocity had brought him to, believing what he had done to destroy the Lanteans was right, and when the campaign was completed, he was unsure what his motives had been, attempting to rationalize his actions for the greater good of his brothers, but it left him empty and waiting for something else.

The Hive was an omnipresent music in the background of his mind, while he was practiced at blocking them out of his thoughts, there could be no secrets between brothers and his frustration was causing ripples in the current. Compared to these children, he was ancient and the puerile minds could not identify with him; he became a bubble in the midst of the pool, welling up and growing apart from them. His contemporaries were sleeping away the centuries waiting for their turn to rise and would have no memories of this time - for them, they simply went to sleep at night and woke the next morning. Rather than sow the seeds of discontent pervading his thoughts, he went away.

He remembered the day he walked away from his brothers as the Hive he was residing with was scheduled to cull a planet with twin suns. When they left he went with the raiding party in a transport, stepping inside before the airlock closed and sitting on a bench between two well-muscled drones, the Captain acknowledging him from his seat, nodding and averting his eyes to the floor. No one would dare prevent him from going with the raiding party when they flew from the bay to land on the planet.

There were no windows in the transport, only the dim light from the luminescent pockets lining the floor and ceiling of the organic vessel. There was a thump, a second of weightlessness as the artificial gravity was disabled and the weight of the planet took over. Blinding light accompanied the hissing of the airlock as it opened to a sun-drenched field. The captain ordered the drones out, and when they had exited he stood, and slowly walked out into the sun. With the heat beating down upon his head, he looked up to the blue sky, there were a few wispy clouds high in the atmosphere, and one of the twin suns was down close to the horizon where its orange disk was framed by pinks and purples.

He stepped down the ramp into the trampled grasses taking a different path than the drones, knowing they went directly to the settlement to collect the humans. The Captain would choose which of the herd to take for provisions and those that remained would be left behind to breed.

Walking through the tall grasses dotted with yellow flowers, breathing deeply their scent, it was different from the Hive, which had a rich earthy aroma, here too was an earthy scent, but the flowers provided a pleasantly sweet backdrop. He did not have a reason for stepping onto the transport that day, just the desire to be elsewhere, and the transport only provided the opportunity. Leisurely walking through the fields, he took his time, feeling the grass crush beneath his boots and letting the long blades slide across his flexed palms. Mind roaming nowhere important, he eventually he found himself nearing the Stargate.

Knee deep in the thick grass, three drones and a warrior stood guarding the control panel, the Captain must have the human settlement under control since the Gate was inactive and the aperture empty. Sauntering closer to the dormant gate, the warrior immediately dropped to one knee, eyes firmly planted on the ground at his feet as was proper for the youngling's rank, but the low hanging sun drew his attention away from the underling, taunting him through the Gate's vacant opening. Standing as silently as the drones staring at the top of the youngling's white head, he made no motion for this child to rise.

Ignoring the warrior and simple drones, he waded though the sea of vegetation to a well-worn earthen path, meandering up the gentle slope, stopping at the space where the dirt ended and the metal casing began. Staring out into the area beyond where the event horizon would exist, two dark gray boulders dotting the field, lying between the thick grasses and yellow blooms nestling their jagged surfaces, and the birds flying overhead, circling high in the blue sky and squawking their impatience at him.

He wanted nothing more than to just be away from them and the pervasive noises accompanying his long life. Making his decision, and marching directly to the dialing device, he began punching in the address to the first planet he could remember, the gate hissing as it built power enough to rip a hole in space-time, as the last chevron encoded the final symbol, the fluid bubble burst outward forming the event horizon within the gaping aperture. The seductive liquid blue surface beguiling him and he went to it to embrace it as he would a lover, stepping though without hesitation.

Booted feet hitting the grass on the other side as the portal dissipated behind him, humming with the release of cosmic energy. The quiet was devastating, no longer was the gentle music playing backdrop to his thoughts and in all his long years, he had never been without the company of his brothers, the sudden silence was deafening. The impression of them continuing but he could no longer _hear_ them, still out there, sensitive to their existence, somewhere, flitting from planet to planet in the vast dark ocean, the absence making him feel dizzy and weak, questioning why he had stepped through the event horizon. He could not go back, never having known the address of the planet the Hive was culling, a foolish mistake. Never in his entire life did he find himself so utterly alone, a new sensation of desolate isolation, something he did not contemplate considering it was difficult to find an experience that was novel to his protracted existence.

There was an advantage to this isolation, for the first time ever, his thoughts would be his own, keeping his secrets, and the contemplation would not depart from his mind to become ripples in the current. While no one except perhaps a Queen could invade his thoughts, his brothers always kept an ear to their Commanders waiting for information to filter through the pool. It was a tiresome practice, guarding his thoughts, and a practice from which he now had respite.

Wandering between the planets with Stargates, or Ring of the Ancestors as the pitiful humans called the portals, feeding, then moving on; attempting to create as little disturbance as the reaper could as he past through the human settlements. Disgusting how these humans deified the Lanteans, abandoning their human pets to the dangers created from their desire to play God, their ubiquitous pursuit to ascend from their physical form driving them into licentiousness, neglecting to consider the follies of their past creating not one, but two destructive forces in a galaxy that held no higher life forms or technologies before their arrival, both the Wraith and the Replicators were the invention of the Lantean's paranoia.

Always questioning his motivation to annihilate the Lanteans, was it his anger over their betrayal or did he pursue their destruction to save his race from their enslavement, aware of the Lantean's original objective, the reason why they created his race, releasing this biological weapon into the galaxy. The recklessness of their meddling ultimately dooming them as they endeavored to destroy what they had wrought, never intending for the Wraith to feed upon the humans they seeded on the habitable planets. The destruction of their depraved civilization in this galaxy seemed a minute restitution to pay in regard to the damage occurring at their hands.

Centuries loathing the Lanteans had worn holes in his soul, if he had one any longer. This mythical Dracula creature the new Lanteans speak of, it was he, consuming not blood, but the ethereal energy that tied the human's consciousness to their bodies. The purpose of his existence no longer gave him the right to believe he was anything but living death; he could not bring himself to relinquish this life to embrace death as he continued to wallow in the purgatory of immortality.

Weary of his existence, worn-out and the anger that kept him going for so long draining from his anima, it was a miscalculation that allowed the Genii to capture him alive. Expecting a swift death, but instead imprisoning him, using his gifts to torture the wretched humans they brought him to feed upon. For so many of those lonely years, silently musing when this pathetic half-life would come to an end, eager for the day that these vile humans would eventually kill him or at least, allow him starve to death. His salvation was in their hands, but they continued to torture him, their depravity mirroring their Lantean benefactors. The time between feedings melting into a haze he could not breach and the burning desire he felt when he fed became his torture, as there was never quite enough to draw him out of this stupor. Then came the human, John Shepard. When the human from the Lantean city would not surrender to his destiny it tugged at his mired consciousness, waking him for the first time in very many years. Finding he no longer needed to be a prisoner to his spent purpose, aiding this human's escape, and seeing those pinpricks of light dotting the inky sky one more time was his sweet reward as he lay dying in the brush - except this human would not let him die. Using the tenacity of this Sheppard to defeat the Genii stalking them and giving back the energy he took from this human to defeat the soldiers, it was a gift he had not imparted on one of his brother's, let alone a human, in centuries, a gesture of atonement for all his sins against this lone human who had brought him peace.

Again he expected death and again he was cheated.

Remarkably, John Sheppard kept his word, returning the Wraith to those forsaken brothers. The young transmitting his abandonment through the vacuum of space, believing his departure was weakness. Loosing their respect, he simply did what he must, his mind the strongest among them, as it was his melancholy driving the Hives into misery. Despite his absence, his race was degenerating into the same depravity that consumed the Lanteans, so many Wraith becoming like their parent civilization, drunk with their own power, the degradation of his society waking the compulsion to change their bleak future. His contemporaries accepted the changes in him for they too felt the purpose draining away after their most bitter enemy had been vanquished, knowing his reputation and remembering the old ways, his own Hive welcoming him as if he had only walked away from them a day ago, and submitting to a new purpose, the desire to reunite their race under one law. They too saw the wickedness their inexhaustible life begot, the fragmented Hives turning on each other to carve out niches in the galaxy, fighting amongst themselves over pockets of human populations.

The young would not heed his warning; their Hives would vie for power, whittling away their resources until there was nothing left, envisioning this destruction for his race, a slow starvation and eventual extinction, doubtful the young cared to remember the lessons of the past, content to destroy themselves with their thoughtlessness as did the Lanteans, the young Queens too far gone in their greed to rule the galaxy, skeptical of his motivations. Trust was important to him as there were no secrets in a Hive, if he could not trust his brothers, then he was already defeated.

Not all of his brothers mistrusted him, but they hung back, unwilling to draw attention to their Hives or their Queens disallowing support, the re-emergence of the Replicators spurring them into action, now clearly seeing the paths leading to the destruction of their society as the abominations were decimating their food supply. He called his brothers to him, and they came asking his acceptance, surreptitiously willing to bind themselves to him and his purpose. Six Hives responded to his call, all of them without Queens.

The Binding Ceremony was traditionally held between a Commander and his Queen where the warrior offered his existence to her in the symbolic connection that he would forever sacrifice his life for her welfare. It was unusual that he bound these Commanders to him and not to his Queen but he always had the real power here, despite the Queen of his Hive perishing in an attack over the Lantean city.

The chamber was draped in the traditional red cloths to represent the blood tying them irrevocably together in life. Sitting upon the organic throne his Queen would normally occupy, he would see each Commander individually; the supplicants removing their heavy leather armor, wearing only a red scarf wrapped around their waist, entering the chamber bowing their heads and averting their eyes, the puckered scar where their Queen had once fed unmistakable against their muscled green chests.

The one kneeling before him, bowing low at the waist to touch his forehead to the floor was his Sub-Commander, chief among the subordinates, the young one he mentored through the ranks of his crew. As he stood, fomenting his purpose in the thin air between them, he walked slowly around the underling's prostrate form, allowing the second-in-command to end the genuflection by pressing into the youngling's mind with the total weight of his telepathic ability.

He was stronger, more powerful than all the young Queens surviving the war, his blood undiluted since their creation, the weight of his mind forcing the lone Wraith before him to raise his chest and bend back his head permitting access to the place were that ethereal energy was bound to the body. All of the Commanders had once given their lives over to a Queen as he had done, the silvery scar evident on their torsos, and that they were here with him now vouched for his influence in the Wraith hierarchy. These brothers were the most capable Commanders during the Lantean war and they remembered him and his undying devotion to their race. The young would soon follow, all in due time.

Carefully he placed his feeding hand over the scarred remains of the bond to their departed Queens, the razor-like barbs cutting into the warrior's flesh and the secreted enzyme mingling with the supplicant's blood. Then he waited, wanting the subordinate to understand his control that his authority here was absolute and he was not ruled by his whims unlike their Queens.

Drawing in the youngling's energy, feeling the warmth wash over him, it was pervasive, seductive, the ecstasy driving him to draw more of this supernal force from his warriors when he stood over each of them mercilessly controlling their bodies, allowing no sound to escape from their lips while he ripped their life's energy from them. The process was excruciating and he could control the amount of pain they felt by how quickly he sucked away their strength. It was imperative to impress upon the supplicants no weakness resided in him and he could entirely dominate their minds. They would convey this message to other Hives and it would sow the seeds to eventually compel all Wraith to subjugate to his rule.

Abandoning his control over the body of the Sub-Commander, the underling screamed in agony, clawing at his wrist unable to disengage the power over him, staring into the supplicant's eyes so he would know his existence hinged upon his Commander's mercy. When he saw the understanding, when he saw the youngling relinquish his life, he allowed some of the energy to flow back into his spent body, withdrawing his feeding hand, red blood dripping from his fingers. Weakened, the Sub-Commander fell to the floor at his feet exhausted.

When these six Commander's were bound to his purpose, he sent them away to quietly secure power in his behalf, his alliance knowing nothing of this move, at the time he had yet to consolidate his power from within and for that he had required a female he could manipulate, his human confederates had supplied him with his female, the Athosian, Teyla.

This connection to the new Lanteans was a liability he could turn into an advantage. Apparently, the true Lanteans erased their mistakes from their society's history and these humans residing in the resurrected city knew very little of his race. Although he had not spent much time with the humans, he could use John Sheppard, since he fed on him multiple times weakening him as he drew away his essence. The enzyme was not the only foreign malady that was secreted from the glands in his palm and transferred to the victim, the secretory organ also served as a reservoir for the retrovirus used to create his race. It would integrate and change the human's DNA very subtly, how much change was affected would depend on the immunity of the human prey. The weaker the victim, the more time the virus had to integrate. The human would eventually fight off the infection but changes in expression patterns of the neural tissue would wake their latent telepathic ability, a capability he could utilize to direct this John Sheppard.

Theirs was a subtle connection, having exercised his control over Sheppard when he brought him the human man who had infected McKay's sister with the nanites. While a Wraith could influence a human by sending brief images and emotions to their mind, it was not the same as this telepathic connection that could work both ways, a point he was determined to keep concealed. John had already wanted to kill this human but could not reasonably justify it. A simple tug in the right direction and John convinced the man to sacrifice himself. John Sheppard abhorred his decision, his human conscious warring against it, but in the end Sheppard had acquiesced believing he had made the only viable decision and brought the human before him, a feast made more appealing by Sheppard's obvious ignominy.

Now his Hive was on course, his plan proceeding despite the inconvenience of dealing with this Watcher and his misled minion, but the apparent infection of a planet in his territory still concerned him; he did not yet have time to uncover the truth as he was preparing for the retrofit, those infected humans were cocooned in a secured location separate from the other provisions. This Hoffan infection was killing humans just as quickly as it was killing his brothers and the probable answer to this dilemma had unexpectedly fallen squarely in his lap, Jennifer Keller. Amazing how his luck brought her to him, of all of the Watcher's planets he could have chosen to cull, it was the one she was on.

When he first met Jennifer Keller, she reminded him of a woman from his long past, scarcely able to listen to the words she spoke, enamored as he was with her face and wrapped in memories almost forgotten, emotions he had not experienced in many millennium. He knew she was not this memory, but she brought back that appetence he thought he could no longer feel, floating to the surface and reemerging with vengeance.

He shuffled these emotions to the back of his mind shrouding them in a fog of obscurity, reawakening lost sensations was not the purpose he was making his way to the lower decks. Jennifer Keller had advanced knowledge of this Hoffan infection and her work was most pertinent to his current dilemma. He needed her expertise to learn as much as possible about the infection killing his brothers and most importantly, he wanted what she knew about Michael's research. Despite having stolen the virus and testing it on his crew, misguided as his decision was, he still knew little about its function, assuming these new Lantean's had withheld key information about the Hoffan infection and about Michael's work just as he had refrained producing information he learned on a number of occasions. Such was how negotiations were handled.

As it were, he had no intention of changing his current course, the retrofit would occur as scheduled and with Jennifer Keller on his Hive, under his control, he would have ample time to secure the information he required. Although he would need to return her to Atlantis at some later date, for now she was his.

XXX

Every corridor appeared the same, twisting and contorting, meandering throughout the Hive with seemingly no purpose, a maze meant to confuse, the Wraith had clear advantage here, knowing where he was by the feel of the walls surrounding him, the purpose concealed within its organic nature. Telepathy was an ability essential to the Wraith, an ability that went beyond their means of communication as those born Wraith had their thoughts integrated into the Hive mind before they ever emerged from the pods. The cognizance of individuals pooled in their minds so when the juveniles emerged they had all the basic skills needed to function and their place in the Hive was ingrained from the moment of conception.

Feeling the flow of energy, their buzzing minds coalescing into the music in his head, there were many layers in his mind he did not care to share with his brothers, those parts of him they would not understand, taking those ideas and pushing them into the recesses of his mind, shrouding them in a veil of anger. It was a tactic he had practiced his entire life, the denial was comfortable, but as he made his way to the lower decks where the compartments reserved for prisoners were located, he could not contain the memories of the Genii prison. Pushing at them, they persisted and floated to the surface, the dark loneliness, the indeterminate scraping against concrete, and the burning in his palm pervading his thoughts. The place where he waited to die, despising that cell and loathing the humans who named themselves Genii because even on his own Hive, he found a reluctance to descend into the lower decks, among his brother's thoughts that danced in his mind, he baulked at the edge of rounded corridors. He had suffered torment worse than most Wraith could comprehend… silence.

Refusing to allow his misgivings to thwart his purpose, he was Wraith, he was strong and he would endure, boots ringing with each step echoing through the vaulted passageway as he wound down to his destination, knowing by the feel of the walls around him that he was nearing the detention area, the corridor expelling the sensation of confinement.

There was a vague impression of another presence; the essence was different – not that of his brothers, he had not encountered any patrolling this area. As he stretched his mind into the pool, the flowing energy of the universe coalesced into an individual entity … _Jennifer Keller_, her boundless dark eyes, and the curve of her pink lips slid into his thoughts. Lingering over the recollection of her face, he knew where to find her, passing by several corridors that intersected the main passage and finally turning into one darkened passageway to the left that coiled lower into the bowels of his ship, venturing deeper into that impression of imprisonment. There was no particular reason the youngling should have placed her deep within the viscera of his ship other than to torment her with complete isolation; loneliness was a natural fear even humans possessed.

It was quiet. The hum of the ship's engines muted, barely a vibration he could pick up and only because he knew what to listen for, passing two vacant cells, Jennifer Keller would be in the final cell at the end of the gradually sloping ramp. Stepping lightly, he tested the air drawing in her faint scent and hoping to catch sight of her before she realized he was there. The mixture of fuel oil and burning wood overhung the light floral perfume he remembered from their previous meetings but there was more, a scent he did not expect, the smell of blood. It was not part of the memory he plucked from the youngling's mind. If the young warrior had damaged his prize he would pay with his life, there was no room for leniency.

He slipped softly around the corner, the fluidity of his race rippling with his muscles. The light in the corridor was dimmer than the cell, but his slitted eyes were well adapted to the dark and he could easily see her figure lying motionless on the shelf protruding from the far wall. Maybe she was asleep, her back was to him and her breathing was light and shallow. There was a dark stain on her shoulder that would account for the scent of blood. The control panel next to him glowed faintly; to a prisoner he would appear as only a dark form against an even darker wall.

Back pressed against the wall, he stood watching and wondering what that youngling could have done to his prize when he brought her to this desolate place, jealous of the young one's memories, recollecting the feel of her skin, eliciting the desires within him again and taunting his reason. Standing there next to her cell, knowing all he had to do was walk inside was excruciating; the burning in his palm tormented him, flexing his hand involuntarily, the enzyme leaked from his palm to drip down his fingers.

A slight movement of her arm only a predator would recognize. He leaned forward and held his breath waiting for another spasm, there was a faint shudder, running down her spine and through her limbs. Straightening, he lifted his hand to the control panel. There was a weak gasp from the female when his leather coat creaked with the movement of his body. The air was heavy with her fear, he could sense it in her, and it thrilled him.

XXX

In and out of consciousness, she lay on that spongy bed curled as she was against the wall. Her legs cramped and prickled like needles when she attempted to adjust positions. Sometimes she thought she heard a noise and she would start awake, waiting for the hand to grasp her arm. Swallowing was hard since her throat was dry and what little wetness there was in her mouth seemed thick, she ran her tongue across cracked lips anyway just to feel them dry again. The determination had drained from her; she didn't feel the pain in her shoulder anymore, as it had become a dull persistent ache that burned just under her skin. She was not claustrophobic but with her forehead pressed against the organic wall she imagined it pulsing and drawing closer. There was no passage of time here cocooned in the dark recesses of the Hive.

Attempting to keep all thought from her mind, floating in a haze somewhere in between like when she was held in the culling beam, her mind sometimes settled on inane things. There was a string hanging from the cuff of her jacket she forgot to cut off that morning. Was it that morning or was it a day ago? She was not sure anything mattered anymore, her life was not her own.

There was a sound and she knew her tormentor had returned, uncertain how long he had been standing there watching from the distance with her mind drifting in and out of consciousness. It was deathly quiet again, but he was there as if the air was charged with his energy and she could sense the appreciable difference his body made. She kept her breathing light, listening as she could for his movement.

The tensed muscle in her arm twitched, her body betraying her. The fear grew in the pit of her stomach and a shiver coursed down her spine. There was an_indeterminate_ creaking. The heat drained from her body leaving a cold rush over her skin, gasping a breath unable to maintain the control over her lungs as her heart rate quickened.

The door slid open with its telltale swoosh accompanied by the hammering of his hard soled boots echoing and bouncing through the chamber in time to the rhythm of her pounding heart. The tormentor marched over to stand at her back, casting a looming shadow over her, watching the quiet sobbing and shivering of her shoulders. Closing her eyes, pressing them tightly together, nevertheless, the tears escaped, leaking from under her clenched lids to slide down her face and pool beneath her cheek.

Another creaking and a finger brushed against her jaw, she clenched her teeth choking back a moan of terror. The finger lingered, gently tracing the line of her jaw below her ear, the hand slipping behind her neck and into her pale hair, the fingers curling as he pressed his palm onto the nape of her neck. Her skin was sharp with anticipation, muscles tense, and waiting for him to take her roughly. The feeding hand rested on her arm, the hungry palm pressed against her ruined jacket, she flinched away from that touch, crying out partially from the pain re-igniting in her shoulder and partially from the overpowering panic gripping her mind.

The tormentor went to one knee lowering his face to hers, his lips nearly touching her ear, the breath coming in ragged gasps, heat puffing at the fine hairs on her cheek. The hand slid down her arm to her hand, gripping her wrist in his fist. She fought against him with every ounce of energy she could pull together unmindful of the pain shooting through her limbs as she howled at him through choking sobs. The tormentor simply held her motionless until she spent her energy and when her struggles became feeble, his grip tightened pulling her towards him, and the hand at her neck twisted her head around to face him. She refused to open her eyes and look at him, pushing her head back against his hand and whimpered her terror.

The Wraith drew a breath, long and deep, on his exhale was her name faint and gentle uttered in dual tones, _Jennifer Keller_, the words more of an impression and she was uncertain if she actually heard them spoken. The tone was seductive, her eyes opened despite her fear to find golden eyes staring back at her, flitting across her features with an exposed fire and wildness in them. The tormentor took several more breaths, relaxing his grip on her neck and wrist as his eyes finally stilled to settle on hers, the ferocity was gone to be replaced with an indication of concern.

Looking at him through her blurry vision, it was dark and he was shadowed in the dim light filtering through the bioluminescent pockets, her human eyes were unaccustomed to such a dim level and she struggled to see him. There was a familiar impression about him with his white hair framing his gray-green face, the goatee tickling at her chin; so close he was to her; he must have sensed her struggle because he lifted his head, the muted light playing across his features. She knew this Wraith, the tattoo around his eye was unmistakable, a starburst pattern.

Their sometime ally leaned over her shoulder inspecting it, unsure what to make of him, her mind went in a million directions, relieved in some anxious way knowing she was still in danger but feeling that her terror could be replaced with something familiar if she could convince him to send a message to Atlantis. At least they would know she didn't die in the hands of some nameless Wraith.

Todd saw the recognition in her dark eyes, leaning against his hand pressed into her hair, she relaxed slightly although not completely. Mostly he needed her to cease fighting him, her struggling had sparked the craving and his palm burned with longing. The enzyme leaked from the orifice making it difficult to hold her wrist while she fought him, barely suppressing his desire to slide that hand to her chest and take what he so desperately wanted, but he was not an animal, he could control those wicked desires.

The scent on her changed, there was still the trace of fear but it was largely replaced by confusion and blood. Breaking eye contact with her to study her shoulder in the muted light, the gray fabric was ripped through and stiff with dried blood. It smelled tainted but he couldn't be sure since the fuel oil mixed with burned wood was pungent.

"Your shoulder, what happened?" His words were low when he spoke, she must remain calm and he radiated serenity with his dual toned voice.

She drew in a shaky breath, her eyes refocusing on his face. "I fell." Her voice cracked through her smoke-raw throat, it was soft, scarcely a whisper of air between her dry lips.

There was a hiss at her answer and a pressure against her memories that she pushed back with a shake of her head. He was still and quiet for several heartbeats surprised by her adamant dismissal of his tenuous mental contact, fascinated how this very human woman with no Wraith blood in her history could have pushed him away, granted his touch had been very light, designed to slip through the barrier of her thoughts without frightening her further. It was something to contemplate later.

His hand left her wrist to wrap around her hip, pulling her into a sitting position. Jennifer was weak but she pulled at his arm to steady her body against the little corner in the wall, she didn't want to show weakness to this predator but she was unable to hold back the wince of pain as she straightened, hand immediately going to her shoulder, involuntarily protecting the vulnerable injury. Although he didn't entirely believe the youngling hadn't mistreated his prize in some way, he was certain the damage to her shoulder occurred prior to his ship as his brother's would not spoil their provisions.

Remaining on one knee, he observed the human female; Jennifer's skin was filthy and streaked with tears as he remembered from the youngling's memory, golden hair matted and tangled, and the dark eyes downcast while a number of emotions played across her face, confusion and fear were chief among them. Reaching out to pull her hand back from her bloody shoulder, she flinched away from him, her eyes wide, pupils dilated in the diffuse light. There were beads of sweat on her brow despite the heat radiating off her body and yet she shivered uncontrollably. An infection in the shoulder she was protecting, he assumed.

The Wraith sighed, coming to his feet in one fluid motion. His figure was mesmerizing, like a demon in the dark with the muted light filtering through his white hair. She had no idea what he was about. There had been a calm that rushed over her when he turned her face and she had the distinct impression it was because he wished it. There was a very good probability this devil could be her savior but what would it cost to save her soul? Keeping her eyes on him, she studied his figure, but it was dark and she couldn't see his face.

Again he reached out his hand, this time palm up offering it to her, but it was the other hand that caught her attention, the hand that frightened her more than anything, it flexed, fingers spreading in the shadow of his coat. The fear began to build in the pit of her stomach, the knot expanding to raise the sour bile into her mouth.

He spoke in a cool distinct tone, "I must see to your injury."

The calm washed over her again and she was sure it was the Machiavellian Wraith standing above her who wished she would take his hand to go away with him quietly. Choking down the bile, there really was no choice, this dark cell gnawed at her mind, every little noise and the prospect of her tormentor making a return visit nibbled at her sanity, eroding her reason. She would have to go with him to escape this cruel torture, isolated with her own terror, resigning herself to the necessity but she would not take that hand.

Determined to remain autonomous, she shoved her body to the edge of the spongy shelf and pushed up with unsteady legs. Watching her struggle to rise without comment, amused by her tenacity, his lips curled into a sneer. The action sapped away her energy and she stood before him swaying from the effort to rise. A pale hand rose to her face, thin shaking fingers massaging at her eyes and forehead. The human was weak, she would not last the walk out of the detention area let alone up to his medical laboratory but she would not to take his hand and so he withdrew it, understanding the experience of being confined, those first days turning into weeks before you learned how to keep yourself sane in an insane environment. Jennifer had not been captive on his ship long enough and her dread would motivate her actions. If he had learned anything while confined in the Genii prison it was patience, she would subjugate in time, he needed the information nestled in her mind, and if she came to sate the other desires, then so be it, but for now it was enough that she was willing to go with him.

The corners of his eyes crinkled as she attempted to take a step, the weakness making her knees shake and her lips quiver with quick breaths. A second step forward and the darkness of vertigo took over; she swayed dangerously, closing her eyes tight. Waiting, inches from her fevered body the thin smile building on his face that she could not see in the muted light. Finally she lost the fight to maintain her balance, falling the few inches forward to lean against his leather-covered chest and laying her hands on his torso, palms flat.

The cool supple leather pressed against her face was a welcoming oasis to the heat enveloping her; she couldn't manage to make her body respond. Relaxing, the thoughts faded away from her cluttered mind, for the moment, it was comfortable. There was something she was forgetting, but she couldn't form the thoughts and they slipped away.

He stood immobile, arms at his side as the fire spread though his body where she had fallen against him, the heat radiating in a wave from her cheek pressing into his chest, the desperate longing tugging at his palm. Tilting his head down, his chin touching her matted hair, breathing long and deep, drinking in the sweet floral aroma that was her base perfume; it taunted and compelled him to wallow in the appetency that surfaced before he could send it back into the fog he kept shrouded inside. Those sensations she awoke from their long slumber, the yearning for someone who did not belong to his brothers, a mind that was only his, a companion to complement him. There was the intense desire to keep her here on his Hive all to himself; hiding her here in the dark recesses of his ship he could secret her away.

The craving burned in his palm as brightly as the desires that swelled through his heart, uncertain he could have one without the other, but he would quell the burning to sate the other need. Bringing his arms up around her, holding her close and feeling her heat spread across his body, he slid his hand across her face gently pushing her hair back and pulling it from underneath her gray coat. Gray-green fingers came back with a soft pink ribbon dangling from his finger, a token that seemed expressive of her character. He tucked the memento into a hidden pocket at his hip.

Jennifer moaned into his chest, a low breathy sound as she shuddered, clenching her fingers at the straps of his coat. Possibly he had gone too far, allowing some of his emotions to escape and this was her incoherent reaction to those desires. He couldn't help himself but to brush his lips across her forehead to taste that salty skin and when she tilted her head back to look up at his face, he hid the motion by reaching down behind her knees to pick her up into his arms.

There were arms around her and her face was pressed against that cool leather, the memories flooded back to her in a flash as well as the heart stopping terror, she remembered the Wraith, Todd, and remembered trying to walk when everything faded. Now the darkness cleared from her mind to be replaced with strange desires and she couldn't figure why she would be lying relaxed against this predator with these confusing longings blanketing her reason. Needing to look at him to break the trance, she raised her head, for a second she thought he had pressed his lips against her skin, but he bent down to pick her up into his arms, cradling her as effortlessly as the drone. She didn't struggle; she had squandered all of her energy on her attempt at autonomy.

Their eyes met, those golden slitted eyes burrowing into her soul, the interest she found there made her shiver for all the wrong reasons, those concupiscent desires skipping to the surface. Tired and drained, she couldn't battle her fear any longer, her head heavy, she finally gave in, laying her head in the crook of Todd's neck. It was secure and she closed her eyes imagining she was cradled in the lap of some nameless lover from her romance novels, hand snaking up his chest to one of the buckles on his coat, curling her fingers under the clasp. There was a rumbling deep in his chest, she wasn't sure what that could have meant, but it didn't really matter.

XXX

She felt him move, the sounds changed, keeping her eyes closed while he carried her through the endless echoing corridors. There was no escape and therefore no reason to track their progress, she had no desire to find herself back in the cell her tormentor had deposited her and there was no guarantee Todd would not take her back to the dark cave after he treated her shoulder.

There were others walking in the passageways, she heard their boots banging on the slick floors and wondered what they thought as they past by their Commander carrying a human woman in his arms.

A door swooshed open and the light was much brighter, they must have reached their final destination and she chanced opening her eyes, the brilliant light made them water as they adjusted from her time spent in the dark cell. Blinking to clear her vision, she turned her head away from his chest to see the chamber they had entered. The walls were the same brown-black with veins running through in seemingly random patterns and off to one side, there were alcoves spaced evenly in the wall, some covered and some open, they looked like the Wraith equivalent of storage compartments. The bioluminescent lights glowed intensely, hanging in rounded pods from the ceiling over a platform centered in the room; it looked to have grown out of the floor with one huge trunk holding it in position.

Carrying her to this platform, the door closed on his heels. It wasn't a large room and he crossed the space in several strides to place her sitting on the platform, gently and waiting while she steadied herself. The strange desires had seeped out of her as they moved through the Hive until there was nothing left except the fog she had felt earlier. Keeping her eyes down, she did not want to look at him, afraid of what she might see, and terrified of what she might feel.

He walked away from her to one of the alcoves set into the wall, her eyes tracing the movement of his booted feet. Curiosity drawing her attention away from Todd's feet, she surveyed the platform he placed her on; the top was the same brown spongy material like the shelf in the cell and it reminded her of memory foam but not quite as comfortable. The edges were different, hard, glossy black like the floors and it reflected the light from above. Thick leather straps with heavy metallic buckles were set into the polished edging.

"They are not for you."

Aspirating a quick breath, startled by the voice breaking into the silence, she recoiled to stare up at his green-gray face with wide eyes and mouth open; her attention wavering for a split second while staring at the restraints, and within the space of a heartbeat, he sidled to stand at the edge of the platform, without her realization. The cat-like gracefulness was unnerving, knotting her stomach and quickening her heart, his presence disturbing her more that she wanted to admit.

Todd watched as the emotions played across her face, she couldn't seem to keep them hidden, the fear tickling at the calm blanketing her dazed mind; she loathed feeling so exposed to this demon, the yellow eyes staring into hers and the sharp teeth gleaming against his lips. Apparently, he enjoyed the confusion he stirred in her, and it was just another form of torture for her to endure.

Lowering her head to pick at her fingers resting in her lap, she perched on the edge of the table, feet dangling heavily in her dusty boots. The gray pants were ripped and stained with dark spots that could have been her blood and little burn holes dotted her right leg. Unable to recollect much after first seeing the copper bellied darts cut across the night sky, she didn't remember getting burned, it was like waking from a horrid nightmare and only remembering bits and pieces but still feeling the panic gripping your heart. The tears welled and they slipped down her cheeks.

She whispered so delicately, "What are you going to do with me?"

Hearing the breathy question, he leaned over her, ignoring the real meaning, replying in low tones, "I am going to examine your shoulder." Offering her a small black cup "Drink this," speaking again in those low, persuading tones, holding the container out in front of her face.

Jennifer's hand left her lap of its own accord, reaching out to grasp the cup he held, avoiding his fingers, the last time she had brushed against him it stirred sensations she was afraid to experience again. She should not feel mysterious passions for this Wraith who, if he were so inclined, would kill her in an instant.

She hesitated over the cup. "What is this?"

Todd was standing close to her, the edge of his coat scraping against her leg waiting for her to drink. "It is a mild analgesic, drink," allaying her concerns above her head with compelling tones that left no room for argument.

She looked into the cup; her reflection stared back at her from the depths of that black liquid and she was suddenly stricken by the thought she just may lose her soul in that cup, but was too weak to deny him and she wanted this nightmare to end. Bringing the cup to her lips she let the liquid slide into her mouth, it was bitter but cool and she drank the contents of the small cup quickly before she could change her mind.

The room began to spin and she blinked several times to clear her vision. Not a mild analgesic, but opiate-like and possibly a muscle relaxant, her head swimming in time with her beating heart, echoing her thoughts, the Wraith intoned, "It also has other effects on humans."

The cup disappeared, she didn't see where it went, but his arm came around her back and slid against her neck, brushing her hair off her injured shoulder and pulling the strands away from her wound. Feeling light and warm, leaning against his hand, she examined his gray-green face. Veins snaked under his translucent skin, the greenish color coming from the enzyme the Wraith secreted; she suspected that protein has many functions in Wraith physiology and it was something she was very interested in studying at length, but her mind was wandering, and she realized he was guiding her to lay on the platform, his attention elsewhere while she stared at his pale skin.

The face went away and she felt her legs rising to settle on the platform as she lay there staring at the glowing lights hanging in teardrop shaped bundles making halos at the edges of her vision. Returning with a tray of items, she could not turn her head quick enough to see, Todd placed them somewhere. Moving away from her perspective and returning and again, he leaned over, blocking out the light as he raised his hand to her face, pressing his cool fingers against her lower lids looking into her eyes. A tingling erupted and spread across her body from her cheek where he had briefly rested his palm. Blowing out several long breaths, lips parted slightly, enjoying the sensation his fleeting touch provided.

Continuing to watch him, unsure what he was doing, studying him as if she was far away and squinting, her thoughts slipped away before they could coalesce into something substantial. Todd had something in his hand; he did something with it, there was a pain in her shoulder, and she gasped. There was an edge to the pain but it became surreal and she feared to examine it further, fading away, she blinked, her eyes closing, and then snapping open again. He stopped whatever it was he was doing, examining her face briefly then grasped her chin to gently move her head to face the far wall. The world went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: Recovery**

The prone female gasped in pain when he touched her shoulder, causing him to withdraw his hand, waiting while her eyes blinked, unable to remain focused, before he turned her head from him. The silence of her mind was easier since her emotions were more intense than he anticipated, bleeding through his defenses, to also experience the light touch on her cheek as it spread like fire throughout her body.

Slicing away the gray uniform coat by carefully sliding the razor sharp finger guard up the arm, it parted the material easily. The fabric was matted with dried blood and had become part of the scabs that formed over the puncture holes. Leaving the material adjacent to her wounds attached to the injury, he removed her coat by carefully lifting her limp back and easing it out from under her, tossing it to the floor in a tangled heap. Beneath the outer layer she wore a silky pink shirt, thin straps extending over her shoulders - so like her nature, simple and delicate, remembering the pink ribbon he found tangled in her pale hair - the blood from her shoulder had run down her side and soaked into the thin material leaving a blotchy pattern of rusty red streaks on her side. The woven fabric parted easily with the razor sharp edge of his finger guard as he sliced through the thin strap, dividing the pink material along the seam below her arm. Sliding it from under her back, he discarded the ruined material onto the floor with her coat.

She lay exposed on the platform, skin pale and alluring, goose bumps rising across her skin and covering her breasts. Resisting the impulse to caress her skin and smooth away those tiny bumps, suddenly feeling uncomfortable hovering over her resting form, a naked human never bothering him before, having many others here on this same table, stripping them naked and strapping them down to examine their bodies. They never held any fascination for him other than experimental necessity, but she was different, the energy surrounding her shifting to complement his longings, but it was not his intention to violate her while she slept, pulling a green fleece blanket from one of the storage alcoves, studying its soft texture for a second, he shrouded her fevered frame with the brushed cover, sliding the soft material over her pale breasts.

Now he could focus uninterrupted on her injured shoulder, soaking the remnants of the coat in warm water in order to remove it from her wound, and peeling the fabric carefully away, he could see a number of penetration wounds and lacerations; they were definitely infected as they began to ooze a yellowish fluid. Draining the cuts and probing them for foreign material, it was tedious work and his efforts were rewarded with several shards of thin glass and what looked like a small transmitter encapsulated in a clear material. Assuming the tiny chip was utilized to track the humans in the Lantean's city similar to the subspace transmitter he had implanted under his own skin, he set the transmitter on his tray for later examination. Not wanting to close the wounds since he would likely need to drain them again later, he covered the cuts with gauze; she also needed a course of antibiotics to quell the infection and he began preparing the injection.

Absorbed in her treatment, he overlooked the mind waiting in the corridor, his Sub-Commander waited respectfully outside the laboratory. Expanding his energy outward to meet the Sub-Commander's aura, he sent a brief mental reply allowing the subordinate entrance.

The door opened to reveal his underling, standing tall and imposing, framed by the portal. The Sub-Commander entered with two ringing steps inclining his head in subservience, eyes downcast. Again he extended the brief mental contact, allowing his subordinate to speak.

"Commander, we are nearing the planet." His tones were crisp, but his thoughts were wandering, as were his eyes to the human female lying on the table.

Todd continued to prepare the injection, carefully measuring the desired dosage from a small glass vial with a needle, holding it up to the light to accesses his progress. The needles and antibiotics, as well as some other interesting items, were acquired from the puddle jumper John Sheppard had inadvertently left behind on his Hive when attempting to rescue Teyla acting as his Queen. Knowing they had not simply appeared on his Hive and after he had transported them back to his other ship, he sent drones into the bay to wander around the maze of corridors until they ran into it, literally. An opportunity to glean as much information as possible about these New Lanteans, bringing the medical supplies here to study the vials at his leisure… but her need was greater than the information he would learn from these few samples.

Taking the few steps over to the recovering woman, footfalls light where the Sub-Commander's had been heavy as he had no need to exhibit his superiority with this one for this underling knew his place, he exposed her flesh, inserting the needle into the vein at the crook of her arm. When he finished, he laid her arm close to her side and covered her again with the blanket, placing the spent syringe neatly on his tray of bloody instruments and glass fragments.

All the while the subordinate watching quietly, although not patiently, the mind contemplating the female, studying the details of her face, until the task was finished, and the Commander finally acknowledged the message with a snort. "You need not come down here to remind me."

"Then I would not find what has captured my Commander's attention so completely." Bowing respectfully with his quick retort, his tones were a mocking hiss.

Allowing this slight banter, welcoming it from one who understood more than his other brothers, as this underling was utterly loyal having completed the Binding Ceremony, and chief among all his subordinates. "You know this one?" He inclined his head to her sleeping form.

The Sub-Commander joined him next to the platform, looking at her face. "Is this not the one who attempted to kill you with the viral infection under the guise of assisting our cause?" Spitting his words with curled lips, the displeasure at her presence clearly evident.

"It is the same," he intoned, hissing low, patience wearing thin, his underling stepped back, understanding he was treading on being obstinate, a trait the Commander did not tolerate. "I believe she lacks intimate understanding of our physiology which caused the failure of the therapy."

Jennifer's lips were slightly parted, head still tilting away from him; he watched as her chest rose and fell with each steady breath. There was a strand of pale golden hair lying on her throat, and he slid his fingers across the pulse beating in her neck to remove the strand, and place it behind her ear. Recalling the youngling's memory, the desires surged in him again.

"Commander?"

The single word brought his attention back to the subordinate's presence, the strong longing for Jennifer unnerved his underling, who surmised it was not his intention to feed on the human, but some other craving he wanted to fulfill; the Sub-Commander was very perceptive, a credit to his position.

Stuffing away the cravings, he allayed the questions forming in the Sub-Commander's thoughts. "I intend to use her knowledge to study this Hoffan infection. When that is complete, I will endeavor to uncover what she knows about the half-breed's work."

"Do you believe her to be trustworthy?" The Sub-Commander was still skeptical about his Commander's intentions, his misgivings weighing the tone of his voice.

"I must gain her trust in order to trust her." Resting his hand against the glossy black edging, the platform moved under his mental direction to cradle her body, inclining the head and knees slightly, a more comfortable position.

"Then why do you not just heal her?" Anger coloring his words, the underling believed his painstaking work with her shoulder was a waste of time, he easily picked the mental image out of the Sub-Commander's mind, fleeting as it was.

"Trust is built, not freely given." Chuckling at the underling's impatience, he turned sharply to the Sub-Commander, the tone of his voice ringing with menace. "Tell me, did you trust I would not kill you when you were on your knees before me? Or was there doubt in your mind?" Speaking slowly, the words forceful and distinct, engulfing his subordinate with authority, imposing the feeling as a reminder of his submission during the ceremony.

The Second-in-Command's eyes grew wide, going to one knee and bowing deeply at the waist, slowly raising his head, to look at the Commander in capitulation. "My Commander, there was doubt in my mind, and when you let me live I doubted you no longer."

Allowing the weight of his words to dissipate, his point made, but he understood his underling's impatience, for he also felt the urgency; there was a number of potentially infected human cargo locked away on his Hive and he needed to uncover if they were from his territory. They desperately needed to find a way to negate the Hoffan infection; therefore it was necessary to discern everything Jennifer Keller knew about the half-breed's research. These things would take time, more time than he expected to have with Jennifer Keller as he anticipated using her to negotiate for some advanced Lantean technology.

The Sub-Commander spoke out of turn, perceptive to the direction his Commander's thoughts had taken. "Perhaps we should make it so that she will not want to leave?" The words, spoken low, provoked the darker thoughts already concealed inside his mind.

"Yes." His reply to the Sub-Commander was breathy and thoughtful. "The lieutenant from the culling, he has a human slave?"

"Yes Commander," His underling replied tentatively.

"He tore out her tongue?"

"Yes Commander, he is quite ruthless." Again the Sub-Commander replied tentatively, uncertain where his Commander's thoughts were directed.

"Have this slave sent here to attend to Jennifer Keller." The words carried the command to leave.

The Sub-Commander went as he was directed, rising to his feet with the fluid grace of his race, turning and leaving the medical laboratory, the door opening and closing to the pressure of his mind. Watching the subordinate's retreating back, he turned back to the platform. The movement of the table shifted her neck; Jennifer's head now lay straight to the ceiling cradled in the curvature of the surface. He looked down, studying her face, those delicate features, so peaceful while she slept. Placing his hand on the edge of the platform, he dimmed the lights with the pressure of thought. The level was comfortable for him, accustomed to the muted light of the Hive; it would be dark for her, and hopefully more soothing as she must heal before putting his plan in place, the mute slave figuring greatly into the design.

It would cause her more anguish, but he desperately needed her for so many reasons, some of which he refused to admit even to himself, leaning over her face, brushing his lips across her fevered forehead. Then abruptly turning to leave the laboratory, he must school his mental composure before landing the ship.

XXX

Striding onto the command deck with purpose, the long black coat trailing him like a sail, the Sub-Commander was already awaiting the Commander's arrival along with a few ancillary crewmembers attending to secondary systems.

The Sub-Commander's voice echoed through Command deck, "All systems are ready Commander." There was a tension in his dual toned voice, while no other would understand that apprehension, it was to verify the Commander had resolved his prior distraction. The Sub-Commander was able to relax his vigilance once he felt the briefest mental brush into the system's sub-architecture, a confirmation to the unspoken question.

Nodding an acknowledgement to the Sub-Commander's spoken words, the Commander conveyed to commence the landing procedures with a mental thought sent through the ship, the organic nature of the Hive responding to his mind, combining his commands effortlessly. Taking the vessel into the atmosphere, he could hear the crew replying to commands relayed though the ship, he largely ignored their spoken words, preferring to feel the changes they affected though the mental connection to his ship, the Hive becoming an extension of his body.

They cleared entry, and he skimmed the ship though the atmosphere to the location he chose to land, a fairly flat plateau, over grown with tall trees, firing the thrusters, and incinerating the vegetation as the Hive floated and touched the ground, the weight of the massive ship sinking it into the soft earth.

Disconnecting his mind from the vessel, the sudden loss of complete control blurred his vision for a second, as his own physical senses resumed their function.

"All systems functioning within parameters," The Sub-Commander intoned, still engrossed with the information flowing across his screen.

"Proceed as scheduled." He replied in general to the command crew.

The Sub-Commander looking up sharply from the console watched as the Commander left the deck. The underling's eyes scanned his back as he turned the corner into the long passage leading down to his laboratories; a fleeting glimpse of the subordinate's thoughts wafted through the pool, wondering if his Commander would go directly to this female distraction.

Annoyed by the Sub-Commander's presumption, but refraining from returning to the medical laboratory despite wanting to check on her recovery, his attention was required elsewhere and he would not give in to his impulses. With the majority of his scientists and crew occupied with the retrofit, he decided to take on the infected cargo dilemma personally; there was also any number of reports to review, tedious and mind numbing work, but it diverted him from other seductive thoughts.

XXX

The winding corridor eventually found him at the door to the main laboratory, entering through the portal and going directly to the main console perched on a raised section of the floor, sitting comfortably in the chair molded to his frame. The time spent at the console wore on, many of the waiting reports reviewed and filed, needing no input on his part, with more reports filtering in as the modifications to the ship began. If there was anything significant, it would be brought to his attention immediately, but the reports were not flagged, therefore there was nothing pressing in the information.

Moving on to page through the reports from his scientific equipment, he found the results for the previously collected samples, contaminated and unreliable, therefore he could not run the reactions necessary to clearly identify the infectious agent, those samples were obtained from tissues of fed upon humans, the infection confirmed by the death of the feeding Wraith. The retrovirus Wraith carried in the enzyme glands was found in the all of those collected samples, and the RNA sequences obtained from them were questionable, so he ordered a subordinate to obtain fresh blood samples from the potentially infected cargo. The Watcher had unknowingly provided him with the means to study the infection in further detail, although he doubted it was the Watcher's intention to aid his scientific research. Jennifer Keller's insight would be most helpful.

The offhand thought brought those youngling's memories back with a force, the desire surging in him yet again, warming his palm, and tying his abdomen in knots, managing to keep her from his mind for so long only to fail miserably. He was angry, not at the sensation in his hand as it was an ingrained response, but at the youngling whose memory affected those cravings, the displeasure directed at this underling also carrying those yearnings in his mind. She was his prize; the underling would have wasted her and her talents.

He needed rest, the long hours spent at the console had worn him down, and he was finding it very difficult to control his reactions, he could not allow this jealousy to cloud his judgments, needing to go back to his quarters and lay in his bed. Although his body did not require sleep since the energy acquired from feeding allowed for the regeneration of his body, the rest he sought was intellectual, sleep provided quiet meditation and offered the stillness of thoughts. Dissipating his irritation, as he would do away with this inferior when it was time, he locked down his station, resolving to rest, but first he would check on his prize.

Crossing the passageway to the right and down the curved ramp to the door of the medical lab, he found his heart beating faster in anticipation, an uncommon occurrence that left him light headed - thankfully, there were no others in the corridor, either working elsewhere or taking their scheduled rest period. The trip between labs was peacefully quiet, so he stood facing the doorway, gripping his fingers in a fist, gaining his composure.

The lights were still muted when he entered the lab, and he could feel a second presence even before he stepped over the threshold, easily able to see the figure huddled into the darkest corner. As he stood in the doorway, the brighter light from the corridor outlined his face, and cast deep shadows upon it, the extra presence moved, stepping into the light. Comely, for a human… dark hair braided and pulled up into bun, her low cut smock exposed ample attributes as well as the feeding mark high on her bare chest. The female stationed herself at the feet of his prize. When she saw him studying her, she bowed her head, eyes pointed at the ground; the mute slave he assumed, as no one on this ship would dare disobey his orders.

A second step into the laboratory, and the door closed behind him, his coat fluttering with the sudden movement of air. The slave maintained her position, as he examined her for a moment, then extending a mental hand, pushed her back into the corner. The slave complied, not that she had a choice, the feeding mark insured she had received the virus at least once, and therefore her mind was quite pliable to his direction. Watching her with half lidded eyes as she retreated to the corner, he stepped to the platform Jennifer Keller rested upon.

Satisfied by the slave's distance, he drew his eyes away from her to the woman on the table. The blanket was different than the pale green he had covered her with, a deep burgundy chenille cover now lay over her sleeping form, the fringes nearly touching the floor, licking the toes of his boots. Sliding his hand across the velvety fabric, it was too rich for a slave, and he wondered where the mute woman had procured this fine material. Without removing his eyes from his prize, he waded into the slave's mind; she was not entirely surprised by his contact and offered no resistance. The memory he searched for floated to the surface and he grasped onto it, forcing it to replay for him. A quick memory, there was not much to see from her perspective, as it seemed her eyes had been averted to the deck for the majority of the confrontation. Simply, the slave had been called by her master to appear with him before the Sub-Commander and she was instructed to _see to this female's needs_, the words forming the impression this female was of particular interest to the Commander, her master reiterating this impression by threatening her life if she did not impress the Commander with her attention. Releasing her mind, he was uninterested in the moments afterward.

"Leave." He articulated the command out loud, sending the image of her waiting elsewhere until he left the laboratory.

The mute slave scurried to the door pressing the manual switch, hastening to do as he had ordered, leaving him blessedly free to examine his prize at his leisure when the door closed behind the wretched human.

The mute slave had taken her direction very seriously. The scent on Jennifer Keller changed, the burnt wood and fuel oil was replaced with a soapy smell he identified as fresh, and there was also a light floral scent, it was similar to the one he remembered being her central perfume, recognizing this fragrance; it was an oil reserved for the Queen, a perfume that was no longer wasted in storage waiting for a female to join his Hive. The scents wafted from her body and floated around him, delicately pleasant, where the wood and fuel was burdensome.

The pale hair matted against her head was now combed and neatly framing her face, the soft curls brushing against flushed cheeks. Pulling at the edge of the blanket, it slid down her frame, caressing the soft flesh concealed beneath. The slave had dressed her in a low-cut gown, the fabric shimmering in the muted light, straps crossing over her throat and attaching to the dress below her arms. The dress was gathered at her breasts and plunged down between those soft mounds, the material sheer, and he caught a glimpse of the darkened area surrounding her nipples through the diaphanous fabric. The cut of the gown was stunning and it accentuated her attributes, it also left her chest exposed.

This was a temptation he did not need, but hard pressed to tear his eyes away from her flesh, his control already stretched thin and desire built in him. The burning in his palm and the knot forming in his groin enticed his senses, bringing him to the edge of pain. That hand found the place below her throat by its own accord, his palm making small circles on her skin, slithering across on her flesh, the secreted enzyme mixing with the oils of her skin.

Making no movement in response to his touch, Jennifer's lack of response concerned him as he found her flesh flushed and hot, breath shallow and ragged. Shaking himself free of his near transgression, he pulled back his hand, clenching it into a fist, fighting off the screaming in his mind. With several breaths he calmed his thoughts, his concern working like a sponge to rid his mind of his ardent desires.

When he was centered, he went to an alcove searching for the instrument pilfered from the Lantean shuttle, a handheld medical device utilized to scan individuals' vitals. The humans had switched the output into their tongue, but he was able to change the readout back to the Lantean language of which he had a better understanding, his own written language having been derived from the Lantean's.

Carrying the device to the table and scanning her still form, he waited for the screen to display the results: high temperature, low oxygen levels, systemic infection, watching the results scroll across the little screen, catching bits here and there before they disappeared in the flood of information. The tide ended with the Lantean symbol conveying the meaning of 'dire' and was followed by the diagnosis: anaphylactiod reaction along with percent probability of recovery. He skipped that section; already realizing the likelihood of recovery was low and searched the list of preventive actions; his scientific knowledge did not include detailed experience treating human conditions, therefore he needed to rely on the Lantean device, and its advice was epinephrine injection.

Several syringes were included with the Jumper's medical supplies, but he didn't know the equivalent of 'epinephrine' in the human language, possibly he could switch the device back to the human tongue, however it would take several hours, a significant amount of time he was uncertain she had. Wraith had no need of complex medical treatment, therefore he did not have the purified compound the Lantean device referenced, the chilling and only solution slithered into his head, the enzyme in his palm induced secretion of the victim's native epinephrine. If he could control the hunger, he could allow his palm to cut into her flesh so her body could absorb the enzyme without him actually feeding on her energy.

Temerarious, his frustration growing as he paced the room, mind racing wildly but thoughts horrifyingly empty, there was nothing he could do to help her save the obvious solution he had been fighting. Ending his aimless pacing, he leaned on the edge of the platform, head bowed.

Jennifer's hands were loose at her side, the pallid thin fingers curled in their relaxed state. The fine hairs on her arm flexed with his long ragged breaths, he turned his head to look at her serene face, marble-like and angelic, the pale hair curling around her chin, pouting lips standing out red in the subdued light. Those lips were parted, the air passing through slow and feeble with a slight wheeze as her chest barely displaced by her exhales.

Sliding over to lean close to her face, listening to those shallow breaths, knowing what he must do to save her… the one thing he would forgo if there were another way. But it was also the thing he wanted more than anything else, to feel her energy caressing his own, the desire he must resist. Afraid he could not stop once he began, the craving making him wild and careless, and if he resisted, this one time could make it harder for him to prevent the impulse in the future. This course was fraught with danger, needing her to trust him, but if he fed on her, she would never trust him. The palm burned uncontrollably, it was hungry, and so was he.

Moving his hand to her face, caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers, the skin soft and supple, he cupped her chin in that burning palm to slide his thumb across those red lips. Leaning over her, he touched his green-gray lips gently to hers, knowing once he fed, she would be different, open to his influence, and though he did not want that, preferring her as she was, whole and distinct, that could not be if she was to live. The hand slid down to her chest, resting at the place he would feed, the need gathering in him. He fought the rising desire, trying to quell the flood to keep his reason, needing the strength of his mind to give and not take that ethereal energy from her.

He whispered to her still form, his voice thin as the air around him, "Forgive me."

The razor-like barbs cut into her flesh, the hot blood leaking from the wound, mixing with the enzyme slick against her ashen skin, the blood would carry away the enzyme, inducing the release of epinephrine and it would also stir the energy within her. Feeling the response begin, her body tensed beneath his hand, gasping, and an intake of breath so quick it startled him. Those dark eyes fluttered open, focusing on his face for a second, not sure she recognized him, as her eyes unfocused as quickly as they had fixed on his golden eyes. A low moan escaped through her quivering lips, the body under his hand relaxed and her head rolled to the side, dark eyes staring somewhere between his face and hers, the determination in her gone, the will draining away with the agonizing moan.

Closing his eyes, her energy calling out to him, willing him to take it from her, he shivered, close to falling into that insistent energy pulling at him, tempting him with its gossamer threads, a siren calling out to him… taking her shape in his mind, diaphanous arms held out yearning to catch him in an embrace, aching to fall into those arms and try as he might, he could not pull away. His determination collapsed, breathing in her spirit, pulling it against him and letting it fold around him, it was electrical, coursing around and through his spirit. Throwing back his head and growling his pleasure, flexing his other hand, bathing in her radiance, feeling it wash over his mind, and for those few precious instants knowing her so completely; almost part of him, their spirits coalescing into a single energy when the realization caught the breath in his lungs … She knew it was he draining away her essence.

The bile raised in his throat, the chill icing his veins. Pain ripped through his head, howling, as he pressed the seductive spirit back into her body - the ethereal energy clawed at him determined to break free from its physical form, but… The spirit could not leave her body if he was not a conduit to allow its escape and with one final thrust, he forced the energy into her, tearing his hand from her flesh, and throwing himself away from the platform, back smashing against the wall, pain screaming in his head, the palm angry its prize was stolen. Gripping his hand tight, he demanded it be quiet.

There in the dark room, he pressed his back against the wall, afraid to approach her still form, his body still hot from his want. Willing his heart to slow, he pulled several deep breaths, waiting for his reason to return. Enough energy had been locked inside her body for her to survive; she would recover, but slowly, the virus having more time to take hold, the implications making him cold. Studying her from the distance, Jennifer's eyes closed, a tear streaked down her cheek and glittered in the subdued light. Breathing slowly and even, her chest rising and lowering with her inhale and exhale and the skin was as pale as the clouds in the sky. Where he had touched her flesh, there was a dark spot.

Opening that hand to examine his palm now it was calm, the dark blood was smeared across the slit and he could almost taste the metallic quality on his tongue. It marked him weak, ashamed of that thing in him he could not control, the desire burning so bright, it had taken control of his reason. In the end he got what he wanted, she would live, and he had tasted her flesh, but it did not sate him. Though his desire was quiet for now, that part of him would awaken again. Best for him to leave now before it woke, he could satisfy that craving with his cocooned cargo because he was not sure he could resist her seductive nature once more, wanting him to take her, to end this agony. He understood this feeling, the desperation to be free of imprisonment, to have no more fear, to no longer endure the torment. One time, he had sought the same release, and his salvation came from the unlikely source eventually drawing him to Jennifer Keller, he did not believe in fate, it was luck that their paths had crossed and it was up to him to use this gift.

He pushed these new memories to the fog in the back of his mind, turning on his heel, he left without looking back at the temptress lying on his table.

XXX

Standing behind the corner until she saw him leave, the ancient Commander passed by the corridor ignoring everything in his path; he was very different to the one she served, the Commander being normally reserved and thoughtful, as her master was anxious and cruel. Tonight there was much confusion in his thoughts; she felt them briefly as he marched by, tumbling around in his head only settling on the face of that woman.

Scrambling back to the laboratory, her welfare tied to the comfort of this human the Commander was entertaining. The door opened, it had been keyed to allow her entrance when she pressed the manual control switch; the Wraith masters could open the doors with their thoughts, the organic walls feeling their needs.

Instantly she knew something had happened in her absence, there was a haunted feeling to the air, and coming around the platform to see the woman had the Commander's mark upon her chest, standing out against her light skin, the blood running down between her breasts. The feeling of desire was growing between her legs, she was jealous to know the Commander's touch; he was strong, his power making him electrifying.

The Commander kept the worshipers at a distance, she was uncertain why this was so as the others of his race enjoyed the humans living to serve them. Given to her Master as a reward for dutiful service, she was obliged to obey him completely, attending his base needs and when she was not filling that duty, she saw to mundane tasks.

There was a bowl and towel in the alcove; she went there to retrieve it, filling it with water from the hidden faucet, and took it to the edge of the platform to blot away the blood from the woman's chest. If there was a reason why this woman caught the attention of the Commander, then she was not sure what it could be; he spent time with her shoulder, but did not heal her with his touch, and now she returned to find he had touched her, but did not completely heal her. If what she had seen so briefly in his eyes was true, then he desired her beyond the rapture of feeding, and beyond the base sexual need. _So then why did he make her suffer?_

Finishing with the bowl, she returned it to the alcove. The gauze over her wound was loose and she pulled it back, the material was dotted with blood, the cuts in her flesh were healed over although they were still an angry red and would probably scar. Restoring the blanket by pulling it up to her shoulders, a feeble and breathy voice suddenly startled her.

"Who are you?"

The eyes were open, unsure how long the woman had been watching her; she jumped back from the table. The female attempted to croak out the few words again, to make herself understood, but she cut her off, pointing at her mouth. The woman on the platform gave her confused look, until she opened her mouth so the female could see the tongue was missing; the look was replaced with disgust, and she shrank back from the flash in the woman's dark eyes.

The eyes contracted, wrinkling around the edges, a thin hand reached out grasping the edge of her smock before she had the chance to move out of the way. "No …" was all she managed before she began coughing.

The servant shook off the woman's grip and retrieved a cup of water, returning to hand it to her, helping her drink through the coughing fit, the female empting the cup with one last swallow.

The woman spoke again, her voice stronger and less raspy. "I'm Jennifer."

_Jennifer_, she inclined her head to this Jennifer. The woman on the table pulled her arms from under the blanket and laid them across her stomach sighing with the effort. There were a million questions forming in this Jennifer's mind, but she refrained from speaking again, as what little energy this Jennifer had, she used up in their very short one-sided conversation. The female stared at the wall for a while then blinked a few times and finally closed her eyes, when Jennifer's breathing became deep and even, she went back to her corner to wait until she was needed again.


	6. Chapter 6

Standard disclaimer … I don't own SGA or their Characters, blah blah blah …

So as I write – I am exploring an alternative to Wraith 'Evolution' therefore you (the reader) may consider this AU, however, I will endeavor to keep the story line as close as possible to known series events and I will attempt to explain those events in a different way (basically I'll twist shit around to fit my 'theory' * insert maniacal laughter here*). So please enjoy!

And thanks to all of you who have written such nice reviews – please know I appreciate everyone of them.

* * *

CHAPTER 6: The Prisoner

Slowly the energy was returning to her body; she was awake more, at least she thought she was because there was nothing here to mark the passage of time, a theme carried throughout the ship, suspecting the Wraith had little need to measure the hours when their lives were measured by centuries. Stretching her muscles, she felt stronger and could probably sit up, but when she tried to move, the mute woman pressed her back with a worried look, Jennifer complied without the energy to fight her off, drifting back to sleep.

Again her eyes fluttered open, the mute woman was there ready to give her a cup of water, and cover her with the blanket. Jennifer was glad to have that small company but the woman's laboring was becoming tiresome, she wanted to get up and walk around, knowing it would help her recovery, but the mute woman was back, the worry flashing in her eyes, it made Jennifer apprehensive, able to sense the anxiety prickling behind her eyes and sending a cold rush through her skin … Such an odd sensation, keeping her seated when she wanted nothing more than to move a few inches. The woman could not be here constantly, she must leave while Jennifer was sleeping, having to eat or use the facilities, maybe even change her clothes, but she was pretty damn sure the woman slept sitting upright in the corner, constantly there to see to her needs every time her eyes cracked open.

Todd had not made a reappearance, though he was true to his word, having taken care of her shoulder, even though there was still a weakness in her arm, she was no longer fevered, and the pain was just a dull ache. Moving her head to the side, she could see the place where the scars were forming on her shoulder, and if she moved her head at a sharp angle, she could not quite see the scar forming on her chest. She swallowed and ran her fingers across the scabbed skin, it made those nightmare moments real, and not because she was afraid to loose her life, but afraid he would not take away this torment; it was a prison she had not expected, to lie here in beautiful gowns with a servant to pamper her recovery.

The woman saw her movement and came back to the platform with a cup of warm broth. Jennifer refused it, but took the time to study the mute woman, pretty with long dark hair, braided and wrapped into a bun on the back of her neck and high on the mute woman's chest was the same mark she had forming on her own flesh. The woman saw her studying the shining skin and placed a hand over the scar.

"Todd - um, the Commander, did he?" Asking the woman tentatively, to which she received a very adamant shake of the woman's head, the servant reached out a slender hand to touch the skin below Jennifer's neck. There was the peculiar impression, the woman was telling her how lucky she was, not sure why she should suppose what the woman meant by her action, Jennifer certainly did not feel lucky, she felt cheated.

Turning her head away from the mute woman, she waited to fall back into sleep.

XXX

In his absence, he suspected Jennifer Keller would recover and form some bond with the mute slave. Humans needed the presence of others, even though they could not feel one another within their minds. He was counting on this connection, because if she felt there was someone she needed to save, then she would be reluctant to leave him and his Hive. It was a very simple plan appealing to her nature; so he stayed away from his medical laboratory, the reasons more than allowing the time for the two to bond.

By keeping his distance, he was better able to quell those desires she roused in him, jamming those thoughts into the recesses of his mind and concealing them in the jumble of his mundane work. Focusing on the experiments running in his laboratory, spending most of his time seated at the main station, until the subordinate returned with the samples and he injected the blood into the content analyzer. Currently waiting for the results, it could take several days for the instrument to pin point the presence of the Hoffan drug, which he believed to be delivered by a virus. Reviewing all those reports to determine what could be causing the infection was tedious and it was exactly what he needed to keep his mind off the woman sleeping in his laboratory, whose help he desperately needed considering he was making very little progress as the results kept returning contaminated with the Wraith retrovirus and he could not fathom why.

During these quiet moments he could envision Jennifer in his mind. The virus would be changing her, it was insidious, a very clever design, though it had no way to replicate in her, but it would invade her neural tissue and integrate into very specific sequences of her chromosomal DNA. The integration of the virus's genetic material would promote the transcription of dormant genes allowing the host's own mechanics to translate the messenger RNA into proteins. The proteins would change the delicate structure of her human brain to allow her to pick up frequencies of thought, it was elegant and he was forced to admire its brilliance while fearing the repercussions.

Yes, those new thoughts were present in the back of his mind, he kept them there, reluctant to test the bond forming with the woman he fed upon, knowing it was she, because he had bathed in her energy and tasted her soul. A familiar presence he could easily pick out of the music playing in his mind, the thoughts had a very delicate essence, unlike the females of his race, light and gentle, similar to the floral scent he had experienced on her flesh, the memory made him quiver with suppressed salacity.

Again, lamenting over Jennifer Keller, finding himself unable to keep his thoughts elsewhere - her pale hair and creamy skin - thinking of little else she had become his obsession, the desire to be with her paralyzing him, making him hot when he must concentrate.

Shaking his head, trying to clear his mind to focus on the screen, it was useless; the information might as well be gibberish, the context lost in the memory of her scent. Indulging those emotions when he should not, reaching out to feel her mind in the pool of others, at first believing Jennifer was awake, but no … she could not be - her mind was in a panic, thoughts scattered, with a singular face pervading the images flowing through the stream he sampled. Remembering that face, the lieutenant from the culling. It boiled his blood knowing that subordinate colored her nightmares, the thoughts making him hot for another reason; he would have to kill that one, this underling touched his prize, felt her skin, breathed her perfume, the time would come, though he wished it sooner rather than later.

Shoving the anger aside, sampling her mind a second time, the emotion was different, a tangled web, fear-loathing-ecstasy, instantly recognizing it, knowing it intimately. Flying from his seat at the main station, rushing to the door, and down the ramp to his Medical Lab, white hair and black leather streaming in his wake like a demon flying through the skies.

XXX

Jennifer counted time by the number of different dresses she wore, there were at least six she could recall, which could mean six days? This gown was white without ornamentation, elegant, at least it was not sheer, but it did sparkle in the dim light. The mute woman had a propensity for dressing her in white, maybe in direct contrast to her masters in their black cloth and leather. Jennifer's first impression upon seeing the Wraith was an odd recollection of the late 1970's band Kiss, the memory made her smile, thinking how juicy and badass the Wraith looked in all that leather. The smile brought the attention of the mute woman who came to her side with a questioning squint to her eyes.

The mute woman could not comprehend the musicians dressed in leather, painting their faces, one of them having stars over his eyes like Todd's tattoo. Jennifer knew it was a mistake as soon as explanation left her lips as the mute woman stood horrified, mouth gaping, that a mere human would dare emulate the Commander. The prickling started as the woman's distress seeped into her reason, thrusting the rising panic away, Jennifer searched for something to distract the servant.

"Food," the single word bursting from her mouth, she wasn't really hungry, but she wanted the woman to go away for a while, and if she were occupied procuring something to eat, she would not be here. "I'd really like to have something to eat more substantial than broth."

The mute woman nodded and scurried out the door.

Blissfully alone where she had once only wanted company, she couldn't help but wonder how ironic her life had become. The room was quiet except for the incessant buzzing in her head, almost like having a mosquito at your ear, persisting no matter how much she batted at it. The servant was unable to speak, but by spending every waking moment with the mute woman Jennifer must have learned to read the emotions from the servant's face. For one who was supposed to be recovering, she was doing an awful lot of tiptoeing around the woman; an odd comment here or there would send the servant into hysterics.

Rather than waste the opportunity, she slid off the platform, bare feet making no sound on the hard black floor, legs shaking, and she wandered around the little room that had become her cell, drawing her hand across the wall to steady her if she needed, testing her strength. Passing by the alcoves, they were closed, and she was not sure how to open them, touching the doors with her fingers, but nothing happened.

Finally circling around to the door, she stopped, there was a manual switch the mute woman used, it was set into the wall, the membranous surface glowing softly in the faint light. Standing there with her heart beating in her chest, she could open the door and walk out, but where could she go? Send Atlantis a signal - they would be looking for her, but she had no idea how to do this, it was heartbreaking to have the opportunity, but not know what to do with it.

Staring at the switch, the glow dazzling her, hypnotic, she reached out to slide her finger against the surface, the door opening before her fingers touched the membrane. The light in the corridor was brighter and temporarily blinded her, blinking, she expected to see the mute woman with a tray, but it was not, she found herself staring at the leather-covered chest of a Wraith.

Gasping and stumbling backwards, it was he, her tormentor from the detainment area, the dread pooling in her stomach as she backed away from him. Stepping into the little room, his boots rang against the hard black floor, the door closing on his heels. Dark again, he hissed at her, a mocking chuckle, baring his teeth, leering as his eyes slide across her body, lingering over the parts interesting him the most. The gown was thankfully opaque, but it left very little to the imagination, more shift-like than a dress, the silky fabric clinging to her curves.

Coming at her swiftly, and backing her against the platform, he crushed his body against her as she fell backwards to avoid his face against hers, bending her arms at an odd angle to keep her upright. Leaning over her, he placed his hands on the glossy edge of the platform, moving it behind her with the weight of his mind, throwing her off balance. Gasping in pain, Jennifer choked back cries of fear as her hand slid off the table and elbow cracked into the edging.

Reaching around with his feeding hand to tangle his fingers into her hair, he roughly tugged her face up to meet his. Jennifer pressed her hands against his thick chest, ineffectually pushing him as hard as she could, closing her eyes, and wishing he would go away. Struggling did nothing to deter him, if anything it stirred his desire, the craving bled from his mind, and she could feel his lasciviousness attempting to envelop her, fighting against those ravenous thoughts, shoving back at him as she pushed at his chest.

For every little she drove his desire back, it slithered farther into her mind, she was loosing the battle, her resistance enhancing his pleasure. The rapacious thoughts made the place between her legs hot and slick; she didn't want it, whimpering her fear, sick with the pain growing in her head, aware he wanted her body to desire him but not her mind, needing her to hate him, to fight him, not to capitulate, but to be unable to resist his advances. Experiencing the cruelty in his mind, she reeled from the degenerative nature of his sick desire to dominate.

Bending his mouth to her neck, nipping at the taunt skin and chuckling at her whimpering, he ran his tongue down across the pulse to the scar forming on her chest. Todd's touch returned to her mind, and her tormentor grasped onto that recollection, replaying the memory in her head for his amusement, replacing Todd's phantasmal glow with his own dark aura, the pain of Todd's razor-like barbs cutting into her flesh turned into quasi pleasure with the pressure of her tormentor's desire flooding her. Sucking her into his demented cravings, she shivered, screaming in her head because her body refused to respond to her mind.

Bringing his mouth to her lips, he bit with those shark-like teeth and pushed his tongue deep into her mouth, the blood trickled from the punctures and he sucked hungrily at the cut, growling deep in his throat. Giving a satisfied hiss, he dropped the hand tangled in her hair to the small of her back crushing her into his hips.

Nipping at her chin, her tormentor reached down, crushing the fine material of her dress, gathering it in his fist, pulling it up to her waist exposing the naked flesh concealed underneath. Snaking his hands across her bare legs up to her hip, he pressed his long nails into her supple flesh, scratching at her skin.

He toyed with her mind, holding her in a vice grip, then loosened his grasp, allowing her the sense she might regain control only to snap it away in a rush of black prickling behind her eyes, he laughed at her, snickering hisses behind the sharp teeth.

Again easing control over her body, grinning at her with his malevolent sneer, pushing his knee between her legs, amusing his sick desire while she fought to keep her legs clenched tight, his strength winning over her tenacity. Pressing his thigh against her, the heat spread across her groin, she shivered screaming at her mutinous body, the breath catching in her throat, but only shaking moans escaping her lips.

The door opened, and in the moment of his distraction, she was able to push his cravings out of her mind, like a wall coming between them, almost giving a sigh of relief. Confusion crossed his eyes and he ceased pressing against her, backing away slightly, surprised with her sudden gain of control - his face flashed with anger, and his feeding hand grasped her throat, quick as lightening. The sudden rush of air caught in her lungs, the grip tightened and she brought her hands up to claw at his immobile wrist. Baring his teeth as her with a hiss, his lips curved into a sneer, while he brought her face close to his, the hand crushing away her breath, searching her dark eyes for how she could have eluded his mind.

Unable to ascertain the human's methods, enraged, he spun her around by her throat, catching her against his torso with his other arm. Standing motionless, framed by the light of the corridor holding a tray of food, it was the mute woman who entered the chamber, and she stared at Jennifer, eyes squinting with jealousy and resentment. The Wraith released Jennifer's throat, the air rushing back into her lungs with a long gasp, breathing heavily, attempting to catch the breath he withheld from her. Again he laughed while her head was still light, sliding his feeding hand down the front of the silky dress lingering over her breasts.

Gesturing at the mute woman with a dramatic arch of his hand, he called her over with a curl of his long nailed fingers, the door closed as the servant moved out of its way, coming to him without hesitation. Placing the tray at the head of the platform, the woman bowed her head to the Wraith and placed her face against his outstretched hand, rubbing her cheek against him like a pet looking for attention. The adulation the woman held for this demented Wraith sickened Jennifer, the bile rising in her throat, the disgust gnawing at her mind, her tormentor scratched at the mute woman's face with the razor-like finger guard, blood dripped from the gash, to her jaw line and down her neck.

Jennifer wriggled in his grip trying to free her arms, she wanted to shake the servant, to wake her up from this awful stupor, sure that the Wraith was controlling the woman's body. The tormentor's eyes squinted with a dangerous tightening around his mouth, nostrils flaring with his rapacious predatory breaths; he surveyed the two women with calculated interest, settling his eyes on Jennifer, he pushed his mind against hers to find a wave of resistance he did not expect, blinking, he pressed harder into her mind. Jennifer fought him, closing her eyes to concentrate on the internal fight she knew she would ultimately loose.

Irritated by her disobedience, he released his grip on her, throwing her face first, against the wall. Her forehead hit the black veined wall with a smack, leaving her dizzy and expelling the air from her lungs, leaning against the wall for support, she attempted to catch her breath. The room was reeling, and he pounced into her thoughts enveloping them with his own, flooding her with his amusement at her pain, the feeling mingling with his desire to dominate the two women in the room; Jennifer shuddered with the overwhelming emotions buzzing in her head.

Grabbing her arm, he pulled her limp body back, wrapping his arm around her waist, and forcing her to look into his wild golden eyes. The arm wrapped around her loosened, but she was unable to move, muscles fixed by his mind, as he trailed his hand up her spine, snaking around to her cheek. A tear slipped from the corner of her eye and he wiped it away almost tenderly with the backs of his fingers. Jennifer was sick with anxiety, her mind whirling to segregate his emotions from hers, but it only made the buzzing in her head louder.

His golden stare never leaving her eyes, he called the mute woman over to them with a wave of his feeding hand, and she came obediently, standing in front of him. The mute woman slid a bitter anxious look at Jennifer before bowing her head for the master, the woman's response to this demented Wraith made Jennifer's heart ache, unable to fathom why the woman would give herself over to this monster.

Her tormentor paid no attention to the mute woman, his gaze fixed on Jennifer's dark eyes, and he must have felt the dismay spreading through Jennifer's mind because he answered her unasked question.

"Sometimes I allow her to feel what it is like to feed." His voice was low and dangerous, speaking languidly, a feral grin spreading across his lips. With the golden eyes staring directly into hers, he lowered his face closer, his nose caressing the fleshy part of her cheek, whispering, breath hot against her lips, "The Commander may have declared you sacrosanct - but she is not."

Before the meaning of his words could penetrate her mind, the Wraith thrust his hand out against the mute woman's chest. The Servant let out a wordless howl as she fell against the wall, comprehension dawning on her face, eyes wide with panic with the realization he wanted everything. The Wraith followed the servant, dragging Jennifer with him.

Releasing control over Jennifer's body, he left only the conduit open between them … A surge of power… a sun bursting behind her eyes… the energy pulsing into her mind with a rush. The feeling was electric, the ecstasy spreading like a hot wave through her body, he growled his rapture, and she screamed in time with him, the frenzy taking over her senses. The energy pouring through him sated his ravenous desire, feeding the addiction; the heat and rapture spreading like pinpricks of pure pleasure through his body and into hers. Blissful, Jennifer's unconscious mind refused to give up the delight, throwing up a wall against her own reason, the compulsion to remain in this euphoric state was fantastic. Collapsing against the Wraith, the rapture flowed through her, powerless against the flood coursing through her senses, finally understanding why the slave woman gave herself to this demented master, wanting nothing more than to savor this fog of ecstasy even though he was sucking the pretty, dark haired woman into a dry husk.

The flow became weaker, the tumultuous gushing river across the conduit slowed until it snaked into her body with a thin trickle. Aware the servant was close to death, Jennifer's anxiety built into a knot, the reason returning to her mind to replace the flood of energy that washed it away. Thoughts went wild, unable to sort themselves between the hunger for this empyreal energy, and how appalled she was at her nature, the cravings taking hold of her mind, stripping away her intellect … a dark torment and she longed for more. Jennifer didn't want this, he was crueler than she had ever imagined, debasing her and dismantling her conscience within a few heartbeats.

Sinking to the floor at the Wraith's feet as he released the mute woman's desiccated corpse, it fell to the floor with a dull thud, the last of the energy slipping through the link. A tear slid down Jennifer's cheek as she started numbly at the desiccated corpse, feeling little for the pathetic woman who had covered her with the blanket and pushed a cup of water into her hand, because now she understood the dilemma the slave felt for the demented Wraith.

He laughed with a hiss, the amusement trickling through the conduit between them. Hanging her head into her hands, humiliated by his satisfaction, knowing she could not resist this temptation. The tormentor's fingers tangled into her pale hair, yanking her head back and pulling her onto her knees. Pushing into her mind, he forced her eyes open wide so he could stare into them, as if he could bore into her soul, his lips curling into a sneer, the dual tones of his voice clear against the sudden quiet, "Now you are mine."

The declaration caught the breath in her throat, and stopped her beating heart, for in that instant she knew it was true, useless to fight against him, mired in the swamp of his wickedness. Again he hissed in laughter, releasing her hair, she fell to the floor without the will to move, her cheek pressed against the cool surface staring at those scuffed boots she found so comical not too long ago.

The door opened, distracting her tormentor for a second time. Hate-anger-fear, a whirl of emotions, as he spun around in a flash of black leather, dropping the link between them, making her chest tighten and her muscles tense, vision blank as her mind struggled to refocus and control her body again.

There was a feral growl and the pounding of feet close to her face, a wind against her skin. The room was electric with an animalistic energy, the jumble of raw emotions bleeding from the minds, ebbing and flowing with the sudden bursts of air on her face.

Shaking her head to clear her vision, she saw them, locked in battle, hand-to-hand, shoving hard against each other; the violence woke her up from the fog wrapped stupor, and she scurried back into a crevasse between the wall and a support. They moved lightening fast, anticipating the next move, their white hair stark against the black leather in the dim light.

The tormentor slipped, his error gave the other Wraith the upper hand. The opponent thrust his fist into the side of the tormentor's face, a glancing blow sending her tormentor to his knees, the opponent efficient of movement, grasped the braided hair of her tormentor as he fell, smashing his head into the glossy edge of the platform. There was sickening crack, which repeated as the opponent brought the tormentor's head against the platform again. Shutting her eyes tight, willing her body somewhere else, she crushed her form into that little corner, hands clenched over her face, Jennifer screamed and shuddered with terror.

Stark quiet, and only the presence of one mind in the room with her, chancing to open her eyes, the body of her tormentor lay broken and bleeding, skull caved in with a conspicuous line across his temple, wide golden eyes leaking blood and fluid onto the glossy black floor. It was revolting and she sobbed into her hands, her mind scattered incapable of holding onto thought.

The opponent moved about the room, and she could feel the blazing energy move with him, washing over her in a torrent of fury. Jennifer was amazed she knew these things, as he was a familiar presence lying dormant in the back of her mind.

A hand on her arm, and she screamed, frightening her, waking the flight response. The hand would not be dislodged, grasping her wrist and pulling her out of the crevasse. The panic rising in her, Jennifer wriggled and twisted as he drew her out of the corner, pulling her against his torso enveloping her in his leather clad arms, and holding her against his solid chest until she could not fight him any longer. Shivering, the tears silently dripping from her eyes, muscles tense, unwilling to relax against him.

There was a deep rumble in his chest. "Look at me, Jennifer Keller."

There was force behind his words, though he did not attempt to control her, and she moved her head to look at him - Todd, knowing what Wraith this was before he even spoke but not trusting that inner sense. Not that she had hoped it was he, all Wraith were equally deadly, but he was familiar, and in other surroundings his presence had been somewhat comfortable, if she could forget what he was for a moment.

"Tell me what happened." There was compulsion behind his words, and it tossed her mind back into frenzy.

Trying to wrestle away from his thick arms, ashamed of her reaction to her tormentor's sick pleasure, Jennifer wanted to crawl back to that crevasse between the wall and support and never come out, preferring to die there and float away into nothing. Nonetheless, Todd held her tight while she struggled and when her arms weakened, he pulled it straight; the needle was at her vein before she knew what he was about, attempting to twist her wrist away from his grip, but it was too late and he was too strong.

Jennifer whimpered, "Please, no" in a small trembling voice as the heat entered her arm, gasping, her head fell against his chest as the warmth spread with her pulsing heart.

The calm washed over her, sure it was not all due to the drug, Todd had a way of getting what he wanted … he wanted her calm, and that was how she would be. Agreeable for now, Jennifer didn't fight the thoughts slipping out of her mind, blinking she closed her eyes.

XXX

The scent of blood pervaded the air, it was a waste killing the subordinate, but he had ruined the plan and his disobedience warranted nothing less than death. The blood from the gash on his head pooled on his floor beneath his cheek, the white hair a sodden mess tangled across his neck, the skull caved inward, the essence of the underling's body swallowed by the dark abyss of the universe. The Hive would recognize this one was guilty of insubordination and he paid for disobedience with his life.

Putting aside the syringe, wrapping her limp form into his arms and smoothing out her wavy hair with his fingers, Todd sat in the quiet dark of his lab holding her warm body close to his, the fear of loosing her still washing over his mind, though the tightening in his chest subsided. He looked down at her still face through the curls of her flaxen hair, the creamy flesh stark against his black leather, red pouting lips, open, allowing the air to flow through them with a steady consistency. There were dark bruises forming on her neck and forehead, sliding his feeding hand across the darkening flesh, the mistreatment stoked his anger, but it was of no matter, the subordinate could not harm her, nor could he defy his authority any longer.

The bond between them lay open and her mind was blissfully silent. There was no need to press into her mind to discover what had transpired, he knew by Jennifer's reaction, feeling the lightening desire spread within her and through the link he explored in his lab. The ultimate intimate experience a Wraith could share with another, the pleasure as one fed on the other, spirits intertwining, and this one used it to corrupt her.

The lieutenant did not feed from Jennifer, Todd assumed the subordinate feared the Commander's wrath more than he wanted to own her mind, but the underling debased her with his desire.. It was an addiction difficult to relinquish, one even he could not surrender to end his prolonged life, and now she was closer to his wicked nature, the virus changing her DNA, leaving her exposed to his influence.

Soothing the scar forming on her chest, he turned his hand to stare at the closed slit on his palm; it was quiet for the moment, its need satisfied only a few days ago. Clenching his hand against it re-awakening, regretting his actions even though it had saved her life with more than just the immediate need to cure the infection, he marveled at the swiftness the virus had changed her ability to detect the frequencies of thought, remembering how she pushed him out of her mind in the cell.

The retrovirus in the young was attenuated with mutations from their many generations, but the virus he carried in the enzyme glands was unchanged from the time of his race's conception. He alone bore the original virus used to create his race. Feeding on many humans, he had never allowed them to live long enough to effect the changes occurring in Jennifer Keller, except for John Sheppard, and he had healed the human before the virus had the chance to fully integrate. He inadvertently set Jennifer on a path to become a Wraith, like him, as he once been part human part Lantean, the product of a scientist's impropriety, the Lantean knowing what he was creating, and continuing just the same, the paranoia feeding into the scientist's ethical indiscretion.

But he could use these changes to bring her closer, stir the desire so she would not leave him, finding he needed her for more than just her talents, but he would not allow his indiscretion to condemn her to this eternal life. The loathing and the desire wrapped together, taking the ethereal energy tying the consciousness to a body was a rapture so possessive no one could repress, the addictive pleasure already fractured her spirit and he feared she might fall victim to her antipathy.

Burying his nose into the golden hair, breathing that light floral scent to purge the smell of blood and death from his senses, he pressed her against his chest, wondering how the underling gained access to the door, supposing the mute slave allowed the subordinate entry, a breach in security he overlooked. But both the slave and the master were dead, and he would not violate Jennifer's memories unless she invited him to experience the truth.

Open to the influence of his Wraith brothers, Jennifer must be moved somewhere safer or the temptation of her essence would invite further disobedience in his crew, and allowing another to own her thoughts was possibility he was not willing to indulge. There were few options, his quarters was an alternative quickly coming to mind, a place where no one could go without his express permission, the organic nature of the Hive recognizing only him. Uncertain this was his best option; in fact he knew it was not, but he wanted to be close to her, to shield her from the minds of his brothers and prevent them from overwhelming her thoughts. As long as she was near, his mind would dominate the tide of the Hive's intellect, securing her bond to him and shutting out others. A dangerous course of action, to seduce her with his thoughts as she would grow closer to him, their minds becoming more familiar. The connection breeding a dependency, the closer they were, the more intimate the bond would become. In the depths of his mind, mired in the fog of memories he hid from casual view, he knew he wanted this connection with her, the desire overriding his long honed reason; he was giving into his passions more and more of late, it was a disturbing progression he could not seem to contain.

Sliding his arms under her legs, he rose to his feet, the graceful fluidity of his race apparent as his muscles rippled under her delicate weight. Jennifer stirred slightly, the presence in the back of his mind reveling a quick image … youngling with pale hair … he didn't fully comprehend, but it quickly faded, her mind stilled back into its dreamless sleep as he settled her in his arms.

XXX

Winding his way through the confusing tunnels, up the ramps leading to the higher decks, the vaulted ceilings and spacious corridors grown for the pleasure of those who rose to supremacy. The former Queen preferred the walls draped in a heavy deep green material, golden leaves woven into the fabric; the tapestries were quite beautiful, the delicate leaves forming a network that sparkled in the muted light of the corridor. He left the curtains for their own magnificence, not as a memorial to the female that had ordered their presence lining the passageway.

Few Wraith could come here without the compulsion to return to the lower decks, the ship a living constituent of the Hive mind, knowing who belonged and keeping away those who did not.

The Queen's chambers lay forward of the center opening of the Hive where the two halves joined to form a single structure, and his quarters lay adjacent to the Queen's, just below the private audience chamber. In the early days, Commander and Queen ruled the Hive as one mind, the Commander governing the daily needs of his people, and the Queen overseeing the continuance of the species. Overtime that duality became one-sided, the Queen's seductive greed winning over the practicality of the dual nature bred into his race.

The doubled doors of his quarters opened as he approached, sliding back without a sound to reveal a gaping chamber roughly triangular with two convex walls sloping up to a vaulted ceiling. Three steps in a semi circle around the entryway lead to a sunken second level, the floors were a polished black, the surface shining and reflective speckled with silver. The second level extended along two the convex walls, to the left side, six high backed chairs all surfaced in the speckled black, surrounded a large circular table grown from the floor with globes hanging from the vaulted ceiling to light the surface with their luminescence. To the right, the level rounded the near wall to the alcove where his bed was nestled between heavy support columns. Woven tapestries were held back with curved hooks, framing the alcove with deep vibrant colors, a field scene reminiscent of the planet where he had left his brothers behind, its presence invoked the memory no one but him would understand.

A second set of stairs led to the third level, thick rugs lined the space where benches were covered with richly colored blankets and pillows, but the intersecting walls curved around funneling to the focal point of his space, a gigantic concave window, bubbling out and over looking the center opening of his ship. The view was incredible. In space, the sleek black lines of the hull would absorb the light, and the portals lining the interior circle would glow like stars, now the open expanse was replaced with a bird's view of the forest below and the night sky, where the stars twinkled from the inky depths of space.

There was a meager glow on the horizon, morning would soon come and fill his chamber with the golden light of the sun. Yet to experience the sunrise from his ship, he had been spending most of his time in the lab, examining reports, avoiding the sunrise he had seen many times before under different circumstances. If there were a planet his race could call home, it would be here, the place where he had been born twice.

He took Jennifer's limp body to his bed, laying her gently on the spongy surface covered with velvety blankets, turning her onto her side, and placed a burgundy pillow with a beaded fringe under her head. The golden strands of her hair settled out in a pool around her face and he straightened a stray strand, tucking it behind her ear. Gazing at her slight form, the white shift clung to her delicate curves, the sparkling fabric taunt around her hips and across her buttocks; he resisted the urge to lie against her, to take her back into his arms and listen to her breath against his chest, doubting Jennifer would find the closeness as comforting as he. Instead he ran his palm lightly down the curve of her back, past her hip, to settle against the bare skin at her ankle, the physical touch heightening the sense of her presence in his mind..

Leaving Jennifer's side, he retrieved a blanket from an alcove shielded behind the thick support column. A soft midnight blue, he unfolded the blanket laying it gently over her still form, finding it comforting to wrap his naked body in the warmth, he hoped she would feel the same reassurance swathed in this heavy blue blanket he favored over others.

There was at least another two hours until morning light filled his room and he left Jennifer to sleep in quiet seclusion going to an alcove set into the wall near his rounded table. There he kept a portable interface and the Hive, recognizing his need, opened the door with the light touch of his fingers. Taking the device to the table, he sat and placed the interface onto the surface; it immediately powered on and scrolled though his current workload, more tedious reports, and finally the results of the latest Hoffan infected samples. Paging through the sample reports, frustrated, as he saw nothing extraordinary about the results. He desperately needed the expertise of the woman lying peacefully in his bed, and Jennifer probably knew more about this disease than these new Lantean's had released to him - if anything, he could use a different perspective.

Using the interface to order some suitable food for Jennifer, he picked up the device and set it back into the alcove, waiting for the plate to arrive and allowed his mind to wander. Savoring the flow of the Hive around him, he listened to the currents of the Hive's minds, which were mostly quiet, his brothers choosing to sleep during the evening hours based on the residual circadian rhythms of their genetic past. But there was a presence closing in, human, exuding the intention to deliver what the Commander requested.

Opening the door with his thoughts, The Commander watched as his customary servant entered, bowing over a covered tray.

The slave was a neat, quiet presence, appearing old for a human with gray hair and a wrinkled face. The human's thoughts did not waver from the task as he stepped lightly delivering the tray to the table's surface, and then bowing again to the Commander, awaiting further instructions.

The Commander dismissed the human with a wave, closing the door behind the servant.

Turning back to the interior of his chamber, eyes scanning the distant horizon, the clouds were tinged with a golden glow, and interlaced with pinks and purples. The morning was coming, and today he would not miss the rising of the sun. Stepping down the speckled steps to the lower level, he settled onto a settee situated against the farthest wall, waiting for the sun to rise over his ship.

XXX

Jennifer stirred, her mind drifting out of the mire of fog hazing her thoughts. Comfortably warm, face against a surface soft and pleasing, she rubbed her cheek against the material, settling against it, a light moan in her throat. Wrapping the blanket around her, she relaxed into the cocoon of fabric, yawning into the cover. There was a musky scent to the blanket, a strong male aroma, and it brought images to her mind that made the heat rise in her cheeks. No man had slept in her bed for quite some time… _Strange,_ she thought chuckling inwardly, _they must be using a different fabric softener down in the laundry_.

There was light beyond her eyes; it must be morning, meaning her alarm would go off soon and she hated waking up before her alarm, her waking mind stealing the precious sleep from her body, preventing her from dreaming about all those misguided romantic notions that happened just before dawn. Again she sighed, she might as well just get up, as there was always so much work to do.

Jennifer opened her eyes to a scene she did not expect. A richly blue blanket that was not hers, a burgundy pillow with beaded fringe, and gasping, she sat up abruptly; green-brown veined walls greeted her vision with their dark earthy tones. The memories flooded back into her head with all their nightmarish qualities rolled into a tight ball condensing in her chest and for the moment she could not breathe as the panic rushed into her thoughts with a force leaving her shaking and dizzy.

Remembering the needle, she glanced down at the crux of her arm, a little red mark where Todd had inserted the drug into her vein, she slid her fingers across the puncture, swallowing when she saw the marks on her wrist, darkened bruises, and her hand went immediately to her throat where there would be more of those dark marks forming. Her throat hurt, not sore, but ill-used, and there was pain in her head, she lifted her hand and fingered the lump, maybe a concussion. Going through all of these things quickly in her mind, her hand finally settling on the scar forming over her heart, unable to see it but feeling the thin scabs that would eventually turn into a silvery mark.

Shivering, she wrapped the blue blanket around her, like when she was a child, hiding from the monsters under the bed, never realizing those monsters would be real and this flimsy fabric could not protect her from their cruelty.

Determined to push down the panic, she refused to give in to her wandering mind, glancing around, she seemed to be alone for the moment and it bolstered her courage. Crawling to the edge of the bed, past the heavy curtains, she stepped down from the platform, pulling the blanket with her, as she could not give up that flimsy protection.

The alcove opened into an incredible room, and she could not contain her wonder at the stark earthen beauty of the walls and silver flecked black floor. Not what she expected to see, remembering the dark recesses of this ship, but what drew her attention was the gigantic window overlooking the center opening, jutted out over the ship's black hull providing a full view of the aft sections. Knowing what the Hive looked like from space, having seen it from the jumper window the first time she met the Wraith John called Todd, surprise and awe overtook her fears and she stepped out of the alcove to marvel at the scene from the window. The sun peeking over the ship's midnight casing, the horizon inundated with pinks, purples, oranges surrounding a glowing pale yellow disc forming at the far peak where the two halves of the ship met and became one. There were steps, and she glided down them, eyes transfixed on the horizon thoughts transfixed by its beauty.

XXX

Listening to the small things playing at her senses while she slept… sweet dreams where her mind was partial to dressing her in pinks… enjoying those thoughts for nothing more than their quiet simplicity, the heat spreading from his groin and through his body.

Jennifer's mind had woken, as he sat on the settee toying with the ribbon he found in her hair, winding it around his fingers, musing over the color difference between the thin fabric and his translucent gray-green flesh, hearing her gasp … knowing she was awake, and finding herself where she did not expect to be. There was panic in her energy, it made ripples around his mind, but he remained seated, hidden by the curvature of the walls, listening with all his senses … picturing her sitting on his bed curled in his favorite blanket, confusion on her face, her hand sliding across his mark on her chest. A feral possessive feeling swam through his mind. _My prize_, he growled low in his chest, the presence of her energy thick in his mind as he heard her move.

The sun was just peeking over the hull, where the halves, the dual nature of his living ship, male and female, met and became one being in a perfect union. The sight captured his attention and he felt it capture her attention as well. _Jennifer_, he breathed in his mind, the thoughts of wondrous beauty flowing from her mind caught her in awe. Intensifying the feeling for her, a small gift he gave her, something she had no knowledge of, but he imagined the emotion would roll over and calm the torrents waiting to fill her mind.

Jennifer crossed into his vision, down the three steps onto the carpets of the third level, clutching his blanket in her thin fingers, mesmerized by the display of lights. Steps feathered as she walked forward in a trance, the blue cover trailing behind, sliding to her waist and leaving her shoulders bare.

The white gown glinted with the golden tones beginning to fill his chamber. Jennifer continued forward until she stood directly centered to the window, the glow bathed her in its light and it was as if he could see those gossamer threads that held her ethereal energy emanating from her shadowed form. Knowing her intimately, feeling her aura waft through the air and brushing against its seductive charm with his spirit the heat rose from his groin, the hormones surging through his body making his head giddy with delight. Reveling in the small pleasure, the warmth flowing through him, watching her from the settee, so close yet so far, the agony burning holes in his reason.

Realizing he had missed the sunrise again, having been lost watching the temptress enjoy the beauty of the natural world. Tucking the token, the pink ribbon, into his hidden pocket, he let contentment flow through him and dissipate; he was calm, relaxed, emanated the feeling from his mind to the woman watching the scene though his window.

XXX

There was a ripple, a calm relaxed feeling washing over her, and she became aware of Todd's presence, a gentle difference in the room behind her back, the currents lapping against another existence. Strange, she had always connected to her patients, but this was different and confusing, the feelings coloring her mind. Settling onto a green covered couch behind her legs, Jennifer bowed her head, tangling her fingers in her lap. She felt him rise, coming closer, her heart quickening, dread and passion filled her chest, waking feelings she should not have for this predator, her mind telling her to run, but she was rooted to the spot and she was becoming more uncertain whether this infatuation was his or hers, a prospect she was afraid to explore.

Todd's presence was at her back, imagining him standing over her, tall and sleek encased in black leather, walking death, and feeling his golden eyes sliding over her skin.

The silence was heavy between them, her hand going to the place where he fed upon her. Closing her eyes, the memory played across her mind … knowing he felt it, as his weight shifted the couch when he sat, with his chest angled towards her back. The weight shifted her backward, closer to the heat of his body; it was enjoyable when it should not be.

Shuddering, she spoke with barely a whisper, "Why didn't you kill me?"

Todd found he couldn't speak, remembering the feel of her energy bathing him with its longing. Leaning forward, he grazed his nose against her hair, drawing in her sweet floral scent, warming him, and bringing back those emotions he thought he had dispelled just a moment ago. The recollection of his feeding was not the response he expected, it surprised him, catching the breath in his lungs, believing for a moment she would turn and throw her body into his arms. He could make that happen, force her body to respond to him as he desperately wanted, but he refrained, instead he found his voice, it was low and breathy, the tone weaving into his longing.

"You are far too valuable to use so unkindly."

Todd's breath was so close to her neck, puffing her hair when he deigned to speak. There was more to that statement than he was willing to admit, she was sure of it, she could feel it hiding behind the fog he placed in his mind. It stunned her, but she remained calm, turning her face to catch his in the corner of her eye, his breathe was jagged, the golden eyes heavy lidded, lips parted slightly, Jennifer breathed him in, as he had done to her - the musky scent from the blanket, Jennifer recognized it as Todd's, the scent tickled her senses and spawned those naughty thoughts she had this morning lying in _his_ bed; she blushed, and was horrified because she felt her mind open to his and he was dangerous. It reminded her of the connection to her tormentor when he fed on the mute woman, her stomach sank, and no amount of wishing her calm could affect the self-loathing and humiliation she felt at that moment.

Jennifer's thoughts twisted and the wave hit him like a rock; she would never settle the feeling in her, as he had not in all his long years. It went against her better nature; he gave himself to the need, because he must, but Jennifer had given over to the ecstasy because of its tantalizing gratification and she wanted more despite her character.

The desire was building, he couldn't fight it, her fear pulling him in, and creating that longing with the memories that had briefly flashed through her mind. The link between them leaked his desires and she tried to push away from him, fear and revulsion mounting in her thoughts. Grabbing her arm with his feeding hand, she let out a cry of fear, but he kept her sitting next to him on the couch; she could not run, it would tempt him too much, the predatory instincts too strong to allow her to move away from him quickly.

Jennifer didn't want to die, but she had wanted to, and Todd knew this; she cried, feeling helpless because he would know everything, there were no secrets in her mind. _How could this have happened?_ Whimpering desperately, she shivered under that hand, arm slick with Todd's secreted enzyme dripping down to her elbow. His face was buried in the hair at her neck and she could almost hear him calling a litany _be calm_ and expecting her to respond in kind.

Drawing slow breaths he relaxed, but Jennifer was still tense under his hand, tears spilling from her dark eyes, loosening the grip on her arm, he slid his fingers lightly across her smooth flesh, down along the wet trail, his desire willing her to be his, though he doubted she would accept him, as the other from his long ago memory had rejected him.

The cold thought swept away the contentment, shutting her out - it was good; it cooled his desire and brought his mind back to what was important, though he felt the loss as a stab to his heart. He could not be weak, his brothers would sense it, and he would loose their respect and challenge his authority. Pushing these awkward emotions to the recesses of his mind, he buried them with expert efficiency.

A pain stabbed at Jennifer's heart, her head faint from the sudden wall that came between them. Todd's muscles tensed sending a chill through her flesh and the demon returned, cold golden eyes leering behind sharpened teeth.

"I want to go home."

It was a childish demand, and Jennifer pushed at his mind attempting to control him, a feeble attempt, as she was inexperienced in the art.

"I can not allow that." His voice was still heavy with longing, but he controlled it better, putting it back into place, pulling his will back together.

Jennifer breathed, eyes staring out the window at the sun hanging low over his ship. There was a haughty tone to her speech as her back straightened. "Then I am your prisoner."

Again the attempt to control him, and her defiance amused him, a fragile gazelle staring down the lion; she held no power here on his Hive and it was time he put her in place, as he had shown her too much leniency. Standing he pulled her around roughly to meet his steady gaze. Jennifer gasped, shaken by his abrupt change in demeanor. Stunned into immobility, neck craned and back arched to looking up at his tattooed face, he captured her with his golden eyes.

Spitting his words at her, weighting them down with meaning as he would a disobedient subordinate. "It is a prison of your choosing, it may be as painful or as pleasurable as you wish for it to be."

The power behind Todd's voice, conveyed this was no idle threat, the menace sinking into Jennifer's mind and requiring her response. Shivering under Todd's commanding gaze, the musky scent clouding her mind with the strange desire, her head swimming with the pressure behind her eyes; he was truly frightening, the demon shadowing her with its power.

"I understand," Jennifer whispered, barely making an audible sound, overwhelmed by his strength of will.

Todd's lips curled, showing his sharpened teeth. "Do not disobey me and do not think to challenge me again, or I will not continue to show you patience."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: The Prison

Hearing the acquiescent words catch in Jennifer's throat, her eyes wide with fright, it cooled his anger but the wickedness remained, releasing the arm he held with his feeding hand, Todd slid the palm to her throat, and caressed the dark marks the underling placed on her flesh. Her fear mounted, and it thrilled him, tightening the muscles in his chest and spreading heat through his body. When she attempted to pull away, he hissed at her and tightened the grip on her arm.

Sliding his hand away from her throat, over her shoulder and down to the small of her back, he drew her frame against him, pressing her to his leather-covered chest. Jennifer swallowed hard and would not meet his gaze, turning her face to expose the pulse quickening on her neck; he watched it throb under her flesh, the underling's memory floating to the surface mixing with his tension. Skimming his cheek across her jaw, breathing in her flowery scent, he leaned in close to her neck so he might touch the pulsing skin to his lips. Nipping at her flesh with sharp teeth, he broke the surface; she gasped and shivered in his arms as the blood seeped from the wound wetting his lips, the metallic flavor hitting his tongue.

She was drawing him in again, the emotions bleeding from her mind were pleasing … a thick fear mixed with a curious desire swirled in her head, and though still tense under his hand, her thin fingers snaked up his arms and curled into the folds of his leather coat, perhaps appeasing his will as his lust invaded her reason.

Fighting back those cravings threatening to resurface, he pulled away slowly; this was not how he wanted her, beguiled by his concupiscence. Sliding his hand down her arms, he retrieved the blanket she dropped and she flinched in surprise when he brought it to her shoulders, gently wrapping the fabric around her.

Jennifer twisted the material around her hands, looking into Todd's eyes tasting his thoughts, a glimpse before the wall came up behind those golden eyes, observing the emotions he hid just beneath the surface … the longing. There was more to this predator than the cold shell he presented to her. Afraid, but thrilled by the mystery of him … the palm against her flesh caressing her skin, drawing her into the heat radiating from his body, he was intoxicating, seductive. Close to him before under other circumstances, there was always an air of danger about him, and it was something she thought about often from the safety of her bed deep in the night, but here alone with him there were no safeguards, no marines with loaded weapons to deter his actions, and it surprised her when all he did was wrap her in the soft blue blanket carrying his musky scent. Jennifer held it tight, breathing in his deeply masculine perfume, her heart pounding in her ears.

Todd stepped back, and ran his gaze over her as she knelt on the couch. A smile passed over his lips when she pulled the blanket close to her, breathing the scent of him inundating the material; it pleased him, even though Jennifer didn't mean to, feeling his satisfaction in the back of her mind and it seemed as if he would say something as a strange expression passed over his face, but it went away, instead he spoke lightheartedly, gesturing to the table on the second level.

"I thought you might be hungry, I had food brought for you."

Unexpected, Todd's mood changed so quickly it made her head spin, leaving her dizzy and wondering what emotion might be next in his repertoire. Jennifer stayed rooted to the spot, shock registering on her face and when she didn't move, he reached out his hand to touch her back, gesturing toward the destination. She went, not because he compelled her to go by pressing the need on her mind, but because he placed his hand lightly on her back steering her, escorting her gentlemanly, walking at her side up the stairs to the high backed chairs, pulling one out for her, and arranging the blanket for her as she sat.

Placing a tray of food in front of her seat, Todd pushed the chair against the table, the arms trapping her there - it was confining, her heart doing a little skip-beat. _Stand up and run_, her mind urged, but she pushed it away, fearful Todd's demonic anger might return, and where would she go?

Pulling out the chair next to her, Todd sat examining her bowed head, her creamy hands fidgeting in her lap while she shivered. Ashamed of his ferocity, frightening her into this submissive state as there was no need to treat her roughly while he fought to maintain control around her. But he found he was losing this battle as his hormones waged war with his intellect.

Refusing to look at him Jennifer kept her mind blank, staring into the haze between the table and the tray, and the lack of response greatly bothered Todd. Able to see his reflection in the glossy table surface, she watched how his eyes darted back and forth from her to the tray as he fidgeted with his goatee - _let it bother him_, it was the only power she had.

"Please eat," his tone pleaded … so unlike him, it startled her into focus.

Jennifer surveyed the food on the tray, her lips curling as her stomach rebelled against hunger. Picking up a piece of cheese, she put it to her mouth, nipping the corner and chewing it forlornly - _appease the demon_ - as Todd expected her to eat the food.

Reaching out, Todd poured liquid from a crockery vessel into a cup, placing the cup next to the tray.

"Water," he said, expecting her to drink.

Reluctantly she slid her hand from her lap, taking the cup, and stared at the liquid inside. Black like the cup he gave her in the infirmary, she had not lost her soul in that cup, it still writhed inside her - _appease the demon_ - her reflection stared back as she brought the cup to her lips and sipped at the drink; it was just water, cool and clear, and she drank more not realizing how dry her lips were.

Sighing, Todd rested against the chair, content enough that she attempted to consume some food. The water seemed to wake her from the self-enforced stupor, as she finished off the cup he reached for the crock to refill it. When he moved, the impassive blank look returned, but she drank from the cup a second time, the cover sliding down her arm to reveal her bare shoulder.

Dropping the cheese on the tray, she reached to pull the blanket back up her arm, but he caught her hand there, preventing her from moving the blanket. Flinching, she cowered away from him, her hand trapped under his, but after the initial shock she did not pull it away. He compelled her to look at him, and she complied because she must, and slid her eyes across his arm to meet his steady golden gaze, head still bowed, subservient.

Scanning the clenched lips and haunted fear filled eyes, this oppressed disposition was disconcerting as he had no desire to break her will or erode her character. Jennifer's jaw trembled under his scrutiny and he released her hand as he pulled at the blanket settling it over her shoulder.

These small kindnesses perplexed her. She was the prisoner, yet Todd treated her with more courtesy than they showed him at Atlantis, locked and guarded, though she supposed she was locked in this room and guarded by him. He too looked confused by his actions, pulling the blanket over her healing shoulder, concern flashing in his slitted eyes.

Taking her chances with the demon, her voice low and shaking, "What do you plan to do with me?"

Already terrified to know the answer, fearing he wanted what the tormentor had planned.

Feeling Jennifer's terror along with a glimpse of the underling, he suppressed a growl, dissatisfied the subordinate still colored her thoughts, barely restraining his anger when he spoke. "I have landed on this planet to affect repairs and upgrade several key systems. As it is, my ship is vulnerable, therefore it is necessary to keep this location secret."

Todd's words were weighted with his annoyance, his eyes flashing with barely controlled fire, dread darkened her vision, but she would not give up so easily.

"The gate - take me to the gate and I'll go to Atlantis, no one will know where your ship is." Todd growled, but the words spilled out of her mouth pleading with him, "Send them a message - something. Let them know I'm alive … please." The tears rolled from her eyes, and she squeezed them tight.

Fear-panic-desperation, all of Jennifer's emotions compressed into a bundle crashed over him, thinning the control he retained on his anger - _if that underling had not disobeyed…_ Stopping that line of thought as quickly as it began, he let Jennifer's emotions wash through him, centering his own desires with the need of his Hive.

"My Hive is in a precarious position, I will not place it in danger to appease you." The words grumbling from deep in his chest, sharp and distinct, "but know I will return you to the Lantean city upon the conclusion of the repairs."

_Why do I promise her this?_ But it gave her some hope, and it dissipated her desperation.

Making the decision to leave her alone, Todd stood brusquely, pushing back the chair with his legs, continuing: "You will remain here - know you will be safe in my quarters as no one but I may enter. Eat, rest … I will return later."

Jennifer sat up as Todd turned on the heel of his boot, straining her neck to follow him as he escaped through the double doors.

Alone, a heavy weight lifted with his exit; she bowed her head breathing heavily, the feeling of panic evaporating from her chest since she held her breath through most of the exchange praying Todd did not take his anger out on her. Willing her heart to a slower pace - it took some convincing - but she was able to suppress the dizziness. Feeling Todd's anger building in the back of her mind … he was an unknown she could not easily access, and if he let the carefully managed control slip ... Jennifer couldn't finish the thought - he frightened her beyond all reason.

Todd was gone now, except for the sense of his presence twisting in her head … off somewhere, not far, but not immediate … always there, seemingly present at the edge of her mind since she saw him in the frightening dream wrenching the life from her body. _But it wasn't a dream, was it?_ Raising her hand to the scar forming on her chest, touching it with shaking fingertips, gliding her fingers around the rough edges, the memories came back, a sharp pain cutting her flesh waking her from the hazy dark spiraling around her thoughts, a gray effervescent mist entering the fog with more definition than the haze, sliding across her, the caress like soft petals on her skin.

The chance for escape had past, and an ever-present buzzing just beyond her hearing had replaced the quiet haze filling her thoughts. A concussion maybe as her ears seemed to ring incessantly, but that would not explain why she was able to feel others around her. Teyla could sense the Wraith, but she had Wraith sequences imbedded in her DNA, and the Wraith could send shadows to confuse their prey … except these flashes were not shadows; they were strong emotions the tormentor used to control her body and invade her mind. Supposing the strength of their thoughts could be due to proximity … it did not fit the model as she had been in physical contact with her tormentor, but Todd was still a presence in her mind and he was elsewhere. No, proximity did not explain her sudden sensitivity.

Sitting at the table, hands pressed against the cool black surface, she fought back the rising panic,_ what would John do?_ Probably find a way to get a weapon and blast his way out the window, same as Ronon, but Ronon would take out as many Wraith as possible before he bailed. Gritting her teeth, hearing John's voice in her head - _not helping_ - with that singsong sarcasm. _Outwit, outplay, outlast_, would be Rodney's advice raising a finger to emphasize his point, if it were as simple as a game show on TV; he would rely heavily on the outwit part, probably writing a program to disable the locks and blow up the ship on his way out the front door. Rodney's voice was replaced by Teyla's, - _learn your enemy, know his habits, and discover his motivations, make him complacent, patience will give you the opportunity_ - probably the most helpful advice. Teyla had been talking about hand-to-hand combat during a private lesson, but it could apply here, couldn't it?

The thoughts alarmed her, if Todd could feel it, he would grow angry again, and so Jennifer shoved them out of her mind fighting back the panic threatening to spill over. Todd promised to return her to Atlantis when the repairs were done, but she refrained from asking when that would be, too concerned with the annoyance growing in his mind to push further. If she did as he demanded - then she would get through this, it was the only hope she had, as she was not as strong as her friends, if she could believe him because every truth he expressed was layered with duplicity. Dropping her head to her hands, Jennifer choked back sobs, shaking with terror filled frustration.

Jennifer stayed frozen, huddling in the blue blanket for some time, curling her arms around her legs, pressing them to her chest, and chasing away thoughts from her mind. The angle of the sun changed; it hung lonely in the blue sky somewhere between the horizon and its zenith. Rooted in this chair made her legs stiff and back sore - _need to move, get the feeling back - _and she shoved with her hands to move the heavy chair, but it slid across the slick floor. Bare feet hitting the cool black floor, she stood slowly, testing her balance, her body weak from lack of purposeful sleep as the drug-induced stupor did little to refresh her body.

Leaning on the silver speckled table surface, an image flashed in her mind of Todd sitting here with five others evenly spaced around the table's circumference, discussing something important; it made her wonder if the passing scene was her imagination or his memory flitting through her thoughts. The vision cleared, the untouched tray the lone item dotting the surface where it was once filled by six large Wraith; she pushed it back, the sight of food making her nauseous.

This room,as large as the Gate Room at Atlantis, brightly lit by day, dark oasis by night, and Todd deposited her here - in his bed … so what did he expect of her? That dark desire filled her again, bringing to mind the times she fantasized about his enigmatic character coming to her in the dark night, sliding his hands across her smooth flesh, and lulling her into his arms. A safe fantasy from the confines of her bed, but now it was not, as she was here alone with him and he had slid his hands across her skin and pressed his lips against her neck. Shivering, lost somewhere between the dreams and the frightening reality, her hand finding the scars forming just below her neck. Difficult to hide, impossible to explain, what would her friends think when they saw his mark on her skin? _Stay with him_. The notion crossed her mind, a thin wisp slithering out of the haze, the idea playing through the mist to explore the darker side of her spirit. _What the hell am I thinking? Stay with the demon? _ Todd's desires were pervasive, taking root in her mind, growing and tangling within her own thoughts till she was uncertain which were hers and what came from him.

She wanted to vomit, putting her hand on her mouth, needing that physical barrier, her body rejecting the thoughts flitting through her mind. Blaming the lack of sleep for her sudden insanity, wanting to slip into the oblivious dark since it was easier than delving into those unknown desires skirting the edge of her reason, she hoped the passage of time would cure these unwelcome passions, and erase the specter of his form from within her mind.

Stepping around the chair, she pulled the blanket behind her, wrapping its length around her; it smelled of him, a musky scent, earthy and male. There was nothing to be done about it, except there was something in that fragrance that was intensely comforting, like the strength of his arms protecting her with the dense fabric.

_Damn it_, circle and circle, her thoughts kept coming back to him.

Jennifer walked along the edge of the steps, silver rimmed and elegant in an alien way, the brown and green walls reflected on the surface. In the dark recesses of the ship, the walls held no interest, but here in the light they glistened, the darker veins running throughout, just underneath the layer of green. It was quite a sight and she realized why the walls were devoid of ornamentation, the inherent beauty in them was enough.

Walking further along the edge to the alcove where Todd's bed lay, she would not sleep there, though the curtains caught her attention. Bare feet patting lightly on the floor, she stepped over to the column, pulling the fabric away from the hook, letting it fall away from her hand in waves revealing an intricately woven pattern depicting a field. A direct contrast to her surroundings, delicate and soft, it appealed more to her sense of beauty than the walls. Long grasses dotted with yellow flowers, trees far in the background, and going to the second column, Jennifer released the mate from its bindings; it fell to join the other. The mate was much the same, though up high a sun and a few wispy white clouds were depicted with sparkling thread.

Padding down the steps to the carpeted area and over to the settee covered in deep green, she turned away from the concave window that captured her attention earlier with the dawn as its crowning display, and studied the delicate curtains nestled between the intersections of two walls. The vibrant colors, a living image, almost as if she could walk out of this cave and into that field, the light of day pouring in from behind her. _Breathtaking_, this beauty here in Todd's room, where only he could view it. An escape for her mind, the scene taking her thoughts away from the desperation of her position, Jennifer lay on the couch, comfortable within her body and her thoughts for the first time since waking this morning.

XXX

He had to leave, his emotions a roller coaster riding the rise and fall of his hormones. One moment defiant the next submissive, he was uncertain what caused the changes in Jennifer's mood so quickly but guessed it was due to the link forming between their minds. Best he go away for a while and let the tumult cool before returning with fresh food and some clean clothing for his prize, away from her, and the distraction she caused swimming in the back of his mind as she lay in his bed and slept through his turmoil.

Making his way down the winding tunnels, he diverted his path to pass the empty children's crèche. _Why did he bring himself here, to look at the open expanse?_ There were no juveniles among his ranks, those younglings that had not yet morphed into adult Wraith. No, it was the quiet he sought, and this way was longer, farther away from the minds, the music only a slight presence yet still there softly singing in the background of his existence. Marching through the abandoned corridors to the laboratories gathering his composure, he stuffed the damning emotions into the recesses of his mind, centering his thoughts on important issues.

Rounding corners, twisting down through the vacant passages, he emerged into the more populated areas, crew quarters, where the lowest ranked lived in their relative comfort. Since it was day the majority would be working at their assigned tasks and the corridors were mostly empty. Those underlings he met along his way, moved aside, clearing the way for their Commander's purposeful strides, bowing their heads in deference until he passed. Their subservience was fitting their position; they were young, most owing their lives to him.

From here, he made his way back up to the laboratories, opening the door to the medical bay as he passed, curious to its state. The night's events had already been cleansed away leaving no trace, sterilized, his crew efficient in the extreme, doubting the body of the underling was cold before they removed it to the waste facility. The subordinate would receive no accolades, justice having been met by the Commander for his disobedience.

Continuing on to the main laboratory, the door slid open with the weight of his mind; there were two staff members working away at the protein analyzer, cleaning it, a tedious mind-numbing job but necessary. They stopped their work to acknowledge the Commander with an inclination of their heads. Intelligent younglings, but not the most superior of his technicians, he sent a wordless order to clean and sterilize the blood analyzer as well, passing by to the main station situated at the back of the laboratory.

The console recognized his presence and pulled up all new information submitted since his last request. More reports, none flagged urgent. He ignored the reports, and scrolled directly to the experimental results, settling down into his chair to examine them thoroughly.

The contamination was still there staring back at him, the peak designated with the appropriate symbol. Growling his annoyance, he moved on knowing he should have run the cleaning cycle instead of just purging the last sample, his haste cost precious time, but fortunately there was plenty of sample safely cocooned in the belly of his ship.

Continuing his search, preferring to look through the chromatograms with his practiced eye, he found an anomaly, a peak not in the control, something the technicians could have missed on other samples. Pulling it up and magnifying the peak on the screen, it was marked with the symbol for unknown protein. The instrument did not recognize it and relegated the small protein to the anomaly category, considering it an error, but it was something to look for in the fresh samples as it was the best lead he had.

It was a little progress and there were no other results to review. Todd's hands played across the membranous surface, skipping over the reports again, no desire to delve into this tedious duty. Leaning against the back of the chair, the technicians were tearing apart the protein analyzer, meticulously purging the tubing with the required cleaning agents.

An image flashed through his mind, Jennifer Keller's pale head bent over an instrument he did not recognize, thin fingers deftly swapping out tubing. Snorting a puff of air, realizing his mind was wandering dangerously.

Todd pulled at his goatee; irritated she elicited such emotions in him that bordered on painful. _Jennifer Keller_, a problem more complicated than he originally anticipated - an enigma he was uncertain how to deal with - unwilling to force her to be what he wanted, never predicting how this female would affect him, believing his control was stronger than his desire.

The Sub-Commander chose that moment to make known his presence, the door opening, entering the lab in a fury of black leather and white hair streaming behind him.

"I will speak with the Commander alone."

Quickly dismissing the technicians, they looked to the Commander, and when he did not protest, they left.

Remaining impassive as the Second-in-Command approached the station, he emptied his mind of Jennifer Keller's presence. If the Sub-Commander knew she was lately on his thoughts then he chose not to acknowledge it, as the Second bowed, waiting for leave to speak, an unnecessary gesture, as he allowed this underling much leniency.

He gave the Sub-Commander leave to speak with a brief mental image.

"We have received an encrypted communication from the ally passing our position."

The Sub-commander stopped briefly to examine the Commander - the eyes dark around the edges, hair slightly disheveled, but his superior was always this way, a mind too preoccupied playing the game, moving the pieces into position. It was the dark around the Commander's eyes that bothered him, lack of rest, absorbed as he was with the human female. The Second found the amount of effort the Commander put into winning control over this prize distasteful, but he continued the report despite the misgivings taking root in his mind.

"There have been tentative inquiries about our location from the Alliance that sought to goad us into battle."

The Commander grunted his amusement.

The Sub-Commander's lips curled with his own delight. "It seems they are interested in negotiating some agreement, though no terms have been specified."

The Commander grunted again. "No, they only wish to assess the damage their _gift_ has wrought on my crew." He chuckled low and dangerous. "Let the Watcher wait and wonder." Bring his fingers up to a steeple in front of his chest; it was a human gesture, curious as to what its purpose was, but finding no reason for it, he studied the razor edge of his finger guard; the Sub-Commander remained silent though his contemplation, and then looking back at his subordinate, "What else?"

"The Hive has transmitted the data you requested from the remaining inhabitants of the culled planet. The data is ready for your review." This information caught the Commander's attention, and the Sub-Commander bowed, acknowledging the interest.

"Excellent." The Commander's attention turned to the screen, it was a dismissal, but there was more the subordinate wished to discuss, feeling it swirl in the underling's mind, and he remained standing next to the laboratory's main station, patiently.

The Commander turned an annoyed look to the underling, a growl escaping his lips. "What more?"

The Sub-Commander breathed deeply, "The humans residing in the Lantean city are searching for the female culled on the rival's planet."

Todd brusquely cut off the second-in-command. "So let them search." His fingers playing across the membrane pulling up the requested data, leaning forward and focusing on the task and not the woman in his quarters.

The Sub-Commander continued. "They have contacted several of our allies requesting to speak directly with you, Commander."

Again, he abruptly cut off the Sub-Commander. "Ignore their inquiries." The annoyance was thick in his speech his words sharp and biting. "If there is nothing _important_ to discuss then leave me to my work."

The Commander's eyes were fixed on the data pouring across the screen, and his mind was desperately trying to focus on it. The Sub-Commander felt the distraction, quick flashes of the female's face before the Commander pushed it deep into the haze of his thoughts.

Instead of leaving, the Second stepped up to the console. "Stop playing this game. Make her yours, and be done with it." The Commander sat back, baring his teeth at the challenge, a growl rumbling deep in his chest, but the Second-In-Command continued despite his superior's anger, "I fear you enjoy making yourself miserable."

There was the bite of jealousy on the Sub-Commander's tongue, an odd emotion for the underling to display, and it quelled his annoyance at the subordinate's challenge, the growl turning to sarcastic laughter. "Sometimes the journey can be as pleasurable as the destination."

The Sub-Commander was quick to respond. "Then you commit yourself to a prison of your own making." The words were sharp.

The Commander laughed, but his amusement turned dark, _perhaps too much leniency_ … and he stood slowly, purposefully, reaching his full height as the Sub-Commander backed off, bowing his head and averting his eyes. Allowing the weight of his anger to press into the mind of the underling, he built it into a climax until it broke through the will of his subordinate.

The Sub-Commander spoke, a mere whisper, compelled by the burden of his Commander's rage. "Forgive me, My Lord," slipping into the old vernacular, acknowledging the Commander was far more powerful than he.

Fear crept into the mind of the underling. The Commander let it settle there while twisting the burden of his anger into a tight knot, cruelly stripping away the protective layers, and pushing into the depths of the subordinate's mind. The Sub-Commander's body shook under the pressure, the mental punishment bringing physical pain; the agony would last only as long as the Commander wished it, but it was brutal and the underling would not soon forget.

Mercilessly, he waited until the underling was forced to acknowledge his superiority. The screams came, and the Sub-Commander dropped to his knees demeaning himself by crying out with the weight of his pain; it took longer than the Commander wished, but he would not back down until his point was made. Releasing his hold on the Sub-Commander, the subordinate laid breathing heavily at his feet. He stood over the underling, allowing time for recovery, waiting for him to regain his composure and stand before him. When he did, the Second's shoulders were bowed, subservient to the Commander's will.

The Commander's slitted eyes glared into the underling's, his dual toned voice a low and dangerous hiss. "Do not forget your place."

The Sub-Commander's eyes lowered, unable to bear the weight of the Commander's gaze any longer. "Yes, My Lord."

The silence grew between them, finally dismissing the subordinate with a sharp mental slap, the Sub-Commander went quickly to the door, seeking his escape.

Todd watched the inferior go, concern increasing in his stomach, the bile rising in his throat, the uncertainty of his actions growing in his mind. Watching the underling consumed with agony, writhing in pain at his feet, he enjoyed meeting out the punishment, appealing to the hateful nature crawling within him; it was the part of him that would darken the sky and rain fire on innocents, feeding on their ethereal energy, and perpetuating the depravity.

_A prison of your own making, _the words of the Second echoing in his thoughts. Yes, he even enjoyed debasing himself.

_Wallowing in my own wickedness… _thinking of Jennifer Keller, alone in his room, pressing her body to his, and feeling the fear and lust leak from her mind … remembering how her gossamer energy wrapped around him, the ecstasy building, and the desire howling as he returned it to her limp body.

Ripping those thoughts from his mind, knowing they were headed to a place he could not control, and more frighteningly a place he did not want to control; these things he did not want to admit, but managed to examine them anyway with an obsessive-compulsive detail, enjoying the pain he caused himself.

Still alone in the laboratory, he paced the length, seething with rage, the yearning to destroy-torture-rape thick in his mind, pervading his thoughts. The organic nature of the Hive ship amplifying the need within him to indulge the wanton desire, and there was no calming the demon struggling to free itself. Flexing his hand, the slit on his palm open, the enzyme glistening as it dripped from his fingers; he stopped his frantic pacing, raising his hand to a console and opening communication to the Command deck, not trusting to use the network of minds to relay his demands.

"Release a Runner, I will hunt."


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: Haunted**

Thinking only of escape, the Sub-Commander hurried through the corridors, up the winding ramps to the Command Deck, long strides purposeful, pain and betrayal seeping from his mind. While he would rather hide away in his quarters to lick his wounds, he could not go there and preserve his honor with any true dignity. For the moment, his tumultuous emotions kept those who would challenge the Sub-Commander's position at bay, as the Commander did not strip him of his post and so he would perform the duties required, and any who thought to challenge him would be met with their destruction at his well-practiced hands.

Entering the Command area he barked, "What is our status?"

His brothers were milling about, dangerously on edge, their eyes holding a fierce wild look. Thoughts were difficult to control in this feral state, but it was the Commander's mind directing the Hive not his, and they all felt the Commander's uncontrollable anger lapping the edges of their reason.

The underling was reluctant to report; the Second felt the resistance in the subordinate's mind, a challenge. Turning, he hissed at the subordinate and the inferior must have thought better of his actions because he chose to respond.

"All systems are within parameters." As the Sub-Commander expected, but the underling continued, "The Commander has requested a Runner be released."

The Second's eyes narrowed, he shoved the underling away from the console and pulled up statistics on all available Runners. _Best for the Hive if the Commander removed the weight of his mind and cooled the fire burning in his thoughts_… a delicate matter, he carefully selected a human for the Commander's use, knowing what his superior would do, having seen the Commander exact revenge on the bodies of Lanteans with surgical precision. He chose: a strong one … it could run, it could evade, it had skills - a human that could suffer the punishment the Commander would inflict and last long enough to sate his violent desire. The Sub-Commander did not expect the human to return when the Commander was finished purging the beast from his mind, hopefully leaving the animalistic desire at rest with the mutilated remains.

The necessary commands were quickly carried out as the Second suspected the Commander was already making his way to the Dart bay. They felt the weight of the Commander's mind fade, though it was still there, hidden behind layers of other minds, it was not pervasive and it no longer influenced the flow of energy.

The Command crew would not meet his gaze as he studied each one for a hint of challenge. The Sub-Commander's punishment was well deserved, pushing too far, knowing the Commander was struggling on the fine edge between controlling his reason and his desperate need to devastate; but no confrontations came, and none would come - he alone had survived the Commander's wrath to walk away and feed again … no one would dispute his authority. Leaving the Command area without a backwards glance, the Sub-Commander knew his position was secure as long as the Commander deemed it so. Very seldom did the Commander do anything without purpose, and he wondered if this was his Commander's intention.

His superior must remain placated - keep the Commander's demons at bay or they would all suffer the consequences of his unrest … it was that female the Commander kept hidden away in his quarters, his interest in her disgusted the Second, unable to fathom why his superior interacted with these humans living in the Lantean city when it was he who had orchestrated their destruction, commanding fleets of ships to devastate the Lantean's hold over this galaxy.

It was rumored the Commander had a human lover, long ago, before the Wraith and the Lantean's were at odds, and this human rejected him; a happening in the chain of events eventually leading to the Commander's wanton destruction of the Lantean race. Unconfirmed as it was, the Sub-Commander believed it true as he had not seen his superior this manic since the end of the Lantean War, that one's hunger for destruction typically held in place by his meticulous control.

The Commander insisted this human remain to assist him, to discover and prevent the spread of the Hoffan infection, but he had seen his superior's mind and knew there were other reasons why he kept the female with him - recalling her from their first meeting, the Commander's distant look, the listlessness of his mind, the indulgent voice he used when he spoke to her …_ yes, there is more to the Commander's interest than just the scientific mind she possesses, and if it is this female he wants, then she will remain to placate the beast within him_. As the Hive was without a Queen, there were no minds agile enough to contain the Commander's wanton fury, so this frail human must subdue his lustful spirit with her body, keeping the Hive safe from the Commander's ferocity haunting their thoughts like a malevolent specter.

_Make her as appealing to the Commander as possible_, he thought as he stomped up the ramps to the corridors of fabric-covered walls - up and up, to the apex of the ship, where the echoing of his foot falls were muted by the fantastic material hanging in the passageway, the grand curved hallways leading past the Commander's quarters to the place where the Queen would meet with her subordinates and back through the private chambers, kept in perfect order, barren and quiet until the time the Commander deigned to replace the creature.

Having served the Commander for a very long time, deftly scaling the ranks to the notice of his Lord, there must have been something to the now Second-In-Command his influential superior found worthy because the Commander ushered this youngling higher within the ranks, keeping him close and mentoring his rise through the hierarchy. _A very long time_, watching his Lord and following his lead. Eventually he must break from the Commander, following his own path, as betrayal was the way of his race, only the strong surviving to beget their progeny. _Not yet_, for now he knew what would be pleasing to his Lord's eyes and began pulling clothing from the closets, throwing them into a heap on the floor.

XXX

Quiet, the light draining from the air, dim and subdued, she had fallen into sleep lying there on the settee staring at the delicate curtains hiding the demon's bed. The sun was going down and the imagined escape into their soft folds was waning from her dreams as she lay against a pillow wrapped in the blue blanket watching the light fade.

Jennifer did not want to move from this place, mind blank and body impassively floating on the edge of consciousness, to do otherwise would invite the cruel world into her mind, slipping back into past events, crushing her relative peace and leaving her enveloped in a waste of nightmarish thoughts. Instead she flirted with the haze blanketing her mind, the fog lifting and settling like ripples on a pond, softly ebbing and flowing with her slow and steady breath.

… A ripple, her exhale ... floating and circling outward lapping at the edges. A second ripple, meeting the first and disturbing the surface, out of phase with the first ripple and intersecting her consistent breathing … Examining the wave closer, the soft buzzing turned to a musical chorus, faint and light behind her ears … a voice stood out among the others, baritone timbre of dual tones resonating together - _What is this?_ Pushing out further, her curiosity instilling confidence in experimentation, testing the pool with her diaphanous finger, whirling it though the gauzy threads, and stirring the pond to reveal its hidden contents … a presence remained hidden, dodging her inquisitiveness, seemingly far off but coming closer. Swirling the pool quicker with her fingers, seeking out that presence, calling it to her, a glimpse, briefly forming a face she recognized, then he was gone swimming under the waves and evading her view. Wading into the pond, the words and images flew past too quickly to see but she was not interested in them, single-mindedly searching for the familiar presence with the starburst surrounding his eye. Playing with her, he came back, sliding behind her just out of reach, twisting around her and flitting off before she could capture his phantom in her fingers…

Again he came to the surface behind her, the gray threads of his spectral form wrapping around her as he pulled her close, taking her down into the depths of the pool, enveloping her in energy so delicate she could not resist the pull as he took her ... darker here, the light fading behind, but she was with him and he was familiar, a glow guiding her through the dense mire.... Lying there with him at the bottom of the pool, looking up at the distant light with the darker threads of energy swirling around them like haunted ghosts trying to pick away at her soul. She was frightened and attempted to pull away but the he encased her gossamer form in his effervescent strength and the wicked spirits backed away from him. Resting against his energy, the reassurance of his presence was enough to satisfy her inner desire for warmth, though the world was darkening; this sojourn here into the depths became painful …

_* WAKE!_ *

Lungs burning as Jennifer pulled a deep gasping breath, dislodging the blanket as she straightened abruptly, to lean forward, head dizzy, vision dark and prickly around the edges. Coughing, she expected water to pour from her mouth. _Was this phantasmal pool what Teyla found in the back of her mind when the Wraith were near?_

_A dream?_ But it didn't feel like one; it felt real, Shivering, Jennifer drew up her knees to wrap her arms around them.

Todd, his face with the familiar star tattoo emerging from the fog of her mind, recognizing the presence skirting the edge of her thoughts, steering her through the pool and fighting off the depraved phantoms by holding her close. There were others, but it was Todd's ubiquitous mind that surfaced, grasping her ethereal form and shielding her; his strength, her savior, the Commander that 'stayed' her execution and 'declared her sacrosanct' but for what purpose? Doubting it was just for her intellectual capabilities, a glimpse of something more behind his golden slitted eyes haunting her; it was not just the desire to own her, to take her body, mind, and soul as his ... The glimpse so fleeting - uncertain she actually saw it - the victim crawling through the muck to release its essence from the depths of the demon.

Jennifer exhaled sharp shaking breaths. _What am I thinking? He is Wraith, he is Death, and he will be my Death. _Recalling the energy she had reached for so close to her demise, bathing him in her spirit and seducing him to take her away from the agony, knowing him so completely for those few precious seconds when she thought she was finally free. _Yes, something more_, but still unable to put her finger on exactly what made him different? It was a truly terrifying experience that left her wondering which of his thoughts were lingering to beguile her mind and seed her curiosity.

Desperately trying to pull her thoughts away from his mysterious eyes, she focused and emptied her mind as Teyla had instructed her, turning her attention back to the present.

A crescent moon rose over the sleek black hull, hanging low in the nearly black sky, bathing the room in a milky glow, and Jennifer unfolded her legs, setting her bare feet on the thick carpet. Finding the energy returned to her body, sleep having refreshed her worn out limbs, Jennifer went to the extraordinary concave window to stand at the silver rimmed boundary between the carpeted floor and the clear glass. The moonlight made the window to the right mirror-like and the outline of her figure stared back at her, an apparition floating just beyond the edge of the floor. Lifting her hands, the ghostly refection reached out for her, leaning into the glass their hands met as she lowered herself against the ghostly figure pressing her forehead to the mirror image, hovering over the space between the two halves of the ship. A black abyss, the light of the moon did not touch the chasm below. Breathing onto the window, leaving circles of condensation, she imagined dissolving into the surface and sliding through to float down into the dark.

No tears would come and the desolation consumed her spirit as she lay despondent against the cool glass. _How have I come to be here with such a miserable outlook to my future? Would my mother be disappointed? Will she meet me at the 'pearly gates' with loving arms, embracing me as if we were never parted?_ All those things taught in Sunday school spinning in her head, doubting it was true because when she stared death in the face it was a Wraith staring back. Todd said he would return and with him came dread and fear; she welcomed it, was desperate for it, because then she would feel something other than intense despair drawing her into the rift below.

Closing her eyes and concentrating on the presence in her mind, he was coming closer, filling her with terror and exciting her with a tense energy. Jennifer felt the gentle brush of acknowledgement, he knew she was there reaching out with her mind to find him. Startled, she pulled back into her own thoughts; his presence did not follow her retreat as there was no need, the double-wide door opened and Todd strode through, standing tall, lit by the eerie silver glow of the moon, a fallen angel, a bright star in the otherwise dark abyss, the Morning Star.

Jennifer turned pressing her back against the glass, hovering over the chasm frozen by his presence and capturing her gaze in his golden eyes. The demon she wished for had returned to dislodge the desperation from her thoughts. The breath caught in her throat as he stood immobile on the dais, the Lord of his Domain.

Movement in the doorway and Todd stepped aside, the distraction allowing her to break contact with his eyes and breathe. An older man with peppered gray hair appeared through the empty portal, wearing a white smock and carrying a tray, followed by a second younger man and two women also wearing white smocks - _some sort of uniform? _The trio of human servants carried bundles of fabric.

Jennifer's eyes followed their movement; the older man to the table and the set of three down the stairs, around the curved wall and disappearing through an opening she had not realized existed. Todd also silently observed them, perched on the dais, his eyes moving back and forth from them to her then back again. The three re-emerged from an unknown room empty handed, moving quickly under his stare with eyes downcast, never sliding a glance to her or their despotic Lord. The three went up the stairs and out the door, the older man lagging behind carrying the used tray, bowing to Todd and turning to follow the other servants, the door closing behind them.

Alone with the white haired golden-eyed demon staring at her, he said nothing, no sound, quashed by his presence, her will wilting against the glass, she would have slid to the floor except she seemed wedged against the window with his eyes.

Todd stepped forward, the thrill and fear washing through her like a hot wave of electric energy tingling her muscles into a stunned immobility. Down the stairs with a methodical gracefulness, descending one agonizing step at a time, his overpowering presence thickened the air and her fear mounted with every step he took in her direction.

Jennifer held her breath as his dark figure walked across the carpet and into the moonlight. Afraid to look at him she closed her eyes for those final few steps, the muted footfalls stopped and she chanced opening her eyes to look down at his boots, caked with mud under the buckles and smudged with another dark substance. The air about him smelled of death and she gasped, looking up into his face realizing what the other substance was - splotches of dark across his chest, the blood still wet and glistening in the light, leaves sticking from his matted and tangled white hair as it fell across his shoulders. There was so much sticky red blood and it seemed as if he had bathed in it up to his neck. Bile rose in her throat and she clawed at the glass behind her, attempting to rip it loose and escape through the sky.

Relishing the intensity of emotions building in her, Todd leaned over her shaking form to breathe the exquisite scent of her fear. The strength of her emotions circling and clawing at his yearning to feed, but he no longer felt the wickedness of his species and could control those cravings. The hunt satisfied the beast within as he purged the animalistic desire and left it rotting with the mutilated corpse. What he wanted was something the Runner could not provide … the feel of Jennifer's skin and her lustful eyes gazing back at him, mirroring his desire. But he would not find those things staring into the depths of her fear; it was a mistake to come here bloodied, something he did not consider, as a Wraith female would have found the blood intensely arousing.

Wishing her calm with the weight of his mind, Todd turned and disappeared into the dressing chamber.

~x~

Finally at peace, he walked back to his waiting Dart. Night had fallen and the sleek black of the hull shimmered under the light of the moon, the lone crescent hanging above the bare trees. Early spring as the buds were just beginning to form and the second moon would not rise until the summer ... tasting the air around him, still cool with the hint of frost as he remembered it to be. Soon the trees would flower … one in particular he recalled with delicate pink flowers so profuse that when they fell from the branches it was like snow, their scent light flowery - _Jennifer Keller_ - his mind placing her face in his recollection.

Stretching out his mind and finding her gossamer threads amongst the pool of others … he moved about her attempting to evade her curiosity, but she ventured deeper searching for him, immersing her energy into the pool. Unaware of the danger, another form slipped next to her and Todd grasped her away from the threat unknown to her, wrapping his energy around her to protect her fragile form from the others, taking her deeper, floating down among the wild forms flitting like angry spirits between the physical and ethereal world. Unaccustomed to the play of her mind, Jennifer neglected her physical form … he sent his consciousness to wake her before her energy could dissipate, suffocating her body for she could not heal quickly.

~x~

_A second dose of the virus could remedy that... _

Ripping the thought out of his mind, he set about kicking off his heavy boots and stripping the soaked leather armor from his body, shrugging it off and tossing it into a heap.

~x~

As he landed his Dart in the bay, he felt the Sub-Commander's presence waiting in the corridor. Disconnecting his mind from Dart's interface, the canopy retracted, and he exited the Dart, expertly hopping down from the cockpit to the floor where the subordinate bowed low on one knee with his hand over the scar of his chest, it was not expected but also not improper, and he allowed the underling to rise.

The subordinate glanced over his blood soaked armor, nostrils flaring at the scent of death and drawing air though his sensory pits. "Commander," - the tones low and placating, subservient - "I have gathered some clothing for your … _companion_." The underling tripped over his words, attempting to choose one the Commander would find least offensive.

Todd huffed at this, the disdain for his 'companion' clearly evident in the inferior's thoughts. _Let him know I will not tolerate inquiries into this liaison, _and displayed his sharpened teeth with a low growl escaping through the doubled vocal chords; the Sub-Commander averted his eyes bowing his head. It was the reaction he expected. Turning on his muddy boot heel, he marched up the ramps, the Sub-Commander following dutifully.

Barking at the Second-in-Command. "Have these things delivered to my quarters along with some food for my _companion_," emphasizing the word the underling used, amused by the way it felt on his tongue.

The Sub-Commander spoke. "Yes, my Lord." again falling into the old vernacular.

The choice of words pleased the Commander; the pride rising in him to be recognized by his rightful title, Lord of all Wraith, the oldest among them, even if the young Queens' did not yet acknowledged him as such.

The subordinate walked up the main artery to his superior's left, one step behind, keeping time with the Commander's long strides as they past others on their way up the ramps. Following the Sub-Commander's example, those they passed dropped to one knee bowing their heads and placing their feeding hands over their hearts. More and more came out to this corridor, bowing, subservient, and seeking to display their loyalty, allowing the memory of him during the last days of the Lantean War to flit between their linked minds, sleek and dangerous.

Winding his way up the ramps to the highest levels where underlings were compelled to stay away, the Command Crew and the most high ranked were already here, bowing to their Lord. Passing by, he briefly acknowledged each of them with the brush of his sharp mind as he continued upward, the Sub-Commander falling behind at the point where he should, bowing to his Commander's receding back.

Alone up the last curving ramp to the doubled door of his quarters, slowing his march, wanting to savor in the display of his authority but, a curious feminine mind sought him out, and he felt Jennifer brush against his energy. Here just outside his door she reached out, surprised to find him near, and pulled away in a rush of tangled emotions. The knot of his gratification rising to dislodge the euphoria of his supremacy, astounding him how quickly she could displace the desires within him.

~x~

_That curious mind, always questioning, will get her into trouble_... but he found her curiosity pleasing as she seemed to have followed him to the door of his dressing chamber and was peering at him from just outside, hidden in the shadow of the membranous film surrounding the portal.

Back to her as he removed the frock coat and final layers of fabric and leather, he stood there naked enjoying the feel of his sinewy muscle as it stretched under his tattooed gray-green skin, knowing she watched the display; the scent of her rapturous floral perfume near. Turning his head to look over his shoulder, Jennifer disappeared behind the wall with a sharp intake of breath. Still, he could see her phantom form in the mirror-like glass of his window breathing heavily and fingering the edges of his still scabbed, though quickly healing, silvery mark. _Perhaps the residual enzyme in her blood… _

Opening his mouth to breath in as much of the flowery scent as possible, he let it flow over and through him, sending a tingle through his body as if the blood had rushed into his cold extremities with a prickling heat. He could go there, pull her body against him and take her here on the floor of his dressing chamber, it was what the Sub-Commander expected as Jennifer was human and her intellect was beneath the underling's notice, only here to serve the Commander's baser desires as a slave to his lust.

Standing there, mired in the quandary between wanting her to be his and making her his … the thought of her under his weight, fingers tangled in her hair, whether she was there by choice or not, spread the heat from his groin into his blood. Muscles tingling with his self-enforced immobility, he could wait, the control currently stronger than the animal desire. For her to come to him directed by her free will, submit to his control and conquer her with her own mind, was so much sweeter a victory. If her dreams were an indication of the war being waged in her thoughts then his wait would not be long. The memory of that dream brought a slight curve to his lips; she had a licentious imagination and he was sure he could heighten her satisfaction once he finally thrust into her.

Breathe slowly filling his lungs with her scent, his words surfacing in his memory - _sometimes the journey can be as pleasurable as the destination... _pursuing her with quiet savagery was as much a hunt as the Runner had been and it would sate his desires in other more enjoyable ways. Drawing his eyes away from the apparition of his fragile female hiding outside the door, he returned to the task of washing away the stench of death.

XXX

The calm washed over her in a wave of such intensity it nearly knocked her from her feet. Todd walked away from her, disappearing into the hidden room as she slid down the window to land roughly on her rump, head back and reclining against the cool glass. Blinking back tears of frustration she felt empty and tried to grasp back her fear, his grim face and blood soaked clothes filling her mind. It slipped away. _Damn him_, he wanted her to be calm and so she was, there was no denying the power of his mind, at least now she was angry but that was bleeding away too.

Pushing back up to her feet, she circled around the carpeted floor like a caged lioness, kicking a pillow in a show of frustration, missing its mark, not sure where she intended it to go but it didn't go far and didn't satisfy her. Plopping down on the edge of a blue chaise, she stared down at her toes, the pink paint had chipped away at the edges and the white gown brushing against her ankles was crumpled, the smooth surface marred with wrinkles. These small nuisances did not hold her attention; fidgeting, her mind wandered to where her captor disappeared, curiosity gnawing at her and it eventually won.

Standing on the warm carpet, she tiptoed over to the doorway hidden by the curvature of the wall keeping her steps feathered in an attempt to approach the predator unnoticed. Where the carpet ended, the slick black floor began, it was cooler on her bare feet and her form was mirrored in the surface, her phantasmal shadow following her to the hidden doorway along the curvature of the wall. It was just an opening, no actual door, an empty space along the dark wall with a feeble light filtering through.

There was movement, she could hear it echoing from the space, a shuffling, the creaking of leather and another ghostly shadow cast along the floor. Creeping up to the edge, Jennifer pressed her chest against the veined wall, hands flat against the surface and holding her breath and willing her body to be as quiet as possible, wanting nothing to draw the attention of this demon to her presence at the opening.

Carefully she slid an eye around the membranous edge of the frame, Todd was there with his back to her, shrugging out of the heavy leather coat and tossing it to the floor in a heap. He paused, and Jennifer heart stopped for a second, but he continued unfastening the long black frock coat and leather pants, removing them to reveal another layer of black material, an armless tunic of thin silky material that clung to his damp skin curving with the hidden muscles of his back, strange to find such delicate material on so vicious a predator.

Peeling away those thin layers, Todd stood there naked, a magnificent display of sinewy muscle under his black-tattooed translucent gray-green skin, dark veins snaking just underneath the surface. He stretched and muscles rippled in time with his movements... _latissimus dorsi, external abdominal oblique_, thinning at the waist, _gluteus maximus_, repeating the musculature through her mind to keep unwanted fire from building between her legs with her silent litany. The white hair caught on his dorsal spines - _spinous process -_ less pronounced than the specimens she had examined, but they were bulky drones and Todd was not bulky, his tall stature more akin to a fencer's, thin and wiry, lean and sleek, the apex predator, a carnivore, the perfect specimen of living death, standing in nothing but his skin before her eyes. Gasping a shaking breath, desperate to keep those strange desires from her thoughts, he was the source but whether it was from his mind or from the leanness of his naked body, she was uncertain.

The white head turned in her direction, a quick flash of his tattooed cheek and she ducked behind the doorframe … perhaps he saw her, his movements were quick and liquid while hers slow and languid. A moment of quiet stillness, Jennifer held her breath in anticipation of his approach, unsure if she would hear him sidle up to the door but perhaps she could feel his advance with this new recently awoken sense. Relaxing her mind, Jennifer fingered the scar forming on her chest in apprehension but there was no movement.

The dream she had before waking this morning slithered into her thoughts ... hands on her flesh, gray-green against cream, expertly sliding across her bare hips and around her back, picking her up against him and laying her on the bed, his body weighing her down, fingers in her hair … she shook her head violently getting the image and the feel of his skin out of her mind quickly before it became more. _Damn it, damn him, _feeling more sexual desire for this alien than she did for Rodney who was supposed to be her boyfriend, the treacherous heat rising in her like the ocean tide with the phases of the moon, haunting her mind, haunting her body and she was not certain how long she could resist these urges seducing her mind.

_My God, what is happening to me?_


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9: Distraction

Dropping her head into her sweaty palms, Jennifer rubbed at her eyes as if she could gouge the vision of Todd's muscular fame out of her mind. What she needed was a distraction, something to take her mind away from the alpha male hovering in her thoughts and tempting her with the strength of his spirit. Stepping away from the doorframe, she tiptoed along the wall so not to attract Todd's attention. _Hadn't the older worshiper brought a tray?_ … Jennifer realized she was hungry despite the nervous anxiety crawling in her stomach.

Feeling exposed across the carpeted area, Jennifer walked sheepishly up the steps to the round table, where the tray lay shadowed behind the monolithic chairs. Easily able to stand between them, the white gown barely brushing their sleek surface, she wiggled around the chair settling between the arms, confining not too long ago but now a welcome disruption from the heat invading her mind.

Pulling the tray to her, she surveyed its contents: cheese, bread, fruit, some sort of meat, cooked but cold, and the crock with presumably water. Reaching for the cheese, she bit into it chewing and swallowing but the thought came snaking into her mind,_ what if it's poisoned?_ Settling like a lump in her stomach, _would Todd save my life just to kill me with poison?_

_What does he want? _She could go insane trying to deduce his motivations layered as they were in duplicity but doubted he would resort to poisoning her, so she ate the cheese, pushing it past the lump in her throat while pouring some water into a cup. What she wouldn't give for a mocha latte or some chocolate ice cream, chocolate cake, some chocolate chip cookies anything that was a vehicle for chocolate, it was her comfort food and she needed some comfort. She let out a laugh at her childishness, grasping for something reassuring and swung her feet since they did not touch the floor.

"I see you have decided to consume some food." The voice was light and mocking.

Jennifer's heart stopped, the lump of cheese nearly stuck in her throat as she jumped back against the chair, coughing, and turned to look up into Todd's face, the translucent gray-green skin ghostly under the influence of moonlight, the star pattern pronounced against his pale flesh. Their eyes locked, his heavy lidded gaze was completely lecherous and she endeavored to quench the fire threatening to build between her legs.

It was the second time in not so many days that he sidled up to her without noticing his approach. Fighting down the panic threatening to consume her reason, Jennifer stumbled over a breathy "umm… yeah," because it seemed she should say something to his observation.

Fixating on her distress, Todd grunted an acknowledgement, the sardonic smile on his face morphing into that toothy shark-like grin while his golden eyes glinted devilishly in the muted light. Amused by her panicked reaction, he delighted in flustering her, but he found Jennifer's dark eyes captivating his attention, pupils wide and dilated in the dim light, the scent of her fear mixed into her floral perfume. Studying how her eyes reflected the moonlight, enchanted by her wanton beauty, his leer slid over her heaving chest.

"Please continue." Todd's dual toned voice broke through the heavy silence, gesturing with his hand, and disappearing behind Jennifer's chair which made her bolt upright, but he reemerged on the other side continuing over to several alcoves set into the veined wall, opening one and rummaging through it.

Hoping to have more time to dispel the cravings from her mind, she stared at his back, thick across the shoulders where his wet hair clung to the leather. Watching the fat droplets of water slither down, she wondered if all he did was squeeze the water out then run his long fingers through to detangle it. Always an air of disarray about him, it was something she noticed about most of the particularly talented scientists she worked with, their minds too busy to bother with trivial details, and the perceived disinterest made him wild and mysterious.

Todd turned and Jennifer grabbed a piece of fruit, shoving it into her mouth to hide her examination of him. If he noticed her studying his back then he did not remark on it, instead he came back to the table carrying an object hidden by the folds of his coat. Pulling out one of the heavy chairs as if it was feather light, he settled down next to her with the fluid grace of a cat. Whenever she saw him move like this she pondered Carson's conclusion the Wraith evolved from the Iratus bug, wondering if it could be possible they had interbred with some feline species along their development? The whole explanation of their evolution never sat well with her intellect but who was she to disagree with Carson.

Todd's mouth twitched and she questioned if he heard her thoughts as there was a look in his eyes she could not discern, almost thoughtful, but it went away when he placed the object on the table next to her hand. Recognizing it immediately, a laptop, the familiar circular Dell logo and a well-worn Atlantis sticker on it surface, she gasped.

"Something I acquired along my travels," Todd replied to her surprised reaction, ambiguous as ever, expecting deceptiveness with his explanation as his ever-present grin grew wider. "I can not expect you to sit here staring out my window all day with nothing to occupy your time." Todd leaned back into the chair gesturing with his hand to the window.

Jennifer stopped chewing the fruit, disbelief coloring her countenance, the words entirely to jovial for her taste and she stared at him with a wary, guarded eye. Todd chuckled, it seemed everything she did amused him and it annoyed her immensely. Swallowing the peach-like fruit, she dumped the remains onto the tray.

"And how much time are we talking about?" Demanding he answer.

The smile faded from his lips and he sat forward again looming over her, his voice low and cold. "As long as it takes."

The words sent a chill rushing through her limbs to settle in her chest, another completely ambiguous answer … _as long as __**what**__ takes?_ Todd's slitted eyes locked hers, the gaze a warning, his words echoing in her mind - _do not disobey me and do not think to challenge me again, or I will not continue to show you patience_. Bowing her head and casting her eyes down at her hands, Jennifer swallowed the thick mucus forming in her mouth; her reaction placated him and the tense energy dissipated from the air.

Extending his arm over the chair Jennifer occupied, Todd pushed the tray back, his damp hair brushing against her creamy arm in a cascade of contrasting colors. Jennifer refused to move away from him, reluctant to allow him the satisfaction of unnerving her again, but Todd ignored her defiance and settled the pilfered laptop in front of her.

"I have given you limited access to my database."

Focused on the computer, Todd slid his index finger across the touch pad, a series of Wraith characters crawled across the screen, the white glyphs projected across Jennifer's instantly interested face, blinking and glinting in her dark eyes. A second window opened, translating the symbols into the human language; the translation script was the scientist McKay's, but the database interface was his, working around the incompatibilities of this human programming and the limitations of their technology to give her the opportunity to learn more, and presumably, the knowledge to aid in his research.

Turning away from the computer to his moonlit face, Jennifer asked in a voice thinner than she wanted. "Why?"

"Because I find I have reached in impasse." Todd's habitual grin dissolved into a look of painful resolution, lips clenched and twitching with vexation. "My research into this Hoffan plague has not progressed to my satisfaction."

"And you need my help?" Jennifer's reply was quick, with skepticism coloring her words.

Todd breathed slowly, forcing the words past his lips. "I was hoping you could offer a different perspective."

Jennifer laughed derisively, shaking her head in disbelief. "And why would I help you … so you can kill humans indiscriminately? You kidnap me, you lock me up and threaten me - what is it you want?"

Looking away from him, the pain and worry ringing Jennifer's eyes, and she expected him to lash out at her defiance. Instead Todd stood, the creaking of his leather coat and the scraping of his chair against the floor assaulted her senses. Swallowing, she turned to stare up at his towering figure trying to assess the layers of his motivations, Todd was probably the single most powerful individual in the Pegasus galaxy and she sat here in his private chambers playing this cat and mouse game waiting to get eaten alive.

Todd was quite calm, his breathing slow, but the whites of his knuckles contradicted his outward composure. "You will help me Jennifer Keller because you can not allow someone to suffer, Human or Wraith." Emphasizing his point by closing the laptop with one finger, the sharp snap made her jump and when Jennifer did not respond he continued, the dual tones vibrating in his chest. "It was not too long ago you were apologizing to me for your error and assuring me compassion was not a weakness."

He had a way of twisting words to manipulate their meaning. Jennifer remembered the conversation; Todd was dying, it was her fault, and if what he wanted was for her to feel guilt then he succeeded. Glancing at the now closed computer and back up at Todd's thoughtful face, still worried he would turn violent, but it seemed there was no choice - as if she had actually had one - she would have to help him find a cure.

Feeling her resolve falter and slip away, he acknowledged her acquiescence with a nod, the corners of his lips pulling into a thin smile as his anger dissipated.

Speaking slowly, the tones barely a whisper in a moment of candor, he shared with her a part of himself he did not show his brothers. "I am not without compassion Jennifer."

The look in her eyes was painfully doubtful, a mixture of emotions welling up to spill over the edges to slide down her milky skin, the moonlight shimmering off her tears. Unable to contain his emotions, they bled from his mind, sliding in behind her thoughts with the weight of his confession, filled her with his desperate longing. Raising his hand, caressing the line of her jaw, he slid his thumb over her tear-streaked flesh; Jennifer trembled under his light touch.

"Go, relax in my bathing chamber, change into fresh clothes, and when you are ready we will discuss my research."

Todd stepped back, clearly despondent as he removed his fingers from her skin with a listless look to his eyes, crinkling at the edges and unfocused.

Sliding off the chair, Jennifer's bare feet hit the cool floor. Gently, his presence pushed her away and she went if only to escape his melancholy gaze. Backing up to the edge of the stairs, fearful to leave herself vulnerable to the thin thread controlling his actions as she realized it was he who needed to be alone to gather his thoughts. Those distracted slitted eyes were a window to the victim he held within his demonic nature, perched on the precipice of some bleak abyss; it was a glimpse of him she could not place her finger upon and he left it bare for her to examine for a few precious seconds. But his presence exerted more influence on her thoughts than she wanted, and it pushed at her analysis, slipping through her reasoning and breaking it into incomprehensible pieces.

Finally reaching the steps, she turned and hurried across the carpeted floor, rounding the curved wall and stepping through the portal to the hidden room. The weight lifted from her chest and she could breathe, leaning against the membranous frame and taking in the surroundings now Todd's muscled, naked body was not the focus of her attention, pleased to be distracted for the moment.

Appreciably cave-like, the curved ceiling was much lower here than in the main gallery, and lined with alcoves separated by stretched membranes. Each alcove had its own light filtering through pockets illuminating the interior - _a giant, walk-in closet_ - clothing that was obviously Todd's lining the interior on her right and clothing to her left entirely too feminine in appearance to be his.

Shoving away from the doorframe, Jennifer walked the span of the dressing chamber; it was one long corridor shadowed and leading back to a second room, the doorway framed with thick supports. The space beyond the columns was dark until she stepped across the threshold; the organic nature of the ship detected her presence and came alive building intensity with muted light and a steady trickling of water warming the air around her body with humidity. The light brightened and it was as if she walked off the Hive into a hidden hot spring nestled into a mountain crevasse, water cascading down earthen walls to collect in a pool carved from the stone-like floor. Venturing further into this tropical retreat, water dripped from a ceiling concealed behind a curtain of dense mist like the clouds in the sky opened up to rain their fat droplets upon her shoulders, beading up to slip down her bare arms.

Raising her head, Jennifer felt the drops splashing her face, sliding down her neck between her breasts, washing away the salty tears from her cheeks and restoring her to a sense of serenity that only being surrounded by this natural beauty could provide. The bathing chamber, an oasis of paradise veiled beneath the viciousness of Wraith and she wondered if they appreciated the corporeal splendor of the Hive.

Walking around the pool, Jennifer expected the floor to be slick, but it seemed the surface was porous, and what water did not collect in the central pool was absorbed by rock-like surface. Kneeling to dip her fingers in the water, the wavelets rung out and away from her hand. The water was warm and she longed to slip inside the welcoming surface but was reluctant to remove the gown, its flimsy material protecting her from Todd's prying eyes as she had stole a glimpse of his naked flesh from the doorway of the dressing chamber.

The memory of his sinewy muscles brought a curve to her lips, of watching how the black tattoos danced across his gray-green skin, contemplating their purpose, now positive there was more to him than the chitin-like shell he presented, having seen something mirrored in his golden eyes though still uncertain exactly what it was she observed. Playing the curve of his face in her mind, his voice echoing in her thoughts … _I am not without compassion Jennifer_ … the twist of his words and the emotion seeping from his mind making it more than just an attempt to placate her spirit. The longing wrapped around her -_ his longing _- but she was no longer sure if it was all due to Todd's influence as it was slowly occurring to her how much she wanted the same thing … _dangerous_ … it was an aspect that made him all the more exhilarating.

Frustrated, she sat at the edge of the pool dangling her feet into the warm water and realized the dress was soaked through, clinging to her frame like tissue-paper; it left nothing to the imagination and so she stripped it off, pulling the thin fabric over her head and tossed it to the side of the basin. Jennifer slipped into the deep water up to her neck and leaned against the side, the warmth soaking into her muscles lulling her into a relaxed state. _How long could I stay here without Todd coming to look for me?_ Chuckling, the image of Todd standing framed in the portal looking flustered came to mind, _turn the tables and shock him for once_ … but it didn't work – more like he would be staring salaciously at her bare skin to unsettle her, just the thought made her muscles tense and sent a warm tingle through her core.

But her eyes slid to the bruises on her wrists, a glaring reminder of what Todd was - _This is absurd; he will kill me _…Perhaps if she made herself useful then she could convince him to let her go back to Atlantis as he had promised to return her, though she doubted his sincerity. Still, Jennifer knew quite a bit about the Hoffan infection and Michael's research, and her knowledge could buy time for John to search for her, besides, Todd was willing to allow access to the Wraith database, an opportunity she could not easily resist. The more she knew about the Wraith, the greater the likelihood she could get Carson's retrovirus to work.

Soaking in the hot water, Jennifer resolved to aid Todd's research, or at least appear to help while attempting to learn as much about Wraith physiology as she could absorb before … _if _… he returned her to Atlantis.

XXX

Frustrated and pacing the length of his quarters, Todd worried how the influence of his emotions was apparent in Jennifer's eyes. The longing he saw mirroring his desire, bending to his will. But this was not how he wanted her, and it was exactly what he feared would happen when he fed upon her ethereal energy - if he just wanted to fuck something, there was any number of Worshipers vying to fill the role. The irritation he felt before the hunt rose to the surface, as the Runner did not satisfy his appetence, unable to use the body to sate the desire with the taste of Jennifer's presence in his mind. What he really wanted was to hold her down and thrust his cock deep into her core, listening to her howl as she writhed under his hands. Instead, he had listened to the cries of the Runner as he tore into his flesh cutting deeply with his nails, letting the blood drip onto the ground at his feet. The image made him shudder, thrilled by the memory of blood, his aggression a response ingrained into his genetic heritage as the enzyme coursed through his veins stimulating the continual release of adrenaline; it made his race aggressive to the extreme.

But the virus used to create him also made Jennifer his, though unable to replicate, it was busy changing the structures of her brain, forming the link within days despite his physical absence, a testament to the strength of her mind and to the emotions he could not seem to contain; her presence weakened his long honed skills at keeping his thoughts hidden in the recesses of his mind. Regretful, yet hard pressed to want events any different, the need rose through his groin, straining against more than just his pants. Easier to keep the longings suppressed when he interacted with Jennifer in the Lantean city, the constant distraction of humans with rifles or the inane chattering of the scientist McKay focused his consciousness into a singular purpose.

On his Hive, there were no such distractions, which meant he must be more vigilant or his thoughts would betray him to his brothers, and if he exhibited weakness they would challenge his authority. Obtaining information about the Hoffan infection from Jennifer Keller must be his primary goal. Schooling his emotions was a necessity if he were to advance his research and he could no longer afford to indulge these salacious thoughts as he had walked this path before, only to find heartache and betrayal.

Returning to the table, he grabbed the portable interface from the alcove and sat down pulling up the information downloaded from his ally, attempting to keep his mind occupied while he waited for the female in the other room.

Briefly inspecting the ally's results, Todd found the data already neatly assembled into a phylogenic tree, each individual cross referenced with their progeny. The work was meticulously detailed based on maternal mitochondrial DNA inheritance, and he prepared to assemble the information collected from the infected cargo with this new data. Scanning and aligning the nucleotide sequences would take a significant amount of time, but it was critical to know if the provisions originated on the planet in his territory as he could not have his alliance weakened by a tainted food source.

Fiddling with the parameters, he started the alignments and moved on to the whole blood analysis, specifically searching for the small protein he observed in the infected samples.

A noise interrupted his examination - the faint tapping of Jennifer's footfalls as she made her way across the carpets and up the stairs. Holding his gaze to the interface, Todd was determined to test his control over his emotions. Ignoring her advancement with great difficulty, his fingers twitched apprehensively on the console's membrane, her scent becoming stronger as she drew closer, inundating the air and making him shiver in anticipation of her presence.

The chair she rested on earlier was still askew and from the corner of his eye, he watched as Jennifer's stomach slid against the table before she settled onto the seat. The curve of her body pressed against the black edging sent a tingle through his motionless arms, and unable to deny her presence any longer, he drew his eyes away from the interface to meet Jennifer's face.

The dark eyes were averted, mirroring the white glyphs scrolling across the console, and with her attention elsewhere, it gave him time to examine her thoroughly. Caressing her with his golden eyes, he noted Jennifer changed into a fresh gown; though less revealing than the white, it clung to her damp skin, tight across her nipples which puckered in the cooler air of the main gallery, breasts rising and falling with the tide of her breath. The pulse in his head beating in time with her rhythmic movement, he snaked his eyes up to her bare neck, gaze lingering over his mark on her chest, his palm convulsing with recollection. The orifice leaked hot enzyme onto the surface of the interface, and the razor-like barbs writhed desperately, yearning to cut into her flesh again. Jennifer's mind followed his thoughts into the memory, reliving the moments as she twisted her gossamer form around him, bathing in her energy while his mind was overcome by her seductive energy. Shuddering with need, he clenched his feeding hand against the console; the quick movement startled her, drawing her attention away from the Wraith symbols and up to his face.

_Must be more vigilant_ … Todd covered his scrutiny by asking her, "Do you understand Wraith symbols?"

Jennifer glanced back at the interface, relieved to have something other than the memory of his feeding to focus on; she hesitantly answered his question by nodding her head in affirmation. "I understand a few of the glyphs, they are similar to Ancient."

Confused for a moment by her reference to 'Ancient', Todd gleaned the meaning, _Lantean_, from a faint brush to her thoughts. Jennifer eyes tightened as he slid against her mind, instantly guarded, but she would get used to the generalized flow of information between them, and he ignored her alarm for the moment.

"Yes, similar yet different." But how they were similar he refrained from relaying.

Watching as Todd's golden eyes flashed in the light of the console, Jennifer was sure he was holding back information, and brushed against his thoughts. Though he expertly guarded against her inquiry, she caught a glimpse confirming he was not telling her the whole truth as a quick flash of 'Lantean' crossed his mind before the thoughts became obscured.

XXX

Todd's thoughts held anxious anticipation as she approached the table, though Jennifer also felt the same apprehension walking across the carpet with her skin still damp, the light floral gown clinging to her curves in the cooler air. The feeling grew stronger when she slid against the table to settle in the seat next to his. Near enough to feel the heat radiating off his body, she locked her gaze onto the Wraith characters scrolling across the membrane of his console, frantically trying to avoid his scrutiny as his eyes snaked over her breasts to the scar on her chest. The memory flowing from his mind wrapped her in his recollection, the ecstasy burning through her body, making her slick as he remembered cutting into her flesh and writhing in her energy. Jennifer had wanted to die, reaching out to tempt him with her ethereal form, but Todd thrust the energy back into her body, his determination far greater than her tenacity, and if she could have moved after he wretched his palm away, she would have grasped his hand, pressed it to her chest and forced him to take her life… so when the hand flexed on the console, it broke her concentration leaving her light headed afraid he might reconsider and take her essence.

Teyla's advice flitted through Jennifer's thoughts … _learn your enemy, know his habits, and discover his motivations, make him complacent, patience will give you the opportunity…_Todd wanted her help with his research and he was willing to give her access to the Wraith database, so hopefully her acquiescence would make him complacent, and perhaps then Jennifer would find a way to convince him to let her go back to Atlantis. As for knowing his habits … it was not a thought she was willing to entertain.

Refocusing her attention on the interface, she watched as Wraith characters scrolled over the surface only able to glean a precursory meaning from them before they were out of sight. The characters changed on the interface as his fingers brushed the membrane, angling the console so she could better view the data, and he pulled up a chromatogram; she recognized the information as it was similar to the data one of the Lantean instruments reported.

Todd pushed the console in front of her, his mind fixated solely on the data displayed on the screen. "This chromatogram represents blood from an infected individual standardized with a non-infected control. Do you find anything abnormal in the sample?"

Pursing her lips together, realizing Todd was testing her, it made her slightly irritated but she pushed away the feeling and drew her attention to the screen. Instantly she recognized the peaks indicating a large protein from the virus Michael used to weaponize the Hoffan toxin, though it was marked with a symbol she did not understand. Refraining from answering his question without completely reviewing the data, Jennifer tentatively placed her hand on the interface, surprised when it responded to her light touch, and allowed her to scroll by moving her fingers across the membrane.

Scanning the peaks of the chromatogram, she recognized more proteins as belonging to the retrovirus based on their size and they too were marked with the same strange symbol. Passing by several other proteins until she found the one she was specifically looking for, a comparatively smaller protein closer to the end of the report marked with the 'anomaly' symbol, the Hoffan protein, not surprised to find its presence since Todd said this sample was from an infected individual.

As Jennifer scrolled across the data, Todd sensed recognition of several retrovirus proteins. _Why would Jennifer recognize these proteins, as they constituted the envelope surrounding the retrovirus's genetic material? Perhaps the Lantean's did not discard all their data? …_ But when she stopped at the anomalous protein, it caught his attention away from his musings.

Todd asked, "Do you recognize this protein?" Leaning over Jennifer's arm to magnify the peak, and she did not shy away, completely immersed in her examination of the data, oblivious to his reach and how close his leather-covered chest came to her skin.

Jennifer nodded. "The Hoffan protein, but I don't see anything different in this sample than in samples I have taken from infected individuals, except perhaps this person was recently infected."

So quickly she confirmed his suspicion this 'anomalous' protein was the Hoffan toxin, it seemed Jennifer knew more about the Hoffan's research than he anticipated, but his mind caught hold of her extraneous observation. "What makes you think this individual was infected recently?"

With a confused look, she scrolled back to some of the retrovirus peaks indicating their intensity with an outstretched finger. "Because of the amount of viral protein in the blood sample – it decreases over time, but the levels in these data are very high indicating they were recently infected with the virus."

Todd seemed surprised by her statement, his hand tensed and the thoughts seeping from his mind were chaotic, flitting too quickly for her to make out anything coherent. Turning back to face him, his gray-green face reflected the last of the moonlight, but his eyes were large and dark, concentrating on the screen where she pointed to the calculations relating to the peak's area.

"Indeed." Todd spoke low and thoughtful lapsing into silence. _Is it possible the half-breed used his own virus to weaponize the Hoffan toxin? The retrovirus was present in every sample I tested …_

The quiet grew between them as he contemplated the results; it unnerved her, thinking she already said too much but unable to keep silent any longer. "The infection presents like any other flu-like virus, some of the individuals are able to fight off the symptoms quickly and they recover, but others … they die. I suspect the Hoffan protein is toxic or … the virus may be a retrovirus and it's integrating into their chromosomal DNA randomly, causing catastrophic damage. I haven't been able to get a full sequence of the virus, but one of the proteins I've analyzed has a high degree of similarity to HIV reverse transcriptase…"

Prattling on through the silence, Todd listened to her litany; he did not know what this HIV was, but she was closer to the answer than she realized, indeed the virus was a retrovirus, originally engineered to wake dormant genes in human DNA, and add a few from the Iratus bug. The half-breed could have exchanged the enzyme gene with the Hoffan toxin as the enzyme was not necessary for initial infection. The virus would invade the neural tissue, integrate and begin expressing dormant genes; one of the subsequent products would allow a second dose of the virus to infect other cell types, specifically the bone marrow and blood cell pre-cursors owing to an increased ability to heal.

Several doses of the retrovirus were required to convert a human into Wraith, integrating the viral genome into different cells in an elegant cascade until the only cells left to change were gametes, the cells essential for spermatogenesis and oogenesis. With one final dose, the human would undergo a metamorphosis, not unlike those born Wraith who also underwent metamorphosis as they reached sexual maturity. When they emerged from the cocoon, the feeding slit was present as well as the glands producing the enzyme, their bodies no longer requiring food but able to feed from ethereal energy.

Jennifer stopped speaking in mid sentence and was studying his face. "Did the Wraith evolve from the Iratus bug?"

The stark change in her reasoning drew Todd's attention back to her with a sharp look.

"What would make you think otherwise?" Asking with more bite to his words than he intended.

Lips twitching, she glanced away from his fierce eyes, unable to find the words to explain why she suddenly felt Carson's conclusions were wrong. For a moment Jennifer thought she heard retrovirus-engineered-Iratus emanating from Todd's thoughts and remembering reports made by Carson about Michael's transformation - it just didn't add up. If inactivating the Iratus genes made Michael human, then he would have to be more human than Iratus? But humans didn't arrive in the Pegasus Galaxy until the Ancients settled here about 50,000 years ago and it took homo sapiens 160,000 years to evolve on earth … so how could Wraith evolve from an Iratus/human hybrid, with all their advanced technology, within as little as 40,000 years? Could this retrovirus have something to do with the emergence of the Wraith?

Sitting back against the chair, Todd examined her face, a quick flash of fear with his sharp words dissipating into a thoughtful silence. _The ubiquitous flow of information between us_ … the link always stronger than he anticipated, perhaps some of his musing trickled from his mind when he thought Jennifer was too involved with her litany to pay attention to him. Refraining from pressing into her mind, he waited until Jennifer spoke, but again she changed the subject.

"I was attempting to isolate the virus from samples I collected, but the titer was low, and I was only successful in sequencing some of the virus's genome … I'd really like to examine this retrovirus in more detail. Do you have more of the sample?"

Sighing, he would not find out what she was thinking, but deducing a cure for the Hoffan plague was more important than her suspicions. "It can be arranged."

Perking up, Jennifer was particularly interested in the promised samples, fingers fluttering with anxiousness. "When?"

Amused by her tenacity, and entranced by her red lips parted in anticipation of his answer, Todd leaned forward eyes flashing in the light of the console.

Startled, Jennifer's hand rose to Todd's chest pushing at him, but her resolve faltered as her hand lay flat against his immobile frame. So close … Todd's breath mingling with hers, the fine hairs of his goatee tickling her chin, heat radiating through her arm up to her breasts … and she found herself wanting the press of his lips, the fear twisting away to be replaced by longing.

Golden eyes slithered to her pale hand trembling against the black leather of his coat, and Todd tilted his head to breathe in her suddenly intense desire mixed with the delicate floral perfume.

Jennifer's longing swimming in his mind consumed his reason and needing to caress her pale skin, he raised his hand to the silvery scar on her chest sliding a finger across his mark up her slender neck to her chin. She shivered as he skimmed his thumb across her lips, and they parted in response to his touch, her breath coming quickly against his own -_ I must not indulge these emotions_ - a low rumble emanating from his throat in response to his frustration.

The dual tones of Todd's voice vibrated the fine hairs on Jennifer's neck. "When you have fully recovered."

Reluctantly drawing away from her tempestuous scent, Todd buried his longing behind the needs of his Hive though his own desire stabbed at his heart.

With the graceful liquidity of his race, Todd stood, moving the console away and pulled the tray back in front of Jennifer's chair. The expectation she should eat was clear as he poured water from the crock into a cup, setting it to the side of the tray.

"I have a number of things to attend to … please finish eating." The dual toned words were clear and decisive.

Turning, Todd marched out the door not waiting for her response, the heavy leather coat fluttering in his wake.

Alone again, Jennifer shuddered, disturbed how her longings overran her reasoning and painfully tied her stomach in knots, because she needed the touch of his skin … wanted him to press his lips against hers … but he did not - it made her feel like a school girl whose crush just rejected her advances.

_What game is he playing? _Todd wanted her research, and she thought he wanted her too … _Was I so wrong? _

Choking back a sob, Jennifer worried - _what am I doing? Did I give too much away_? Because if she didn't have anything left to offer would he still keep her alive?

XXX

Quickly making his way down to his laboratory he entered through the doors barking at the two subordinates running experiments, "Take fresh samples of the infected cargo, and isolate the retrovirus from their blood. I want a full sequence immediately."

Marching to the main console, he pulled up information on every sample he collected, and sure enough the retrovirus was present. The viral protein levels changed from individual to individual, but as he scrolled down to the find the smaller protein Jennifer confirmed was the Hoffan toxin, he found it was also present in every sample. Frustrated with his lack of observation, he banged his fist into the console, cutting his hand and smeared blood across the membrane. The cut was of little consequence and it healed quickly, but his pride would not.

Annoyed he paced the room, seething with unresolved anger. The need to devastate vying to take control of his body, but lashing out at his instruments would serve no purpose, and so he cooled the fire threatening to burn away his reason. At least now there was a way to identify infected humans, and he needed to relay this information to his Alliance.

Returning to the console, now controlling the anger, he paged the Second-in-Command. Immediately answering the call even though it was late night, the Sub-Commander appeared on the screen awaiting the Commander's instruction.

Without preamble, his tones were crisp and clear. "Relay this information to our allies as soon as possible." Sliding his hands on the membrane, bringing up the information on the toxin for the Sub-Commander to see, it scrolled across the side of the screen.

A look of amazement crossed the Second's face. "You have discovered a way to detect the Hoffan toxin?"

Pursing his lips together, he did not answer the subordinate's question. "Make sure they know this information does not leave the Alliance, or I will personally hunt down the perpetrator and deal with him myself."

And since he was known for his ferocity, it was no idle threat.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Inter-Mission

_Jen could not be gone… _Evan let loose a volley, the noise deafening as the rounds left his firearm to fly ineffectually into the black sky after the retreating Dart. Staring into the void, listening helplessly as the buzzing receded into nothing, Evan slid down the ravaged hill, darting across the open expanse and between the fire-gutted buildings to the place where he last saw Jennifer.

The buildings still blazed brightly, illuminating the night sky and billowed black smoke high into the heavens. Lungs burning with smoke, Lorne stumbled towards the black medical bag lying abandoned on its side, supplies scattered, littering the cobbled street. Going down to a crouch, he scooped them back into the pack because Jen would be upset if she saw how her equipment was handled. Forcing himself to concentrate, he refused to allow his emotional response to override his duty, and he scanned the street, peering into every deep shadow… to no avail.

Evan's stomach clenched in agony, sinking to his knees with sudden realization, frozen with despair; he hoped his eyes deceived him and Jen would walk around the corner of a dilapidated building … imagining her trembling frame ensconced in torn, sooty clothes running over to him with her tear streaked face so he could catch her in his arms, kiss her face - _tell her I love her _- something she would never know, captured and taken to a Hive ship to serve as a meal to some nameless Wraith.

XXX

The warning sirens echoed throughout the Gate Room, startling Richard Woosley as he concentrated on a recent report Dr. McKay submitted. Riddled with mind numbing wormhole physics and mathematical equations he could not begin to understand, Richard was determined to get though it before retiring for the evening. Relieved to have his attention elsewhere for the moment, he marched out of his office onto the upper gallery and into the Control Room, about to acknowledge Chuck's "Unscheduled off world activation," with a "Raise the iris," but he was cut off by Chuck's declaration, "It's Major Lorne's IDC."

Expecting a request for more medical supplies, Richard was surprised when Lorne emerged from the event horizon, hair askew, uniform crumpled, and most noticeably without his team or Dr. Keller. The sirens were silenced, but they continued in Richard's head as Lorne's abrupt return spoke of ill news.

The agitated soldier dashed up the grand staircase to meet Richard at the top of the steps. Out of breath and clearly distraught, the words rushed out of his lungs as he reported to Woosley. "Jen was culled."

XXX

Amelia promised Chuck she would relieve him early tonight and she made her way back to the central spire still feeling elated by her time with the passionate Satedan, but seriously annoyed to have her time cut short, she stepped out of the transport and onto the main gallery with sirens blaring – _great, what now?_

Reaching the railing in a few quick strides, the fluid bubble of the event horizon stretched outward lighting the room in a glacial blue glow. Stepping from the center, Evan Lorne emerged in a rush, practically running down the ramp to the stairs, hurrying to report to Woosley who also dashed to meet the Major. Close enough to hear Evan's ragged breathing all Amelia could understand was "Jen."

Woolsey's eyes flashed with surprise, widening briefly, then with a painful resolve, he grasped Evan's arm and pulled the soldier into the conference room.

It was well known Evan had a 'thing' for Jen Keller, and the normally calm-collected officer's panic was infectious; a knot formed in Amelia's stomach as she raised her hand to activate the receiver/transmitter in her ear and call for Ronon.

"Yeah?" The single breathy word crackled as he was probably already practicing with John.

"Get up to the Gate Room; something has happened to Dr. Keller," she relayed through the device.

"Coming," was all he said. It made her heart wrench since Ronon recently had a 'thing' with Jen Keller, and Amelia was more than a little jealous the Doc got more than her fair share of attention from the male half of the Atlantis Expedition.

No more than a minute passed when John, closely followed by Ronon, jogged through the stairway access door and across the Control Room, headed towards the conference room.

XXX

The stairway was the quickest route to the Control room, and bounding the steps three at a time John and Ronon emerged from the access door to find the light was off in Richard's office. Catching sight of Lorne and Woolsey, Ronon snagged John with his hand and mumbled 'conference room.'

Anxiety built as they dashed through Atlantis's nerve center, John rushing into the conference room demanding an answer. "What the hell's going on?"

Both Lorne and Woosley leapt, turning as one at John's hell bent entry. It seemed others noticed too as everyone out on the catwalk stopped to stare through the doors, anxious to overhear the commotion. Ronon, with his ever-present scowl glared at the rubberneckers, triggering the pivoting doors to close.

John's apprehension grew as he took in Evan's disheveled appearance, shirt un-tucked, twigs and leaves sticking in the pockets of his vest, with dark smudges of dirt on his pants and face, sliding the P90 away from Evan's twitching hands, John repeated his question with less force, eyeing Woolsey, uncertain he would get a coherent answer from Major Lorne.

"What's going on?"

Stepping forward, Woosley eyes darted to Lorne as he motioned Sheppard to come with him. Handing the firearm to Ronon, John followed Richard around the table to the far corner glancing back as Evan slid into a chair.

A thin sheen glistened in Woolsey's eyes, and he slid a glance back to Evan, hesitant to answer the question, his thin lips twitching as he contemplated the Major's reason for an abrupt return. "There was an attack on M2R-938 …"

The sweat on John's skin turned cold, the tension swarming through John's head threatening to break through his calm, he cut over Richard's hesitation, "And?"

Sighing, Woolsey continued as if he couldn't bear to speak, the words torn from his lips. "Dr Keller was taken."

"Taken where?" Ronan asked gruffly.

Pursing his lips together, Richard stared at the big Satedan, towering over John's shoulder. Normally eloquent Woolsey was unable to force the answer past his thick tongue.

When the response was not forthcoming, John countered with his own question, terrified he already knew the answer. "By whom?"

The creaking of the conference chair cutting through the sudden heavy silence drew their collective attention back to Lorne. The Major's eyes were red rimmed and his hands twitched treacherously on the edge of the conference table.

Pulling himself out of his stupor, Evan's voice echoed though the room confirming John's fears. "By the Wraith."

XXX

Making his way to the cafeteria, McKay practically bounced; excited by his new series of calculations, positive he was nearing a breakthrough on the wormhole drive technology the Ancients abandoned. If he could get it to work then the Daedalus could make the trip from Earth in seconds instead of three long torturous weeks. As they were still rationing the energy used to dial Earth, getting the drive to work meant faster supplies, better food, maybe even a getaway with Jen that didn't involve aberrant weather? The thought of her creamy skin and pouting lips brought a crooked smile to his face, and he ducked his head as if someone could read his mind and know he was thinking about her.

Giddy with the idea of spending time away from Atlantis with Jen made him eager to get back to work, but he needed some brain fuel, and Rodney thought an extra helping of chocolate pudding just might do the trick.

The Mess Hall was teaming with activity, and normally Rodney avoided the busiest times, but he braved the crowd for the allure of pudding. Grasping the handle on the refrigerated case, he pulled it open and grabbed the plastic container as Chuck walked over gazing longingly into the desert case. About to say hello, Rodney clamped his mouth shut as Katie Brown's arm snaked around Chuck's shoulder planting a quick kiss on the sergeant's reddening cheek.

All set to ignore the couple, the pang of Katie's un-trumpeted return prickling at his ego, a lively voice rang out over the dinner crowd. "Hi Rodney!"

More than a few heads turned and now unable to slink away from his almost fiancée, Rodney turned to the couple, feeling intensely uncomfortable. "Katie, what are you doing here?"

"Oh well, you know I transferred back to Earth, but Chuck and I started talking before I left … and well, now we're getting married. Isn't that great?" Katie prattled on wiggling her fingers, the fluorescent light catching the diamond of her engagement ring as Rodney's smile thinned repeating 'great' under his breath.

Chuck was now looking just as uncomfortable as Rodney, shifting his weight and cut through Katie's recount of their relationship. "Rodney is seeing Jen Keller now."

"Great!" The bubbly botanist exclaimed. "We should get together and have dinner."

Chuck groaned; he didn't seem to think that was a great idea and neither did Rodney. Both men looked for a reason to get away, and Chuck handed Rodney the means to escape.

"Lorne came back from M2R-938 just before the end of my shift, I think he's talking to Woosley."

Jumping on the opportunity, Rodney exclaimed excitedly, "Oh, Jen is with Evan's team."

Grabbing a second pudding out of the refrigerated case, and lifting the plastic container in a wave, Rodney skirted around the couple with a "see you later" – _or not_ – barely missing Teyla as she rounded the counter leaving the cafeteria. Stopping short, Rodney held the puddings up at his chest.

Though startled, Teyla straightened, glancing over Rodney's appearance and quickly assessing his mood, she threw a jibe at the off-kilter scientist. "Perhaps there are more nutritious food choices if you are that hungry?"

Confused at first, Rodney chuckled realizing she referred to the two chocolate puddings he was protecting. Hooking a thumb behind him with a laugh Rodney explained, "Ah … no, Chuck was just saying Lorne's back."

Teyla leaned to look around Rodney's shoulder, seeing the sergeant there with Katie, her eyes tightened while she nodded thoughtfully, but kept her silence on the subject. Rodney looked distractedly at the puddings, clearly distressed with Teyla's knowing gesture, but she changed the subject.

"And Jennifer should be with his team…"

Perking up at Jen's name, a smile lit McKay's face replacing his anxiety over Katie Brown's reappearance. "Yes, and hence – two puddings."

Teyla's smile widened when Rodney wiggled the containers in front of his chest. "I must speak with Woosley, may I walk with you?"

McKay gestured grandly, and Teyla turned to walk with him, noting the spring in his step, pleased to see the scientist was well over the encounter with Katie Brown.

XXX

Exiting the transport, Teyla and Rodney emerged on the gallery level of the Gate Room. The catwalk was bustling with activity, everyone making a show of **not** listening at the doors of the conference room. Immediately on edge, Teyla glided among them, scowling at the scandalmongers until they skittered away in shame. Glancing at Rodney, who followed her through the press of bodies still holding the puddings, though less enthusiastically, Teyla drew a breath stealing herself for what they would find behind the closed doors, knowing the mill outside could not accompany good news.

Scanning her slender hand across the interface, the lock recognized her biometric chip, and opened the doors. John's voice arguing with Woolsey echoed out of the meeting room.

The way unexpectedly blocked, Teyla looked up into Ronon's dour face, but when he realized it was Rodney and Teyla he stepped aside triggering the doors to close quickly behind them. Ronon's eyes locked with Teyla's briefly, his troubled look sending tension creeping through her limbs and pounding into her head.

John and Woolsey were seated across the mahogany table from Lorne, all three raised their grim faces to Teyla and Rodney's entrance, John falling silent mid-sentence, pressing his lips together. The anguish ringing John's eyes, tied Teyla's stomach in knots; opening her mouth, the question died on her lips with Rodney's thin and shaking voice.

"Where's Jen?"

Both John and Woolsey sat upright, Richard crossing his arms on his chest and John pursed his lips tighter, hands tightening into fists. Evan's head fell into his hands hopelessly exhausted and out of words to explain his turmoil.

XXX

Rodney's hands shook repeating his question, barely audible. Teyla turned to see McKay's pale face, a thin sheen coating his forehead, he seemed as if someone just pulled the rug from under his feet. If he were not paralyzed with inexplicable terror, Rodney would have sunk to the floor in a hysterical heap.

Ronon appeared, pushing a chair behind his legs with a hand to his shoulder, but he didn't want to sit, he wanted an answer; they were his friends and they owed him that much.

With a pained look to his brown eyes, John's reached out his hand imploring McKay to sit. "Rodney …"

"Where's Jen?" Rodney repeated, this time forceful and distinct.

Pushing the chair back, Richard stood, feeling it necessary to address the scientist man to man. Coming around the table, Woolsey answered, standing face to face with Rodney, steeling himself for McKay's emotional onslaught. "Rodney, Jen was culled."

Legs buckling, Rodney fell backwards, sliding down onto his rump into the chair, uselessly protecting the puddings from falling to the floor.

XXX

Teyla took a sharp breath, only a few days ago standing at the edge the cobblestone street, she waved a quick good-bye to Jen who smiled and called back 'see you in a week or so.'

Knees feeling weak she looked up to meet Ronon's grim face, there was a deep ache behind his eyes, and while he was involved with Amelia, he still harbored strong feelings for Jen Keller. Staring into each other's eyes, Teyla and Ronon both knew a Wraith culling was a death sentence; they swallowed down terror in an attempt to mollify Rodney's growing despondency.

Woolsey slid onto the dark brown table, and his movement seemed to wake McKay from his daze, he sat up straining his neck to look at Richard.

Words rushed from Rodney's near hysterical lips. "Culled … then she could be cocooned on a ship waiting for us to rescue her. We need to get a team together, right now, the Hive could still be in orbit, we can get on it, and John could get a cloaked jumper on board …"

"Rodney …" Woolsey repeated McKay's name twice as Rodney continued to talk over the Atlantis Commander, and when the scientist stopped speaking, hands clamped tight on two containers of chocolate pudding, Richard continued shaking his head. "You know it's a fool's errand, Dr. McKay."

The words deflated the panicked scientist, closing his eyes, the tears slid down his pale cheeks. Ronon placed a hand on Rodney's shoulder, sharing his pain, knowing what it was like to loose a loved one to the Wraith.

John was not ready to accept no for an answer and he stated firmly, "We need to send a team to aid the survivors and as my team is already here." Richard was shaking his head as John continued attempting to exploit Woolsey's soft spot for the Doc. "At least let us go and investigate."

Woolsey sighed, but gave in to John's demands turning to face the soldier. "Fine, do what you need to."

XXX

Days and weeks blurred together into nearly four months, and still Rodney walked the halls in a stupor. John noted McKay's glazed eyes as he made his way across the cafeteria, tray in hand, to sit with the lonely scientist.

Their investigation of M2R-938, revealed nothing; John had even gone so far as to contact several known Wraith worshipers in the hope of getting Todd's attention. But the Machiavellian Wraith Commander ignored the tentative inquiries, especially since it did not suit him to aid the Atlanteans.

John frequently mused over the Doc's disappearance as it was a stark reminder what they were all up against here in the Pegasus Galaxy. No one had the heart to pack up Jennifer's room, and sometimes he walked past the dark door hoping she would emerge with her infectious grin to poke him on the shoulder, wondering what he was doing skating past her room in the middle of the night. Always the younger sister to him, John's heart clenched every time he walked into the infirmary and it was Marie sitting at the CMO's desk.

John sat down at the empty table. "What's up Rodney?"

McKay hadn't even noticed John approach and barely reacted to the spoken words, staring out the window and across the city. Fat drops slid down the windowpane; it was raining again and the gray sky mirrored Rodney's bleak expression. Fidgeting with the plastic fork, Rodney bent it, splintering the plastic in half and tossed it onto a half eaten chicken patty.

"Time heals all wounds … huh? What a crock of shit." Rodney stood, the folding chair scraping against the floor with a loud screech, and walked off.

John watched the depressed scientist disappear around the corner with a sigh. Rodney's life ended when he walked into the conference room that day, clutching two chocolate puddings with a ridiculous smile on his face. Listening to Woolsey's chill voice explaining Jen isn't coming back tore at his soul - _I should have said it_, but he was too far gone in his own grief to string the words together. Remembering the blood draining from Rodney's face when he realized Jen wasn't coming back, knowing it was the worst moment in Rodney's life as it was the one thing he could not control, the one thing he could not apply his wit to overcome - and John was not able to open his mouth and tell his good friend himself.

Appetite suppressed by his growing melancholy, John pushed away his own tray, and ran his hands through his brown hair. Rodney was right, the depression settling in after Jen's loss had not dissipated, and they all walked around wallowing in perpetual gloominess. It made his hands itchy, waiting for the other shoe to drop and, save infiltrating every known Hive ship, there was nothing left he could do. Jennifer was gone and no amount of wishing was going to make her reappear.

XXX

"What the hell does Ladon want?" John growled in annoyance over the comm.

"I don't know, but could you please come up to the Control Room?" Woolsey's voice echoed in John's ear.

Replying to Woolsey with a reluctant affirmative, John briefly contemplated laying back down and throwing the blankets over his head. Glancing at the clock, the light glowed a steady - _3:18 am_. Waking up in the middle of the night to listen to the Genii leader was not on the top of John's to-do list, but groaning, he pushed off the mattress to find some appropriate clothing, and this time he pondered heading to the Control Room in his boxers, which he mused, stick-up-the-butt Woolsey would not appreciate in the least.

T-shirt, pants - covered enough for decency, John headed for the nearest transporter, rubbing the sleepies from his eyes and running a hand through his eternally tousled hair. A quick walk, and he was striding across the catwalk and into the Control Room to be met by Richard's annoyed countenance.

John moaned; Richard was waiting for him in his crisp gray and red uniform, un-rumpled and unfazed by the unholy hour Radim chose to contact Atlantis. The image came to mind of Woolsey sleeping standing up so as not to wrinkle his uniform.

Woolsey's eyes scanned disapprovingly over John's disheveled appearance. "You could have put on your uniform."

Turning and heading out of the Control Room, John followed Richard's abrupt departure wondering where they were going and replying with his usually snarky attitude determined to get the last word on the subject. "I didn't know this was a formal affair … it **is** three in the morning."

Ignoring Sheppard's sarcastic response, Woolsey led them to the conference room. John hesitated at the threshold as surprise registered on his face when he realized Radim was actually here on Atlantis. There were two armed marines guarding the doors, but the Genii leader was alone when the pair entered the conference room.

Ladon Radim stood, inclining his head to the two Atlanteans. "It is mid-morning on my planet, Colonel Sheppard and thank you for meeting with me on such short notice."

Ladon's smooth voice instantly woke John from the remaining vestiges of sleep and he took the Genii leader's outstretched hand to shake it.

Woolsey was speaking pleasantries as he gestured for the Genii leader to take a seat, something about 'working together' a 'unique opportunity,' but John disregarded the words to study the lone man sitting down to join them. The Genii leader was not listening to Richard's words either, hands out in front of him intertwined, outwardly calm, but the fingers fidgeted; Ladon was eager to relate why he came here and it set John on guard.

Cutting off Richard's speech, Sheppard usurped Woolsey, and asked point blank, "Why are you here?"

Relief spread across the Genii's face, though it quickly disappeared, hidden in eyes gone cold with a grim curve to his mouth. "About a month ago we lost contact with one of our outposts … a team of scientists."

John was hard pressed to care and sat back crossing his arms across his chest.

Ladon continued, noting Sheppard's distrust. "We had regular contact scheduled, and when our team went through the gate they were attacked. One of the scientists managed to return through the gate before it dissipated."

Pulling a folded paper out of his pocket, Ladon past it over to John. Reluctantly, he reached forward and unfolded a black and white photo, creased along the center, the object in the frame was unmistakable, a Hive ship.

"What's your point? You want to attack a Hive ship? Get your scientists back?" John's voice was unforgiving, though he did not harbor a specific ill will against the Genii leader for his capture and subsequent torture by Kolya, the Genii's meddling with the Coalition of Planets almost got him and his team executed. John was not about to do them any favors. Leaning forward, John asked getting straight to the matter, "What does she mean to you?"

Blinking, fingers clenched on the edge of the table, Ladon hesitated over his words, confirming John's suspicions the Genii leader wasn't just motivated in retrieving his scientists for their research. "That doesn't matter, but what does matter is the research they were conducting."

Huffing, John sat back again and eyed Woolsey, who was hiding his grim look by running a finger across his upper lip.

John felt like they were being lured in like a fish, but he took the bait anyway. "And what research were they conducting?"

Ladon was quick to reply, edging forward and folding his hands in front of his chest. "You have heard of the Hoffan plague?"

Richard who had been silent until now replied to Ladon with a curt affirmative.

"Then you know the sickness kills about thirty to forty percent of the victims, but it also leaves those that survive … like a living time bomb."

John and Richard exchanged a look, but allowed the Genii leader to continue without comment.

"Well, we were able to isolate a small protein we believe is the toxin, if we can weaponize the drug, then we could stop the Wraith before they feed on humans … the contact was supposed to bring a synopsis of their research to the scheduled meeting."

Radim's words trailed off, but they could draw their own conclusion, there were rumors circulating the Wraith found a way to identify the presence of the Hoffan drug. Though they had no way to confirm this, it was a disturbing notion the Genii might have inadvertently handed their common enemy the ability to detect the toxin.

Looking uncomfortably at John, Richard addressed the Genii leader. "And what is it you want from us."

"We haven't been able to get a lock on the gate; we have no way of knowing if the Wraith got their hands on the research. You are the only ones that have the means to find out."

"The Travelers -" but John was cut off by Ladon.

"Are not interested. The Travelers can run from the Wraith, but we cannot, and they won't put their ships at risk. We have eluded culling for now although our underground tunnels are not a permanent solution."

Fixing the Genii leader with a glacial stare, John watched as Ladon reached for the abandoned photograph, turned it over and pushed it squarely in front of John's crossed arms. Hand written across the bottom edge … _a gate address_.

Woolsey eyed the photo. "We need time to consider."

Ladon Radim's eyes tightened again and the haunted look returned briefly as he stood. "Please contact me as soon as you reach a decision."

John and Richard stood as well, Woolsey picking up the photo and hanging back as John escorted Ladon out. Turning down the stairs, the marines followed a respectable distance behind. Both Ladon and John walked in silence as the Gate burst, expanding outward and settling into a shimmering sea rippling across the surface of the event horizon.

The Genii leader hesitated at the apex of the incline taking a slow breath he turned to John. The haunted look was back in Ladon's hazel eyes. "She's my wife."

XXX

Joining Richard in his office, John sat in a chair opposite somewhat unnerved by Ladon's confession -_ dammit I've lost people too, and he'd just as soon throw us to the Reavers… why should I feel any sympathy for Ladon?_

Richard broke through John's introspection, getting the Lieutenant Colonel's attention as Sheppard lounged in the chair, unfocused. "M4R-239 - nothing in the database about this planet except it's uninhabited. For all we know Radim could have a bomb waiting for us if we dialed the planet."

"Yeah, and the Daedalus won't be back for another two weeks." John stated, absentmindedly chewing on his thumbnail.

"Then it will have to wait." Putting the matter aside with the photo, Richard picked up a mug and sipped his tea.

Still distracted, John countered Woolsey's harsh directive. "I think he's telling the truth … Ladon said his wife was on the planet." The look in the Genii leader's eyes gnawed at John's stomach, intimately knowing that feeling of helplessness.

Richard snorted derisively. "That may be, but I'm not going to put us in danger if the Genii are plotting another trap."

John could not fault Richard's argument.


	11. Chapter 11

Moving closer to NC-17 territory

I do not own SGA or it's characters, etc…

* * *

Chapter 11: The Pleasure

Quietly Jennifer stood clutching a warm cup of tea, and from her vantage far above the canopy, she watched the birds drifting on the air currents, circling in lazy arcs before they dove into the dark cavity. The longer days of summer blurred together in a rush of routine, spending the majority of her time in Todd's laboratory analyzing samples and studying the retrovirus. Today was unusual though since she had woken to find the wraith stretched out on his bed still asleep. Normally awake and waiting for her to dress and finish breakfast, the soft snoring continued through her morning activity even when she went to the door and pressed the manual switch allowing the manservant entrance.

The gray haired servant strode through the portal, depositing her tray on the table, and continued down the stairs to remove the dirty clothing and used towels from the dressing chamber. He never spoke, and when she attempted to start a conversation with the servant, he pointedly ignored her presence and set about his work in silence. A bit put off by his demeanor, she chose to disregard him, idly wondering if the man would someday come around to utter a word or two in her direction. The manservant left and she was alone again to watch through the window, waiting for her captor to arise.

Every morning Todd escorted her through the winding visceral passages to the place designated as his laboratory. Fascinated how she could feel the usage of the rooms of the ship, she remarked on this observation to Todd as they walked down the sloping ramps. Glancing over his shoulder at her with curiosity ringing his slitted eyes, Todd held his tongue and continued through the passages as he often ignored her questions when it did not suit him to answer. It was a tactic she became used to, biding her time until she could ask again in a slightly different manner, prying the information from him and piecing it together with what little useful facts she could learn from the database.

In the evening they would return to the Commander's quarters where Todd's servant delivered her meal in silence, leaving them to sit together at the monolithic table discussing the results from the current experiments. Scrolling through the data on the Wraith console, because she found it easier to manipulate than the laptop, Todd's presence next to her arm comfortable, and she wondered when it became so as she stared into his golden eyes and debated the results of their experiments.

Sometimes he would brush against her arm pointing to the screen, his touch sending electricity pulsing through her body. Secretly living for the moments his skin grazed against hers or when he leaned over her shoulder, able to feel his warmth through the thin cloth, his leather covered chest so close, awash in his fragrance of leather and sandalwood; his proximity left her tingling and trembling with unresolved desire.

A grunt from behind signaled Todd was awake and starting to move. Jennifer kept her focus forward and out the window, well aware Todd slept nude after catching a glimpse of his bare muscled body one morning while she lay on the green divan she slept upon. Tempted to turn and stare at his sinewy frame, because he did not seem to mind walking around naked, probably knowing it unnerved her in a thrilling-distracted sort of way; Jennifer staved off the enticing attraction of his tattoos and sipped her tea, denying the emotions spreading through her thoughts to her thighs.

Todd's voice called out cutting through her quiet solitude. "I will escort you to the laboratory after I have dressed."

The words were tired and breathy as if he did not sleep long enough. Again the temptation to turn and look at him, but she swallowed down the last of the bitter tea listening for Todd's footfalls to disappear around the corner into the dressing chamber.

XXX

Returning to his quarters well into the morning hours, Todd stepped lightly across the carpeted floor; the room was dark and his predatory senses revealed Jennifer slept soundly on the green chaise she claimed as her bed. Indulging the emotions he knew he should not, he walked to stand over her prone form outlined by the milky glow of the crescent moon. The thin sliver lit Jennifer's pale skin rendering her long lashes and pouting lips dark against her creamy flesh. Reaching out, he brushed his finger against Jennifer's cheek, sliding away a strand of hair as the electricity of her skin tingled through his body. Stirring with the light touch, Jennifer's eyes fluttered and her lips parted with a long exhale, as he peered into her dream - she would wake and end their suffering with the press of her scarlet lips … but it was not to be; Jennifer stilled and her thoughts slipped away. He sighed, grudgingly withdrawing his hand.

Sweat glistened on his translucent gray-green skin, dripping down between the blades of his shoulders and the leather clung uncomfortably against his back. Entering the dressing chamber and stripping silky under layers from his drenched flesh, he kicked it all into a heap and returned to lay his shivering body on the bed. Pulling the blanket around him, he lay with golden eyes clenched, his mind a maelstrom of activity.

These few weeks spending hours with her in the laboratory, sitting with her at his table, discussing results of experiments, debating what the data meant … he realized she was the companion he had not found in all his long years, and that when he finally stopped searching it was Jennifer who appeared on his Hive igniting a fire in him he found impossible to quench. Wanting her, he hid his desires behind the needs of his Hive and the purpose of his research. But it left him cold, lying awake and cocooned within the blanket wishing the warmth of her body were next to his to chase away the demonic nature of his species where it clawed at his flesh and perverted his thoughts.

The Lanteans and their impertinence, escaping their fate at the hands of their brothers and constructing the Wraith out of the desperate fear their Alteran brothers would return to destroy their civilization. Playing at gods, seeding the habitable worlds with human worshipers and constructing an army to oppose the Ori if they appeared to finish their campaign.

The Lanteans were unmindful of the damage their pursuit of transcendence caused on their journey, inadvertently building aggression into his genetic heritage with the introduction of the Enzyme, and woke the unstable feral genes hidden in the human genome by integrating the Iratus bug's ability to sense the ethereal energy tying the spirit to the physical. Transgressions performed to protect their righteous desire to Ascend by creating a masterpiece of living death that was the Wraith. But the Lantean's army escaped oppression to eke out a meager existence until they could gain enough resources to drive out their captors and finish the job the Ori did not.

Their oppressors did not deserve to reap the benefits of their human worshipers - the favored children they knowingly distorted into Wraith. Robbed of his humanity, his creation led to their downfall, but it cursed him to bear these urges that sickened him even after forty thousand years. The same hands he used to destroy the Lantean's control over this galaxy caressed the siren sleeping on the divan and it was difficult to settle the fire burning in him for so many inconsolable reasons. Craving the peace he could find nestled within the fold of Jennifer's arms, his wickedness stalled his desire for he did not wish to hurt her - if he could not control his impulses she would be harmed, and he could not allow her to fall victim to his depravity.

~x~

Bright golden light filled the room, the sun already in the sky, he cracked his eyes with a groan, and the weight of sleeplessness pressed him into the bed. Rest eluded him in sleep as his quiet meditation was riddled with nightmarish visions where he could not control the impulses; Jennifer figured greatly in those dreams and he shuddered, suppressing the desire to take what he wanted from her delicate flesh, to use her body to sate his concupiscence and to drink her soul with the press of his palm.

Lying motionless, he breathed slow and deep, gathering his wits to face yet another day of his protracted existence. Burying the disturbing visions into the haze of his mind because his brothers needed him to prevent their eventual extinction and he could not accomplish his task if he was distracted by these compulsions.

Unusual for him to sleep so long, so fitfully, he moved his tattooed arms under his chest levering his frame from the cushions and tossing the blanket to the side. Jennifer was already awake, dressed and standing as a darkened shadow before the great window. A lovely lilac, emerald and cerulean gown dotted with pale yellow; it was one he remembered as particularly alluring, cinching tight across her breasts and stomach with a leather bodice that extended to mid thigh. Fingers clenching the fabric of his blanket, he slid forward and planted his bare feet against the cool floor.

Calling out to her, his voice cutting through the quiet space between them. "I will escort you to the laboratory after I have dressed."

Wanting Jennifer turn to him so he could see how her form filled the gown, he waited for the movement, holding his breath against missing the flutter of activity, but only her head tilted in acknowledgement, the golden locks sliding over her shoulder to cascade across her arm, and her face remained hidden from view. Disappointed, he sighed and stood to make his way to the dressing chamber.

XXX

Melancholy settled over his thoughts as thick as the mist lying along the abandoned passages. Winding downward into the bowels of the ship, the vapor swirled around as they passed the vacant children's crèche. A sensation of loneliness pervaded the air, the purpose of the chamber remained unsatisfied and the Hive lamented the tragedy filling him with the weight of his responsibilities, dragging him deeper into his self-enforced misery. Increasing his pace, Jennifer did not protest as she struggled to keep up with his long strides and he knew she also sensed the despair accompanying the empty passageways, wanting to pass through just as quickly.

Perhaps taking the indirect path to the laboratory was not the best choice, but their belated departure warranted extra caution as he wanted to avoid the active corridors. The presence of his brothers disturbed his companion, and while he enjoyed the taste of her strong emotions in his mind, it was best not to entice the others with her fear. Instead of continuing through the dormitories, Todd turned down another vacant passage, twisting deeper into the belly of the Hive and closer to the engineering levels.

The desolation dissipated and the air began to vibrate with energy, indicating they moved beyond the nurseries into the areas where conduits distributed power to systems throughout the ship. Slowing to a languorous pace Jennifer would find comfortable, she moved to his side feeling they were alone for the moment, the deserted passageway bolstering her courage. The walls here were thicker and the tunnel tightened compensating for the conduits that passed beneath their feet and lined the walls. Little more than an access duct, the arteries pulsed in time with his quickening heart making his muscles tense as he breathed the thick humid air and brushed against the moist walls.

By her side, the world became surreal, and he supposed this was what it was like to have a companion of equal measure, walking leisurely through the corridors in silence. Content to have her presence next to him, her light floral scent tickling his senses and beguiling his reason, he wanted to confide his experiences to her. The days spent together made him complacent, her existence in his mind settled as if she always belonged and he worried his brothers would discover this passion for a human far surpassed the norm, because it was a weakness he could not afford.

Reaching out and sliding her slender fingers against the wall, the ever-curious mind at his shoulder wandered to the condensation and he answered the unasked question trickling through the link connecting their thoughts. "_When the Hive detects the moisture content falls below a certain level it automatically cycles water to those areas of the ship maintaining the osmotic balance_."

Not sure he spoke all the words out loud, Jennifer gave no indication she heard his answer except the question in her mind disappeared and was replaced by another. Stealing a glance in her direction, he contemplated answering the next question, but he recognized this new tactic for what it was, an attempt to whittle away his resolve as he was finding it more and more difficult to evade her questions.

Amused by her tenacity, she was nothing if not persistent, he ignored the question and permitted some of his amusement to seep from his mind into the link. Turning to look at him, Jennifer's brown eyes flashed with annoyance, and she pulled back frustrated by Todd's discovery. Holding back laughter at her abrupt retreat, he was certain she would soon try again because it became something of a game between them and now she knew he was more likely to answer if the inquiry trickled through the link rather than if she asked him directly.

Lapsing once again into silence, they continued through the tunnel until the walls narrowed and he pushed her through the constriction ahead of him with a hand placed at her back. The muscles tensed, but she did not shy away from his touch and when he pulled along side of her again, he saw her face was flushed and lips were pressed together in a tight line. Reluctant to let go of her, he kept his hand at her back, holding her gently, brushing his leather-covered chest against her arm. Trembling under his hand, he could hear the breath emanating from her mouth as her lips parted to allow the air to flow freely. Opening his mind to her, he was surprised to find, not fear, but a wistful desire echoing his own distracted thoughts … and it tempted him to slide his hands under the thin cloth protecting her skin knowing she craved him as much as he ached to have her, feeling his need was beyond pure lust, an emotion he did quite understand, and it nearly addled him into immobility.

They walked on with this apprehension building, dangerously threatening to break through his composure.

XXX

The ship was lonely … sad, a pervasive feeling making tears sting her eyes and a knot form in her throat. Relieved when Todd quickened his pace, Jennifer struggled to keep up with his long strides until they past through the desolation into an area where the air was thick and the walls vibrated with energy. Todd slowed and she moved to walk next to his side, her heart beating with the pulsing she was able to detect beneath her feet; it made her tense waiting for the energy to break free as it was funneled elsewhere.

Chancing a glance in Todd's direction, he towered over her, head nearly touching the ceiling as they made their way through the tunnel. Face impassive, jaw set as he stared straight ahead, there was no sign the energy either disrupted or harried his senses. Cold and calculated in the presence of others, she preferred the moments in his quarters when they were alone – surprised to admit it to herself, but it was true - sitting at the table talking.

The first few weeks were difficult until she finally worked up enough courage to say things other than necessities. If they were not discussing the research she prattled on about school, pets, anything he would listen to, and he did listen, eyes sharp, quietly interested in her stories even if they were inane. Explaining concepts she took for granted, stumbling over her words until she realized she could focus on it and Todd would understand, then another week passed quickly until she realized it worked in the opposite direction as well. A useful tool, especially since it made it easier to work Wraith equipment, and she did not have to rely solely on the two subordinates Todd assigned to work with her.

While the technicians were compelled to do as she directed, they performed the bare minimum and one day she thought '_enough is enough_' telling them _'they better step up their efforts or the Commander would hear they were slackers'_ projecting '_lazy_' at them with force. They hissed, came at her face, but they didn't dare raise a hand against her. Standing her ground, heart beating furiously, she stared back into their cold golden eyes with every last bit of courage she could muster … and they backed down - it earned her a modicum of respect, which was better then none. But when night fell and Todd escorted her back to his quarters, she lay shivering in fear of how close she came to death, stuffing the blanket into her mouth so she would not cry out in terror.

The memory was too fresh in her mind and Jennifer pushed it away in favor of the mundane. Curious, reaching out to the wall, she felt her way along the conduit hidden underneath and her hand came back with wetness.

"_When the Hive detects the moisture content falls below a certain level it automatically cycles water to those areas of the ship maintaining the osmotic balance_."

Todd's words more of an impression than spoken out loud, it clicked with something she read about the mist on the floor and artificial gravity, but she was more interested in where the power beneath the walls came from, and let the question float to the surface of her thoughts.

Amusement filtered through the haze she identified as Todd's presence in her mind. Turning to stare at his starburst embossed face, she flashed him a look of annoyance and pulled her thoughts back into her own mind, frustrated she would learn no more on this trek to the labs because, though Todd seemed distracted, he was always on his guard.

_The Cat and Mouse game_ - Jennifer still feared to be eaten alive, but sometimes when she pressed him, she was rewarded with a prize.

Apart from the gentle music of the Hive, they walked on in silence. The tunnel narrowed and she felt Todd's hand at her back pushing her through the constriction ahead of him. Stiffening as electrical energy from his touch surged through her core, it weakened her knees and made her head light, bubbly. Jennifer clamped tight her lips to suppress a moan of pleasure escaping in response to the excitement his fingers caused her body. The moment stretched on in her mind and she was content to stay immersed in the tingling spreading from the light touch. Expecting it to end, Todd's hand remained, moving closer, the leather of his chest grazing her arm and igniting a fire consuming the last of her ability to conceal the desires in her mind as the yearning pushed to the surface.

_He will hear … he will know – do I care? I love Rodney _…_ don't I?_ Shivering, Jennifer's heart quickened and, with every brush of leather, the fire seared her nerves making her blind to the path she walked, tempted to turn and … _and what? Make him fuck me senseless? _As if she could make Todd do anything.

The slightest hesitation … and she caught her breath, but Todd kept moving. _Was he listening?_ The thought cleared her mind, allowing her to focus on the tight passageway with their steps echoing the length of the corridor; the steady rhythm calmed her breathing, slowing her heart even though Todd's hand still rested against her back and his chest brushed her arm. Movement ahead blocked the exit of the tunnel capturing her attention, filling her with dread … _Drones!_ Three thickly muscled agamous workers of the Hive were moving a large piece of equipment in the main corridor under the direction of a warrior.

Shivering, the cold finger of terror slid down Jennifer's spine and her steps faltered, falling back to walk a step behind Todd despite the press of his hand, while her mind filled with dread. Grasping her chest, her breath accelerated as panic gripped her, and she hid behind Todd's formidable frame as he shortened his steps approaching the end of the corridor.

The thick mist poured from the access duct into the much larger passageway, where the drones labored under the weight of the massive piece of equipment cultivated elsewhere. Todd stopped, filling the entrance with an authoritarian presence, and glanced quickly over his shoulder; the panic clear on Jennifer's face, eyes wide and face pale as her tension bled through the conduit linking their thoughts with a singular image implanted in the haze … The drones filled Jennifer with a petrifying fear no matter they were simpleminded and harmless without direction.

Silently, Todd surveyed the sluggish progress of the apparatus intersecting their course. The warrior hurried to bow to the Commander; a few long strides found the young soldier standing in front of Todd waiting for acknowledgement while the drones toiled outwardly oblivious to the Commander's presence, carrying out their last command with single-mindedness. Todd tilted his head slightly, and the warrior stood straight.

Around the curve of Todd's arm, she caught sight of the subordinate and the metallic-gold discs fixated on her pale flesh. Crowding closer to Todd's arm, she swallowed her fear, knowing it radiated from her mind, projecting her terror to any Wraith in the vicinity. Stiffening as a brush came across her thoughts, foreign and deadly, it snapped, weighing down on her reason and crushed her will. Gasping, she nearly stumbled backwards when the force was slapped away by the strength of Todd's energy.

Something passed between Todd and the warrior, but she was in too much shock to register the images flashing through her mind. The subordinate backed away and Todd rocked on his heels grazing against her hands. Using the opportunity to stabilize her wits, she slid trembling fingers into the folds of his coat at his arm, bowing her head and breathing slow, deliberate breaths until she could calm her scattered senses. The touch heightened Todd's presence in her mind, and though he was stiff with anger at the inferior's audacity, her terror was reduced with the protection of his physical proximity.

"Forgive me, Commander." The subordinate's gravelly voice cut over the echoing footfalls of the drones, as he bowed again to Todd.

With a barely audible hiss, Todd's words scalded the inferior with their vehemence. "Focus on your duties, lieutenant."

"Yes, Commander." The subordinate moved to the opposite end of the corridor, directing the drones in his charge.

Now Jennifer recognized this Wraith lieutenant, pulling his ubiquitous random thoughts out of the miasma of music filtering through the Hive as if his mind had a particular signature that identified his aura. Listening to the subordinate's thoughts, an image of Todd filtered through, standing tall and proud, sleek in his black leather armor, surrounded by other ominous Wraith who bowed to his authority. Jennifer was surprised to find a profound respect for the Commander, even though the lieutenant was just reprimanded with a mental slap, the force of which still stung. Compelled to view Todd from another's eyes, hard, unforgiving, merciless - it was the way of the Wraith, and they respected and revered their Commander for his focus and loyalty.

It would be much easier to think of Todd only as her captor, but as she tangled her fingers in the creases of his leather armor, clinging to him for comfort from her fear, he became her champion and she trembled with the realization. Somewhere between her capture and this moment, she became complacent, needing Todd's presence to soothe her terror, yearning for the warmth of his body and the scent of leather, musk and sandalwood inundating the air she breathed. Mesmerized, Jennifer rested her forehead against his arm until she realized the obstruction was cleared from their path and he was studying her over his shoulder.

Looking up into his face through a veil of pale hair, their eyes locked. Drowning in the depths of his dilated pupils, she tightened her fingers, sliding closer until her breasts brushed against his arm with her quivering breaths. The muscles thickened under her hand as he tensed in response to her touch. Turning to slip his fingers across her jaw to her chin, he tipped her face up to meet his, and she swayed as blood rushed through her to her head. Todd's lips grazed her cheek, retracing the pattern his hand had taken to her chin, and she melted into him as he captured her in his arms, tentatively caressing her lips with his.

Longing swam to the surface of her mind, ensnared within Todd's liquid desire as he tilted his head and pressed his mouth against her parted lips drawing the breath from her lungs. Arching against him a moan escaped, echoed by a rumbling deep in his chest, as he penetrated her mouth with his tongue, enfolding his pleasure into her mind and sharing the sweet agony of his passion before he reluctantly pulled away.

Jennifer went with him, loath to relinquish the lips and mind she so briefly tasted, her spirit euphoric with the voracity of his infatuation. When her ardor met empty air, she cracked her eyes to see Todd grown cold, the intense emotions sucked behind a wall of obscurity. Remembering they were standing in the mouth of the tunnel, she pulled upright composing her face and thoughts, following Todd's painful yet practical example.

Pushing her emotions into a ball at the back of her mind, she schooled her face to passivity. Nodding with a grunt when her countenance cooled to his satisfaction, Todd turned on his heel heading up the sloping ramp where the laboratories were located. Falling one step behind, Jennifer watched the leather ripple across Todd's back and the coat fluttering in his wake. Difficult to tear her eyes away from his form, the press of his lips lingered in her mind adding another element to this Cat and Mouse game. Anger at his abrupt withdrawal grew in the pit of her stomach and her reaction was to scream at him, force him turn around and answer for his actions.

Prepared to face the onslaught of his ire, she quickened her pace to grasp his arm as two warriors emerged from an intersecting artery, their footsteps echoing in the corridor with a steady drum-like cadence shook loose her confidence. Lithe and dangerous, the pair stepped aside, bowing to their Commander who passed with indifference.

Predatory eyes followed her progress behind Todd's back and Jennifer bowed her head submissively, struggling to match Todd's long strides because staying with him was essential to her survival. They coveted her, wondering why their Commander found this human female pleasing, and she endured their leers in silence, the wanton desires filtering past the tenuous walls she attempted to build in her mind. Her position behind Todd was expected, her station fixed by her humanity among the immortal. The Wraith saw her as favored by the Commander, and among the undead she was a pet, like the cow her cousin nurtured from a calf – brushing, feeding, but ultimately a really fine steak.

XXX

Entering the lab, Jennifer could breath easier; Todd heard the air rush from her lungs as the door slid closed behind them. Gritting his teeth, he went to the main console leaving Jennifer behind to fall into her routine. The two subordinates he assigned to assist were already at work, chosen for their relative submissiveness; they were not the best of his technicians, but they were competent enough to follow direction without testing Jennifer too much.

Pleasantly, she put them in their place effectively and they now followed her lead without his need to intervene. Jennifer stood next to the first, reviewing data scrolling across the terminal, pointing with slender fingers at a particular character, and instructed him to perform a second experiment. The Wraith complied and set about his work, while Jennifer walked to a second terminal to evaluate the other's data. This one nodded with respect and explained his results with some enthusiasm.

Confident and assured, Jennifer was in her element, and he found it quite gratifying to watch her apply her intellect to his research as her eyes lit up and a small smile graced her lips.

Kissing her may have been a mistake, the memory tickled at the periphery of his mind, unbalancing him and disrupting his focus. Those lips pressed against his only served to lodge the desire deeper into his mind. Entrenched, he could not remove the recollection from his thoughts … dark eyes obscured by her hair, mouth parted, and her breasts brushing against his arm with every quivering breath … she was too much for him to resist.

Amazingly dual natured, submissive when he wanted her to be, and assertive when she should be, Jennifer woke so many unrequited needs in him that his head spun with the possibilities. And he sat at the station watching her move about the equipment, the hypnotic sway of her hips, the timbre of her voice lilting over the hum of the instruments - _Yes, becoming very difficult to resist_ - and not just for the physical satisfaction, but the companionship she offered. Questioning, challenging, it was difficult to deny her the answers she craved, but perhaps if she trusted him enough to finally surrender to his lust, then he would confide the dark secrets of his past.

XXX

The latest data was most promising, Tweedledum, as she referred to the Wraith who seemed younger in her mind, was able to purify active Hoffan protein from the blood samples Todd provided. A momentous step forward, now they could attempt to raise antibodies against the purified protein. Excited, she sent Tweedledee to retrieve more of the infected blood for purification.

A call over the intercom, and the words rang through the laboratory distracting her from injecting the next sample into the analyzer. The Sub-Commander's dual toned voice resonated through the chamber requesting Todd's presence on the Command Deck. Thumb paused on the syringe plunger, she slid a glance at Todd perched at the lab's main console. Frowning, he replied an affirmative to the Sub-Commander's call and stood with one liquid motion, leather armor creaking.

Todd never left her alone, so she suspected they would be returning to his quarters early, but he stood over Tweedledum and instructed the subordinate 'under no circumstances do you leave Dr. Keller alone' and left the laboratory with her standing numb over the analyzer. Tweedledum looked at her, shrugged with an oddly human gesture, and turned to continue his work.

Staring at Dum's back dumbfounded, until the analyzer beeped at her and she injected the sample before air contaminated the tubing, feeling peculiarly alone for the first time in months. The presence in her mind was there, but after spending nearly every waking moment with him, his absence made her apprehensive.

Hoping Todd finished his business and returned quickly, the memory of his kiss swam in her mind, unwilling to let it go – wanting to experience the press of his lips again, she trembled. The moment he slid his arms around her back was intensely exhilarating, the thrill of his passion consumed her, displacing the whisper of terror in her heart. Craving his touch more than ever, enamored by his fluid movement and inherent strength as he took the kiss he wanted as much as she. _So unlike Rodney with his awkward moments_ … and in the corridor, she questioned if she loved Rodney, the answer was '_no'_, McKay was safe, and after the Daedalus she needed to cling to something stable.

In the same corridor she questioned if she wanted Todd to know her desire, stirring such a tangled web of emotions because he was alien and so much about him was detestable. But behind those apathetic eyes there was more; it was this aspect of him she wanted to know intimately, seducing her with the promise of his desire, his words echoing in her mind - _"It is a prison of your choosing, it may be as painful or as pleasurable as you wish for it to be." _But with him the pain and pleasure were inseparable as Todd was Dracula and she was Mina in Bram Stoker's Dracula and, no matter how much her conscience screamed, she ached to have him anyway.

Preparing another sample, she looked up when the door slid open. The intruder was not Todd, she knew this before the lanky blue-green skinned Wraith stepped across the threshold. A swooping triple scythe-like tattoo under his right eye, long white hair flat and stringy identifying him as the Sub-Commander, the one Todd introduced as his Second, and John named Kenny. Face contorted into a perpetual scowl, the Sub-Commander walked languidly into the laboratory, sliding the edge of his finger guard along the opposite bench top, ignoring her presence, and gliding to Tweedledum, who rose from his work and bowed.

Kenny hissed over the hum of the instruments. "You are dismissed."

Dum's eyes grew wide. "The Commander ordered me not to leave his companion alone."

Kenny cut off the younger Wraith, dripping acid with his words, "And she will not be alone as I will be here."

The young Wraith was conflicted, and out of options; he bowed and left Jennifer with the Sub-Commander.

The quiet stung her ears as the door swooshed closed. Placing the empty syringe on the bench, she raised her eyes to watch Kenny as he made his way to the bench directly across from the analyzer where she was standing. The rhythmic steps stopped, and she waited for him to say why he was there, studying her face through contemptuous eyes. A dangerous thought crossed her mind - speak first. It was expected among the Wraith the superior spoke first, and Kenny had not yet spoken because he believed she was too frightened to challenge him. _I belong in the lab, he does not_, even the ship felt Kenny was foreign here. Strange how she knew these things; she did not read about this quirk of Todd's society in the data base, but these notions came to mind as if the music in her head was quietly schooling her and it served her well so far.

"The Commander is not here."

There was no doubt in her mind, the Sub-Commander could scale the bench with one leap and suck away her soul in seconds. Holding her breath, she waited for Kenny's reprisal.

"I am aware the Commander is elsewhere; I did not come here to find him." His lips curled with distaste.

"Then why are you here?" Jennifer looked at him directly, not sure where her courage came from, but she spoke first and now she must see it through.

Kenny huffed, amused with her forthright attitude, but he was not willing to come straight to the point yet. Placing his hand on the monitor in front of him, he scrolled through the data displayed. The characters danced across his face and he smiled showing shark-like teeth.

"I see you have made some progress."

It was a game, because Kenny was not talking about the research, projecting an image of the Commander, and she got the idea. Hands clenched on the edge of the bench, her fingers were slippery, sweat collecting in the creases of her palms. Not able to suppress the memory, Todd's kiss flashed through her thoughts, and Kenny lifted his eyes away from the console to examine her physical reaction.

Jennifer struggled to keep her face inert; it was too late to hide her desire, but she would not back down and she would not dignify Kenny with an answer to his thinly veiled inquiry.

Stepping away from the monitor, the Sub-Commander came around the bench, slow steps methodical, calculated, allowing time for dread to pool in her mind, and when the Second stood before her, the fear reached its apex.

Taller than her, there was no way to look at the Sub-Commander unless she craned her neck at sharp angle and so she glowered into his chest. Kenny solved her dilemma by grasping her chin and wrenching it upward to meet his gaze. Hypnotized, his eyes were more orange than golden, the slits thin in the brighter light of the laboratory and he gritted his sharpened teeth at her defiance.

"The Commander may value your expertise little human, but his interest in you is beyond my comprehension." Hissing, he examined her face, wrinkling his nose as the insolence gave way to her terror. Smiling with satisfaction, he drew in the air surrounding her; the scent of fear overlaid the floral perfume recognizable as one reserved for the Hive's Queen.

Jennifer got the clear message through the subliminal link; Todd's interest in her was well beyond the norm for the Wraith, and Kenny worried over this. His brow creased as he let go of her chin and watched as she backed away … The curve of her hips as they swayed with each step - perhaps he was mistaken and could understand why the Commander found this female so appealing.

Gathering his breath, Kenny stretched to his full height, looking down on her frail human form. "I see the Commander has yet to mark you as his … this is dangerous for us all."

There was no meaning behind the words, the Second cut her off from his thoughts, and Jennifer was neither skilled nor crazy enough to attempt to glean the connotation from this unwilling subject. One slender hand snaked up to the scar on her chest, fingering the edges of the mark turned silvery, but the memory was fresh; it clung to her thoughts every waking moment and even into the dark of the night.

"One way or another little human, it will not be much longer."

Brushing past with the force of the wind following in his wake, the Sub-Commander left Jennifer standing frozen wondering what exactly his declaration meant. Placing her hand on the bench for support, Jennifer bowed her head swallowing the sticky mucus in the back of her throat. Biting the inside of her lip, she buried her fear. Kenny was frightening but she knew what to expect from him; he would not kill her as long as the Commander's orders stand – but Todd, he was down right terrifying, mostly because she just might go to him willingly. The tears cleared from her eyes because the heat grew between her legs, the warmth tingled up through her stomach and out to her fingers. Numb with the exquisitely agonizing energy, Jennifer shivered, not wanting to examine her thoughts too closely.

_Back to work._ Grasping the syringe, Jennifer prepared the sample with hands shaking so much she could barely pull the plunger. Denial was safe, and she could lose herself in the work. Inserting the needle into the tubing, she depressed the plunger; the analyzer beeped accepting the sample to start the run.

Keeping her eyes glued to the monitor, Jennifer gazed at the membrane as the peaks grew – no change. The Hoffan protein looked like a protease and protease's cut proteins but this one did not seem to cut anything she threw at it. Except …even her mind hesitated with trepidation, there was one she had left to try and she was loath to obtain the sample, the Wraith Enzyme.

Rubbing her eyes, it was then she felt the presence coming closer. Tensing, Jennifer picked at her fingernails trying to keep her mind blank, and she suspected he knew she was trying not to think of him. But it did not matter, because as the strength of his presence grew in her mind her excitement woke the memory of his arms curled around her back.

The door opened and closed, his confident steps echoing through the laboratory, the tapping a rhythmic backdrop to the hum of the instruments filling the room. The movement was mesmerizing, and she longed to feel the strength of his arms grasped around her middle. Thoughts bled from his mind and they turned her cold, the Commander was angry because Dum had left her alone when he was instructed not to.

Turning away, refusing to look at him, frightened by what she might see, but it didn't matter because she knew his face - the translucent gray-green skin, the dark veins snaking just under the surface, the black star tattoo circling his left eye, and now she could add the feel of his lips to her litany, though she suspected those lips were clenched in fury as he was perched on the precipice of calling for the Wraith who disobeyed his direct order. Insubordination was rewarded with death and Todd's anger was building in her mind.

"_No!_" Both spoken and projected at her captor.

Todd stopped halfway between the door and the analyzer where Jennifer was standing, and the thoughts in his head refocused on her.

"It wasn't his fault. The Sub-Commander came looking for you and he dismissed the technician." Not the truth, but she did not want to answer Todd's questions.

Worried Todd would see her words as defiance in his anger, she busied her hands with the remaining syringes, and Todd resumed his progress until he was standing at Jennifer's side.

Silently watching her pointedly ignoring his presence, he remained mute as her mind fumbled for something else to keep her occupied. The struggle amused him - what she said was a lie, or at least only half the truth and she was afraid to admit the other portion, though he suspected his Second came to gauge the progress of his seduction.

"Please don't kill him."

The breathy voice snapped his thoughts back to Jennifer. Looking down into her face, heavily creased with distress, she was clearly concerned for this young Wraith assigned to assist her research. Noble but daft, holding to ideals the New Lantean's brought with them from the place they named Earth. At this time it was not in his best interest to remove the technician. Gritting his teeth, he assented to her request, but it did nothing to cool his anger.

"I can not ignore his insubordination. He must be punished, but … I will not kill him."

The tension bled away from Jennifer's face, as the relief spread through her mind, satisfied Todd would not harm the tech and grateful he would not harm her. Opening her mouth to thank him, Jennifer was caught off guard by Todd's lack of interest as he already turned to view the monitor where she was working.

"Now … tell me what you have found today."

The dual tones of his melodic voice harmonized with the hum of the analyzer, hypnotic in its quality, soothed her mind to purposefully dismiss the subject of the technician. Sliding a finger across the interface, she pulled up the most recent chromatogram overlying the control data. The peaks were exactly the same and indicated no change with the addition of the Hoffan toxin.

"The Hoffan toxin does not cleave any of the representative proteins I've tried."

Grunting, Todd nodded as he viewed Jennifer's data, using his indifference to dissipate his indignation at acceding to her demand.

Hesitantly, Jennifer watched her own hands as she wrung her fingers. "But … um, there is one more I have to test."

"Which is?" Todd spit out the words, growling with impatience at her dawdling. Swinging around and fixing her with his stare, he noted her reluctance, but was in no mood to play guessing games.

Swallowing, she pointed tentatively to Todd's feeding hand and avoided looking into his glacial eyes. "The enzyme."

A bit surprised, but not shocked, he drew his hand up to study the slit cutting across his palm. Having fed only a few weeks ago, the need was silent and the thin edges of the orifice were shut tight. The longing rushed to the surface, swimming in his head, tempting his wits with its depraved desire.

"Then you will need a sample."

When no answer was forthcoming, he looked again to her cautious face. Golden hair framing cheeks pale with trepidation, the scarlet lips he found so enticing pursed together and trembling, and the light floral aroma mixed with the exquisite heady scent of her fear. Breathing her in with all his senses, Todd stepped around Jennifer's rigid frame, to lay his feeding hand across the console.

Jennifer swallowed, pushing past the lump in her throat as her muscles tightened with a perilous feeling brought about by the closeness of Todd's body. With her mind screaming to get away, she fumbled to grasp an empty syringe when Todd's hand hampered her progress by laying his cool fingers over hers.

"That is not necessary."

The words made her shiver as terror took hold of her mind like a weight pushing down, anticipating his next move would be to press the palm against the silvery mark on her chest and drink her life.

Entangling his fingers within hers, Todd lifted Jennifer's hand to his palm grazing her index finger along the thin line. The orifice relaxed and the longing rushed into his head, as the promise of pleasure pulsed with electric energy up his arm, and he drew a long hard breath against her ear as if the air rushing into his lungs could cool the lust forming in his groin.

The delight leaked through the conduit sinking into Jennifer's thoughts, encasing her reason in his rapture and she made a small noise in the back of her throat, arching against his chest. Lowering his teeth to nip at her ear with gentle bites scraping the skin, he slid away the hand used to instruct her in his enticement, laying it against her side tracing the curves to her hip. Panting when her side met his hard, ridged length constrained beneath the leather of his pants, she moved again and he growled with delight when she purposefully rubbed her hip against him a second time.

Curious fingers slid across the orifice again, eliciting another wave of energy through his body, and this time he pushed into her – crushing her against the bench, she wiggled for a second, the small struggle intensified his desire, and his hand flexed involuntarily digging his sharpened nails into the skin at her hip.

Jennifer moaned in response to his excitement, her hand rose to grasp his wrist and entangling her fingers between those of his feeding hand, she stretched the palm and the orifice gaped open. Nearly falling into her, Todd growled as the promise of ecstasy blanketed his reason; Jennifer brought the open palm up to her lips intending to slide her tongue across the edges to elicit more of this perverse pleasure Todd wrapped around her mind.

"_Don't._" The single word was barely audible through his teeth clenched in agonizing ecstasy.

Ripping his hand away from her, he clenched it tight. Instantly terrified, when the ecstasy encasing her reason was ripped away leaving only the sense of horror filling the void the pleasure once occupied. Frantically gasping for air she tried to pull out of his grasp.

"No … the vial." Todd's voice was still ravaged with pleasure, but he could not trust his mind to convey his meaning.

Jennifer fumbled open the glass vial with shaking hands and Todd tipped his palm over the opening. Clear liquid tinged a slight green dripped from the pulsing orifice. Pulling his hand away, Jennifer stoppered the vial, and clenched it, holding the tube against her chest until Todd removed it from her frozen fingers and placed it in the rack.

The small sound from her throat this time was a whimper of fear. Dipping his head against her cheek, he felt the wetness on her skin. Opening his mind, Todd allowed her emotions to seep into him and it was of such a mixed flavor he could not comprehend the foundation behind her fear as it seemed never to settle on one cause.

Raising his hand so she could look at it, Jennifer tried to turn away from the thing a moment ago she was ready to take but now revolted her with shame, and he whispered into her ear. "It is just my hand Jennifer, no more, no less. Like any human I use it to bring sustenance to my body."

The orifice had shrunk through his sheer force of will; had she placed her mouth against it, he would not have been able to maintain control as there were limits to his ability to manage his actions.

As tears slid down her cheeks, the enzyme dripped down the palm as if it was weeping with Jennifer and he could taste the salt in the air around her skin and the stinging astringency of the enzyme in his palm.

He brought his hand up to her face, and she struggled against him with the impression he wanted to press the palm against her chest and take her life, but he had no such notion. Curling his arm around her to capture her body against his, he gently wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"I don't want to die." Jennifer's voice thin and fragile, choked with fear, slid behind his heart clenching it painfully tight in his chest.

He sighed, loosening his hold on her, cradling her gently against his body. "Like any human I can kill with my hands, but I have never wanted to kill you."

Jennifer stopped struggling as the words flowed into her mind intermingled with all the desire he felt for her, the moment laid bare for her to examine if she wished to take hold of it, but she was to shocked to do so. The moment drew on, wallowing the intensity of his passion for her, as intense as the desire she felt yet too frightened to admit. Wrapped in diffidence, she stayed silent, unable to make her body move in any direction, leaning heavily into Todd's muscular frame, feeling his breath hot on her neck, and agonizingly denying every nerve in her body as it cried out for his touch.

Todd felt the need in Jennifer, but was thrown when she remained immobile. The lingering pleasure from her fingers became painful, and he pushed the disappointment aside before it took root to torture him with her unresponsiveness.

"It is late, you must rest." The tones were weary, and he pulled away.

Fearful she missed the chance, her mind cried _no_ at his release, and Jennifer reached to catch Todd's arm, but he turned and grabbed the vial from the rack, carrying it over to the refrigerated alcove to place it delicately inside.

Stretching out her mind, she felt for him, but he was a void, a dark spot in the bright, blocking her out of his thoughts. A knot formed in her chest, and she wanted back into his mind – to feel his ecstasy, to feel his desire - her own need calling for her to surrender to him as she had in the dreams where Todd held her tight and they cried out in rapture as one mind.

"Come, I will escort you to my quarters."

The voice was the distant dual tone she recognized whenever they left the relative safety of his chambers and it froze the heart in her chest with an agony she didn't think she could bear much longer. It was enervating how Todd could become so cold in mere seconds, and close off the portion of himself that held such depthless passion. Confused, because she wanted to run to him, shake him and tell him she felt the same, but at the same time terrified he would reciprocate, and what would she be then – a worshiper - a wraith whore? _What would my friends think of me if they knew I wanted to be with Todd?_

Todd turned on his heel, heading out the door with the expectation Jennifer follow.


	12. Chapter 12

~WARNING~

NC-17

And as always – I don't own SGA or it's characters, I'm just borrowing them for my own demented pleasure.

* * *

Chapter 12: The Agony

The feel of her skin lingered as he hurried up the ramps to his quarters, their passion still fresh in his mind leaving his heart thumping with the tread of their footfalls echoing through the long corridors. The female on his mind struggled behind him, desperate to keep up with his long strides while fruitlessly attempting to gather her flustered thoughts. Ruthlessly he pushed Jennifer to the recesses of his mind because her confusion made him dizzy.

Curious the way she made him feel … wanting so many things from her he could not put into words, and the human sentiment of 'love' came to mind as a neat container to fit his emotions into, but he preferred to keep his thoughts to mere infatuation with her mind and body.

Continuing past the tapestries, the double doors opened to reveal his darkened quarters and he turned on the threshold, studying the features of the female following closely behind. Nearly out of breath, the humidity of the passageway dampened her skin with a sheen, glistening in the muted light as Jennifer panted in the thick air. Stepping aside, she entered the room alone and stopped when Todd did not follow. The gown swung against her legs, and she tilted her head and looked back at him over her bare shoulder.

"I have things to attend, I will return later."

The dual tones of his voice cold and distinct, his thoughts already centered on other issues as the doors slid shut, effectively cutting off any protest. Jennifer was safe inside his chambers and there were more important issues concerning him at the moment.

Always the possibility of mutiny as this was how power changed hands in the Wraith Hierarchy, the unscheduled stopover of an ally today provided no other option but to meet face-to-face.

~x~

The transport had settled onto the stone-like dock and the airlock hissed while the pressure stabilized. The Subordinate Commander descended the ramp flanked by two warriors and a human slave. The inclusion of a human was strange addition to the visiting Commander's honor guard; uncertain if this was an insult, he chose not to acknowledge this potential offense as his own contingent tensed with the affront.

When their boots touched his Hive, they bowed as was proper and Todd motioned for the Subordinate Commander to follow through his ship to a location set aside for meetings such as these, his own guard falling in behind.

Walking ahead of the underling was treacherous; it would be easy to slide a knife between his vertebrae and end his reign over the Alliance, but there was no other choice as this one was not his equal, and so he slid his hand to his hip where a blade lay strategically hidden among the buckles of his coat. Though this Commander appeared to be loyal, the subordinate's presence on his Hive was unexpected and it put him immediately on guard.

Entering the vacant room, the guards left behind, the Subordinate Commander bowed to him, eyes cast downward.

"Why are you here?" Speaking gruffly, Todd expected an answer immediately as changes in a ship's routine might tip off adversaries hinting this location was more important than a common waypoint along several patrols.

Lifting his neatly braided head, the subordinate spoke, the tones wavering with insecurity. "Commander, I was contacted by a rival alliance attempting to persuade me to revolt against you."

A disturbing confession, Todd should kill the subordinate and end the uncertainty of the Sub-Commander's position, but he stayed his hand as this one would not have come here had he entertained the notion of turning on him.

Challenging the subordinate's intentions, Todd drew his back straight and closed the distance between them with two long strides. The underling bowed, backing away with palms turned upward held out at his sides. It was a supplicating gesture, and Todd acknowledged the sign with an inclination of his head.

"Then why have you come?"

The Subordinate Commander straightened when no reprisal came. "My Lord, the rival wishes to negotiate for … certain technologies. They have heard rumors our Alliance possesses the ability to identify the Hoffan toxin."

Todd grunted, reports from other Hives said as much, but he allowed the subordinate to continue without comment.

"They are willing to cede two worlds to acquire the knowledge you possess and … they are quite enraged that you will not negotiate with them personally." The subordinate hissed with distaste at the Rival's demand.

Cutting off the underling with a growl, Todd's anger seethed with this rival's audacity. "I have not sent anyone to negotiate with them." Eyes narrowing dangerously, Todd pushed into the mind of the subordinate. " Do you presume to do so in my stead?"

"No my Lord, I would not. I am merely relaying the events as they occurred."

It was the truth, or at least the truth by the subordinate's reckoning as the underling did not attempt to hide his thoughts behind a veil of obscurity.

The offer of two planets for information about the Hoffan protein was insulting and was likely intended to provoke. Dismissing the Subordinate Commander, Todd walked through the ship contemplating this turn of events.

Plans to seize control over this Alliance was not born when his knife plunged into the Primary's neck, but long before, carefully manipulating events in his favor, nurturing the promotion of like minded brothers so when the time came to consolidate his authority, they would be in a position to support him. And now he demonstrated his strength by dispersing the knowledge to identify the Hoffan protein to his Alliance. No matter Jennifer provided the key to detect the toxin, the discovery solidified his position and he doubted any of his allies were apt to mutiny, though he had to allow there was always the possibility.

This rival had become bold, approaching subordinates in his Alliance with plans to challenge his authority - a move meant to nettle him into action, a tactic with which he was familiar. Their Primary Queen was impulsive and possibly loosing favor among her Alliance, and negotiating for the means to detect the toxin could strengthen her position, a prospect he was not willing to entertain as the plague provided a unique opportunity.

Weakened, his rivals could not stand against him and the likelihood they would set aside their petty differences and unite was nil. Some would die to unify his race under one banner but it was the course he must take and compassion for them could only undermine his position.

~x~

Still standing in the hallway before the double doors to his quarters, Todd summoned the Sub-Commander. The mind he encountered was distracted, but there was an indiscriminate feeling of expectation, knowing the Commander would require his presence.

Rounding the corner, the Sub-Commander waited alone in the corridor. The Second bowed as Todd approached, and the Commander continued his trek down the slope expecting the underling to obediently follow.

Silent, they traveled down the passages, continuing through the twisting corridors deeper into the viscera of the hive where the areas pulsed with energy and the vibrations seemed to shake the teeth loose from his jaw. It was a place in the Hive where they could talk and the words, whether spoken or thought, would be drowned out in the constant hum of power.

Running his fingers across an exposed conduit, the Commander turned and stared at the underling, carefully watching for a twitch of muscle. If the Sub-Commander wanted his position, then this was the place to challenge - none would hear, and none would come to defend their Commander's right - but his Second bowed his head, eyes to the floor, and Todd's remaining concerns of mutiny died with the supplicating gesture.

"_Speak_. _I will hear everything you have to say."_

The Second's head swam with the many things he wished to convey but settled on the Commander's companion. "Commander you do yourself a disservice by keeping this Lantean female." Expecting a rush of anger, but when none came he lifted his eyes to study his Lord, and continued upon seeing the Commander's visage was thoughtful, not angry at his forwardness. "You give her far more attention than she deserves and neglect the duties to your Hive."

"I have not neglected my duties. Perhaps it is you who feels neglected." Todd quickly spit out on the heels of the Sub-Commander's declaration.

_Yes_, the Second was jealous his mentor no longer confided in him. Hungry for power yet too young and inexperienced to control the entire of Wraith society, whereas his Lord, the oldest among Wraith, had the capability and strength to subjugate all, but now, with the introduction of this female the Commander was putting his ability into doubt. The human was a weakness they could ill afford as it was plain to see her skin was smooth, the scars of the Commander's claim missing from her flesh.

Lowering his eyes again, the second countered, "It is true, though it is not I you need be concerned with, but how the rest of the Hive will respond to your … distraction."

The Commander growled perilously. "Do you think I do not have enough to concern me, and yet you bring me these suppositions?"

While the Second detected no mutinous thoughts among the underlings, there was always the possibility of a challenge at any time.

"I only wish to warn you, my Commander; it takes years to build respect, but sowing the seeds of discontent is simple – and I fear our watcher may attempt to infiltrate from within." The Second revealed a palm-sized piece of cloth hidden within the folds of his coat and held it out to the Commander. "The slave that came on board with the allied Commander dropped this before he entered the transport."

Reaching for the ripped cloth, it clearly bore the Wraith glyph for 'warning' with large red strokes. Todd brought it to his nose and sniffed - blood. _What does this warn of?_

The Sub-Commander mirrored his thoughts. "Many connotations could be construed from this symbol, but -"

The Commander cut him off with a sharp wave of his hand. _Yes many possibilities, too many_ … a high possibility this warning was nothing more than a diversionary tactic to take his attention away from this Hive's upgrades and feed into his paranoia, though the prospect of danger warranted some examination. Decided, "We continue as scheduled."

"Commander?" The Sub-Commander was plainly confused.

"The upgrades to this Hive are critical, I will not jump at shadows based on such a tenuous threat."

The Sub-Commander bowed, though he was skeptical continuance was the best course of action.

"_You do not approve Sub-Commander?"_ The words were harsh and Todd burst into the Second's mind with the weight of his authority.

There was nothing the Second could say and he allowed the Commander to sense his general unease.

"Do not allow yourself to be stifled by suspicion," the Commander hissed over the vibrations of energy.

The Second conceded to his Commander's directive with an inclination of his head, yet he remained unconvinced.

Placing his hand on the conduit and frowning, the Commander ran his fingers across the veined surface. "Perhaps Sub-Commander you need something to distract you from this needless pursuit."

The meaning of the words flashed through the Second's mind, layered with multiple connotations - the warning, his general unease, this female Companion. The Second focused on the Commander.

"You will conduct an inquiry into this Subordinate Commander and his relation to the rival alliance. Interview our informants personally if need be." Not completely willing to dismiss the Second's suspicions, he had planned to investigate the possibilities, but assigning this duty to the Sub-Commander would keep the underling occupied. "Consider it a punishment for disobeying my orders."

The Second's eyes tightened, puzzled as to why he deserved this reprimand.

"You relieved the technician when it was my order not to leave Dr. Keller alone in the laboratory … be grateful your punishment is light for such insubordination." The Commander studied him for a moment, sliding the cloth into a concealed pocket before he continued speaking. "I will leave it to you to punish the technician, but he must remain to assist Dr Keller in my laboratory."

"Yes Commander." The Second watched silently as the Commander turned and disappeared down a darkened corridor.

The Commander never pursued a plan without first contemplating the possibilities, but this turn of events had the Second discontented; the female was problematic as it seemed her presence had diverted the Commander's focus. Even though research of this Hoffan toxin was crucial to the plan, the time was coming to remove Dr. Keller from the equation and he would not hesitate to do so when the opportunity arose.

Despite the late hour, the Sub-Commander returned to the Command Deck instead of his quarters to begin his investigation. Standing at the console, he pulled every thread of information about the Subordinate Commander and the rival to examine any similarities between the data. Tedious work sifting through the records, but he could not sleep until he allayed some of his suspicions.

"Sub-Commander!"

An anxious voice cut through his contemplation. The Second focused his attention on an underling who was monitoring sensor readings at a console not far from his position.

"The Stargate has been activated!"

XXX

For the second time in less than a day, Todd found himself aimlessly roaming the corridors of the Hive. This ambiguous warning vexed him, and despite his decision not to let it cloud his judgment it made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Critical systems were still offline, though the upgrades were proceeding according to plan, it might be in his best interest to hurry the progress. The Hive would be less at risk if the hyperdrive were online, then he could take the ship into orbit and leave this system if danger presented itself in the form of his rival. Only a matter of time before that one made a move against him - better to be on the defensive than 'sitting ducks' as he heard John Sheppard once mutter under his breath.

Rounding a corner, he sighed, the weight of sleeplessness pressed upon him; unwilling to return to his quarters and face the woman who disturbed his thoughts, he walked on. The Second was correct, though he was loath to admit it; Jennifer was a distraction he could not afford as it seemed he neglected his duties to the Hive in order to keep her in the lab and away from the influence of his brothers.

As he had escorted Jennifer through the ship, the vibrations of thought and his brothers' interests were all too clear. It was apparent he had not scarred her flesh with his teeth to mark her as his own, something he could not do if he returned Jennifer to Atlantis as the humans residing in the Lantean city were still useful and stirring their ire was counterproductive to his plans. The situation was becoming dangerous, not only for him but for her as well, and there was a high probability someone would challenge his right of possession, as his claim to Jennifer was tenuous at best.

_Yes, she will have to return to the Lantean city, but not yet - not until the Hive can leave this planet … though it may be time to hurry her research as well._ Jennifer would soon discover the secret he kept when she tested the Enzyme against the Hoffan toxin and keeping information from her, sidestepping questions about Wraith 'evolution' would soon be too difficult. Injecting the sample into the analyzer would show the existence of the retrovirus with his Enzyme and there would be no way to explain its presence.

Returning to his rooms, Todd found himself too agitated to lie on the bed. The chamber was dark; an uncommon event for the twin moons to be absent from the sky in summer, but the stars provided enough light for him to gather his console from the alcove and walk down the steps to sit at the table. Touching the interface, the membrane sprang to life, backlit with pale luminescence. Always reports to scour through, he pulled up the first set but sat back, still too restless to do more than glance at the characters scrolling across the screen.

The warning gnawed incessantly at his wits. Reaching into the pocket at his hip, Todd pulled out the cloth and laid it on the table, staring at the russet character smeared in thick strokes. The symbol whipped up more disconcerting possibilities and growling, he pushed it away. The abrupt movement disturbed the sleeping female; stirring, Jennifer rolled on her side and he caught a glimpse of her milky flesh before she settled.

Irritated with his impulsive actions, he leaned forward to replace the blood stained cloth in his pocket when he rediscovered the pink ribbon he had found tangled within Jennifer's matted hair. Forgotten, he pulled it out to examine the delicate material and opened his mind to brush against her thoughts - the vision drew him in …

XXX

The door closed behind her with a pulse of air. Relieved to be alone, she went to the table where the tray from the morning remained. No one was here to open the door for the servant, and she did not know how or whether she could contact him, so she picked over the withered fruit, popping a slice into her mouth and chewed it slowly.

Not really hungry, as eating was just a distraction; she wandered away from the table sliding her hand across the backs of the chairs. Heading down the steps to the carpeted level she sat on the edge of her bed with an indefinable feeling of discontent, staring into the inky black window. Numbly, she held her hands tight in her lap.

The vision of Todd's palm burned into her mind. _What the hell am I thinking? _Taking Todd's hand to her lips, feeling the promise of ecstasy course through his body into hers … There was more to this connection than just simply his proximity and every time she wondered at it, Todd would change the subject and direct her attention elsewhere.

Enervating how she must poke and prod to gain tidbits of information.

With a small fact here and there, Jennifer attempted to scrape together the superfluous nonsense populating the database into some comprehensible theory on their evolution, yet she came no closer to understanding the Wraith. Oh she was sure the database was filtered of all pertinent information because, though she relentlessly rifled through the infinite heap of data, she still felt as if she were missing the link in the chain to piece it all together.

So much of what she knew about the Wraith made no sense and questions kept popping into her head. Questions Todd artfully ignored – how could the Ancients have missed this galaxy's apex predator? Because when the Lanteans settled here fifty thousand years ago, and seeded the planets with human populations like some grand social experiment, why didn't they encounter the Wraith? The Expedition had inadvertently run into the hibernating aliens within a few months of settling in Atlantis and the probable conclusion was the Wraith evolved after the Ancients settled here, but if so, how could they have evolved in such a short span of time and why is Wraith DNA and human DNA so highly similar?

Carson hypothesized the Wraith evolved from the Iratus bug, and the bug incorporated human DNA into its genome, but she had seen the alignments, and it didn't make sense. A better theory would be humans incorporated Iratus DNA into their genome, _but why in hell would they do that? _The human populations were technologically inept, the idea they could intelligently integrate Iratus DNA into their genome was laughable. Hell, she couldn't get the retroviral therapy to work without causing catastrophic damage to the genome and her science was far more advanced then the human populations in this galaxy. The only civilization that came close was the Hoffans, and they could only crudely purify a protein toxic to the Wraith. It took the hybrid Michael with Carson's help to weaponize the toxin into a retroviral carrier.

_But my logic is flawed … isn't it? Because Ancient technology was far more advanced than any humans' occupying the Pegasus Galaxy_ … it made her head spin with troubling questions and alarming scenarios, a prospect she was uncertain she wanted to examine in any direct capacity.

Shrugging off the questions with a shake of her head, she stripped of the leather bodice where she stood and tossed it to the floor. Normally, Jennifer changed in the cave-like closet, but she was too worn to care and Todd was elsewhere. The gown was loose about her form without the constricting girdle covering the sheer material and the pattern reminded her of the Monet painting with irises hung over the fireplace in her father's home. Smiling at the memory, it saddened her, because she was unlikely to ever see the painting again.

Lying on the divan, Jennifer curled under the blue blanket, pulling the soft fabric up to her nose and made an earnest attempt to fall asleep.

XXX

A noise disturbed her, and she turned to spy Todd sitting at the table, a silvery pool in the murky dark where the light of the console illuminated his face. His eyes were a glassy predator blue, reflecting the faint light of the membrane, and she closed her own to drift back to sleep.

… _Jennifer found herself standing at the bench, pipette in hand. Stepping back, the notebook was open to a page where her cramped script outlined the reaction she was setting up. _

_Looking up as a noise startled her, a figure came through the door to stand at her shoulder. Tall, with long white hair and translucent gray-green skin, a black tattoo outlining his eye, Todd … out of place here in her advisor's lab. Unconcerned, Jennifer shook her head and went back to work. _

_Watching her ministrations with interest, a slight smile playing across his lips, Todd reached out and examined one of the tubes nestled in the crushed ice. Chuckling, Jennifer elbowed him playfully, snatching the tube from his fingers and added a small amount of the __**Enzyme**__ to her reaction. _

_Capping the tube and placing it in the heat block to incubate, Jennifer turned to Todd with hands out as if to say 'ta-da' with a silly girlish smile._

"_Finished?" Todd's dual toned voice vibrated the energized air between them. _

"_For now." She sighed and, looking at him through her eyelashes, leaned against the bench in an imitation of some amorous scene she saw on 90210._

_With a deep rumble in his chest, Todd pressed Jennifer against the bench and slid his hands up her arms to tangle his fingers in her hair. Pulling her face up to meet his, he parted her lips with his tongue, tasting the sweet mint flavor of her mouth as she hummed her pleasure in harmony to his purring._

_Snaking her hands across his bare chest - and she giggled, funny how these things happened in dreams, but she liked dreams because there were no awkward moments when the players were desperately yanking off wayward clothing - Jennifer traced the lines of his tattoos with a pink painted nail as Todd's hands wandered the curves of her body, nipping at her neck and leaving raised red marks with his sharpened teeth._

_A tingle surged from where his hands grazed her flesh, sending voltaic warmth through her to slick the place between her legs. Moaning, she scratched at his tattooed hide, and it enticed him to bite into the tender skin at her neck. Gasping with surprise as the liquid heat of her own blood ran down her chest, Jennifer arched against Todd's tongue while it leisurely followed the trail down to her breast and she panted as his mouth devoured her nipple when his lips meet the darkened flesh. _

_Hands coming up to grasp at Todd's shoulders, Jennifer found the fringes of his hair and tugged at it with delight as the pressure of his mouth encompassed her consciousness, and her vision prickled as the blood rushed from her head to her thighs._

_Todd growled, and lifted her by her buttocks to rest at the edge of the bench, forcing his body between her legs. The heat seared through her as she willingly parted her knees to let him press against her, his member poised on the entrance to her femininity._

"_Surrender to me Jennifer." His lips brushed against hers, and her legs twitched expectantly as she melted into his embrace …_

Arching her back, the single word - _Yes_ - died on her lips as her eyes flew open and her teeth clenched on the verge of climax. Barely able to catch her breath, the feel of him lingering on her skin with tantalizing agony and she shifted so she could see Todd sitting at the table. Sucking in a few ragged breaths, the heat running rampant through her system, she managed to pull the blanket tight around her trembling form.

~x~

The slight movement drew his attention to the darkened shape heaving under the blanket. Breathing as heavily as she, a willing participant in her dream, Todd fought the remaining vestiges of the vision - where her phantasmal lips brushed against his on the threshold of acceding to his passion. Time and again he permitted himself this agony, following her into these prolific dreams, intertwining their bodies and succumbing to the euphoria they both denied their conscious selves. And so he sat irresolutely at the table, twisting the pink ribbon between his fingers, longing to join her on the bed.

~x~

Dreams with Todd always seemed to end the same, waking in a pool of sweat on the cusp of completion. Jennifer's mind roared _'go to him, finish this'_ but her body lay immobile as her skin chilled and goose bumps rose on her flesh. Studying his motionless face lit by the glow of the console, she realized she had already lost her soul to him, a lonely spirit floating in the inky dark. Burning with unrequited desire, alone here with Todd - _no one but us would know_ - tempted to slide off this seat and go to him, she ached with longing, convinced he could not resist her advance if she was insistent, but she remained frozen, trepidation creeping in behind her desire and closing her eyes offered her no respite. In her mind, she could envision every line of tattoo curling on his naked skin, every curve of sinewy muscle rippling under his hide and she yearned to run her fingers across them as she had in her dreams.

Opening her eyes, the presence of Todd's thoughts prickled with effervescent desire in the recesses of her mind. Eyes staring back at her from the depths of the darkness, Jennifer gulped a ragged breath, almost able to taste the air charged with their mutual longing. The discovery made Jennifer bold, and before she could change her mind she slipped from the divan, stepping lightly across the carpet as blue tinged orbs followed her approach.

~x~

Todd watched as Jennifer climbed the steps to reappear around the curve of the high backed chair. Pale skin reflected the dim light of the console, shadowing her features and bestowing her cheeks with a wraithlike quality. Coming to hover at his side, he sensed her need, and Todd straightened, moving his leg as she glided between him and the table to rest against the silvered edge in an imitation of her dream.

Head spinning, he could taste her expectation on his tongue, the scent of her sex saturating the air between them, mingling with her perfume as the blood rushed from his head into his groin, leaving a prickling heat where his cock strained against the leather of his pants. Astounded by her daring, Todd brought his hands to a steeple in front of his lips hiding the twitching of his excitement, curious how she would surprise him next. But she stayed motionless propped against the table, watching him as he studied her, the shadow of her breast across his face, nipples puckering in the cool air, and he greatly wanted to caress the filmy material covering the erect tissue.

Taking a long slow breath, Todd relished the sight of her slight form as the glow of the console filtered through the translucent gown. The meager luminescence revealed curves concealed beneath the thin fabric, and his gaze drifted across her smooth stomach to her rounded hips. He drank her in, sight and scent adding to the anticipation he felt seeping from Jennifer's mind, expecting his hands would soon follow the same trail against her silken skin.

~x~

Burning with barely concealed fire, Todd's eyes belied his composure, and the depths were hypnotic, drawing her into his need to feel skin, and Jennifer leaned forward, placing a knee on the chair between his legs, to reach out with tentative fingers and trace the outline of his tattoo against his cheek. The flesh softer than she expected, her palm met the warm puffs of his breath, and Todd's gaze lifted to meet hers as an unexpected sense of intimacy washed over her, a warm ripple cascading through her limbs.

~x~

Gazing up into dark eyes set against flushed skin, the hint of familiarity was too much for him to bear. Suppressing a growl of delight, Todd lifted his hand to capture hers, tenderly wrapping his fingers around her wrist, and sliding his thumb across the pulse. Bringing her rosy skin to his mouth, he nipped at the sensitive flesh, scratching the taunt skin with his pointed teeth. Inky blood seeped from the wound, inducing a gasp from the female hanging over him as the intoxicating anxiety of his predatory nature crept into her thoughts, cutting through her desire. Her hesitation trickled into his mind, and Jennifer's apprehension thrilled him with the promise of her reluctant surrender.

The metallic flavor remained on his lips, and he pressed his thumb against the cuts, yielding to the perverse craving flooding his mind as her fear was delectable, secretly wanting her uncertainty to push him over the edge so his reason could not interfere with his lust. Releasing her wrist the need grew exponentially as desire bled from his mind, blanketing Jennifer's tentative thoughts and she hastily fell away, gulping down a yelp of shock at the intensity of his ardor.

Standing with fluid grace, Todd grasped at her hips with sharpened nails and drove her fragile form against the table as he had in the dream.

~x~

Desire crushed into her mind, suppressing a moan as Todd's solid body trapped her against the table, the heat of his chest soaking into her core, coming to realize the only thing between him and her flesh was this flimsy material. Shivering, desire shrouding her wits, Jennifer pulled in quick ragged breaths as his fingers crushed the thin cloth at her waist, gathering it with his fingers until the palms slid hungrily against her bare skin. Startled, she clasped her hands over his, but Todd swallowed her reluctance, leaning over her and brushing his lips against hers, drawing the breath from her lungs as he penetrated her mouth with his tongue. Discarding her apprehension, Jennifer wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping the kiss from slipping away as he pressed forward, pushing her onto the table.

Vision blurred and Jennifer lost him for a second as firm practiced hands wandered over her body, snaking against the curve of her rump and Todd pushed against her knees with his thigh. Jennifer's heart quickened with hesitation, gasping, anxiety racing through her until she abandoned her resistance to their mutual desire and allowed him to slide between her legs eliciting a rumble of satisfaction she was sure he had been holding back.

As her legs curled tight around his torso, Todd leaned over her, grinding leather against her and lowered his head to nip at the slender column of her neck. Moaning as Todd's mouth brushed against the silvery mark, following the line of her breast to capture a nipple between his lips, he toyed with the erect flesh, snaking his tongue across the sensitive area through the sheer fabric. Jennifer's fingers twisted in his hair yanking with barely controlled hunger, writhing as his hand slick with enzyme glided between her legs, fingers slipping between the moist folds to tease the sensitive nerves of her femininity.

Blunt nails dug into the back of his neck and Jennifer whimpered while she clawed at his flesh. Stoking the fire already burning within his groin, she arched her back to meet the heat of his breath as his mouth wandered to her abdomen.

Breathing the sweet heady scent of her sex, he pushed the thin cloth away to expose her bare flesh, and as she bent wantonly against him, Todd curled his hand under her thigh, bringing the soft flesh to his mouth to tease a breathy cry from her quivering lips.

"_Commander!"_

Flinching away from Jennifer's silky skin, the distraction peeled into his mind extracting an irritated growl, and she must have heard, because she shrank away suddenly timid, propped up on her elbows swallowing quick breaths.

"_Commander!"_

The caller was insistent, pushing through his thoughts to obtain his attention and since the distraction was already at his door, he released Jennifer's leg, grinding his teeth, turned to greet the impatient Sub-Commander as the double doors flew open.

Striding into the Commander's quarters uninvited, the Second blanched at the Commander's naked ire. Taking in the scene played out before him, eyes expanding, the Sub-Commander backed over the threshold bowing deeply.

"_What do you want Sub-Commander?"_ Todd spit a dangerously low growl, the heat of his anger changing the character of the room to ominous.

Words still insistent, the Second remained at the threshold bowing in deference and displayed a snippet of memory relayed to him through their contingent stationed at the Gate._ "Forgive me Commander… But you must come to the Command Deck, the Stargate has been activated."_

Clenching his fists, Todd recognized the uniformed soldiers exiting the event horizon … _Genii_.

Jennifer slid off the table, pushing the dress down, covering her flushed body and, swallowing the lump in her throat, she hid behind Todd's stiffened back. Loath to touch him, the mind she was connected to radiated nearly uncontrollable anger and she curled her arms around her middle before the shivering shook her limbs loose from her body.

"_I will come."_ The Commander's words were short and clipped, pulling away from the table and Jennifer without a second thought, his mind focused solely on this quarry.

Exiting the doubled door, Todd did not look back as the Second lingered to examine the lone female, eyes tightening briefly, and then he too turned and was gone.

XXX

Landing the dart dangerously close to the activated Gate, the Commander sprang out of the cockpit gracefully landing on his feet in the trampled grass as two warriors rushed to meet their superior with a bow.

The glacial blue glow of the Gate lit the area, casting shadows across the ground where several drones held the human captives on their knees hands pressed to their heads. Several bodies lay neatly lined on the grass, one was a drone and bore a wound from a projectile over his heart. The grass surrounding the bodies was dark where the blood seeped in to the earth from their fatal wounds, but he past them by, uninterested in the dead, to walk along the line of prisoners.

Not all wore uniforms, but Todd suspected these others were also Genii, 'civilians' as the soldiers called them, and of these civilians, two were female. Walking the line twice, his pace slow, stopping to study the backs of several soldiers who may be in charge. He knew this heavy-handed demeanor was unnerving to them, and the glorious scent of fear wafted on the slight breeze.

"Who among you commands?" Speaking above their bowed heads, he waited for a twitch, but expected none to answer.

Motioning to the Lieutenant, the warrior stepped forward, grasping one of the females by the hair, pulling her out of line and bending her over the dialing device. This tactic usually elicited a response from the protective human males, but still they remained silent.

The Lieutenant looked for the order, shaking his head to clear his slick braided hair from his face and the Commander waved his hand to proceed. Ripping open the human's shirt, the warrior pressed his hand against her bare flesh, and she screamed with terror, flailing helplessly as the orifice bit into her skin.

"Stop! Stop, please … I'm in charge," One of the soldier's Todd suspected cried out.

The warrior hissed, as he released his prize, and she slid to the ground at his feet, un-aged but irrevocably scarred.

A drone brought the human who cried out in front of the Commander, and pushed the soldier to his knees. Standing over the human, he smelled of sweat and fear, dirt smudged on the russet collar of his uniform.

"Tell me … _Commander_, are there more of your people hiding in the trees?" Lips curled with distaste while speaking directly to this wretched human.

The human leader was quick to respond. "No, this is all."

_A lie_.

The Lieutenant cut in over the human. "I have several drones scouring the area Commander."

Nodding to the Lieutenant, the drone moved out of the way as the Commander circled around to stand behind the human, placing a hand on the leader's shoulder and looking out over the line of humans kneeling in the grass. "Now tell me - how many do I have to kill before you tell me the truth?"

"It is the truth."

Inclining his head to the second warrior remaining behind the line of humans, the Commander silently gave the order. Stepping forward, the warrior clutched the coat of the youngest looking soldier and pressed his hand to the youngling's chest. Cursing, the human clawed at the warrior's hand and pulled at his ghostly white hair, before the screams became feeble and he accepted his fate with the lights dimming in his withered eyes.

The leader bent his shoulders, broken and out of options.

Patting his hand on the shoulder of the human leader in an imitation of compassion, the Commander leaned over the weeping soldier and whispered in his ear. "Now … tell me how many remain."

"Five, but I think two managed to escape through the gate."

Unwelcome news, but there was nothing he could do except keep the gate active. Another potential clue this world was important to his Alliance, and he frowned, irritated these events cropped up as he neared the completion of his upgrades.

Motioning for the Lieutenant to join him. "Show me what occurred."

The Lieutenant's mind opened to him and the Commander watched the scene unfold from his warrior's eyes. _The gate burst open, taking a drone with the bubble of the event horizon, and several Genii soldiers strode through the pool, met with rapid stunner fire from the warriors and drones. Dark shadows darted out of the woods and one made it to the Gate where a soldier pushed the civilian through. A sharp pain cut into the memory and the vision went dark for a moment. Feeling the gunshot wound, deep, throbbing, the Lieutenant raised his stunner and fired again as the second warrior deactivated the Gate._

Having seen enough, the Commander released the warrior's mind and conveyed his orders. "Round up the rest of the prisoners, have them transported to the Hive for interrogation, and double the contingent stationed at the Gate."

The Lieutenant inclined his head to the Commander, expecting him to turn and make his way around the bodies to his Dart, but he stayed, studying the warrior with his golden gaze, pupils wide in the feeble light of pre-dawn.

"The female - " the Commander pointed to the human lying at the foot of the dialing device - "she is your reward for exceptional service."

"Thank you, Commander." The warrior bowed, hand across his heart and the Commander turned to leave via the Dart.


	13. Chapter 13

As always … I don't own SGA or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 13: Practicality

Twisting through the passages, the Sub-Commander gritted his teeth with barely controlled disdain. The moment the Lantean Doctor stepped onto the Hive marked the beginning of this troubling distraction and it persisted, a festering wound invading carefully designed plans, like a worm devouring a fruit from within. The female was a canker he must excise. Careful patience would present him with an opportunity to remove her influence but it did nothing to mollify his current annoyance.

Hissing at an unsuspecting Drone to clear his path, the Sub-Commander entered the Command Deck exuding irritation. It was enough to have one interminable distraction, yet now the Genii presented another interruption to the retrofit. Though he doubted the warning spoke specifically of the Genii, events were spiraling out of control and his natural pragmatism was angling towards intractable paranoia.

Stepping up to the console, the Sub-Commander scanned preliminary reports filtering through the system. The Commander had arrived and ordered the prisoners transported to the Hive. An interesting distinction, _prisoners_, but he let it pass and continued to a second report. The Lieutenant responsible for hunting stragglers conveyed three of the humans had been found hiding in a gully and there were signs of a fourth, yet it continued to evade capture. With two contingents stationed at the gate, it was improbable a single human posed any danger and the Lieutenant ordered the Drones to set up a fortified perimeter around the active Gate. Two warriors would continue the hunt for the lone human.

Nothing could be accomplished by ruminating over current circumstances and he resigned himself to sifting through more tedious data. Pulling up his research to scan through the documents, he was interrupted by a third report. Originally directed to the Commander's attention, the message was diverted to him, and the Sub-Commander displayed the contents on the console. Not much more than a series of images; a cave-like room cluttered with antiquated equipment. Though a few instruments were suspect, appearing well beyond the Genii's technology, they were possibly Lantean in design, aged with scrapes and faded paint.

The Second frowned, an expression he wore constantly of late, and queried the Commander's location. Coordinates poured across the screen superimposed onto a topographical map of the planet; it seemed his superior had no intention of returning directly to the Hive, and was speeding across the landscape performing his own search. Attempting to contact the Commander a second time, his inquiry was met with no response though the data flow indicated the Dart adjusted course to intersect with the ship.

Abandoning his research, the Second rushed to meet the Commander in the Dart Bay.

XXX

The landscape speeding past the translucent cockpit canopy was exhilarating, and left him feeling euphoric; so much time had been spent wasting in a Genii underground prison that he had never expected to experience the sensation of flying again. It was unfortunate he could not exact his revenge upon the one who imprisoned him as John Sheppard had dispatched the fool Commander, but the Genii would eventually pay for that one's transgression. _Patience._ It was enough for now to find solace tormenting the prisoners, planning to use them in discovering a means of preventing the Hoffan plague from spreading to more populated feeding grounds.

Scanning for life signs, Todd dove, weaving through reddish rock formations, and burst into the brightening blue sky. The detector came up negative and he turned the Dart for another pass.

Distracted from his duties and knowing he had to face Jennifer on his return to the ship, it was difficult to displace her from his mind. The memory of salty flesh still on his tongue, and her scent persisted in his sensory pits as he envisioned her body splayed before him, surrendering to their mutual desire. Wanting her as much as she ached for him, the essence of their thoughts coalesced with the need to sate the longing they both intentionally denied.

Irritated the Sub-commander interrupted and relieved at the same time as claiming Jennifer as his was not practical; her presence already strained his connection to the Hive. No, it was best they were interrupted as this liaison could not continue even though restraining his impulses would be difficult.

A repeated query flitted across the canopy's screen, and growling with annoyance at the disturbance he angled the dart to intersect with the hive instead of responding.

Arriving within minutes, he was not surprised to see the Second bearing down on him and Todd acknowledged the Sub-Commander with a curious nod.

Without preamble, the Second launched into his report extending a portable console towards the Commander as he marched up to him, "The transport returned with the prisoners - they have been separated and placed in holding cells … The sentries made a discovery you will find interesting."

Taking the device from the Second, the Lieutenant's thought patterns shadowed the memory stored on the console and Todd scanned the footage of a cave-like room filled with equipment. Scrolling back, he chose a section and magnified the picture. It was grainy but the piece of equipment catching his attention was distinctly Lantean in design.

The Commander's eyes narrowed as he ground his sharpened teeth.

Mouth twitching, the Sub-Commander echoed his thoughts. "It seems these humans were conducting some sort of biological research in the caves."

Todd nodded, recognizing the Lantean device as a DNA Sequencer, a technology beyond the Genii's capabilities.

Running through the recording again, he stopped and magnified several other sections, frowning. "Ready a transport - I will examine the equipment personally … and have Dr. Keller made ready for the trip as well."

Confusion registered on the Sub-Commander's face, "Commander, why take the female?"

Off-handedly, Todd replied shrugging off the Second's concern. "She has intimate knowledge of Lantean technology."

Unable to fault the Commander's reasoning, the Second bowed and hurried to carry out his orders.

XXX

Scowling at the Sub-Commander until he turned to leave, Jennifer picked the cup from the tray and hurled it at the now closed door. _Damn you, Kenny!_ Anger ripped through her body at the glare of those orange tinged eyes outlined with a knowing smirk. It made her stomach sink into her knees and the bile rise in her throat before she dropped her head into her hands and started sobbing with frustration.

Tears rolled down her cheeks into her hands stinging the cuts on her wrist. Studying the scratches, three lines perpendicular to the veins, pink and freshly scabbed, Jennifer clutched her hand and the thin lines pulsed with the movement of the tendons beneath the surface. Examining the small cuts displaced the unease in her stomach, not sure why she was crying except the day was an emotional roller coaster she wanted to forget … and not.

The chair was askew, and Jennifer pulled it up to the table and sat. Drawing her knees to her chin, it seemed the chair swallowed her whole and she bit back more tears wondering why she was so angry - frustrated because Kenny interrupted, or because she had finally given into the compulsion, leaving her shaking with unreleased energy and wanting Todd all the more for it.

_Now what the hell am I supposed to do? _Not exactly the position she expected to be in at the moment, what was she going to do when Todd returned? Jennifer felt sick to her stomach again because it really didn't matter what she did now, she would have been faced with the same dilemma in the morning if she had sex with Todd. _This was an all around bad idea. _

Tightening arms around her legs, she felt the sting on her thigh and supposed there were scratches to match her wrist. _What have I got myself into?_ For all the things she knew about Todd, she should have run screaming in the other direction, but her ears grew hot with her solitary embarrassment and rung with the blood rushing through her body.

Burying her head into the crook of her arms, Jennifer shoved the thought out of her mind curling in the chair until her back was stiff and rump numb from immobility.

Stretching as she unfolded her legs, a bath sounded like a good idea to loosen up cramped muscles, and she felt positively disgusting after the previous night's activity. Clenching her teeth before frustration could take hold, Jennifer stomped her way across the carpets to the bathing chamber; stripping off the gown, she slipped up to her neck, soaking in the hot water.

Deep enough to swim across, she made her way to the far edge where a number of bottles rested in a nook. The Wraith rubbed oils on their skin to keep it moist and removing the stopper from one of the bottles revealed the musky scent she identified as Todd's. Breathing it in, the perfume made her feel deliciously decadent for a second and Jennifer plugged the neck with the cap before she was tempted to sniff the scent again in perverse pleasure. The second bottle was what she was looking for, a light bouquet reminding her of roses and lilacs. Dripping some into her palm Jennifer rubbed the oil over her skin and down the flat of her stomach. Feeling warm in all the right places, she ran her fingers across the scratches on her thigh, tingling with the memory of Todd's teeth scraping across her skin.

"The Commander requires you make yourself ready … he will be here for you shortly."

Yelping when the words hissed over her head, Jennifer clung to the edge of the pool attempting to hide her uncovered body from the intruder. Cringing she recognized Kenny's voice but must have been overly distracted to not have heard him enter Todd's quarters.

Glancing over her shoulder she challenged him more out of panic than intelligence. "How'd you get in here?"

Kenny sniffed, but did not answer her question as the soles of his boots tapped on the floor with methodical progression around the pool. Standing above her, Kenny glared down at Jennifer's upturned face, studying in her features what he did not bother to find in her mind. Radiating terror, her dark eyes wide with fear, she huddled against edge of the pool pulling her body tight against the wall. Sneering, his eyes glided across the flesh he could see.

The orange slitted eyes made her shiver, and with bravado she did not feel Jennifer spat at the Sub-Commander. "If you think I'm going to climb out while you're here then you're –"

Cutting her off with a grunt, Kenny tossed a towel onto her hands and blandly stated, "Do not keep the Commander waiting."

Swinging around, the leather coat nearly clipped her nose as the Second marched from the bathing chamber, the tread of his boots echoing out of the adjoining dressing area and fading as he made his way into the great room.

When she was sure he was gone, she climbed from the pool wrapping the sheet-like towel around her dripping skin. Goosebumps rose on her flesh as she scurried from the bathing chamber to find something to put on that didn't require a fare amount of wriggling to get into.

Brushing her hair hurriedly, Jennifer emerged from the dressing chamber to find she was alone in the room. A sigh of relief was cut short when she spotted the tray placed on the table. Starving, Jennifer attacked the tray picking up a piece of fresh fruit and shoved it into her mouth, quickly following with cheese, bread and gulps of the bitter tea.

Rushing turned out to be a waste of her time and energy, and so was pacing the room worrying needlessly about how she would deal with the situation upon Todd's return. As it was, her mind kept drawing a blank, reliving instead the memory of his hands deftly caressing her skin, his breath sliding across her abdomen, and when the Wraith in question did stride over the threshold, she could barely speak.

Todd paused, hair disheveled as usual, framing translucent skin and it seemed as though he would say something, but thought better of it. Sharing a glance where their eyes said more than words, both conscious they must account for this liaison, but neither knew how to express their feelings.

The moment wore on too long, air pregnant with expectation, until she felt forced to open her mouth and say something in the oppressive silence.

"Todd -" Jennifer managed to squeak before he cut her off.

"Come … we must go." Motioning for her to join him with an outstretched hand.

Relieved she dodged the emotions swirling in her mind, Jennifer climbed the steps brushing against Todd's hand. Fingers briefly curled around her elbow, catching the breath in her throat in expectation of a word - _something_ - before his hand fell away.

Easing the air past the lump in her heart, Jennifer lifted her face to his, but his visage was cold and calculated, the timbre of his thoughts obscured by layers of haze whipping around in a maelstrom of activity. The snippets left her reeling and it was all she could do to place one foot in front of the other as the silence grew between them.

Exiting Todd's quarters and making their way down winding ramps, they passed the corridor leading to the labs and a rush of alarm flowed through her.

"Where are we going?"

Todd did not acknowledge her question and Jennifer's voice was lost in the ringing of his steady footfalls.

Continuing through areas she did not recognize, she hurried behind Todd, keeping up with his long strides despite the stiffening in her calves, muscles tensing with a sensation of foreboding until they walked through an archway into a cavernous space where Kenny waited with two warriors and a handful of Drones carrying stunner rifles. The group stood before a large dart-like vessel though the edges were angular rather than sleek. A ramp sloped up to an opening set into the side of the craft.

Todd stopped at the bottom of the ramp and she continued walking to stand as close to his back as she could without actually touching him. Eyes sliding to the Drones standing a few paces away, her chest heaved and apprehension threatened to boil over a paper-thin façade of indifference.

The Drones stood still, simplemindedly waiting for their handler's next command. They should not frighten her - remembering Carson's notes, their brains did not develop the structures for higher thought - innocent and harmless unless directed, Jennifer shivered because their handlers were neither innocent nor harmless.

Kenny studied her around the curve of Todd's elbow. Jennifer was sure he could sense her fear, basking in the scent as it wafted through the air while Todd was distracted by a warrior with three jagged lines tattooed across his cheek in an intimation of a lightening bolt. Fixing Kenny with a level stare, she lifted her chin to his challenge as his thoughts slid into her mind mocking her with the ebb and flow of the Hive's constant music, and if he could feel her fear, then she could sense the disdain dripping from his shark-like teeth.

'_Be calm little human,'_ prickled behind her eyes.

Jennifer clenched her teeth stopping just short of a retort, nettled by Kenny's flagrant provocation, but not foolish enough to tempt his hand.

"- The equipment has been loaded onto the transport, Commander." Missing the beginning of the conversation, '_equipment'_ and '_transport'_ caught her attention and she focused on Lightening-Bolt-Wraith as he finished his report to Todd.

"Excellent, let us proceed."

Mounting the ramp, she followed, nearly falling when Todd roughly grabbed her arm and pushed her onto a bench along the wall. Gripping the fresh bruise made from the contact with the bulkhead, Jennifer knew it was already an angry shade of red. Craning her neck to look at Todd's face, it seemed his eyes softened slightly in response to her distress, but she wasn't sure if he actually made the gesture or if it was just what she wanted to see, the meager light playing tricks on her perception.

The entrance of two warriors stole her attention as they emerged around the corner, Drones following close behind. Lightening-Bolt-Wraith strode up to Todd, and the second un-tattooed wraith stood aside observing the straight back Drones as they marched up the ramp in single file. Going directly to a bench opposite her position, the simple-minded wraith sat stiffly, holding their rifles in one hand at their sides.

The Handler ambled along the line of Drones as if inspecting the group for fault then turned his glare to Jennifer. Studying her down his nose with hungry green-gold orbs, he advanced on her position. The glare quickened her heart, chest clenching with a surge of adrenaline as her lips parted to call for Todd.

A hiss, and the Handler drew away quickly to the far corner leaving her with the notion the Wraith was warned she was the Commander's property. Not sure how she should feel about this revelation, it kept her safe for the moment and so she did not examine it too closely.

The ramp rising with a snap startled the thoughts out of her mind, and her stomach felt weightless suddenly. Clutching hands over her mouth to keep the contents from spilling over, the knowledge trickled into her mind from the constant music, singing, '_artificial gravity and inertial dampeners initializing_._'_ Catching these brief impressions, more like a sensation, understanding as if the knowledge was already contained somewhere deep within and it abruptly awoke floating to the surfaces to answer her questions. Something about the singsong voice in her head was intimately familiar and surprisingly feminine - _the Drones_?

Swallowing down her fear, she opened her mind, pushing out to brush against the thoughts of the drone sitting closest. Imagining the contact would slide across the thoughts like a feather, the attempt was clumsy and she shoved into the simple wraith with the finesse of an anvil, gasping when an eager _'what?-yes?'_ invaded her mind. The masked face turned in her direction, drawing the attention of Todd and the Lightening-Bolt-Wraith.

The contact was sharply broken when Todd stepped in front of her face gripping her chin. He was rough, but when she looked at him, browless ridges creased thoughtfully as he slid through her mind with the feather-like touch she so woefully tried to use on the drone.

"_Do not attempt that again."_

Releasing her chin, he turned back to Lightening-Bolt-Wraith who watched the encounter over Todd's shoulder with an air of curiosity.

Lightening-Bolt-Wraith gestured to Jennifer. "So this is the one from the Lantean City?"

"She is," Todd responded and switched their conversation inward, blocking her out so she could not overhear their words.

Sitting quietly staring at her booted feet, one thing was for certain, the voice Jennifer heard was not the Drones. Their mental character was rough edged and monotonic, and what she felt was a feminine voice vibrating with a musical quality as it danced through the pool of thought. Contemplating what the source might be, Jennifer didn't have long before the sick feeling swept over her again, but this time she was ready for it.

Jennifer kept stock still as the Drones filed past. Grabbing organically formed boxes she thought were a continuation of the bench, one by one they marched out the portal and down the ramp with their Handler close behind. Lightening-Bolt-Wraith glanced at her on his way out. Something about him screamed _slippery_, and while Todd was a conniving bastard, she could at least guess at his motivations, but this one was quite different … dangerous.

When only Todd remained, Jennifer released the breath she didn't realize she was holding as he examined her from across the space, his mind tingling against the threshold of her thoughts, gently probing with practiced precision. Jennifer had no idea what Todd was about, watching him intently as golden eyes went in and out of focus.

Suddenly he frowned reprimanding Jennifer. "You must be more careful … if you were any other human you would have been killed instantly for attempting to infiltrate the mind of a Wraith."

Jennifer remained silent as a cold shiver slid up her spine with an ominous prickle.

Continuing, Todd closed the space between them. "As it is, the Scientist sees your value."

Under her breath, she hissed,_ "He's a snake."_

Todd ascertained the meaning from her thoughts, grunting as lips curled with amusement. "An apt assessment of the Scientist's character … but he is useful and I will not dispose of him just because he finds you interesting."

Lifting his hand, Todd slid fingers across her cheek and into her hair. Drawing the pale strands away from her shoulder, his hand continued down the column of Jennifer's neck, massaging her silken flesh with his thumb until it settled at the crook.

Swaying with the sudden change in Todd's demeanor, she was shocked with the unexpected image of marred skin. Jennifer swallowed hard demanding, _"What the hell does that mean?"_

But Todd was already moving away, pointedly ignoring her question, expecting her to obediently follow. "Come … we must go."

XXX

Trudging behind Todd for almost an hour, up and down rough hills through thick underbrush, left her muscles shivering, worn out and emotionally weary. Very little useful sleep last night caught up with her as she struggled, sweating under the thin dress. At least she was no longer cold. The morning air was nippy and the edges of her gown were wet from the frost slowly burning off the leaves.

The importance of her presence became apparent when she walked into the mouth of a well-guarded cave and emerged into a room sectioned off with metal walls. Coughing from the musty air, Jennifer recognized the space as a lab with some antiquated equipment and more interestingly, some pieces that could have been in her Atlantis lab. Breaking away from the group, she immediately identified the nearest apparatus as a DNA sequencer similar to the one Carson discovered when the one bought from Earth quit working.

_That was the first time I met Rodney._ The memory brought a horrified smile to her lips remembering how much of a self-centered _dick_ he was, yelling '_And you called me down here for this?! I'm busy trying to save us from the horrors of the Pegasus galaxy and you want me to fix …"_ throwing his hands up in the air - because he had no idea what the instrument did - and turned to stomp out of her lab shouting over his shoulder, _"go bother Zelenka."_

Sidling to her side, Todd asked, "Do you recognize this device?"

Fiddling with the controls Jennifer glanced over her shoulder at him. "Yeah, it's a sequencer – looks a little beat up, but it seems to be working … what's it doing in this cave?"

Todd ignored the question, a tactic he used when he did not want to answer, and she frowned at him when he grunted and walked over to Lightening-Bolt-Wraith. Watching him go, annoyed with his tight-lipped demeanor, Jennifer turned back to the bench and rifled through some of the papers lying alongside the instrument. Flipping over the top sheet revealed the symbol of the Genii and writing in characters she did not understand. Surmising the papers constituted some sort of report, she poked through a few more sheets until a picture slipped from between the pages. It seemed the Genii physically took a photograph of a computer screen, chuckling for a second until she realized what picture was …

"What have you found?"

Todd must have felt her shock because he rushed up to her side with his long coat fluttering behind. She wanted nothing more than to step between his arms and feel the warmth of his body, dumbstruck how his commanding presence affected her reason, but instead she pushed the picture into Todd's hands to cover her trembling.

Taking the photograph, Todd studied the image of curled ribbons as she explained her shock while tingling rushed through her body. "I've seen this before … it's the predicted protein structure for the Hoffan toxin."

Lightening-Bolt-Wraith dropped a tube he had been examining with a clank, hissing in her direction, every word dripping malice. "How can you be sure?"

Pursing her lips, refusing to answer Lightening-Bolt-Wraith's question directly, she explained to Todd, "I've used the Lantean's protein modeling software - I recognize the structure … it forms a dimer that kinda looks like a butterfly."

~x~

This time it was Todd who pressed his lips together in thought. Setting aside the photo, he reached over Jennifer to grab a few pages of the report. He could not keep the self-satisfied smirk from his lips when she did not back away, leaning over his arm to scan the pages he was reading.

The papers reported the Genii's progress in producing quantities of the Hoffan drug. A low growl escaped his lips with the discovery.

Without knowing his irritation was not directed at her, Jennifer stepped back from his arm, whispering nervously, "Can you read Genii?"

Pushing annoyance out of his mind, Todd stated matter-of-factly, "I have a limited familiarity with the characters as all written language is derived from Lantean." Flipping a page he turned to Jennifer. "Can you?"

Surprise registering on her face, Jennifer answered, "No," and Todd cut her off, abruptly turning to the scientist with brisk orders.

"Catalogue and move everything to my laboratory then have the Genii data translated for Dr. Keller's review."

The scientist eyed Todd with alarm as he had no intention of touching anything that may have, even remotely, come in contact with the Hoffan protein. But the scientist's trepidation did not concern Todd as long as the task was accomplished and he turned catching Jennifer's arm, pulling her to the steel door.

She followed willingly, and he dropped his hold when they emerged into the sunlight. Watching as Jennifer blinked with the sudden change, the light filtered through the leaves, producing a halo around her pale hair as it cascaded over her shoulder. The choice of dresses was surprising since Jennifer customarily wore more conservative clothing, but this mottled green gown slid low across her arms, revealing far more of her chest than normal. The thin material clung to her sides and down below her waist before it flared out, brushing against the ground. It set his heart racing when she walked ahead of him, hips swaying as her hair blew in the wind, to stand in a clearing framed by Drone guards. Somewhere today she had lost her fear of them, and an odd sensation of admiration swept over him as she stood amongst Wraith with a regal quality.

Trees swaying gently with a warm breeze, he caught a scent he remembered from a very long time ago, reawakening the memory of little pink flowers matching the color of Jennifer's lips. Studying her until she realized he was not at her side, Jennifer turned and looked for him, worry ringing her eyes before she found him standing nearby. Eyes locking, Jennifer gave a sigh, her breasts heaving with relief under the thin fabric.

Swelling with delight to her reaction at his presence, he motioned for her and she eagerly joined him, pulling up to his side and looking at his face through long lashes.

"_Come."_ Todd's voice was nearly a whisper as he started off into the trees.

XXX

Todd seemed to be following something; he would stop, stand for a second, then either continue or change direction, holding back vegetation as they went with carefully calculated steps so she could keep the pace.

The air was thick with the sweet scent of ferns and decaying leaves, and idly she wondered where they were going as Todd headed up a hill; following, she climbed the incline using a thin tree to steady her footing on the loose earth. They walked along the ridge until Todd found a place where the slope was gradual and they descended into the gully where a stream gurgled across smoothed rocks. Todd's long strides easily scaled the width of rushing water and he turned, offering an outstretched hand. Thinking nothing of the consequences, she grasped the hand slashed with the feeding orifice and he helped her balance on the rocks as she crossed the stream.

Expecting Todd to release her when her boots were firmly planted on solid ground, Jennifer was exhilarated when his hand stayed locked and she slid her slender fingers to intertwine with his. Todd was warm, his touch filling her with silly delight. Heat rising to her cheeks, Jennifer blushed as if she was a young girl holding hands with a boy for the first time.

Meandering between the trees, they remained silent except for the sound of their breath puffing. The euphoria was exciting and frightening all at once as she felt his hand slick with the release of Enzyme. A warm sensation crawled up her arm and she wondered if it was a response to her body contacting the Enzyme, remembering how the heat seared through her when Todd's hand slid into her folds, the green tinged fluid mixing with her juices. The sensation rushed through her abdomen with her breath coming fast and ragged to her ears; Todd's hand squeezed hers, pulling it up to brush his lips against her knuckles.

"_You had questions which I have ignored."_

Todd's voice had a singsong quality, not unlike the voice she heard on the transport, but she realized he projected the words at her, his voice vibrating in her mind and she waited patiently for him to continue.

"_There are things you will soon discover that I have no other explanation for."_

Jennifer remained silent as Todd struggled, his thoughts whipping around with images she could not piece together as he cradled her hand against his chest as he walked forward and pushed a tree limb from their path.

_"The Lanteans came to this galaxy running from their brothers, living in fear the ascended would follow and finally finish them. They hid for a while, advancing technologies to protect themselves against their brothers, but when no attack came, they ventured out seeding the habitable planets with humans, and building Stargates to exploit resources on various worlds. Some of these human populations grew, some died out … some the Lanteans interacted with, and some they did not."_

He shrugged and sighed, an oddly human gesture for the Wraith, but Todd always seemed different from the others. Already knowing these things about the Lanteans, she tried to be as unobtrusive as possible since Todd was in a strangely contemplative mood, and she may learn something important if she kept her mouth shut.

_"On one particular planet the Lanteans found the humans changed – evolved into something else – a hybrid of sorts and after extensive testing, the Lantean's discovered these hybrids could detect this elusive ethereal energy all life depends on."_

"The Iratus bug?" Jennifer cut in, unable to keep silent any longer.

Grunting affirmation, Todd continued. _"The Iratus is a natural reservoir for a particularly insidious retrovirus so, as it fed on humans in the settlement, integration of the viral genome changed the character of human DNA."_

_"This thing they discovered gave them an advantage – enabled them to protect their pursuit of ascendance without living in fear their ascended brothers would return. They were also driven by fear, seeking supremacy in their science, advancing technologies to protect themselves … so – despite moral and ethical considerations - they began testing the retrovirus on humans."_

Shock registered on Jennifer's face with her realization, stopping mid-stride, she turned to face Todd. "What are you saying? The Lantean's created the Wraith to protect themselves against the Ori?"

"Yes."

The simple spoken answer threw her understanding of the Ancients for a loop, having believed the Lanteans were the benevolent caretakers of the Pegasus Galaxy. Stepping back, her eyes flashed an accusatory glare at Todd, but he did not release her hand when she attempted to pull away.

Words rushing out in a torrent, Jennifer scrambled to comprehend Todd's allegation. "It's not possible, there is no information about the Wraith in the database – just the Lanteans found you when they ventured deeper into the galaxy."

Calmly, Todd's eyes bore into hers. "Think Jennifer … does that make sense? There are Stargates all over this Galaxy – where would we hide?"

Swallowing, she did not have an answer for Todd's question, but rounded on him with a question of her own. "Then why did you attack the Lanteans if you were supposed to protect them?"

"Ahh …" Todd smiled with Jennifer's clever retort, it was this quick intelligence and hidden defiance he found so appealing. "Simply, the Lanteans attacked us first. The experiments were a secret, and when a well-placed inquiry was made, the existence of the program was revealed. With sketchy moral considerations, the council decided to terminate the program - and the subjects - hiding their mistakes from future generations."

Jennifer felt as if he knocked the wind from her lungs; what Todd said rang of truth, the timbre of his thoughts adding validity to his words.

"But how could they have created the Wraith?" she asked, her voice shaking.

Todd drew her into his arms, and Jennifer leaned against his chest, feeling confused and worn, his frame providing the strength and solidity she could not muster.

Answering the question in fact, and not the moral considerations of such experiments, Todd's breath puffed her thin strands of hair spread across his chest. "Several doses of the retrovirus are needed to ensure all pertinent genes are activated … It's a delicate process, each step dependent on the other. After the final dose, the subject undergoes metamorphosis - when they emerge - they are Wraith."

It sounded so very simplistic - unreal - and her mind refused to accept the explanation.

Todd's hands loosened from around her back, sliding up to her face, he tipped her head to stare directly into her eyes. "You will know the truth of it when you inject the sample I provided."

A certain finality to his statement, the truth of it rocketing into her mind with the veracity of his thoughts and she caught the impression there was more to this story, but her desire for him crept into her mind shutting out the questions she wanted to ask. Feeling his breath on her face, the depths of his eyes locked with hers, her lips parted involuntarily and Jennifer rose as much as she could on her toes to brush her mouth against Todd's. A low rumble emanated from deep in his chest, and returning her kiss, he pressed against her lips, sliding his fingers through her hair to the small of her back drawing her closer to his chest.

Dizzy, Jennifer gasped for breath tilting her head as Todd traced the trail of her pulse down the column of her neck gently nipping the taunt skin with the sharp edges of his teeth. Longing seeped from her mind as a moan escaped her throat, a shiver cascading down her back. Todd supported her weight as his mouth found the silvery mark he had made - the place had become desperately sensitive - and running the rough edge of his tongue across the scar elicited a rush of energy, pulsing through her with a hot prickling sensation.

Vision going blank as she clawed at the buckles of his coat, her breath was expelled from her lungs with violent force as he pushed her suddenly.

Cracking open an eye, Jennifer discovered she was lying beside the rippling stream, icy water soaking into the edges of her gown; a sharp pain emanated from her temple where her head made contact with a rock. Stealing herself against the expected pain, she lifted her head to see Todd crouched, hand raised, and ready to strike at a man with his back towards her.

A Genii soldier with a gray colored coat, russet trimming, and a belt cinching the waist, stood lopsided favoring a leg crusted with brownish blood. Attention completely absorbed by Todd, the man's brown hair curled around the edges of his cap as he angled a long three-barreled rifle towards the wraith's chest.

Both standing in the clearing immobile, the pair seemed to wait for the other to make the first move.

Shivering from the cold, Jennifer felt the uncertainty of her position. If she lay still, the soldier might ignore her … maybe even help her get back to Atlantis. She could simply do nothing and allow the soldier to shoot Todd in the chest, a wound he was unlikely to recover from, but something in her could not let him die at the hands of some nameless soldier, the taste of him still on her lips and his clear desire lingering in her thoughts. There were too many things she wanted to know about him, experience with him.

Fingers found the rough edges of a fallen limb - _I shouldn't do this … giving up my chance to get back to Atlantis_ - but she wasn't sure she wanted to return anymore, having seen Todd as something other than a dangerous life sucking alien, drawn to the hidden side of him, where intelligence and reason ruled a victim clawing his way through the mire of Wraith society.

Pushing soundlessly to her feet she tested the weight of the limb; it was heavy enough to do damage yet light enough for her to swing. Raising the improvised club to her shoulder, she slowly advanced on the Genii, until she was within swinging distance.

Drawing breath, hesitant about her motivations, something about her quiet movement made the soldier turn to look over his shoulder, and the decision was made for her. Swinging the limb at his face, it connected with his cheek and the soldier fell back, blood spraying from his nose and down his chin. When the barrel of his rifle dropped, Todd rushed forward, shoving the soldier to the ground and landing on top of the writhing man with a bone-crushing crunch.

Falling to her knees with dizzy exhaustion, her heart pounding in her chest, she attempted to shut out the man's screams as Todd snarled, ripping the soldier's coat open to press his hand against bare flesh. Swallowing, Jennifer watched in eerie fascination as the man clawed at Todd's leather covered arm, the orifice cutting into his skin. Red liquid seeped from under Todd's hand and the enzyme mixing with the man's blood bolstered the soldier's strength as he tried to grasp at Todd's neck but his reach was too short.

~x~

Todd seemed to wake from a stupor, holding the Genii down effortlessly with his feeding hand he turned to examine Jennifer sitting on the ground, hands pressed over her ears, hunger for the ecstasy creeping into her eyes as the memory of the feeding process slithered into her mind.

This pleasure he had only shared with his first Queen; he now wanted to experience it with her, and though she could not feed, he could open his mind and allow her to sense his euphoria. A deeply intimate experience, shared only among the most trusted, he reached his hand out to her, surprised and exulted when she curled his fingers with his, crawling to him as he shifted to cradle her against his leg. Arm coiling around her back, he pressed his face into her hair, drawing in her glorious scent of apprehension and longing.

~x~

The walls in Todd's mind dissipated and Jennifer was tossed into a pool of crystal clear water, wading into the depths she held her breath and dived. The pool erupted with a blinding light, soaking into her being with a steady glow of energy submerging her thoughts in the fluidity of its essence. The rapture surged, pin pricks of pure pleasure running through her veins with the heat of her blood. Tantalized, she released the last of her will to the experience, succumbing to the energy as ecstasy tumbled over her in a wave, the euphoria making her boneless in Todd's arms and she lay against him moaning as he crushed her frame into his as if he could absorb her body and become one being.

Colored with the euphoria emanating from the ethereal energy, Jennifer clutched at his chest, basking in the diaphanous contact as he penetrated her mind. Surrendering to his feathered touch, Todd slid into the depths, caressing the thoughts surfacing and enhancing the blissful state encompassing her mind - never wanting the bittersweet agony to end Jennifer cried out with his roar of ecstasy. Holding to him as the surge slowed, the frenzy dissipating, Jennifer whimpered as the last vestiges of energy slithered through their linked minds.

The conduit was empty and she trembled with the memory of bliss, content for the moment to lie against Todd's chest and feel the warmth of him spread through her body.

Wind blew across the clearing, and she shivered as the air cooled her wet skin. With their minds linked, Todd shuddered involuntarily with her chill. Pulling back from her, the walls of his mind sliding into place, Jennifer shrank away, falling on her heels with the will pouring out of her. _What have I done?_

Waking her thoughts from the fog of pleasure, she turned to look at the lifeless man, but Todd twisted her away so she could not see the desiccated husk of the genii soldier. Catching a glimpse of it anyway, the image burned into her mind, dropping into her stomach, and with bile rising in her throat she retched onto the decayed leaves until her sides ached.

As she wiped away bile with the back of her hand, Todd almost dragged her to the edge of the stream, scooping up the clear liquid in his cupped hand and pressed it to her lips. Gulping down the icy water left her chilled and coughing, curling her arms around her torso. Closing her eyes, tears formed at the corners and slid down her pale cheeks, tickling her chin as they gathered along her jaw.

The heavy protection of Todd's leather coat fell about her shoulders as Todd drew away from her, and bringing it closer around her body, she could not look at him, even though she felt his concern. Helping her stand with his hand on her elbow, Jennifer pulled away, not wanting him to touch her, turning her thoughts inward and blocked him out completely.

* * *

A.N. Interested protein crystal structure? Search for 'HCV NS2 protease structure' in Google. Click on 'images' and you will find a very nice ribbon structure of NS2 protease, which is distinctly butterfly-like.


	14. Chapter 14

Very much NC17 and possibly disturbing to some – so no flames – you were forewarned.

Don't own SGA or the characters …

* * *

Chapter 14: Measures

Gently pressing at the thoughts swirling in Jennifer's mind, she refused him entry, shielding against the tumultuous tide with an efficiency he found astounding. Stronger and more skilled at the art, he could break through the barrier if he chose, but what would it prove? Jennifer had saved him, her anxiety tangible as she made the decision, he was not sure would be in his favor, to dismiss the option of escape, and risk her life by striking the soldier with the makeshift club to distract the man long enough for him to attack.

More than grateful, he had shared something he would not reveal to others and after experiencing the ecstasy with him, her refusal of his support now left him cold, angry, not with her, but with the foolishness of his own actions. Jennifer was human and could not appreciate the necessity to feed to maintain his existence; it was a moral leap he had made a very long time ago, coming to terms with the predator inside though it never settled well with his origins. He had hoped she would react differently but the concept was alien to her. The promise of ecstasy made him blind to the ethical dilemma Jennifer could not resolve with her Earth bound principles and sent her into this depressive state, leaving him on the outside of her distant thoughts.

As Jennifer struggled through the brush with his heavy coat, Todd did not attempt to stop her since she was heading in the general direction of the transport, but when he did reach out to steady her steps over a fallen limb, Jennifer pushed him away, hissing as if she were a female of his species. Withdrawing his hand, he let her wander on, quietly following a step behind, wary of any other Genii hiding in the woods.

Allowing himself to be distracted by the brush of Jennifer's lips, he had missed the signs of another sentience so close to them. The Genii soldier had taken him unaware, pushing Jennifer aside as the man rushed with his weapon raised; it was not a mistake he wished to repeat, and he kept an eye to the surroundings.

Continuing to worry over Jennifer's melancholy, concern gnawed at his gut, finding himself studying the back of her head as they made way through the ferns and small trees until her pace slowed, and Jennifer turned slightly, her eyes haunted. Placing his hand to her back, she cringed but did not pull away as he pushed her through a thicket and into the clearing with the transport.

Boxes were being loaded onto the ship by muscled drones, the Handler directing the movement up the ramp and the Scientist standing near the bottom of the incline marking the inventory on a portable console. The small contingent made quick work, emptying the cave and loading the transport with the dwindling pile of containers.

With the last container loaded, the Scientist stepped forward bowing with restrained deference. "The transport is loaded Commander."

Not missing the Scientist spoke first, Jennifer shuffled as Todd grunted an irritated acknowledgement and the Scientist's eyes danced as if he were calculating how far to push the Commander, but in the end returned a proper bow.

"See the cave destroyed, and have this area scoured for any remaining Genii - burn the forest if need be," the Commander intoned with a dangerous edge.

Grasping Jennifer's elbow, Todd pushed past the slippery Scientist and led her to the ramp. Propelling Jennifer up the slope in front of him, it was a gesture he should not have made, but it was too late to rescind as she walked up the ramp still wearing his leather armor. Jennifer ascending the ramp before him placed her safety above his and Todd was certain the Scientist and Handler took note; this error would spread quickly through the ranks as the only figure positioned higher than the Commander is their Queen.

Grinding his teeth, his actions would now be measured, brothers watching to see what the Commander did with his female.

Reaching the apex of the slope, Jennifer sat in a seat, quietly staring at her boots, only moving to steady herself after the portal closed and the transport lifted from the clearing.

Pacing in time with the vessel's singsong litany of data, the worry of the day's events circled in his mind. The Genii were an unfortunate surprise in more ways than one. Careful review of the data was required to determine if the Genii were more of a threat then he originally anticipated and Jennifer's assistance would be essential. But her listlessness agitated his thoughts, setting his teeth on edge, uncertain how to resolve her turmoil, and he spent the short flight as if something were itching between his shoulder blades.

The portal unsealed with a hiss as the ramp folded outward. Moving to the slope, he spied the Sub-Commander waiting with two Handlers and a number of drones. Calling two Drones, they marched forward to stand at the base of the ramp, bowing their heads with the press of their Handler's ordered respect.

"_Escort Dr. Keller to my quarters,"_ Todd spoke aloud for Jennifer's benefit as she descended the ramp behind him.

The female drew a quick breath, but did not protest being handed off to the guards. Still wearing his coat, she headed down a secondary corridor. The Drones fell in behind, following at a respectful distance but, as the trio passed the Sub-Commander, Jennifer met his eyes meaningfully, causing him to rock back in surprise, the Second catching himself just in time to prevent stepping away from the intensity of her glare. Todd watched Jennifer disappear around the curve of the wall while the Sub-Commander forced his attention away from her retreating back and approached the Commander with his customary frown.

Todd wondered why the Second chose to meet the transport and barked without preamble, "You have something to report Sub-Commander?"

The Second bow and followed as Todd moved to the gaping passage leading down to the laboratories. The Sub-Commander matched his steps, and spoke in low tones to shield his words.

"It seems the Subordinate Commander and the Rival served together during the Lantean War … they were placed within the same battle group because the Rival's Commander sired the Subordinate's Queen. However, the Subordinate's Queen was killed and replaced with one of your own progeny -"

A tangled web and Todd finished the Second's thought, "… so his Hive shifted to our battle group."

"That is correct." The Sub-Commander frowned, his lips twitching with scarcely controlled irritation, adding, "And there are several scientists on board assisting with the retrofit who were also part of the Rival's alliance."

Back straightening with the Second's unspoken accusation, Todd tugged at his goatee. In the end, it did not matter where the Scientist's loyalties lay as long as he finished the assigned task, but the display of defiance still irritated.

"Have them watched … quietly."

The Sub-Commander bowed, accepting the words as a dismissal, but as he turned to carry out this new order the Commander called, brushing against the periphery of the underling's thoughts, "_What did Dr. Keller say to you?_"

The Second blinked, grinding the points of his sharpened teeth, hesitating slightly before he admitted to the Commander, "She bade me watch the Scientist."

Todd grunted and broke away from the Second, continuing though vacant corridors. The Sub-Commander detested Jennifer, distaste plainly displayed by the curl of his lips at the mention of her name, but he had taken her warning seriously and had every intention of watching the Scientist with or without the order, though it vexed the Second to admit this to the Commander.

Entering the lab where the containers were already neatly filed into the corner, he rifled through the inventory. Everything seemed to have arrived in good order though the translation of the data was still running. The containers needed careful unpacking with their potentially deadly contents but Todd decided they would have to wait as lack of restful sleep was catching up.

Departing the laboratory, Todd proceeded up the ramps contemplating the Scientist's reaction to Jennifer. Knowing the Scientist had every intention of cornering and claiming Jennifer as he was clearly fascinated by her knowledge of Lantean technology - a rarity among Wraith let alone the humans of this galaxy - and his interest riled Todd. The information contained within her mind was invaluable, dangerous, and would boost the Scientist's position in the hierarchy. Breathing steadily through clenched teeth, Todd knew what would happen … the Scientist would whittle her away until there was nothing left of value, leave her a broken shell and, if she were lucky, he would take her life.

By putting strict limitations on his desire, he placed her in far greater danger than his attentions would have. _Better to have sent her away … or claimed her outright._ But he should do neither; his nature conflicted dangerously with his intellect and it left him dangling with indecision as the brush of her lips snaked into his thoughts, wondering what might have happened had they not been interrupted.

The desire he so cautiously suppressed surged through him again, stiffening his groin as the enzyme leaked down his fingers, dripping to the floor with a gentle tapping only a predator's sensitive ear could detect. Without sleep and the ecstasy of feeding still sharp in his mind, he was no longer sure he could restrain the craving clawing to the surface. His vision flashed with dream-like images interlaced with Jennifer's glorious scent … shuddering, there was no denying his need any longer.

Rounding the final curve, the doubled doors opened and he entered his quarters searching for her presence, discovering Jennifer's essence within the bathing chamber.

XXX

Recovering from her lapse of judgment, no words could describe the experience. The sensation was incredible, as if every nerve of her body vibrated at once with some extraneous force until she felt Todd's mind slip into hers, exciting with a harmonic resonance. Disposing of her inhibitions, she melted into him, existing for those few moments with only the feel of him in her mind. Addictive – intensely sexual - it roused such desire she could barely stand without her knees giving way to the weight of the emotion.

Stumbling through the brush provided a welcome distraction, but there was no running from her revulsion, the vision of the desiccated corpse burning in her mind. Bile rose in her throat and she swallowed it down, shoving the image into the fog, numbly placing one foot in front of the other until she tripped over a fallen limb. Todd reached to steady her steps and she pulled away hissing, a reaction she was sure he would understand.

As the rush in her mind slowed and the pounding ebbed into a dull ache behind her eyes, her thoughts cleared into something more coherent. Hitching the coat around her shoulders, Jennifer grasped the edges and pulled it tight. The leather inundated with Todd's scent was unexpectedly relaxing and encompassed her with a feeling of safety. He may have saved her life by pushing her away, but she chose to crawl back to him with an unsatisfied need clawing to break free. Because she wanted him now, more than ever, the intensity of his feeding waking savage desires she was unable to suppress and though doubt swept through her, the pleasure of the kill was an unfathomable tangled web of horror she wanted to experience with him again. The dichotomy was not wasted upon her, and though it was her choice, resentment of the dual feelings he woke crawled up her spine. Jennifer nearly fell paralyzed by her thoughts, washed out and limp with helplessness - if only she could return to blissful ignorance.

Forcing steps from her shaking legs, the singsong voice she heard earlier was quietly drawing her in this direction and Jennifer realized they were nearing the transport. Stopping, she turned to Todd as if he could dissipate the festering melancholy, but his expression was closed, lifting his hand to push her through the thick underbrush and into the sunlit clearing.

Blinking, she saw the Drones had been busy, piles of neatly stacked organic containers quickly disappeared into the transport while Lightening-Bolt-Wraith checked the inventory with a handheld console. The Handler stood with his back towards her, coat gently swaying against his legs with a slight breeze as he silently directed the Drones.

The Scientist caught her attention and Jennifer focused on him. Lightening-Bolt-Wraith's yellow-green eyes ran across her person, lechery clearly displayed in the thin slits glinting in the sunlight. Stomach churning uncomfortably, she remembered Todd had quickly confirmed the wraith's dubious nature with a derisive grunt. Though Lightening-Bolt-Wraith made no other acknowledgement of her presence, the eyes lingered in her direction for far too long. Feeling as if he ran his hands licentiously across her body, Jennifer shivered at the coldly calculated gaze earning a perfunctory glance from Todd.

Preoccupied with loading the transport, both Todd and the Scientist's attention were drawn elsewhere and the disregard left her wondering if she imagined the exchange. But no, she could not believe she imagined the hungry expression the Scientist flashed at her, and she focused on him again through a veil of hair, stretching out with her mind, to listen to the voices intertwined in the steady stream of music. Jennifer concentrated on him until the edges became blurry and his hawk nosed face was the only image filling her vision. Picking at the music, the rope untangled and a wispy strand, deceptively distant, wafted into her thoughts. Swaying with surprise, the diaphanous contact drew a startled breath when a series of nebulous images shot into her head … _a screen with Wraith characters …_ _slipping something into the folds of black leather … a tube purposely mislabeled as it went into a brownish container _…

The vision rocked her. Digging her heals into the soft earth to steady herself, the images made no sense until she realized it was the Scientist's memory, and she fixed on his face as if her eyes were daggers boring into the predator's soul while the Scientist's attention was focused on the console, making no motion he felt the voyeur in his thoughts.

With the last few containers loaded, Lightening-Bolt-Wraith marched to Todd. Watching as he approached, the fine hair on the back of Jennifer's neck rose with every step. The Scientist was dangerous, barely hiding his contempt behind a cloud of ambiguity and the air around him vibrated with disaccord.

"The transport is loaded Commander," Lightening-Bolt-Wraith reported with a measured bow.

Shuffling her feet, on the verge of rushing forward to warn Todd about the images she caught from the Scientist's mind, Todd grunted, a visceral growl of annoyance, and Lightening-Bolt-Wraith bowed again.

"See the cave destroyed, and have this area scoured for any remaining Genii - burn the forest if need be." Todd's tone carried a dangerous edge accompanied by a rush of disdain for the Genii.

Grasping her arm, Todd pushed her up the ramp, and Jennifer gulped down the knot forming at the periphery of her thoughts as his anger permeated through her shields. Keeping her balance despite his rough handling, Jennifer reached the apex and took the same seat from the morning journey. Shifting when the Scientist boarded, and the portal closed without the Drones and Handler, she was relieved when Lightening-Bolt-Wraith walked to the far end of the transport to examine the cargo.

Listening to Todd's boots clicking on the polished floor, Jennifer contemplated how to warn him about the Scientist's duplicity. Staring sullenly at her feet, the stolen images were a barb prickling at the edges of her vision and she shivered, having thrown caution to the wind to examine the Scientist's memories despite Todd's ominous admonition. If she outright told him what she had done, how he would react to her confession? A lump of indecision stuck in her throat, she had made her choice in the woods, sparing Todd from a fatal gunshot wound, and now she was forced to make the same decision as there were potentially dire consequences if she did nothing as she suspected the mislabeled tube contained purified Hoffan protein.

A hiss and the portal opened. Frantically shifting her attention to Todd as he stepped to the top of the ramp, she quickly followed, loath to be alone with the Scientist. Heart beating a terrified rhythm, she reached Todd's shoulder to look down the slope at a neatly lined contingent of Drones with their Handlers, the Sub-Commander standing nearby. A sharp pang of irritation rose at Kenny's presence, but she suppressed the feeling, curling her fingers into fists beneath the leather coat.

Autopilot kicked in when Todd proceeded down the ramp to meet two Drones at the base and he ordered, _"Escort Dr. Keller to my quarters."_

The command shook her to the core, anxiety building with a burning sensation running through her limbs and out her fingertips. Jennifer gasped; she did not expect to be parted from Todd.

_I need to warn him about the Scientist_.

Feet taking over, Jennifer turned to head through the main corridor. Panic gripped her chest, constricting the breath in her airway, her mind scattered, flailing for a way to warn Todd … _Kenny_! Her head felt light with the thought - she would pass him on her way to Todd's quarters.

The Second's translucent skin shone like a beacon in the meager light of the bay, his scythe-like tattoo prominent against ashen cheekbones as she approached his position. Focusing on him until her vision darkened and her feet turned to lead weights; she shot the series of images at him interlaced with an explicit warning.

"_Don't trust the Scientist … watch him."_

Vision returned in time to see Kenny rock back on his heals with shock, to quickly recover with a scrawl of concern creasing his forehead.

Finally able to breathe, Jennifer moved along the passages and up the ramps with the two agamous Drones escorting her through the cavernous hallways. No one impeded their path, and she chanced a glance at one warrior who marched past her without as much as a tilt to his head.

When the trio reached the bat-like doors of Todd's quarters, the Drones turned abruptly, marching down the slope and out of sight. She watched them go before sliding her hand across the manual switch.

The room lay quiet with shadows dancing along the edges of the floor. _Now what?_ Slipping to the floor, Jennifer perched on the topmost step feeling like a pendulum, swinging from side to side and never able to reach the peak.

Fingering Todd's heavy coat, bits and pieces she had gleaned from Todd's database fit into the puzzle and Jennifer could almost see the whole picture, but still, details were missing and those missing pieces evoked more questions than they answered.

The Wraith were human, or at least formerly human, and theoretically the modified retroviral therapy should have inactivated the Iratus genes to return them to 'normal.' It was a cold realization to admit her understanding of Wraith physiology was woefully inadequate because the therapy had only 'sort of' worked and it was humiliating her best effort gave Todd cancer.

_But that's not really all… is it?_ As Todd's pensive words from the Daedalus came back to haunt her, _"…but then what would we do? Who would we be?"_

_What indeed?_ She just didn't know … Todd was proud and to admit he wasn't sure of the outcome must have riled him - _such a haunted look to his eyes -_ before he turned away studying the lab's equipment blocking off any more of her questions.

Light glinted off the buckles of Todd's coat and Jennifer stared as if she could find the answers contained inside the silvered edge until the light blurred with unshed tears. Bringing her hands to her face, Jennifer sobbed into her fingers, the bitter tears seeping through the cracks to drip from her knuckles. Too many emotions ran through her today and she wondered how Todd perceived these events occurring between them. This place was like a dream and if she woke tomorrow in her own bed, she would try to put these nightmares behind her and forget they ever existed, but she was Todd's prisoner on a Hive ship and the unresolved emotions ran rampant through her mind, blocking her reasoning.

_Less like a prisoner and more like his lover_. The heat of her want gaining ground as muscles tensed needing him, wanting the feel of his bare skin pressed against her own - and no amount of wishing would change the fact she was falling for the predatory bastard.

Choking back the sensations rising from the depths, Jennifer picked herself up and drove her body to the bathing chamber with single-mindedness, needing something to fill the time other than thinking of Todd's tattooed hide.

Dumping the heavy leather coat and boots on her way to the bathing chamber, Jennifer stripped off the mud-splotched gown, kicking the damp dress to the corner before she stepped into the pool. Like warm hands massaging her bare skin, the welcome heat relieved tense muscles as the knots in her shoulders loosened, dissolving away with the flowing water. Wading across the deeper middle, she was drawn to a shallow area where the water drizzled from a nook in the wall. Standing under the flow, Jennifer lifted her face so the water dripped onto her brow washing away the salt of her tears.

Water sliding down her skin was a welcome respite from the chill creeping into her bones. Mind emptying of her worries, she drifted, listening to the music playing a backdrop to her thoughts. The noise she once identified as insistent buzzing now sang to her; sometimes a hum would play out and she would try to catch it, analyze it, before it faded away into another whisper. The harmony of the Hive was always present and, though she might be the only human who could hear the constant murmuring, it reassured she was not alone.

The symphony dimmed and one instrument stood out in her mind - _Todd_ - his melodic tone resonating with her aura. The recognition thrilled her in a way she knew it should not, ripening her need with inexplicable excitement at finding him drawing closer with a carnal need mirroring her own desire which she could no longer suppress.

A searing fire swept through her body, prickling her arms with goose bumps and her nipples hardened with an agonizing desire to be pinched by deft gray-green fingers. Terrified out of her wits, she opened her mouth to satisfy her need for air, blood rushing, flooding to every sensitive area in readiness for the dominant presence in her mind.

Feeling him search, his aura stretched out from a central point, floating within the music and he found her waiting in the warmth of the pool. The specter of his being moved closer and now she could hear him, a soft thud from the dressing chamber as Todd removed his boots, another indeterminate thump and his presence moved closer still.

_At the entrance …_

Jennifer refused to turn and greet him, it was the only thing she had left, this slim illusion of control while her body betrayed her mind to send a tingle racing through her center, settling in her loins with a crash. Instead she imagined Todd's lithe body of hard muscle and swirling lines of tattoos sliding into the pool … _the ripples breaking the rhythm of the water, circling outward … wavelets swirling in his wake across the deeper center… the gentle trickling of water dripping from his skin as he emerged behind her, wanting her to turn to him…_

Breath caught in ragged gasps of anticipation - _Let him wait_ - because this time there would be no interruptions.

Fingertips advanced from her elbows, pausing briefly at the apex, snaking down the line of her shoulder blades to caress damp skin with feathery brushes, the contact sending spirals of pleasure where his hands roamed over her exposed flesh. Continuing down the line of her back, palms grazed her skin and the fine hair on her neck stood on end with the electricity his hands conveyed, fingers parting to settle at the curvature of her hips with a squeeze, coaxing her to turn and face him, but she denied him, and the fingers flexed, brushing along her hip where the edge of the water made a ring around her buttocks.

The tightly wound spring of expectancy grew as Todd's practiced hands guided her to lean against his chest, lips brushing across her pale shoulder with puffs of breath exciting her skin. Arching against him, nimble fingers snaked around her abdomen, sliding upward to graze the ripe contour of her breasts, playing with her tensed skin and scraping nails along the line of her ribs with deliberately accidental brushes against her sensitized flesh.

This languorous seduction was a game to him - the Cat and Mouse game. Todd the Cat caught her and now he bided his time, toying with her affections, waiting to see what the mouse would do.

No intention of making this game easy, Jennifer lowered her hands into the water, stepping back into him, her legs brushing against his and she reached behind, finding the smooth angle of his thighs to run her hands across firm muscle. A multi-tonal purr emanated from Todd's throat and his fingers urgently raked at wet strands of hair to expose her slender neck, nipping taunt flesh covering her pulse. A venereal shiver slid down her spine and she shifted with a fiery jolt as Todd's ridged length slipped between the curves of her buttocks inducing a shocked grunt, tremors rocking his lean form.

Scoring a point against the Cat was deeply satisfying and a wicked smirk spread across Jennifer's face, though her victory was short lived as his hands moved with renewed focus to cup her breasts and pinch the crimson nubs. Moaning with the sudden rush of delight, one thing was certain, Todd did not play fair and she felt the music of his mind brushing the periphery of her thoughts exciting her feral needs with deft ethereal pulses. Acts of debauchery flashed in her mind in tantalizing detail as Todd's primal hunger combined with her own, causing her knees to weaken, and her determination to dissolve into the drops cascading down her shoulder. Trembling, the illusion of control drifted away and Jennifer turned quickly before her mind could decide otherwise, fingers tracing the swirling lines etched into his translucent gray-green skin.

Drunk with excitement, the edges of her vision blurred as Todd's arms tightened around her middle, drawing her out of the water to crush the length of her flushed form against his bare chest with a possessive purr. Sliding his knee between hers, she eagerly parted to the pressure, the breath rushing from her lungs with capricious delight as her body fell prey to the needs invading her mind. Lying in his arms feeling giddy and lascivious, Todd's thigh grazed the length of leg, launching a prickling heat through her body, and her fingers clenched on his hide as the ache grew to a fever pitch until it felt as if she would burn alive.

Todd's fingers tangled into her hair, pulling the pale mass to display the slender column of her neck. Readily complying, Jennifer lifted her chin with a sigh and Todd's lips grazed her cheek, following the line of her jaw, but stopped short of nipping the taught skin with his sharpened teeth. Instead, he liberated his feeding hand from the twists of her hair and massaged the fresh scrapes on her pulse with his thumb. The languorous strokes of his hand hesitated, falling still with the sound of her heart pounding rapidly inside her chest. Tensing, the sensation of overt fear and fervid lust sank into her core as Todd's palm slid to hover over the silvery scar, orifice gaping, palm slicked with enzyme.

Gulping the thick air, she filled with heady intoxication, mind whirling with the memory of his feeding ~ _pin pricks of pure pleasure running through her veins _~ the remembered euphoria made her boneless in Todd's arms. Feeling dizzy all of a sudden, her vision gave way to prickly black…

_Cooler air assaulted her exposed skin like a bolt, yet everything remained blurry, distant, the sensations overwhelming her until Todd's whispers broke through the barrier with a single singsong word, "relax" and she did, because she had no choice…_

Eyes cracked open. Light filtered through Todd's white hair as it circled his visage with an iridescent halo, leaning over her, studying her face, his breath coming in rapid bursts on her parted lips. The smooth surface of the floor pressed against her back, and picking through hazy memory, she had no idea how she came to lay on the porous surface with Todd's long hair surrounding her. A flash of his palm hovering over her heart, and she blinked, vision clouding with a dream – _no ... memory_ – of his cheek soft against hers, his thumb rubbing stinging scratches on her neck, a hot rush before the fog – _did he feed on me? _Needing to touch the mark on her chest, Jennifer feared to discover the silvery scar freshly scabbed and her skin wrinkled with premature age. Electrifying fear rushed to engulf her wits with an icy prickle, limbs frozen in place by terror.

Todd's eyes narrowed and the blur along the edges of her vision receded. Jennifer found her hands lying limp on Todd's sinewy biceps, her legs bent, knees nearly at her shoulders, and lust mingled with her fear, congealing into a mass of tangled emotions.

"_Look at me Jen-ni-fer."_

Startled, Jennifer's breath caught in surprise; no force accompanied his words, just the fluttering hope she would do what he asked. Sharpening her focus to the intimate details of Todd's face, Jennifer traced the outline of his starburst tattoo with her eyes as it intersected the spidery black veins beneath the surface of his translucent skin. The pupils of Todd's eyes dilated, filling the golden irises with midnight pools as he watched her progress at examining him. Letting out the breath she held, it was ragged to her ears and she wondered if Todd heard the unsteady wisps of air as he bent over her, boring into her soul with the fathomless depths of his eyes, poised to enter her with the head of his ridged length pressed against her entrance.

~ _Surrender to me Jennifer_ ~

Thoughts scattering, tangled emotions knotted painfully, she could not deny him, this was not a dream and her body was already responding, thighs tensing to raise her hips against the head of his shaft, dreading the consequences of her actions but unable to suppress her recklessness. Reading the reaction displayed wantonly on her face was not enough, and Todd withdrew so she could not impale her femininity on his length until she answered his question.

With a whimper, Jennifer sank into the depths of his eyes and was caught without the air to force the words from the coil tightening in her heart, only able to form the word_ 'yes'_ with her lips, her consent floating in the heavy air separating them.

Extending his hand to drag a strand of hair from her brow, Todd's fingertips slid across the bloom of her cheek, his thumb brushing the length of her lips. There was no change to his features, no hint of victory in his eyes, and it puzzled her. Looking at him quizzically, expecting more of a reaction than this tender caress, she snaked her fingers up the hard lines of his biceps, tracing the length of twin tattoos to his shoulder and when her trembling hands settled on lean pectoral muscles, Jennifer discovered the remnants of a scar above his heart.

Bringing her unremarkable palm to rest against the silvered skin, her touch evoked a reverberating rumble deep within his chest, and Jennifer lifted her face to see Todd's abstracted response drawing his hand over her skin to fondle the edges of the scar above her heart. Eyes locked in pulses of remembered energy and he inched forward, sliding his member between the folds of her femininity with a slow and measured caress. It knocked the breath out of her while Todd's eyes fixated on her flushed cheeks, watching every minute gesture, every flicker of her eyes and every twitch of her lips in response to his calculated thrust, mapping the contours of her core as the head stretched her passage with his girth.

Arching, her eyes rolled, desperate for the spring in her loins to trigger and she tried him again, pushing with her hips, but he would have none of it, moving his hand to grip her waist firmly, pinning her against the stone-like floor. Jennifer stopped writhing when his hold tightened, puncturing the thin skin at her hip, and uttered an intimidating growl before continuing his slow penetration, pressing to the hilt, hips crushing into her thighs.

Trembling beneath his weight, Jennifer clawed at his shoulders, tightening her hands on his gray-green hide and struggling to stay with him as he withdrew, sucking the sultry air and biting her lip to suppress a cry in anticipation of the next slow thrust. But he moved quicker this time, slipping through the contours driving the head deeper into her core, pushing upward into the sensitive nerves. Parting his lips to drink in the heat of their raw bodies, Todd bent to plunder her mouth as he glided over her, taunt muscles rippling with his effort, nipping at her swollen lips and stealing the air from her lungs.

The tension grew in her core with a frenzied surge of energy. Their staccato gasps echoed a syncopated rhythm as he buried his cock in her depths, and she lay between his arms where the musk and leather scent of his skin impregnated the air, her guttural moans growing in intensity as the coil tightened within her. Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, she found the protruding processes of his vertebrae and Todd's pace quickened with a low multi-tonal growl, sending a startling chill down her own spine, heightening her awareness of his body pounding relentlessly into hers.

Burying her face into the fine hairs of Todd's neck, the chill sent her bubbling red hot over the edge, and Jennifer climaxed hard, throwing her head back and bucking her hips to capture his cock inside her tightening passage as fire seared through her body. Urgently biting her tongue in a feeble attempt to suppress the guilty howls of pleasure as rapture swept through her, riding the blasts of ecstasy with Todd's name peppering the tip of her tongue.

The tide slowed and she tried to hold onto it as long as possible, closing her eyes to experience the last of the throbbing waves as they waned in intensity. Todd's teeth grazed her panting lips and Jennifer's eyes flew open, focusing on his flushed face and sharp, rapid breaths. His need unfulfilled, Jennifer could feel the throb of his member as it massaged her depths, sensing he was close to his own release.

Shifting to brush the edges of the starburst tattoo with her outstretched finger, Todd's eyes flashed feral hunger and Jennifer swallowed a cry of fright as his teeth clenched, grinding the sharp points with a menacing rasp. Shivering, his reaction sent the cold finger of terror down her spine and she felt him twitch inside her, the scent of her fear exciting his basic predatory nature.

The brief moments of pleasure fled her mind as Todd withdrew, flipping her onto her stomach with one quick motion and coming over her again, mouth at her ear, teeth nipping at sensitive flesh. Panic crept in, her face and hands pressed flat against a sloping section of the slick stone floor where water overflowed from the heated pool drizzling into thin fissures.

Sliding his hand under her hip, Todd braced Jennifer with his arm and parted her legs with his thigh, allowing him unhampered access to her sex. Hesitating, quick puffs of breath buried in her hair as if he couldn't catch her scent fast enough to satisfy his mounting desire then he entered her, pushing deep into her core with sharp thrusts. Clawing at the smooth floor with her useless human fingers, Jennifer whimpered, salty tears flowing from dark eyes; she tried feebly to pull away from Todd's vice-like grip as he ravaged her with hard drilling strokes, stomach scraping against the floor with every plunge of his ridged cock. Her hands found no purchase on the slick surface, only Todd's arm wrapped around her torso kept her in place.

Crying out as Todd's free hand tangled in her pale locks when she attempted to turn away from his grunting breaths, his lips brushing against the lobe of her ear whispering with a desperate quality between gasps of air, _'Yes … you need to be afraid.'_

The words hit her with chilling realization, and the knot in her stomach tightened, introducing a whole new perverse dimension to his frantic thrusting - fear intensified his arousal, the feeding process irrevocably linked to his ability to experience pleasure.

Heart clenching agonizingly in her chest, ironic she could feel compassion for him at this moment as his savage thrusts ravaged her body, tears leaking from lids pressed tightly together against the assault. She wanted to hold him, tell him she could make things right … savor the rapture without violating her to elicit pleasure.

Stretching her senses, Jennifer brushed the edges of his mind finding the forbidding walls vulnerable. Pushing against the pliable barrier, Todd fell to her want, bathing her in the euphoria gathering with his frenzied stabs into her depths, the intensity synonymous to the feeding he shared and the ecstasy built with his imminent climax, washing through her harrowed form.

Perspiration gathered on her brow, and Todd's chest slicked with sweat, pressing against her back. Gasping in time with Todd's thrusts, the pain in her hands and stomach numbed, twisting into a distant nuisance as she perched on the precipice of his completion, holding her breath and curling her fingers into fists, anticipating the waves of euphoria about to flood her mind.

Burying his face into her neck, Todd roared delight, emptying his seed with hard upward thrusts and she fell with him, experiencing her own pulsing swell of euphoria, firmly linked with his mind.

A burst of pain at the crook of her neck, Jennifer stifled a cry, and it swiftly faded, numbing to a remote ache she was too distracted to examine between the swells of ecstasy accompanying her orgasm. The rush left her dizzy and Jennifer trembled with horror and delight, as the carnal pleasure receded leaving the twinges in her body to contend with the ache flourishing in her heart.

Recovering quicker, Todd withdrew his weight and twisted her around to sit on the edge of the pool, facing his chiseled torso, her feet dangling in the warm water as her breath came with sharp gasps. A twinge in her shoulder took precedence over the other nuisances and Jennifer lifted her hand to feel the tender spot, finding pinpricks of heat smoldering beneath fresh abrasions. Todd's hand pushed hers away, massaging the broken skin with his fingers, and the vision of marred flesh flashed through her mind, Kenny's words returning with force, _~ I see the Commander has yet to mark you as his … ~_ only now did she comprehend the stolen images. Suddenly feeling cold and exposed, she wrapped her arms around her body, tears leaking from the corners of dark, overwrought eyes.

Todd cupped her chin, lifting her face and smoothing damp strands of hair away from her forehead _– wanting, needing, fearing _- gathering courage enough to bring her eyes up to meet his, Jennifer laid bare the confusing tangle of emotions surging through her thoughts.

Bending, Todd brushed his lips across her brow, his dual toned voice vibrating inside her mind with sentiments she never expected to hear him utter, _"I'm sorry."_


	15. Chapter 15

A/Ns:

I have re-written Chapters 1 thru 3 for flow - though they have not been beta'ed and contain loads of my inane chattering and prolly some mistakes too but now Chapter 2 reads quite differently than before.

Thanks much to Iz for beta'ing chapter's 4+ - the help has been priceless.

This Chapter is ~ **NC-17** ~

And as always – I don't own SGA - blah blah, woof woof

* * *

Chapter 15: Regrets

Not much of an early riser, Sheppard, with two days off, was suffering through his morning coffee. Sitting at a mess hall table idly scratching at a scraggly chin, he normally counted on a little 'wake me up' conversation with Teyla, but she was at the Athosian settlement enjoying some time with Kanaan and Torren.

The Daedalus was due back in three days and though he had been dropping hints for the last week, it was clear Woolsey wasn't keen on checking out Ladon's claim. Still working on a convincing argument, John spent most of the night lying awake, inventing conversations in his head and in every scenario, Woolsey just kept saying 'no'. Frankly, he didn't care for Ladon, except the haunted look the Genii leader flashed before stepping through the gate continued to burn holes in his mind; he knew the feeling, the unrelenting knowledge you would never see them again – Elizabeth, Jen, Carson … _well, Carson was a special circumstance_.

Swallowing another mouthful of the brew, John stared at his reflection in the window, dark circles under the eyes and hair sticking up at odd angles. Running fingers through the perpetually disheveled hair, he attempted to smooth it out as he waited for the caffeine to kick in so his mind woke.

A gruff 'hey' came over his shoulder and Ronon straddled the seat facing John with a tray piled high with possibly every breakfast item on the menu. Dutifully paying homage to the cook, Ronon shoveled the contents with heaping spoonfuls into his open mouth.

The display turned John's stomach. "Christ, Chewie…"

"What – I'm hungry," Ronon spat back through a mouthful.

John could only sigh and rub his temples with half numb fingers, closing his eyes against the assault on his senses.

Giving John a devilish look, Ronon pointed with the spoon, "Want some?" and when John replied 'no!' he continued, "You look like shit."

"Well gee thanks." John's reply was snarky, attitude in the words even as he tiredly rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Ronon let it drop and shoveled a few more spoonfuls into his mouth.

Others began filing into the mess; their sleepy forms standing in line for coffee or at the buffet, milling bodies filling the room with the distinctive buzz of pleasant conversation. _Shift change_ – the day crowd coming in to relieve the night crew, grabbing some breakfast before their shift but no Woolsey - he was probably already in the conference room waiting for the senior staff to arrive.

Thick dreads swung around Ronon's face, echoing John's thoughts. "You got that meeting with Woolsey today?"

Frowning, John nodded around a swig of coffee. Not in the mood for company, he wanted to bail, but Ronon's presence kept him rooted to the spot and Rodney joined them at the table with his own tray.

McKay was actually smiling; it was rare moment in Rodney's current situation and it didn't take long to find out why when he said, almost gleefully, "Should find out if the FTE's have been approved."

Ronon looked confused and Rodney tried to explain Full Time Equivalents as John tuned out the conversation - _leave it to Rodney to think of people as a commodity_.

Stealing his nerves, John pushed back the chair with a screech. "I have to run by my office before the meeting."

It was a good enough reason to head out into the corridor alone and both Ronon and Rodney raised their respective heads to watch him rise with the half empty coffee mug clenched in his hand, Ronon flashing a disparaging look as he left the table.

A pang of guilt crossed his mind, but Chewie earned this penance with the 'you look like shit comment' - _let him stew for a while with Rodney's inane chatter_ - and John smiled to himself, ambling through the hallway to the lift in no particular hurry.

~x~

Senior Staff Meetings were a singularly mind numbing experience and John sat doodling on a legal pad as the other members gave their weekly reports. Woolsey had used Jen's disappearance to reorganize the medical staff, splitting the group into Medical and Biological Sciences, appointing Marie as Chief Medical Officer and Brady as Chief of_ BS_._ I wonder if he's regretting promoting Brady…_

Annoyed and failing miserably to hide it, Richard cut over Brady's speech, "Approval of ten new staff members," then turned to John, "Colonel Sheppard?"

"Ah - yeah …" John stumbled, whipping out a crumpled list in case he daydreamed his way through the meeting.

Without much to report, John pursed his lips, wanting to search M4R-239 for the Wraith ship in Ladon's photo; it gnawed at his stomach but this meeting was not the place to antagonize Woolsey into agreeing his team should investigate.

"Follow-up on PX5-113 from Michael's database seemed to be a dead end. We found a couple of buildings he may have used for storage, but nothing indicated he ever actually occupied the site. Major Lorne's team is continuing the search, but it's unlikely he'll find anything useful. Also - I've approved three requests for off-world training from Dr. Brady's department -" he looked quickly at Woolsey for any objections and when Richard nodded absently John continued with - "and the Daedalus is due in three days with equipment and additional personnel for the Alpha Site."

Making a note on his tablet, Woolsey's shiny head sprang up. "Caldwell will off load the supplies directly at the Alpha Site - I want you to review the personal training records - take a Jumper to assist offloading the cargo … the Daedalus can route past M4R-239 on it's way back to Atlantis."

Shifting in his seat, John sat up surprised, wondering what changed Richard's mind.

XXX

Withdrawing from her trembling form, Todd extracted serrated teeth from the crook of her neck with a culpable groan. Ache radiated from addled nerves with the aftermath of their coupling; the scent of their spent sexual desire wafting through the air assaulted his senses with the pungent odor of regret. He had not set out to mark Jennifer, only to expunge the need they both denied, but he failed to control his desire and claimed her, marring her flesh by sinking his teeth into her neck, the enzymes in his saliva inducing the wounds to close while his teeth remained firmly impaled upon her flesh, the consequence was a distinctive scar at the curve of Jennifer's neck.

A Wraith female would never allow a male to mark her, and so the claiming was reserved for property, though in times past, when females of his species were abundant, a Claiming Rite was an intimate ceremony performed by life-mates. The mark protected her in some ways, as no one in his crew would dare mishandle his property, though it also made her vulnerable to those audacious enough to challenge him - those who would not be bound by convention.

Attention shifted back to the earth born female who was now his property; Jennifer's skin was ice-cold, her slender form shivering violently while her eyes stared blankly. Easing her around to face him, Todd sat her on the edge of the pool studying eyes obscured by strands of damp hair - bumps prickled her pallid skin, the fine hairs standing on end glinted with perspiration in the humid air and she winced, her hand climbing to probe pinprick wounds with hesitant fingers. Crimson blood welled from the cuts at her neck, pooling as blunt nails scratched the fresh scabs so he pushed her hand away before she could further damage the mending wounds.

Allowing her to enter his mind during their coupling - though truthfully, he wasn't sure he could resist the pressure in his weakened state - he wanted her there, experiencing the seduction of her terror and the erotic fragrance of her fear as it whittled away his carefully honed façade, the deviant possessive part of him needing the savage pleasure, wanting to ravage her body, make her his - his property - his female … _mine_.

He could not deny what he was; it was the nature of his kind, to be merciless and dispassionate, feeding on humans to survive. However, he was anything but dispassionate. Having killed so many to continue his pitiable life, one would think he could control the cravings, but the desires cut like a knife, slicing away his detachment, tightening his chest with the horror of his survival. And the want controlled him, his feral character surfacing with a rush of Enzyme through his system and he wholeheartedly wished her therapy had worked to cure him of this detestable existence.

Choking down the thoughts, Todd cupped her chin and brought her face to bear, searching in watery eyes what he desperately needed - her forgiveness.

Feeling along the edges of her muddled mind, Jennifer stabbed at him ruthlessly, clumsily thrusting a tangled web of emotions at him, and the confused collection of fear and desire nearly buckled his knees.

Staggering, Todd brushed his lips across her brow uttering the only words he could think to repair the damage he wrought, _"I'm sorry." _

It was a feeble attempt to patch the rift opening beneath his feet; words he hoped Jennifer would accept without examining the jumbled feelings he attempted to suppress.

An icy hand rose to circle his wrist and, acquiescing to her gentle tug, Jennifer pulled his hand away from her chin, turning it over to examine his palm by tenuously probing the orifice with pale fingers. Relaxing, the slit opened revealing razor sharp barbs and thin ducts beginning to pool Enzyme within the crevice.

A spasm - and Enzyme rushed from the glands in his arm drawing a gasping breath from Jennifer. As she flinched away from the gaping maw with the surge of greenish fluid, Todd clenched his fingers around her hand, fearing she might withdrawal from him completely.

Lifting her face to meet his, she pronounced, more to assure herself than convince him, "I'm not afraid."

The scent of her body belied her fear and Todd's eyes twinkled. Amused by her show of bravado, the perverse desire crept to the surface and his hand trembled as he repressed the urge to slide the palm against her bare chest if only to feel flesh beneath the folds of skin covering the gash.

"You should be."

Jennifer's eyes flashed anger and she frowned at him, laying her hands flat on his chest, pushing against his immobile form, but he would not be cowed by her display of defiance. Grasping her wrists, Todd pulled Jennifer from her perch and into the water, crushing her against his torso. Tangling his hands into her hair, he yanked, exposing the fresh marks on her neck and lowered his teeth to graze the pinprick wounds with sharpened tips. A tremble ran through her body, muscles tensing with a confusing knot of lust and fear wafting from the scent of her skin.

"_You said you were not afraid…"_ Todd swept into her mind while his tongue slid along the cuts, the bitter metallic flavor lingering in his senses, but she declined to answer, struggling to evade the brush of his thoughts.

Defiance was seductive … impaling his teeth in the soft flesh of her shoulder once more, Todd listened to her heart pounding inside her chest, her frigid hands firmly planted on his chest, shoving at him until her resistance waned and she lay still, panting hot ragged gasps of air against his pectoral muscles.

With a purr of satisfaction, he withdrew his teeth; drops of crimson glided the length of her pale skin before the Enzyme induced the wounds to seal, but his aggressive display left him with an empty feeling and a sharp gasp against his chest culled his gratification. His actions were contemptuous and cold humiliation gripped his heart.

Tightening his grip around Jennifer, he lifted her from the pool cradling her in his arms as he stepped from the bath. Passing into the shadows of the dressing chamber, Todd deposited her into a nook while he retrieved a sheet-like towel from the pile. Huddled against the wall, Jennifer would not meet his eye when he returned to kneel in front of her, wrapping the towel around her bent shoulders. Pulling the soft cloth tight around her, he bundled her against the chill of the air, tucking the ends under her arms.

The movement seemed to wake her from the vacant stare and her eyes shifted to his, possibly contemplating this sudden change in him, caring for her comfort after subjugating her to his predatory dominance, but when he fixed on her gaze, her sight shifted inward, eyes glazing over, unfocused. Allowing this retreat, he did not attempt follow, believing he would damage her further with the press of his mind into her delicate sensibility and instead, he hooked an arm under her legs, lifting her again, carrying her from the dressing chamber and into the main gallery of his quarters. Hesitating, he contemplated lying Jennifer on the chaise she claimed as her bed, but decided against the gesture. The mark made her his property, and as such, she must become acclimated to obeying his demands.

Placing Jennifer on his bed, he lay behind the curve of her body, tugging a blanket around their mingling limbs for warmth. Running his hands down the length of her side to rest at her hip, Jennifer's muscles tensed, shivering under his hand. Massaging her thigh, he wished her calm; her breath became even and the tightening of her muscles ebbed and with his nose pressed into her damp hair, he drifted away on her scent.

XXX

Rounding the corner into a little used area, the Second wound deeper into the viscera of the Hive, skirting the edges of the crew quarters through access tunnels barely large enough for one of his race to walk. Sometimes his shoulder would brush the wall, or his waist length hair would catch on some barb along the supports, but he continued at a leisurely pace for a Wraith, these small nuisances quickly forgotten.

The Sub-Commander did not come to walk these tunnels by chance; his mission to scan the periphery of thought, searching for several individuals whom he was commanded to watch -_ quietly. _Though it was a simple task to inquire the Hive as to his brother's whereabouts, it was essential his inquiry was not logged as the information was too easily accessible. Those with questionable loyalty had time to put contingencies in place should they be discovered and so, in order to avoid alerting them, he wandered through vacant passageways skimming thoughts and searching for questionable individuals.

It did not take long to identify three of the four he was charged to observe; they were present within their assigned quarters and, from the timbre of their thoughts, they were resting. The fourth however, eluded him. The chamber allocated for his use was empty, and though it was possible he was still working, it was unlikely, since this _Scientist_ did not strike the Second as particularly assiduous.

Turning, he made his way upward, passing behind walls shared with various laboratories. A few stray thoughts brushed the edges of his aura, but none of these individuals caught his attention, mostly lesser-ranked brothers assigned to perform tasks when their superiors were resting and he continued ascending the slopes without slowing his pace.

As time passed and many subcutaneous shafts later, he began to doubt his ability to sense the Scientist wondering if he had missed the mind amongst the others. Contemplating a return to the lower crew levels to retrace steps from earlier in the evening, he frowned, this task was taking far longer than he anticipated and the likelihood of someone discovering the second highest ranked Wraith on this Hive lurking behind the walls was becoming an unacceptable probability.

Frustrated, he exited the ductwork into one of the main arteries. The cavernous halls were deserted and the lonely tapping of his boot heals echoed along the arched ceiling as he made his way closer to his own quarters where he could take a transporter back to the lower levels. Unhappy with the prospect of continuing the search, he nearly missed the sense of misplacement, a discontinuity in the pool of thought, ripples without a source.

Pace slowing, he warily probed the edges of the disturbance. Almost a bubble in the pool, he stepped forward tentatively stalking the masked presence he knew must be beyond the curve of the wall.

A shuffle - leather scraping against leather - and the presence became known, both discovering the other as the Second rounded the corner.

"What are you doing here?" The Sub-Commander barked at the Scientist.

The Wraith bowed but not before the Second caught a momentary flicker in the Scientist's eyes, quickly veiled, the intent indiscernible.

"The Commander wished to be informed when the translation for his _companion_ was finished," the Scientist spat back, his overtones challenging the Sub-Commander to dispute his claim.

It was clear this one was accustomed to others following orders without question and the Second's eyes narrowed; the Scientist had no authority here. Regrettably, the Sub-Commander could not deny his claim without provoking a fight, a measure he would not hesitate to take under other circumstances, but in this case it was counterproductive to his investigation.

Fighting the urge to grind his teeth, the Second squared his shoulders and stared down the underling, "I doubt the Commander wishes to be disturbed … return to your quarters."

Fingers curling, the Scientist repressed his fury at being spoken to in such a manner, knowing to attack the Second in Command would be a foolish move, exposing both his position and intentions. All he could do was turn and leave, suppressing the violent urges as he brushed past the Sub-Commander's shoulder.

The Second did not turn to watch the Scientist disappear. Ruminating on the problem - a major setback to his investigation - displeasure settled in the Second's mind as the Scientist would likely find a way to cover his tracks thus making it more difficult to discover his motivations.

Without a reason to return to the bowels of the ship, the Sub-Commander marched the length of the passage to his quarters gut gnawing on his failed attempt. Passing through the portal and into the main chamber of his suite, there was a shuffling from the corner, a figure emerging to come and kneel at his feet. Ignoring the human female who served his baser needs, he pushed past her in favor of the console on the far side of the room laying his palms flat on the interface. The presence of the worshipper disgusted him, stomach churning uncomfortably with the stench of her skin wafting through the thin air.

_How could the Commander become so enthralled with one of these pitiful creatures to put himself at risk? _

Fixing his gaze on the hapless female still kneeling at the entrance, he snarled with clenched teeth, "Remove yourself from my sight -" and when the woman scurried to the portal he hissed - "and do not return."

XXX

Somewhere between fear and defiance Jennifer had fallen asleep, tangled between Todd's limbs, her head cushioned in the curve of his arm. A comfortable place, or at least it would be if the feral aggressive nature hadn't won over the gentler character hidden beneath the surface.

Her shoulder ached with a dull throbbing, echoing the twinge beginning behind her eyes, and she suppressed the urge to scratch at the healing wounds. Now she had something else to hide from her friends, a scar on her neck to match the one over her heart. Possibly Teyla would know what the wound on her shoulder was and it was just as likely Ronon would also know. Could she convince them she was an unwilling participant? Lying wasn't a talent she was skilled at and Teyla had a way of ferreting out the truth.

Chill crept up her spine; none of these questions would exist if she remained with Todd. The warmth of his body chasing away the cold, the memory of the pleasure his fingers could elicit knotted her stomach painfully with the realization her desires had flipped, fearing Todd might actually keep his promise and return her to Atlantis.

Biting her lip, she pushed back tears forming at the edges of her vision, but they leaked past her barriers despite the effort to keep them hidden, pooling at the bridge of her nose until drops formed and splattered onto the translucent green skin beneath her cheek. The arm around her middle tightened, drawing her into his cocoon of tangled blankets, pressing his chest against her bare back. The towel he had wrapped her in slid free sometime during the night and it was this kindness that left her with hope Todd was something other than a fiend, genuinely caring for her comfort.

_~ I am not without compassion Jennifer. ~_

The words echoed around in her mind, bouncing off the barriers she constructed, penetrating the last of her doubts. It was not so long ago she acquiesced to his demand - help him find a cure for the Hoffan plague - convincing herself it was because she needed to learn more about the Wraith. But it was a lie and Todd was right, she could not let anyone suffer, not even the Wraith - especially not Todd. Skillfully he used her compassion against her, maneuvering her into this position, catching her in a web she was not sure she wanted to untangle.

_Damn him – what has he done to me?_ Jennifer felt the periphery of Todd's thoughts and found the edges of his aura outwardly relaxed but alert, and she wondered how long he lay silently awake listening to her thoughts as they rattled around in her head.

Jennifer's hand rose to probe the wounds at her shoulder, feeling along the angry bumps; the scabs were already peeling away though the skin underneath was still hot to the touch.

"_What does this mean?"_ Jennifer spoke with a whisper, her words flowing through the miasmic pool with meaning deeper than the superficial question.

As if she could see him frown, ignoring the question he did not really want to answer, "It means you are my … responsibility."

Clenching her teeth in frustration, Jennifer turned to face him, capturing blue tinged orbs with her irritation, _"You didn't answer my question."_

"I answered your question." Todd stated flatly, dangerously.

Fearing the demon would return, Jennifer withdrew into her own mind as she whispered words twisting breathlessly from her lips, _"What do I mean to you?"_

Todd flinched; drawing his hand away from her flesh, his eyes instantly softened as if clouds drifted away and light pierced the depths of his soul.

Parting her lips to breathe into Todd's mouth she whispered, _"Show me."_

~x~

Gut clenching in a painful knot, Todd felt the command wrapped within Jennifer's simple words.

The intoxicating flavor of her lips permitted a flood of emotions to crash into his being and the carefully wrought barriers he placed wavered under the passions he struggled to suppress. Moaning with the sharp impact - his wants, his needs pounded into his viscera with the force of her will, pushing past tenuous walls until his excitement seeped through the ubiquitous conduit linking their thoughts and she whimpered with him, her fingers ripping painfully at his hair with the torrent of his emotions.

Diving into her mouth, the discomfort of Jennifer's reaction faded with the taste of her silken flesh. Pilfering her breath as he ravaged her mouth, she pushed at his chin gasping for air past the fervor of his passion. But it wasn't in him to give up what he wanted and, with her command, now he wanted her - wanted _this_ - with the entire of his being.

Growling a halfhearted warning, he slid his arm under her neck and turned, hauling Jennifer over his chest and pressing her supine on the bed, capturing one of her arms under the weight of his torso, her slender legs caught in the crook of his hip with her head resting on his forearm. Shivering, Jennifer let out a slow exhale, distinctly uncomfortable under the intensity of his gaze, her eyes darting to his free hand - his feeding hand.

The tingle of her apprehension filtered through the link and a purr of pleasure rumbled through his chest, the delightfully tart tang of her fear waking the appetite deep inside but he pushed it away, convincing the hunger Jennifer could sate his desires in other ways.

Fingering the pale ringlets of hair cascading over her shoulders, her dark eyes glittered in the muted light with unshed tears as terror gripped her mind. Studying her pallid face, he doubted she could see much more than the outline of his form and the glow of his eyes and her crimson lips parted under his examination, panting the thin chilled air as he twisted a curl around his finger, brushing away the locks obscuring the mounds of her breasts.

Pale flesh heaved with every ragged breath Jennifer forced past her lips, the darkened nipples dancing under the meager bioluminescent glow with hypnotic rhythm and she whimpered when his fingers slid from her hair, across her trembling skin to brush the pink nubs with his thumb. A thrill passed through the conduit, the feeble wisp of her desire flashed to the surface before she could clamp down on the fitful emotion and he was surprised to find the traitorous thought in her head. Unable to believe such a delicate creature could take pleasure in the twisted needs of his desires, he grazed the erect nipples with outstretched fingers, searching though the link for the flicker of delight.

A shudder rocked her form, the air catching in her throat with a squeak and now the thrill was his, melting into his desire with the rush of endorphins passing through his veins, sharpening the glands of his erection.

Leaning over her suddenly rosy skin, his tongue roamed over the mounds of her breasts skirting the most sensitive areas with agonizingly leisurely strokes. Jennifer's free hand clenched on his bicep, blunt nails digging into his tense muscles, pushing at him with her heart pounding drum-like against her ribs. Ignoring her feeble attempts, he brought his lips over the sensitive points nipping at the erect tissue until she yelped, startled by the press of sharp points against delicate flesh.

A rumble echoed through his chest, reluctantly withdrawing to direct his attention to her eyes.

Dilated pupils met his rounded orbs, her eyes wide with a mix of confusion - lust and fear rattled inside the ethereal channel connecting their thoughts. The tangled feelings elicited a giddy exhilaration and he let the licentious sensation seep through the link, hungering for Jennifer's reaction to his illicit cravings and she did not disappoint, arching her back, eyes rolling with the weight of his desire crashing into her mind.

Writhing beneath his hands, the silvery mark decorating the expanse of flushed skin brushed the tip of his goatee and his attention wrenched away from her face with the wicked desires reaching from the depths to squeeze the breath from his chest. The painful clenching around his heart took him dangerously close to the edge of his control, the feral craving threatening to spill through the barriers he placed on his passions.

The palm grazed the scar, the want salting the atmosphere with intensified energy buzzing through his mind with the feel of her flesh against the folds of skin covering the orifice. The hot rush of her terror halted his advance into the nightmare. Easing the palm away from Jennifer's chest to caress the marks on her shoulder, he searched eyes wide with fright, her delicate hand trembling against his translucent skin, and drops of perspiration beading on her forehead.

Fingers slid reluctantly away from the mark, caressing the length of her collarbone to her jaw, and he lowered his lips to graze against hers.

"You wanted me to show you?"

~x~

"_Then you will have to trust me."_

Todd's voice resonated through her mind; the harmony of his dual layered tones rattled her wits with pulses of electricity sweeping through her senses. Thumb gliding over the pinprick wounds on her shoulder, she gasped, drowning in the mirrored pool of his thoughts, the slightest sensation doubling in intensity with every brush against her skin.

The musky aroma wafting from him left her dazed, the mass of Todd's white hair fell in a billowy shower, crashing over her features as he bent to nip at the bite marks in the crook of her neck. Moaning past the knot in her throat, her fingers slipped into perpetually tousled locks, twisting into the strands.

Distracting her with his tongue, Todd's hand roamed freely over the length of her arm, caressing the curve of her flesh. Loosening her grip on his hair as his fingers curled around her palm, Todd detangled her hand to capture her wrist above her head.

Opening her mouth to protest, Todd's lips clasped over hers, penetrating her mouth with his tongue and the words _~ trust me ~_ vibrated through her mind, lulling her back into his dream, his silvery essence calling to her with diaphanous whispers, soothing and seductive.

Struggling to free herself from his beguiling embrace, she attempted to wrestle her mouth from his, sucking salty air past the ferocity of his possession. Fighting a loosing battle, her traitorous body reacted to Todd's hand hovering over the peak of her breast, tantalizing heat penetrating the air relaying wisps of energy enough to tighten pink skin with only the expectation of his touch. Biting at his lip, she suppressed the whimpers trying to escape from her throat before his palm sank through the illusionary barrier separating his flesh from her chest. The battle to repress her response only served to challenge him further and she strained to hang onto the last bit of control even though her resistance intensified his passion. With languid strokes over the hardened nubs, Todd pushed at her feeble barriers, single mindedly pursuing her surrender.

Jennifer's body paid no heed to her struggle and rose to the sensations permeating her flesh with voltaic warmth spreading from the point of contact, wrapping around her mind with ethereal fingers. Searching for something to anchor her consciousness before he could sweep her away on waves euphoria, Jennifer flailed and Todd's fingers tightened around her wrist.

Todd's lips broke from hers, lazily descending over her chin to her neck, briefly nuzzling into the crook before continuing downward to consume her breasts with suddenly frenzied kisses. Suckling at the hardened nubs turned scarlet with the rush of her blood, the entire of her body tensed with the fire his tongue unleashed, goose bumps raising from her flesh as his hand circled the sensitized skin around her navel, the palm leaving a trail of tingling heat in his wake where the Enzyme slicked her skin like oil.

Rumbles of pleasure emanated from deep within his chest, the surrounding air pulsating with the sharp trace of his arousal, the aroma passing over her senses to slick her core with the memory of how he filled her depths at the edge of the bath. Twitching with the flash of remembered pleasure, fire bolted through her center as Todd raised her knee, his thigh parting her limbs.

His hand left her stomach for the freed limb, kneading the tension from her thigh muscles with practiced fingers and slowly climbed the length of her calf. Sliding behind the juncture of her leg, Todd lifted her knee to open her wide, his palm snaking a trail of enzyme down to the apex of her legs. Startled, Jennifer's shoulders rose from the pillow under her back, fighting to free her captive hand from his manacle grip. Todd's frame tensed with the challenge to his dominance, arousing his desire with the length of his cock twitching against the back of her thigh and serrated teeth scratched her supple flesh with a growl, though the thoughts drifting through the link contradicted his irritation at her resistance.

The deflected struggle sent a lascivious tingle through her limbs, coloring her cheeks with mortification. The wanton desire crawling from the depths of her mind caught her between wanting the feral pleasures Todd extracted from her body and fear of the demon lurking beneath the surface of his controlled character. With bewitchingly carnal thoughts, the ethereal mist returned to the periphery of her mind, Todd's gossamer specter persuading her to enter his delight, but Jennifer denied him, fearing to lose herself within the metaphysical amalgamation of his essence.

Amusement seeped through the haze of her defiance and Todd was suddenly in no particular hurry, massaging the mound of curls, a finger leisurely parting the engorged folds to rub the fluid from his palm over her femininity. Smoldering heat emanated from his fingers as he deftly avoided the bundle of nerves nestled at the apex of her labia.

Crazed dissatisfaction rose in her throat, eyes rolling into her head with annoyance at his deliberate negligence. Biting back the cries of displeasure threatening to spill from her throat, Todd's fingers circled relentlessly, stoking the fire building in her slicking core and he tore his lips from her nipples to survey her reaction with blue tinged orbs focusing on her flushed face. Curving her hips to rise against his palm, his fingers ended their ruthless disregard and, cupping her clit with focused intent, Todd smeared Enzyme over the bundle of nerves, educing her heart to pound harder as the heat seared through her veins, muscles brutally tensing under his hand.

Fire burned under her skin, Todd's palm descending to press over her clit before sinking two fingers into the depth of her passage. Stroking the walls with curled fingers, Jennifer's groaned, her eyes settling into the depths of Todd's rounded pupils, the air becoming too thick to draw, flames consuming her wits with every dexterous stroke.

Heat erupted from her pores, sweat glistening on fevered flesh in the muted light and her restraint slipped, barriers weakening with the curl of his fingers inside her passage, building the tension in her muscles until her limbs quivered with impending release, her mind swimming near insanity with the need to dive into the waves of ecstasy.

Retracting the promise of fulfillment, Todd's fingers ceased their quest and he abandoned her core. Irritated beyond the ability to think rationally, Jennifer could not help the growl of annoyance escaping through clenched teeth.

Clamping down on her protest, Todd captured her glare, amusement seeping through the link and he whispered with a purr rumbling from the depth of his chest, _"Not yet my Jen-ni-fer."_

~x~

How Jennifer amused him, fighting to maintain control of her mind as her body displayed so licentiously her desire, writhing in the palm of his hand, the sense conveyed to him the musky taste at her core.

Twisting, he was above her in an instant, kneeling between parted limbs and catching her hands above her head by her wrists. Blinking she gasped at his quick fluid movements, the sultry air infused with her tincture flowing over his sensory pits as his lungs filled, his own breath coming hard with the excitement building in his groin. Pausing above Jennifer's supine form, he drank the sight of her pale flesh splayed before him; a sliver of muted light flickered over the plane of her stomach, her skin glistening with perspiration, the curvature of ripe breasts heaving with each sharp intake of breath. Heavily dilated eyes followed his progress, his gaze roaming lasciviously over her flesh.

Enzyme surged through his blood, setting his muscles ablaze. Finally raising his head to meet her eyes, his hair trailing over her breast, he probed the boundary of her gossamer form, lungs tightening with the need to have her, the air burning to be released and he felt Jennifer do the same, both mesmerized by the blood rushing through their ears in time with hearts pounding inside their chests. The instant seemed to last forever, enthralled by the mystery of the moment, her fingers curling to fists until her inner struggled ceased, her essence tentatively reaching out to meet his. A fissure opening in the shell Jennifer created around her mind, one that he was loathe to breach, but now, this small gesture welcomed him inside and he slipped into it, sweeping into her being to break the trance.

Plummeting into her depths, Todd sunk through the folds of her femininity, burying his cock deep within her passage, pressing to the hilt as a growl erupted from his throat and Jennifer lips parted to echo his howl; their thoughts now firmly locked inside each other, pleasure feeding back to intensify sensations as he delved into her with quickening thrusts. Cries she could no longer suppress escaped her mouth, vibrating through his mind and echoing off the walls of his chambers, exciting his desire as perspiration broke through to slick his skin, running down his back and dripping from his forehead into his eyes.

Gliding over and inside, never leaving more than a heartbeat before he plunged again into her core, Jennifer's legs clenched tight against his hips, writhing beneath him with her passage tightening around his cock, toes digging into his thighs. Releasing her wrists, Jennifer's arms immediately wrapped around his shoulders, burying her face into his neck, moans escaping as he dove into her center again and again.

Breath came hard to his lungs, not from exertion, but from the feel of Jennifer's mind within him, his senses inundated with her scent, the taste of her salty sweat and the feel of her slicked skin sliding against his hide. Reaching for the precipice of her release he followed, groin tightening as he mercilessly built momentum, stretching her passage with each stroke, thrusting into her depths, straining infinitesimally closer to the verge of mutual ecstasy.

~x~

Throwing her arms around Todd's shoulders, his hide filled her vision with swirling black tattoos. Panting against his slicked chest, she clung to him, legs clenched tight to his angular hips, riding each trenchant thrust. Rising to meet his pursuit of ecstasy between ragged gasps and the oscillating force of his impetus, she buried her face into his neck, lips brushing his thumping pulse. Todd's scent clawed through her senses, the curve of his neck blurring and, giddy with the feel of him in her mind, she left restraint behind, moaning into his shoulder and writhing beneath his weight till only the feel of him mattered, stabbing into her center, thrusts quick and precise.

Striving to reach the apex, Todd's insubstantial hand held her poised at the precipice, stretching out over the edge, his silvery form wrapped around her mouthing words into her diaphanous ear _~ Not yet ~ _and she tensed, holding breath in her chest, burning to feel the ecstasy just out of reach.

A collision hurled them into the abyss and stars peppered her vision, immersing her body in a series of waves - submerging their convulsing bodies with euphoria and Todd roared with his release, lowering his mouth to her shoulder his sharpened teeth penetrated her skin. Trembling with the hard spasms racking her muscles, her passage tightening around his cock as he spilled his seed into her depths, she called his name, biting at his neck, savoring the salty taste of his skin on her lips and she breathed him in, their souls intertwined in ecstasy, paralyzed with every nerve vibrating at once.

~x~

The salt of her skin mingled with the metallic flavor of Jennifer's blood, his vision blurring as he wrapped her in his aura, existing for those few moments in the bliss accompanying his climax. Pouring his seed into her waiting depths, he was rewarded with the bittersweet taste of her essence, as feeble as it was to drink in this manner, he savored the tidbit of energy leaking from her soul, siphoning the ethereal wisp with his intrinsic ability to absorb the energy of life. It added to his euphoria, feeding back to her mind through the link she willingly surrendered to him and she quivered in his arms from the source of his pleasure.

Lying inside her for the moment as the rapture ebbed, his breath caught in his lungs while his sight cleared and he pulled teeth away from her neck. Sliding his nose along Jennifer's jaw until he could see the flushed skin of her face, crimson lips parted and panting the chill air, he withdrew his weight, pulling her against his chest and she complied, nestling in the crook of his arm, twisting a leg around his with a sigh.

Heart beating a rapid staccato, sliding fingers through her sweat damp hair, he caressed the supple skin of her arm lying across his chest, feeling her contentment as her breath slowed. Lingering inside her thoughts while exhaustion took over her mind, Jennifer stilled and slipped away leaving him in restless silence.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Moments

Perspiration dried on his skin, muscles stiffening as he lay frozen with the arm under his female going numb. Thoughts had not strayed beyond the moment of passion but now, with cold silence clinging to him like a wet blanket, Todd's mind oozed restlessness. Small nuisances picked at his mind: the towel bunched beneath his back, finger guard caught on the decorative fringe of a pillow, mouth abnormally dry - all these annoyances coalesced into a miserable dirge in his mind, the distractions festering over the fetid truth, he had acceded to his desires not once, but twice, taking what he wanted without considering the consequences of his actions.

Languid exhales indicated Jennifer slept deeply, her head on his shoulder, pale hair cascading in waves over her back with and her arm clasped tight about his torso. From the moment the light floral scent of her skin mingled with the rancid fuel oil in the cell, Jennifer's presence whittled away his resolve until he finally yielded to his primal nature, deluding himself into believing he could control his desires. Every accidental brush against her flesh culminated in this moment.

Breath condensed in the chill air still able to feel her ethereal form tangled inside his spirit, the intimate knowledge of her essence addled his wits with the temptation she presented. Wanting her willing and compliant, the pain of his cravings scorched his senses and burned though his control.

Taking more effort than it should to manage his feelings, he was shocked how this human female held such sway over him - Jennifer's words ~ _show me_ ~ a command he could not deny, stabbed through his protective layers of reason, piercing his soul like a knife and he had bent to her will with enthusiasm. Beguiled by the promise she could be something more but it was her fragile human life, a direct contrast to his soulless existence, which gave him pause. Chest tightening with anxiety, a lump constricted his breath and he felt weak.

Brushing tousled locks from her forehead with the faintest of touches, curls slid from her shoulder revealing the sinister blemish of his claim on her pale flesh and despite his efforts to control his darker emotions, breath snared in his throat while heat doused his body in cold sweat, prurient blood rushing though his veins with pulsating energy. Jennifer was his property and he could have her again if he wished - hands locked behind her back, stomach pressed into the bed as he plunged into her core with the staccato smack of flesh on flesh … almost able to taste her skin on his tongue – he forced the lecherous image from his thoughts.

Turning his motivations over and over in his mind like a ball, he could find no beginning or end to catch and unravel his intentions. Spending too much time with her, he neglected other duties - the upgrades, the ambiguous warning, and the threat this rival presented. All these things he should oversee with care as he had come too far to give up his pursuits and settle for complacency.

_She has no place here … so why do I keep her?_

Grinding his teeth, the unwelcome realization settled over his mind, Jennifer must return, and soon, as she was a distraction he could ill afford. Her ability to cloud his judgment was dangerous and this tangled web he was now obliged to maneuver was overcast by his reluctance to return her to Atlantis.

A biting melancholy permeated his being, it was of no use to dwell on past mistakes, having claimed Jennifer he must now find a way to mitigate the problem her proximity created and, for the moment, it would be best to keep her busy in the lab occupying himself elsewhere. Wishing circumstances were different he made his decision.

Sliding from the cocoon of blankets, chilled air assaulted his uncovered body and Jennifer nestled in the indentation exposed by his departure, slender fingers curling around the edge of the pillow and pink lips parting with a sigh of contentment. A flicker shuffled to the surface of her thoughts and he hoped she might wake so he could forestall his actions by losing himself within her tantalizing fragrance but the fantasy whisked away when Jennifer's mind returned to the murky depths of slumber.

The scent of their coupling clung to his skin, a pungent reminder diverting him from his purpose. Shoving Jennifer's presence to the recesses of his thoughts, a vague dizziness circled the periphery of his vision but he suppressed the remnants of his delusions with a snarl, turning to make his way to the bath with heavy steps.

Forcing his chilled body into the pool, the water lapped at his thighs as he wadded into the center, submerging stiff muscles in the therapeutic warmth. A groan escaped with the unknotting of his shoulders and he dipped his head into the bath half expecting to see Jennifer standing under the waterfall when he emerged. Greeted with only the sounds of tinkling, Todd swallowed down the hallucination and set to washing the scent of her skin from his pores with the aromatic oils.

XXX

Light streamed through the massive window heating tousled blankets with the golden light. The warmth was welcome and Jennifer attempted to ignore the glaring illumination, keenly aware she was alone in the bed and had been for some time. Curling under the blankets, she supposed Todd was sitting at the table impatiently waiting for her to wake.

_Let him wait_ – her legs were as sore as her shoulder and the light heating the covers was semi-therapeutic, limbering stiff muscles though it did nothing to assuage the restless in her mind. The euphoria she found with Todd in the deep dark of night brought a pounding to her chest. Giving into the moment, surrendering to the frightening pleasure found at the edge of his insanity, the heat wasn't enough to dampen the chill flowing down her spine spreading outward through her veins with painful tingling.

Swallowing down the after effects of her terror, Jennifer's breath quickened - _How could I find the momentary comfort in the wickedness of Todd's character? - Because he is more_ - her mind answered, seeing the gentleness, the confusion in his eyes when she pleaded with him to show her the depths of his feelings, the words stabbing through the barriers he built to hold back the delicate emotions dangerous to his kind.

A shuffle snatched her out of the stupor. _Dammit, how long has that slippery bastard been listening to my thoughts? _

Angry, Jennifer sat up in the bed, the covers falling away as she glared at the source of the disturbance. The figure shadowed in the light was not Todd and with a yelp, Jennifer grasped the edge of the covers and yanked the blankets up to her chin.

The figure's head cocked to the side, catching the light on the opaque mask framed by a billowy aura of white hair. Blinking she took in the figure standing at the foot of the bed, the armor plating, the thick bulky muscles, an air of child-like innocence - a Drone.

_Awake? Lab?_ The monotone voice pressed into her mind.

"Where is Todd?"

It cocked its head to the other side.

"Where is the Commander?"

Again no response.

Shooting an image of Todd at the Drone, its head straightened – _Busy_ – but she got the impression that was what it was instructed to say.

Pursing her lips, she would get nothing from the Drone because it would do only as it was instructed, though Jennifer supposed she should be grateful since Todd was not here and she didn't know what to say to him anyway.

Fingers rose of their own accord to inspect the prickly wounds at her shoulder and the Drone shifted its weight from one foot to the other.

Shaking with fury, Jennifer attempted to clamp down on the stray emotion unable to ascertain why she was suddenly so irritated. Blood roaring through her ears and a thought flickered through the pool of her anger – _the Enzyme? Is it possible to absorb the protein through skin?_

_~ It means you are my … responsibility ~_

Wraith enslaved their worshippers with the enzyme and Todd hesitated over '_responsibility' … _Heart sinking in to her stomach, the terror of the cell came back with a force knocking the breath from her lungs.

_God Damn That Mother Fucker!_

"_Go wait by the door!"_ ripped though her mind, infuriated by its unrelenting, sightless examination of her and the Drone went without any sign of annoyance at her command.

Stymied by the fact she had nothing to throw, Jennifer kicked her heels at a pillow but it did no good. Crawling out of the nest of blankets, she stomped her way across the great room to the dressing chamber without a care for her nakedness. Grabbing the first thing she could find, Jennifer threw the dress over her head but she paused before leaving the chamber, rifling through the clothing until she found a strip of cloth. Winding the makeshift scarf around her neck to hide the marks on her shoulder, she left the room, heading over to the Drone standing patiently at the entrance.

"_Take me to the lab – NOW!" _

Turning on its heel as the portal opened, the Drone stepped over the threshold. Following the hulking form blocking her progress, Jennifer attempted to hurry it along the corridors, pushing at the simple mind until the Drone moved faster and she could barely keep up with its long gait. Practically running behind, she was a storm cloud in the wake of the Drone's thunderous steps echoing through the lonely halls with the intention of letting Todd know _exactly_ how she felt when she reached the lab.

Breath came hard to her lungs with a mix of exertion and irritation until they reached the lab and Jennifer rushed inside as the door opened, her annoyance bubbling over, ready to scream in frustration but it was Dum who turned, standing at the bench with dark rings around his slitted eyes.

Shaking, she found the focus of her anger was absent and Jennifer settled her cold glare on Dum hissing through clenched teeth, _"Where is the Commander?"_

Taking a step back, Dum's hands spread at his sides, palms up – a supplicating gesture meant to diminish her anger, "The Commander is not here."

"_I can see __**that**__ – where __**is**__ he?" _Jennifer spat back and for a moment she thought Dum might actually bow to her.

He seemed to think the same thing and then his back stiffened, hands falling to his sides.

Growling, she pressed her mind outward – looking for Todd herself, the force of her will a quake flowing from the epicenter.

Dum rushed forward, the length of his fine hair fluttering in his wake and all she could see was a blur, hands rushing toward her face. Falling backwards into the wall, the Wraith stood over her, his hands pressed flat against the uneven surface to either side of her head.

Time stilled as her heart pounded and his hot breath seared her forehead with the rancid air he puffed. The feeding hand came away and she watched it ascend to the scarf wrapped around her neck. Green fingers and black sharpened nails twisted into the material and with a yank, Dum pulled the fabric from around her shoulders exposing the marks on her flesh. Snorting into her hair, amused by her effort to hide the claim on her skin, Dum straightened his back, lowering his hands to his sides.

"You will get yourself killed if you are not careful, human … with or without the Commander's claim." Turning, he tossed the scarf to the floor and growled over his shoulder. "It would be best if you get back to work."

XXX

The sun had yet to rise over the hull and much of the crew still rested within their assigned chambers.

Roaming the ship in a daze, the few brothers he passed skirted quickly to the side when the Commander's irritated visage appeared around the bend. Passing by, Todd walked down the ramps into the depths of the Hive at a leisurely pace, his steps measured with the pulsing energy contained inside amber conduits. This vessel was old, cultivated for aesthetics not practicality, the feel of the corridors as ancient as he and he chose to retrofit this ship because it was the least valuable in battle, though, should he succeed in modifying the systems to accept the Lantean technology, this Hive would serve as a blueprint to retrofit all of his vessels with the zero-point-modules.

Corridor after endless corridor, he refused the transports when he came upon them, remembering a time when such a thing did not exist, when his life was a rush of activity and he had no time to spare on dalliances.

Stopping to run fingers over the length of the conduit, a tingling sensation surged though his hand with the flow of pulsating energy. Soon the new systems would be powered and although full-scale tests could not be completed until the Hive lifted from the earth; he was exhilarated by the accomplishments completed thus far. With his attention elsewhere, it was past time to put his plans into motion and studying the progress on the systems visually, he determined the crew needed another cycle to finish the mandatory systems before this Hive could leave. It was welcome news since he dallied far too long, only now realizing choosing this planet was a mistake as it dredged up too many memories that should remain buried in the past.

Grimacing, he strode passed the few brothers assigned to work during the late hour but the Hive was waking, the buzz of minds filling the pool and he guessed Jennifer would wake soon.

Growling as the memory of her flesh snaked through his barricades, Todd shoved Jennifer from his thoughts, creating barriers against her mind. No doubt she would be angry when she woke to find him gone but the Drone would escort her to the lab to continue her work and he had every intention of staying away until the work was completed.

A thought occurred to him and Todd turned down a passageway towards the cocoons; the tunnel skirted the edges of the cargo and emerged near the far section where the one he searched for ran tedious checks on the sterilized chambers.

The young Scientist assigned to work with Jennifer ceased analyzing the records on his portable console and bowed as the Commander approached the chamber.

"_Well, well … youngling,"_ he sighed, sarcasm dripping from his tongue, _"I am pleased to see you are no longer shirking your duties."_

Lips twitched on the young scientist's face but he merely bent his head further.

Surveying the chamber, Todd held out his hand and the youngling placed the console in the Commander's palm.

"_I have a new task for you … if it is not completed to my satisfaction, this -"_ Todd tapped the console for emphasis - _"will become your chief responsibility."_

The youngling inclined his head. "I understand Commander."

"_Dr. Keller needs some motivation to continue our research on the Hoffan toxin, see that the task receives her undivided attention."_

"Yes Commander."

XXX

Summoned, the Second stepped onto the transport pad and within the blink of an eye he emerged into the bay. It was a strange place to conference with the Commander but it was his Mentor's choice to meet here.

Mist lay thick on the floor, swirling around the edge of his coat as his steps swept across the obscured surface. The sensation of vacancy pervaded the air with a tightening in his chest, numbing his limbs with an icy chill. Once this area would have housed scores of Darts, their operators coming and going, the passages buzzing with activity but with the current contention between Hives numbers were limited, and damaged vessels had not been replaced.

The feel of piloting a Dart was exhilarating and a smile tugged the periphery of his lips with the memory but he was not here to reminisce. Rounding the corner, he was met with a disturbing sight - metal walls were a stark contrast to the comfortable feel of the natural corridors surrounding him, the molded metallic edges distinctly Lantean in design. He had seen this _thing_ before. The humans who paraded around the galaxy flaunting Lantean technology named this vessel a _Puddle Jumper_ - an odd choice of words but the earth humans were an oddity of their own. The rear hatch was open and the border of the ramp leading inside the alien ship rested beneath the blanket of condensation.

Rarely did he wear a stunner but he wished he had one now. Circling with the stealth of a cat, he tiptoed around the darkened periphery of the chamber keeping to the shadows until he could see into the belly of the vessel. A lone figure sat at the controls, a holographic screen blinking Lantean characters across the obscured face.

"Is it your intention to keep me waiting Sub-Commander?" The voice flitted from inside the Lantean ship, the dual tones mocking his sudden confusion.

Still wary, the Second stepped from the shadows, glancing around the chamber before tentatively ascending the ramp. The foreignness made his skin crawl. Never had he set foot inside one of the Lantean ships and now the angular lines disturbed his senses though it did not seem to deter the Commander as he sat at what the Second could only assume was the flight controls.

Stealing his nerve against the disturbance, he entered the cockpit staring over the Commander's shoulder. Fingers played across the controls, pressing buttons with changes in the display. Recognizing only some of the Lantean characters, the Commander did not seem to have the same difficulty, taking only seconds to assess what the computer displayed before moving onto the next screen.

"Am I to assume the rumors are true Commander?" the Second bantered.

The fingers ceased moving over the controls, the window beyond reflecting the Commander's visage. The phantom's lips curled into a mocking smile and the Second realized the Commander was studying his reflection in the glass, trying to determine what the Second was thinking without directly questing for the knowledge within his mind.

"Which rumor are you referring to Sub-Commander?" The Commander turned in the seat, and gestured to the empty station.

Suddenly loosing his nerve in this alien place, the Second surveyed the seat on the right. It reminded him of the human ship they procured to destroy the Attero device and he couldn't help but wonder, did these humans base their designs on Lantean technology or did all humans have some innate connection to design their technology in this fashion? But humans did not possess telepathic abilities and such a foolish question merely served to forestall the inevitable as there was no dodging the Commander's request; he came around, sliding into the Lantean chair with trepidation.

The Commander huffed when he finally settled uncomfortably into the seat and the Second tried to make a show of his bravado by reaching out to touch the controls in front of him. The console lit up with the brush of his fingers and he quickly withdrew his hands, alarm registering on his face.

"Why do you think you were chosen as my Second?"

Immobile with shock, the Sub-Commander swallowed down the thick mucus gathering in his mouth.

"It is time I make you aware of my plans," the Commander began, "as you play a critical role to its success."

The Commander's words swirled uncomfortably in his head _~ chosen ~ critical role ~ Why did the console activate under my hand?_

"This vessel contains the plans to retrofit more Hives as well as the locations of all the zero-point-modules obtained from the Abomination's planet. I have loaded the information into the Lantean ship because only you and I can access this information."

The Commander paused, waiting for him to answer and he took the opportunity hoping his question was rhetorical, "Then you modified the Lantean technology to allow us to access it?"

"No, both you and I posses the genetics necessary to control the Lantean's technology."

Lantean technology here in the bowels of the Hive left him cold but this revelation turned his guts into ice and he twisted in his seat to survey the truth in the Commander's countenance. The perpetually mocking sneer decorated the star patterned face and the Second's anger rose to greet the sarcastic tilt to the Commander's head.

"_What is the meaning of this?"_ The electricity of the Second's anger charged the air.

"_What indeed …"_ The Commander growled, his smile fading.

Anger burned away as the warning flashed through the Second's blood, it was unwise to antagonize his Mentor and the Sub-Commander forced the last of his rage from his mind.

"As you have already guessed Sub-Commander, some of the _rumors_ are truth."

There was a pause in the Commander's speech but this time he kept his mouth shut, waiting for his Mentor to continue.

The Commander nodded with the Second's prudent decision and continued, his eyes taking on an abstracted quality and his tone sardonic. "I was not born Wraith – Wraith did not crawl out of the muck to evolve into what we are now – we were created."

"The Lanteans…" the Second guessed but the Commander continued as if he did not hear the words uttered in revulsion.

"I was born to a human woman and a Lantean man – an affair which should never have occurred – and in the Lantean's infinite wisdom, his own child became part of his pet project …" again the pause and the Commander snorted. "But it seems I have followed his example as I ensured only you had the genetic capacity to activate Lantean technology."

The Commander waited patiently as this confession sank into the Second's mind, though the Sub-Commander wasn't sure how he should feel about the revelation. The Commander was his sire - not entirely surprised - though one's parentage wasn't usually known as Queens chose multiple partners to ensure genetic diversity of the offspring but the words _~ only you ~_ rang in his head with an ominous warning, implying there were others who no longer shared his parentage.

The potential threat raised his hackles. Muscles tingling with anticipation, the Second waited for the Commander to strike but when his Mentor remained seated assessing him with suppressed amusement.

Shoving confused emotions into the depths of his mind where such dangerous thoughts belonged, the Sub-Commander asked, "Why have you waited until now to divulge this information?"

Light from the console glinted in feline eyes, slitted pupils expanding slightly with the Commander's approval. "You will hide this vessel on the planet's surface. I cannot risk its destruction should something happen during the testing of this Hive … A Dart from your own Hive will meet you at the Gate - your Second will come to take your place -"

"_Where are you sending me?"_ Apprehension slipping through the barrier he placed on his shock, deeply disturbed as he had obligations here _– the warning - the Scientist – Doctor Keller…_

The question was ignored and the Commander continued as if the words were never spoken. "- He will take over your duties."

Standing, the Commander's glare kept him rooted in the Lantean seat.

"I plan to undermine my watcher - you will meet with one of the lesser Queen's and do whatever is necessary to ferment disaccord in her Alliance."

Turning and exiting through the hatch of the Lantean vessel, the Second could only watch as the Commander marched down the ramp.

XXX

Trembling, Jennifer picked up the scarf and twisted the length around her neck. The Wraith sniffed but she could care less what he thought and if he so detested the piece of cloth, then he'd need to strangle her with it to keep her from her neck. Lifting her head, she watched Dum circle the bench eying her defiance as he went but he seemed more amused than wary, the set of his shoulders and the glint in his eye reeked of suppressed laughter.

She watched him and he watched her as if they were two fighters waiting for the other to strike.

Flipping hair over his leather-clad shoulder he muttered, "It proves nothing to hide the claiming mark -" Jennifer shot an angry glare in his direction but he ignored her ire, "- the scent of your coupling permeates the air about you … so it does nothing to hide behind this flimsy fabric."

Fingers went to the wound on her shoulder. Unsettled by his gaze across the bench, she choked back sobs threatening to spill from her throat but the tears dripped down her cheeks anyway and she sniffed into the scarf. Dum averted his gaze, shifting his feet uncomfortably and she ignored him as much as possible given he was just on the other side of the bench.

Wiping away the tears, Jennifer retrieved the sample Todd stored in the alcove needing to forget current events in the meticulous nature of her work but memories flashed behind her eyes as she prepared the sample, her hands shaking so she could barely pull the plunger on the syringe. Grasping the tubing, Jennifer nearly pierced through an artery and she snatched her hand away before the needle stabbed through the wall and into her finger. The analyzer beeped to begin the run.

Dum was watching her again and hiding the fact. Catching his gaze lingering in her direction, she supposed he was handsome - _if he were_ _human -_ and she wondered back to Todd's statement, _~ But then what would we do? Who would we be? ~_ something for which she had no answer.

Paging through her previous work, lost in contemplation, the analyzer beeped. The run finished and the data poured across her screen with the flashing Wraith characters she had come to easily recognize. Just as Todd said it would be, the peaks marked with one specific character stood out among the rest and she hadn't known what the symbol meant until now, the Iratus retrovirus.

A puzzled look crossed her face and Dum stopping hiding the fact he was watching and stared at her outright. Of course she saw this symbol before and pulling up a chromatogram of a Hoffan infected sample Jennifer compared the two side by side. Nearly identical, only differing with two peaks: one was the Hoffan protein and the other was the Wraith Enzyme - Michael used the Iratus retrovirus to weaponize the toxin and it was the same virus the Lanteans used to create the Wraith.

_Dammit, Todd knew all along._

Taking a chance, Jennifer lifted her head challenging Dum's stare, "This severely complicates my work. You could have told me … _Commander_."

Dum blinked several times without a response and then intoned, "He is gone."

Letting out a derisive grunt, Jennifer asked, "And what did _he_ say?"

Grimacing, Dum contemplated answering but settled on, "Get back to work."

Leaving her wondering how long Todd had been watching from this other's eyes.

XXX

Idly Todd scanned though Jennifer's data. It gave him insight into how her work was progressing, besides, he was very interested in her reaction to the presence of the retrovirus in both the Enzyme sample and the Hoffan infected sample but Jennifer guessed his game, addressing him directly through the technician. Ordinarily he would have been enraged but he found he was quite pleased, even chuckling to himself as he stood at the primary console waiting for the results of the latest small-scale tests to scroll over his screen. His amusement drew the attention of the command crew - who had enough acumen to turn away without remarking on the Commander's mood.

Though many of the critical systems were still off-line, the tests on sub-systems were proceeding well and no major revisions were needed to continue to the next phase. In fact, many of the systems were going to be left on-line such as internal sensors, which had never been a concern but with the disaccord between Wraith factions, tracking individuals' - even humans - on the Hive was becoming essential to security.

Running through the logs, he flagged several individuals to _'keep an eye on'_ – a phrase John Sheppard had used on several occasions (of which he was usually the object of reference) resulting in one of their projectile weapons shoved in his face - and the four questionable Wraith lit up on his screen with his mental command. It was simple to track Wraith individuals as their thoughts weaved through the Hive mind, their location relayed to these new protocols but humans were tricky. The humans residing on this Hive as worshipers, runners and spies actually outnumbered the crew and though it was expected to have a number of humans acting as spies for rival Hives, no one ever thought of them as a threat. But past experiences taught him to be wary and he refused to be lulled into a sense of complacently just because tracking humans on the Hive was never done.

Sifting through the data, Todd found Jennifer where he expected and melancholy settled over him again. Though he had chased it away earlier, the weight of his actions pressed down on him, tugging at his conscience. Having scrubbed her scent from his skin, he now regretted the act as denying what he felt for the human female was more difficult than he could have imagined.

Muscles tensed and he nearly stepped away from the console.

Fighting the urge to trek to the laboratory to see the female who beguiled his thoughts, he attempted to focus on the new set of data with limited success, his attention divided between watching the symbol indicating Jennifer's location and the characters relaying the test results.

A warning sounded in his head. Not recognizing it immediately, he was surprised to find it was a 'caution' from the new internal sensors. Switching to display the information, three symbols blinked to life on the membrane in front of his console.

_Three humans in the Dart bay … _

"_Detain the intruders." _The Commander's voice rang through the Hive.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Surprises**

Watching the symbols blink on the screen, he envisioned them moving cautiously through the winding tunnels, pausing to listen to the echoes of their own footsteps, weapons raised and ready to strike - one former Runner, one impressively intelligent, albeit annoying, scientist, and one warrior he knew quite intimately. Able to feel the last through the feeble link the feeding and subsequent healing provided, he was sure the trio skulking through the vacant corridors had no idea they roamed his vessel.

Picking his way through the miasma to the one he knew, he drifted on the periphery of the human's thoughts – to experience tightening muscles, the sharp intake of breath and quick, decisive movements.

Exhilarated, he contacted the handler directing the Drones and rescinded his order. _Detain the Runner and the Scientist … leave the Leader to me._

XXX

"Good luck Colonel, Daedalus out."

Caldwell's voice echoed over the conn and John steered the Jumper out of the bay, immediately engaging the cloak. The Daedalus dropped out of hyperspace on the far side of the system to ensure they would not be detected by the Hive occupying the third planet.

Stretched out on the bench in the back, already snoring like a thundercloud, was Ronon, here because, if John went somewhere, so did he; besides, Ronon never missed an opportunity to hunt Wraith. Then there was McKay and John knew exactly why Rodney volunteered for this mission - if the assignment involved the Wraith, Rodney was on board, hoping to catch a word – _any word_ – about Jen.

From the moment they entered the system something didn't quite add up and a vague uneasiness nagged at John's mind, unable to put a finger on exactly what unnerved him. Frowning, he listened to the steady click-click of the keyboard and wondered if it was Rodney's presence giving him the bad feeling.

Rodney chuckled, typing one handed onto the keyboard while he spoke, "What do you think they'll call it?"

The question threw John through a loop but then he realized Rodney was talking about the base the IOA planned to construct at the soon-to-be former Alpha Site.

"Hmm? Oh - I don't know … the O'Neill Outpost?"

Rodney huffed, "I was thinking something more like – _(interject your own witty name here)_."

John cut Rodney off with a sarcastic chuckle. "Well, if the IOA puts out a suggestion box I'll let you know."

They fell silent and the clicking resumed but as the jumper automatically scanned the planet's surface, Rodney looked up from his keyboard to study the data scrolling over the holographic display.

"Looks like Ladon wasn't lying," John muttered and yelled back at Ronon: "Wake up Chewie … naptime's over."

~x~

The Hive lay dormant within a ring of incinerated trees like a displaced volcanic mountain jutting through the planet's crust. The sleek black hull sucked the light from the sky as John maneuvered the Jumper around the periphery of the ship scanning the massive vessel.

Though the giant slept, the life-signs detector indicated the innards roiled with maliferous intent - the Wraith were awake and John's cold surprise filtered through his muscles as it seemed odd to find a Hive stranded without a readily available food source, but then, what exactly were the Genii doing on this planet? Did they infect the Hive with the Hoffan toxin?

"I want to get a closer look." John muttered over Rodney's frantic tapping at the keyboard.

"Is that a good idea?"

Shocked that it was Ronon's voice drifting over his shoulder, John quipped, "Is it ever?"

~x~

Setting the Jumper down in the bay, John punched the switch to unlock the hatch. Opening with a gust of air, the blast in the face was accompanied by a rich earthy aroma masking a hint of cinnamon, which was quickly followed by an incessant buzzing growing in the recesses of his mind.

"There should be a computer node a few tunnels over." Rodney's voice sounded through the chamber as he studied the Ancient device, indicating the position of the node with a nod of his head.

Shaking off the uncomfortable humming, John raised the P90 even though scans indicated this part of the ship was deserted. Cautiously he descended the ramp, inspecting the area around them with a wary eye, peeking through the archway before proceeding into the passage. Stretching with all his senses, John listened as only their footfalls echoed through the cavern and his heart beat faster with apprehension gnawing in the pit of his stomach.

_Something is wrong … _

Rounding the corner, mist lapped at the edges of the tunnel. In a moment of disorientation, John had to lean against the wall before he could shake off the affect but he pushed on and was able to make it to the next intersection before turning to look at Rodney for directions.

McKay's eyes crinkled and he shook the handheld muttering something under his breath.

"McKaaay?" John's uneasiness grew with each passing moment.

"What the hell…? Umm … to the left." Rodney's confusion peaked as he glanced down hallways.

Ronon trotted over to crouch behind Rodney, concern peppering his voice. "You're sure?"

"Um… yeah I'm sure," Rodney mumbled defensively, conveniently preoccupied with the device.

Twisting to survey the corridor, Sheppard reluctantly turned down the tunnel Rodney indicated and padded across the fog-obscured floor.

Brownish walls seemed to throb with the pounding in his head and a dull ache formed behind his eyes as John whispered under his breath - _Why don't I feel particularly confident in your assessment Rodney? _But the misty passage opened into an intersection of six corridors, the computer node protruding from the floor just as Rodney indicated.

Anxiety built in John's chest, his heart thumping as he skirted the periphery of the room peeking into the gaping corridors connected to the chamber; the indefensible position tugging at his instincts.

Trekking directly to the node, Rodney tied the patch cable into the console's organic circuits while John stationed himself opposite Ronon, attempting to cover as much of the surrounding area as possible.

"C'mon Rodney – can't you hurry it up?" John scowled, his eyes darting between open archways.

"No, no, no – this can't be right."

"What can't be right Rodney?"

McKay picked up the Ancient device and turned it over in his hand.

"Rodney -"

Looking from the console, Rodney whispered, "Someone's coming…"

Trading a stunned glance with Ronon, a yellow burst of energy erupted over the computer node with an electric crackle and Rodney scrambled back, landing hard on his rump as Ronon rushed forward to drag him out of the line of fire.

The buzzing in John's head increased exponentially as brilliant light enveloped the computer node and the thunder of boots echoed through the chamber as Wraith spilled from the mouth of a tunnel, effectively cutting their group in half.

Shaking his head to clear his vision John yelled to Ronon, "Get outta here!"

The former Runner ground his teeth with a snarl of frustration and, hauling McKay to his feet, he dashed into the far corridor towing Rodney by the sleeve, blindly firing into the group of Drones who turned to follow the pair.

Watching Ronon's retreating back, time slowed, inching forward at a snail's pace as Ronon's blaster fire took out a Drone who fell languorously backward. Faceless masks turned to stare vacantly at John, bulky arms raising stunner rifles as the thud of bone armor on the deck exploded in John's ears and self-preservation took over.

Fleeing through the tunnel at his back with the hounds on his heels, John clawed past fatigue threatening to darken his vision. Ducking through countless tunnels until only the pounding in his head accompanied his steps and vertigo threatened to swamp his senses, John staggered into the shadows of a support, raising his weapon, swallowing down his rapid panting - listening.

Nothing moved; the mist hugging the floor laid stagnant and disorientation washed through him so he had to lean against the support to remain upright, his vision swimming with the constant noise in his head.

"_John Sheppard." _

His name floated from the shadows, the dual tone voice easily recognizable from previous encounters.

Tightening his grip on the weapon, John slid from relative safety as Todd's form emerged from the shadows holding hands out at his sides to assure John he was not armed.

The gesture did nothing to alleviate John's suspicion; Todd was neither harmless nor unarmed, though, despite his uneasiness, John kept the point of his P90 lowered.

"Why am I not surprised to see you?"

A grunt wafted through the air as Todd stepped toward his position.

Raising his weapon John uttered flatly, "That's far enough."

The Wraith Commander taunted him with another step, lowering outstretched hands to his sides.

"Ah Sheppard, after all we have been through, you still do not trust me?" Todd mocked, the meager light glinting in slitted pupils.

"I'd just as soon stand in a lion's cage with a steak around my neck than trust you," John whispered over his weapon, sure the Wraith heard every word.

Lips twitching, Todd laughed. "Your assessment is not far off the mark John Sheppard."

Studying John, his expression ice-cold, Todd's amusement was a mockery meant to rattle his nerves and he fingered the trigger of his weapon wondering how'd he fare against the Hive if he killed their Commander. But the golden eyes narrowed as if he anticipated John's internal struggle and had already calculated the outcome. Lowering the weapon, John grimaced, Todd was his best bet to get his friends back alive and off this ship.

With a nod of the head, Todd resumed his course with slow, measured steps.

The Wraith's chilling gaze settled on his and refusing to give in to the dread crawling up his spine, John set his own bitter glare on the Wraith Commander. Amusement twinkled in Todd's predatory eyes, this silent banter a satisfying game for the Machiavellian bastard who held all the cards and John had to sit and stew, waiting for Todd to make the first move.

Finally Todd turned away from him pacing the length of the chamber. "You may not be surprised to see me but I can not say the same…Why are you here Sheppard?"

"Heard there was a party and I came to crash it," John snapped back.

The Wraith swung back to face him, the leather coat circling his legs causing the mist roll at his feet. "I am in no mood to play games with you, tell me now or I will uncover the truth myself."

Weighing his options as demon eyes bore into his soul, John couldn't find any percentage in being completely dishonest - after all the best lies were hidden among the truth.

Offhandedly John replied, "We heard a rumor there was a Hive on this planet and when we couldn't get a lock on the gate, we decided to check it out for ourselves."

"Ah." Todd took a few more steps. "And where did you come by this … intelligence?"

"Oh - you know … here and there."

Stars erupted behind John's eyes, his vision a tunnel of darkness as breath was knocked from his lungs, his back contacting the wall with a thud. A flash and he was in the Genii underground compound with the lens of an antiquated camera shoved in his face - pain spreading outward into his limbs - his body convulsing under the terrible hand clenched upon his chest.

"_Perhaps I did not make it clear Colonel Sheppard - I do not have to ask."_

The voice cut through the dark as agony seared his chest. Prying his eyes open, John found the palm of Todd's hand pressed against the scar he hoped to forget existed.

"The Genii!" John spat through clenched teeth.

The palm jerked away and John's knees buckled, grasping the wound on his chest as the memory of pain rang through tense muscles. Shivering, John pushed the ache from his mind and peeled his hand from the wound to run through his hair, a nervous gesture he couldn't seem to break, but when the fingers reached his face he found no blood decorating his fingers and he had to look at twice in the dim light to be sure.

Relieved and suspicious all at once, Teyla's voice floated from the depths of his memories ~ _Do not trust your eyes. The Wraith can make you see things that are not there._

"I see..." Todd sniffed and John focused on the Wraith standing over him, golden eyes gone black with rounded pupils, a pale green hand rising to tug absentmindedly on his goatee.

Todd didn't seem at all surprised by this revelation and so John gambled. "Where are the Genii?"

Ignoring the question, Todd continued pacing. "I had taken measures to keep this location concealed but it seems my efforts have been thwarted."

Scrambling to his feet, John watched a series of indiscernible emotions flicker across Todd's face.

"However, John Sheppard, your presence here is fortuitous as I have acquired something you want -" the Wraith Commander's eyes narrowed, a sneer curling the edges of his lips to reveal the sharpened edges of his serrated teeth - "and in return you will provide all your data on the Hoffan plague and Dr. Keller's retrovirus - including the half-breed's database."

It was John's turn to narrow his eyes and study the Wraith. "I don't think Woolsey will be interested in negotiating for the Genii scientists."

"Do not mistake me Sheppard - this is not a negotiation and I am not offering the Genii prisoners in trade."

"What could you possibly have worth the price?"

The shark-like grin widened.

XXX

The Dart's canopy retracted, flooding the Second with a sense of relief. Staring at the interface, the blinking lights of the console blurred with the grinding of his teeth as anger mixed with fear to obscure his better judgment. Useless emotions ran rampant through his mind unsettling his nerves and, even though he landed safely, he could drop from the cockpit to face a firing squad. But he knew the bay was empty and it was past time he climbed out of the cockpit.

Waist length hair fluttered in his wake as boots landed on the deck with a thunderous echo. Welcoming the familiar energy soaking through his soles, it flowed through his limbs to thaw muscles he hadn't known were frozen until this moment, the last few hours a daze.

__

_Powering the engines of the Lantean ship, the alien technology responded to his mental commands as easily as Wraith cultivated devices and he piloted the vessel into the forest, hiding the blasphemous metal creation in a cave while dangerous thoughts roiled in his head. _

___  
_

The Commander's revelation stirred childhood fantasies that should have been beaten from his subconscious millenniums ago. All Wraith were his brothers; the relationship of shared blood was a human concept his race did not prescribe to, though before his transformation into an adult, he secretly fostered the notion his matron and sire quietly examined his escapades, nodding their heads in satisfaction of his prowess.

Now, the rhythmic pulsing of energy was a welcome diversion from these perilous ideas and he forced his feet to move upward through the passages to the Command Center where the crew bowed their heads in respect as he emerged from the archway.

"_Report,"_ he barked on his way to the primary console.

"All systems nominal Commander – no contacts along our patrol route," the Captain answered as he backed away from the key position.

Hesitating, the Second's muscles tensed over the interface – _Commander_ – yes, on this Hive he was the Commander and the fact took a moment to sink into his mind as he realized the better part of his life was spent at his Sire's side, deferring to his wisdom, never knowing those misguided childhood fantasies were truth.

Glancing around the chamber, his brothers' attention centered elsewhere, oblivious to the disturbance beguiling his wits and, sliding fingers into the controls, he attempted to diffuse his anxiety by uploading data from his Dart but memories distracted him from his purpose.

__

_The striking green-eyed, olive skinned figure of his Matron sat regally on her throne. Painted lips curled in disgust as the Commander with the starburst tattoo thundered into her audience chamber - flagrantly defying her will this Commander boarded her ship and entered her quarters uninvited. _

"_Why are you here?" The Queen hissed with irritation at the Commander's approach._

_Standing opposite his bent form, the Commander pointedly ignored the Queen's fury and the dual toned voice rang over the Queen's shriek of irritation._

"_You captain the tertiary Cruiser?" _

"_Yes__ Commander." He answered despite the Matron's rage pounding into his head._

_There was a moment of silence while something passed between the Queen and the Commander … and then: "You are transferred to my Hive. Retrieve your belongings and report to my Second for your new assignment."_

_The Queen flew from her throne, grasping the star-eyed Commander's arm and spat through clenched teeth, "As you can see I have marked him so you will always remember."_

___  
_

He had put that day out of his mind, though now he wondered what was said within those moments of silence - something he wasn't meant to hear - which made the missing words all the more interesting. Resisting the urge to run fingers over the scythe tattoo under his right eye, at the time he could not fathom what the exchange meant but now it was obvious the Commander misled the Queen, planning his existence long before that moment and had probably planned that moment long before his existence.

"_Continue the patrol."_

Frustrated he could not keep his mind on task, he suppressed an irritated growl and, needing to purge these restless thoughts without the attendance of others, left the Command Deck for his quarters.

Stomping down the ramps, he sighed with the knowledge he could soon lock himself away from his brothers to sort through altricial thoughts swirling in his head but when he rounded the last curve, he found the door to his quarters open and a score of humans busy reinstating his belongings to their previous location.

Standing at the threshold, he watched as they scurried about like insects until one of the pests noticed his presence and stopped to bow at his feet. When the others saw one of their herd in genuflection, they too fell to their knees. None raised an eye as he studied their bent shoulders, the stench of their humanity filling his sensory pits.

His voice rang clear over their heads with two distinct words.

"_Get out."_

Shifting uncomfortably, they eyed the baubles and clothing cradled in their feeble hands and the one who knelt first lifted his pallid face and stammered, "But ... we are not finished Commander."

The words jolted suppressed resentment, the palm quivering with want and though he fed recently, the desire burned like fire through his arm as he sucked chill air through jagged teeth. A low growl rumbled in his chest and the stupefied human backed away spouting an apology he couldn't hear over the blood surging through his ears.

One step forward and the pests scattered – all but the focus of his anger and that one knelt pleading for mercy, his dark head bobbing with sobs of terror.

Advancing on the pitiful human, fury choked his reason and he raised his hand to take his rage out on the defiant worshipper.

It cowered under his coat.

_Why am I furious with this pathetic creature?_

Picking the man up by the collar of his tunic, he tossed the human towards the portal with a snarl. It landed in a crumpled heap with an audible snap of bones.

_Why did I hurt the human?_

_Why __**didn't**__ I feed on it?_

The others rushed to drag the man from the Commander's quarters and watching them disappear through the door, he swallowed down the bitter pang of regret. Acting completely on impulse, he was deflated by his lack of control as the human was only following orders and he would not have punished a Drone. In fact, he would have been reprimanded for mishandling a Drone.

The disarray of his room mirrored the restlessness of his mind and he picked his way through the maze of wooden crates to the polished surface of his table where several smaller boxes were open, their contents discarded in the humans' hasty retreat.

Sifting through the straw, he found the item he searched for. Pulling the spherical glass prism from the grassy innards of a box, he cradled the cool weight in his palm. The object held no purpose but to appease him with its hidden beauty, though now the glass ball reminded him of an unnamed planet …

__

_Once the human provisions were secured, he wandered down a worn path - away from the town center and the noises accompanying a successful culling. _

_Stepping through the trees, the aroma of loam and decaying leaves tickled his nose as the winding trail curled around the topography and opened into a clearing where a rough wooden structure stood lonely among the tall evergreens. Heedless of any danger, he pushed the door open to reveal a room with simple furniture and a fire crackling in a stone hearth._

_Approaching the mantle, he fingered the trinkets on the wooden frame and the glass ball caught his eye. Holding the prism in his hand, light from the single window scattered within its depths, projecting beauty onto the dull brown walls of the dwelling._

_Movement in the corner tore a hiss from his lips where a blanket shivered on the filthy floorboards and, creeping to the bunched material with the stealth of a cat, his fingers tightened in anticipation on the sphere in his hand. _

_A moment passed when silence rang in his ears, the cloth frozen beneath his gaze until it sniffed and he reached with his free hand to jerk the blanket away with one swift yank. An immature human stared at him with pink parted lips and dark gaping eyes - male or female – it did not matter, Wraith did not cull children - it was counterproductive to maintaining the herds._

___  
_

The diminutive figure hiding under the blanket burned into his mind and he was uncertain why the memory tugged at his conscious except he could remember when he was a child, staring skyward to the tall Wraith with their pale skin and flowing silver hair, _sleek and dangerous_ - he wanted to be them and would be by virtue of his genetics, the code written long before his birth.

Studying the ball, he bounced it in his hand as if it could reply to the indeterminate questions forming in his mind but whatever answers it held lay dormant in its cold lifeless center. Long he wondered why the Commander found humans unfathomably interesting and now he knew, a single degree separated him from being human but then, as his Sire revealed, all Wraith began as humans.

Blindly he followed the path planned long ago, devoting his life to the Commander's purpose and if they succeeded in uniting the Wraith, then his Sire would re-write the genetic code so Wraith would be – _human?_

The thought repulsed him, though, having stood by the Commander's side, he watched as those who survived the Lantean War vied for power. Witnessing first hand the savagery of his race, he knew this civil war would cause their own extinction as the gluttonous gobbled up the weak and whittled away resources until one day Wraith would cease to exist.

Wishing he could turn his back to these disturbing revelations, the sphere seemed like a lead weight in his palm.

Perhaps the Commander was right, _'change the Wraith so we cannot destroy ourselves'_ or, perhaps he should stop the Commander before he forced his agenda on the entirety of his race.

XXX

Pinpricks of light dotted the holograph with their approach vector but John stared beyond the display into the vast expanse of space, his guts rolling with Todd's ominous, yet ambiguous threat. Having returned to the Jumper to find Ronon and Rodney unconscious on the floor, John decided to leave the Hive before Todd had the opportunity to change his mind.

Fingering the biometric chip in his pocket, the thin silicon had sliced the skin of his palm when Todd pushed the device into his hand and John studied the chip while the Wraith Commander's voice echoed through the empty passages.

__

"_You have to decide if she is worth the price."_

Calling what John assumed was a bluff. _"And if we refuse?" _

"_It is not your concern what I will do with Dr. Keller should you refuse my offer."_

___  
_

Nearly six months passed since the Doc's disappearance and John's first reaction was_ Todd is a lying sack of shit_ but, with the chip in hand, he was hard pressed to find a time the Wraith Commander had outright lied.

Bile inched up his throat - _was Jen Todd's prisoner this entire time?_ The idea brought too many disturbing possibilities.

_I should have demanded to see her…_

A groan interrupted John's thoughts and he twisted in the chair to see Ronon pushing off the floor, frantically reaching for an empty holster. Angry confusion decorated the Satedan's face as dreads whipped through the air until the former Runner realized he was in friendly surroundings and his raging eyes settled on John seated at the jumper's controls. With several long puffs of air, Ronon struggled to his feet leaning heavily on the bulkhead between the compartments as he made his way to the cockpit.

Sure Ronon had one mother of a headache, John said nothing until the Satedan was firmly seated across from him and then he murmured 'Todd' which explained many of the questions swimming Ronon's mind.

Ronon's lips curled in disgust as John fished the biometric chip from his pocket and held it out.

"Todd claims he has Jen and wants to make a deal for her release."

Staring quizzically at the silicon device, Ronon took the fingernail-sized chip and turned it over in his hand. "And you believe that bastard?"

Pursing his lips, John forced the word from between clenched teeth. "Yes."

Ronon frowned eying Rodney's unconscious form over his shoulder

"Hey -"

Ronon's face swung back to John.

"We keep this between us … at least until one of the Daedalus scientists can confirm the biometric chip really is Jen's."

Ronon nodded once in agreement.

XXX

Having commandeered a stool, Jennifer paged through the notes discovered in the cave laboratory but she couldn't seem to focus and she found her eyes skimming over the same section for a third time. Bone tired, she probably should have eaten something but her stomach ceased to growl long ago and at this point she simply refused to leave the laboratory until Todd made an appearance.

Rubbing her eyes with balled fists, there was no doubt in her mind Dum was as exhausted as she, the dark rings around his eyes were even more pronounced than earlier and the Wraith technician had indicated several times he would personally see her to quarters. Sure Todd had instructed the technician not to leave her side, Jennifer _almost_ felt sorry for him.

Snapping awake when she felt her eyes close, Jennifer received an irritated glare from Dum and she stared back at the demon until he went back to work with a sniff.

This little power struggle kept her mind from mulling over events leading up to Todd's absence as her rage bled away to be replaced by a sense of abandonment. The presence normally occupying the recesses of her mind had faded into a tenuous thread, the vacancy a cold reminder she was a mortal among the everlasting.

Setting her chin on the heel of her hand, Jennifer scrolled to the top of the report and made an effort to re-read the section.

~x~

"Doctor Keller?"

A hand shook her shoulder, calling her name. Trying to ignore the intruder in her dreams, Jennifer twitched and shifted so her hair would stop tickling her nose.

"Doctor Keller?"

The voice was more insistent and she raised her head, prying eyes open with a great deal of effort. The Wraith technician stood over her, his hand placed on her shoulder until Jennifer straightened with weary confusion.

"You have been asleep for some time. Allow me to escort you to quarters or I will be forced to carry you."

Pushing away from the bench, Jennifer complied as she had gained nothing by her obstinacy except a sore back.

Standing on wooden legs, she stiffly followed the technician from the lab where the air was cooler and bumps rose on exposed skin as she fixed her gaze on the fringe of leather circling the technician's feet. Stumbling blindly behind his steps, melancholy bit through the stiffness in her back and without something to occupy her mind, Jennifer was unable to keep the feel of Todd's skin from her thoughts. Sliding fingers under the scarf, she probed the marks on her shoulder, tentatively searching for Todd's presence within her mind.

Barely a whisper, he was there and she pursued the wisp of thought but Todd slipped away, evading her search. Disheartened, everything seemed so clear while their bodies were intertwined in ecstasy, their minds linked within the needs of the other - but Todd had not come to the lab, avoiding her even though the Hoffan research was of paramount importance to him.

Todd's absence nettled her with nervous energy, waking her from the fog of self-enforced stupor. Slowly awareness returned as the swaying leather before her sharpened into focus and a plan formed within the space of a few heartbeats.

Forcing her feet to step lightly, apprehension cut through the vestiges of her daze. These corridors were familiar, having passed through these tunnels at Todd's back many times, she knew a transport pad lay just beyond the stretch of hallway. Pulling a long steady breath, her muscles tingled with anticipation as she stared at the Wraith's leather covered back wondering if he could perceive what she was thinking …

Heart pounding a terrible tattoo against her chest, Jennifer bit her lip and the technician whirled as her weight shifted.

Barely a step, Jennifer felt a tug on the scarf and with a desperate cry, she wrestled the fabric over her head. Panting, she was rewarded with a frustrated growl as the material fell away and stumbling onto the pad - a flash as teardrop lights circling her feet came to life - blinking - light faded and Jennifer stood alone in an unfamiliar corridor.

* * *

An: O'Neill Outpost = _O-NO_ *chuckle*


	18. Chapter 18

**Life has many unexpected twists and turns and because of this chapter 18 has been a long time in coming. Hopefully there will not be anymore curve balls thrown my way and I can get my life back on track. I appreciate everyone's interest in the story even if I have not acknowledged your reviews as I am a terrible correspondent.**

**Chapter 18 is rated NC-17 and, as always, I do not own SGA - but all the smut is a product of my demented imagination. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Confession**

Grateful the corridors were quiet, the Technician marched at a pace the human female could match. Clenching his teeth in frustration, tempted to leave her behind, except the Commander had linked his welfare to hers and, loath to place himself in jeopardy, he waited out the stubborn female until she had no other choice but to rest. Now he wove a twisted course to the upper levels where the command crew's quarters lay, passing through archways, which under normal circumstances he was not permitted to enter.

Like all his brothers, he strived to increase his status and when the Commander assigned him to work with the earth human he thought his opportunity had arrived, but the female proved to be far more trouble than she was worth. Normally a human as valuable as she would have been subjugated and he could not fathom why the Commander suffered her disobedience except perhaps he took pleasure in her defiance. But insolence was a trait Wraith would only tolerate for so long and he suspected the Commander would tire of it soon as that one expected unquestioned obedience.

Forcing steps as fatigue clawed at his wandering mind, he knew it was dangerous to make suppositions about what the Commander would or would not do, so he shoved the treacherous thoughts from his head, focusing on the corridor with the steady rhythm of the female's footfalls beating a pattern behind his back. But a hesitation cleared his mind of the hypnotic tapping and the atmosphere shifted, charging with anticipation ... he pivoted as the female lurched toward the transport pad.

Lunging for the improvised scarf, fingers tangled into the fabric as she slipped the material over her head with a frantic cry. Growling with frustration as the cloth fell limp within his grasp, the transport activated with a burst of shimmering light and she was gone.

~x~

Disorientated, adrenaline still pumping through her system, Jennifer staggered from the pad. Uncertain as to where the transport spat her out, blinded, she broke into a stumbling run wholly consumed with escape.

The light of the transporter faded with every step into murky depths. The desolate corridor twisting into shadows like inky black water at the bottom of a well and her lonely footfalls echoed though the gloom beating a syncopated rhythm as the slightest sound bounced along the periphery to assault her ears. Breath coming in ragged gasps, Jennifer realized she had no idea where Todd was beyond the vague impression he was closer than before and she gulped down hysteria threatening to engulf her reason as her feeble human eyes searched the darkness for something familiar.

Dread crept up her spine, hammering her body with the thrashing of her heart as she pushed forward, forcing hesitant feet to carry her deeper into the viscera of the hive. Fingers trailing along hard organic matter, her nails scraped muculent condensation from walls where ethereal energy pulsed beneath the surface, the throbbing penetrating her limbs to irritate nerves already raw with an overwhelming sensation she should not be there.

"_I am surprised to see the Commander allows his pet to roam freely." _

Clenching fingers grown cold with terror, the tapping of Jennifer's boots fell silent. Recognizing the contemptuous voice resonating in her mind, Jennifer held her breath, searching phantasmal shadows, praying the one who taunted her was only a product of her imagination.

Movement in the gloom greeted her with bitter reality, the creaking of leather filling her ears as the specter shifted and the insignificant sound was magnified into a thunderous explosion within the confines of the deserted corridor. Teetering on the edge of crazed panic, Jennifer's body was unresponsive, limbs going numb as ice washed through her veins. Mind howling in terror, cold sweat gathered between her shoulders to trickle down her back.

Boots silent on the polished floor, the Scientist emerged from the shadows, pale skin shining like a beacon in the meager light and he raised his hawk nose to taste the fragrance of fear wafting on stagnant currents, each purposeful step bringing him closer to her petrified form. Coasting to her side, the Scientist idly raised his feeding hand and Jennifer shuddered as fingers tangled into her hair, his palm brushing her jaw as enzyme dripped from the gaping maw to trail down her neck. The drops pooled on her chest and seeped into the decorative fringe of her dress.

Squaring her shoulders despite her terror, Jennifer scraped enough courage together to spit at the Wraith, "The Commander is expecting me."

Clearly amused, lips curled to reveal sharpened teeth. Slitted eyes glinted in the feeble light piercing her soul with his lecherous stare and, leaning over, he purred into her ear, _"Doubtful,"_ as razor-sharp teeth grazed her cheek.

Gasping, Jennifer jerked, twisting away from the bite. Capturing her wrist before she could turn and flee, the Scientist growled, yanking her into an embrace, his thick arms curling around Jennifer's torso as he crushed her slight form with the weight of his hardened body. Struggling against the vice-like grip, Jennifer pushed ineffectually at his limbs as he cackled balefully over her marred shoulder.

"_I see the Commander decided to solidify his claim." _

Fighting to free herself only served to amplify the Scientist's obvious excitement and, choking down her terror Jennifer craned her neck to glare at the Wraith holding her captive. A menacing growl rumbled within the Scientist's chest, the heat of his aroused panting blanketing her sweat-chilled skin.

Mocking her defiance, he brushed her lips with his and whispered, _"Do you seek to challenge me?"_

Forcing words past the Scientist's lingering lips, Jennifer managed to sputter through clenched teeth, "The Commander…" before her ears filled with his malicious laughter and her knees buckled with the onslaught of vicious, agonizing energy ripping into her.

Finding herself shoved back against the wall, stars exploded behind Jennifer's eyes as the Wraith pinned her with his weight and skeletal fingers circled her neck. Squeezing the air from her lungs with the press of his body, Jennifer clawed at the Scientist's fingers, yelping as his grip tightened, sharpened nails biting into her flesh.

Kicking frantically, the Wraith grunted and evaded her flailing limbs by sweeping between her legs. Slackening his grip on her neck, he toyed with her - allowing just enough air to rush into her lungs before her vision darkened. Running his free hand over the mounds of her breasts, laughter echoed in her ears as his hand descended over the plane of her stomach to coil in the fabric of her dress. Tearing at the skirt with a jerk, the material ripped away, baring her thigh and he slid fingers over the exposed flesh, the razor edge of his finger guard scraping a trail of blood from her knee to her hip, his hand rounding the curve of her thigh to press between her legs.

Convulsing, Jennifer attempted to twist away but her struggle served to fuel his desire. Savoring the fragrance surrounding her immobilized body, the Scientist bent to nip at her lips, penetrating her mouth with his tongue.

Unable to fight against the Scientist's stolid weight, her energy slipped away with the breath she could not draw - a painful prickling rushed through her limbs and Jennifer's fingers fell away. The Wraith's face filled the darkening tunnel of her vision as he studied her with glacial eyes, her crimson blood decorating his lips.

Capitulation meant nothing to him; the Scientist intended to kill her to spite Todd.

"_Now do you understand little human?"_

~x~

The Technician's fists tightened in fury on the offending fabric as a frustrated howl rose in his throat. Staring at the now lifeless pad, he was dumbfounded the female was able to use the transport. Controlling his amazement as he circled the pad, his temper flared - never had he encountered a human with the capability to use Wraith technology so easily.

He had to find the infuriating earth female and quickly.

Stepping within the ring of lights – a flash – and he was standing deep within the viscera of the ship as an oppressive weight descended upon him. This area was restricted and the Hive knew he did not belong, but he bit down on the discomfort and moved off the pad, searching the shadows for any sign the Commander's female had passed through the corridor.

The light of the transport faded and though he was poor tracker, the pungent aroma of the Commander's claim floated on stagnant currents. Easily able to follow the scent through the murky depths, he noted where fingers scratched a line through the mucid condensation, tracing the path of the conduit lying just beneath the surface.

The human was foolish to leave such a blatant trail anyone could see and clinging to the shadows, he stalked the irritating female until he heard a rumble. Pausing, realization filtered through his fury - he was not alone the corridor and he quickened his pace.

The scent grew in intensity and so did the sense of another. Grinding his teeth in frustration, as there would be no way to conceal his failure from the Commander, he rounded the twisted tunnel and emerged into a small chamber.

Shocked to find the superior with the jagged tattoo holding the Commander's female tight against the wall, he froze. Wrinkling his nose, he could taste the electricity in the air, the Scientist's obvious desire clouding the currents with pheromones. Left without an option, he bowed his head as was proper for his station but he chanced a glance at the superior as the Scientist leaned into the human, whispering something only she could hear.

The Scientist had every right to reprimand the human for entering a restricted area, regardless she was the Commander's property, but if the Scientist intended to sate his hunger with the female despite the Commander's claim, then he could not do so with a witness.

Nostrils flaring, the Technician sucked stale air over his sensory pits, muscles tense, waiting for the subtle change in the tattooed superior's body chemistry to signify an attack.

~x~

A moment of euphoria when air returned to her system and, leaning against the wall, muscles deprived of oxygen began throbbing as frightening reality crashed into Jennifer with the return of her senses. Pins and needles firing through her skin, Jennifer's ears rang while she panted fetid air infused with the Scientist's aroma, the pale face decorated with the lightning bolt tattoo hovering mere centimeters from her nose.

Pinned by the weight of his body, heat rose to her cheeks as the glacial gaze captured her wits, his hunger slipping through her feeble boundaries and trickling into her thoughts. Reveling in the sheer power of her terror, his chest vibrated with a rumbling purr and the Scientist ripped through the fabric at her crotch, dragging his hand over her mound to part her folds with lurid fingers.

Drawing a breath, Jennifer aspirated thick mucus clinging to her throat, a shriek caught in her lungs as she convulsed, frantically coughing to clear her airway. Powerless to end her misery at the hands of the Scientist, she scratched at the Wraith's wrist with numb fingers.

Anger dizzyingly coiled within her mind. Clenching her teeth while rage knotted the pit of her stomach, a feral sound emanated deep within her viscera. Growling, Jennifer's vision darkened as if someone peered through her eyes.

Startled, the Scientist's loosened his grip but insolently slid his hand over her torso, pausing at her breast before it traveled to seize her bicep, his palm still lingering over her throat.

Reluctant to release his toy, the Scientist's palm slid from her abused neck to fondle the silvery feeding mark on her chest and Jennifer trembled, unable to suppress the ecstatic lurch in her core as fingers rested over the scar. Sneering, the Scientist's lips curled with disdain as he backed away though he would not take his eyes from her face, even when his grip on her arm slackened and his feeding hand fell from her chest.

"_Take the female back to her Mas__ter,"_ the Scientist growled scornfully and pivoting on his heel, he marched from the chamber.

The cumbrous sensation clouding her vision subsided, leaving her senses reeling with nausea and falling to her knees, Jennifer gathered the torn fabric around her legs absently blotting the scratch on her thigh. To the Wraith, she was a thing to be used and discarded - they held no respect for life - their existence protracted beyond normalcy, sustained by the force she fought to preserve.

Tears seeped from the corners of her eyes, shoulders heaving with silent cries. Terror and relief rent a hole in her soul, a vacant space she longed to fill with something comfortably familiar but here in the bowels of an alien ship, the gravity of her situation pressed on her conscience like a lead weight.

~x~

Remaining still until the rustle of leather subsided and the displacement of the Scientist's presence faded, the Technician rushed forward, grabbing the female by her arms.

Pulling Jennifer from her knees he growled, "Stupid human – you will get us both killed!"

The Commander's female gasped, her dark eyes wide with fear as she struggled to focus on his face. Pale hair brushed his knuckles and his stomach lurched for the woman he bore a grudging respect - despite she was human.

Breathing heavily, his ire withered with their contact as relief flooded his tense muscles.

~x~

Shocked as Dum unleashed his anger, Jennifer hung from his manacle grip, heart pounding in her chest. But the Technician's features softened, his grasp relaxing while his fury burned to worry, allowing her a moment to gain her feet.

Steadying herself with the Technician's solid form, Jennifer stammered on a ragged breath, "I … think you saved my life - thank you."

The Wraith growled, hands dropping to his sides as if her words were poison.

Looking away from the Technician who suddenly went tense and surly, a hiss rang menacingly through the chamber.

"_What is this?"_

A tall figure blocked the meager light from the corridor and, not knowing if she should be relieved or worried, Jennifer wrung numb fingers calling to the form shadowed in the archway. "Todd?"

The Technician backed away, bowing awkwardly low, hands extended from his body in supplication.

Barely a breath escaped her lips as Todd flew from the archway, his hand clasping her arm and throwing her behind him. Landing hard on her side, buzzing surged through her mind, the stagnant air whirling with animosity.

The world hung motionless as Todd slammed the Technician into the wall, his feeding hand descending, smashing into the subordinate's chest, the leather armor preventing him from taking the Technician's life.

Scrambling to her feet, Jennifer lunged, wrapping her fingers around Todd's wrist.

"_Please, Todd …"_

His lips twitched but he ignored her insubstantial weight. The hand remained pressed against the Technician's chest as Todd growled a warning and she tugged at him, willing him to listen to her silent plea.

Refraining from antagonizing his superior, the Technician's eyes darted between her and the Commander, his face colored with disbelief at her audacity. Something passed between subordinate and superior and the Technician flinched, mewling, a chilling sound she never expected to hear uttered by a Wraith. Ripping her hand from Todd's wrist, Jennifer stepped back, swallowing down her terror.

With a hiss, Todd released the Technician. _"This is the second time Doctor Keller has begged for your life."_

It was an insult and the Technician bowed his head in disgrace.

Jennifer watched as the Commander, cold and ruthless, paced the length of the chamber until his gaze settled on her. Marching to her frazzled form, Jennifer tensed, but she stood her ground when his hand gripped her chin to examine the bruises on her neck. Sniffing with irritation, the Commander released her jaw and grabbed her arm. Dragging her to the genuflecting subordinate, Todd's cold hand bit into her bicep, his nails dug painfully into her skin.

Whimpering, Jennifer attempted to twist her arm free. "Please - you're hurting me."

Ignoring her plea and tightening his grip, Todd leaned over her ear and hissed, _"You want his life? Then it is yours. Should you disobey me again, he will suffer your punishment. Do you understand - __**human**__?" _

Jennifer nodded, terror choking the words from her throat.

Satisfied with her acquiescence, Todd turned away from the Technician, hauling her through the gloomy corridors by her arm.

Scrambling frantically at his side, she was winded and gulping air by the time they reached the transport pad. Tugging her body against his when the transporter engaged, disorientation clouded her senses as they materialized in a brighter passage and Todd continued his march, pulling her roughly through the corridor where other Wraith bobbed their heads acknowledging their Commander but her plight was ignored.

Panting, apprehension tightened Jennifer's chest as they wound a twisted course up the ramps to the Commander's quarters, the double doors parting with their approach.

Stomping over the threshold, Todd abruptly released her arm and she collapsed, gasping chilled air, unable to draw a full breath into her lungs. Todd simply walked away from her, his silence striking her more profoundly than words could have at that moment.

XXX

Having untangled himself from Rodney upon their return to the Daedalus, John rushed over to the medical wing to stuff the chip into the tech's hand and, after earning an annoyed huff when he leaned over the stereo microscope, he forced himself to wait on the opposite side of the bench attempting to occupy his mind with a riveting game of Minesweeper until the tech made her assessment.

"Colonel Sheppard?"

Springing up at the mention of his name, John prompted anxiously. "So?'

"The serial number imprinted on the chip is registered to Doctor Jennifer Keller, former CMO of the Atlantis Expedition, listed as MIA on -"

"Could it be a copy?" John cut off the technician, shifting his weight uncomfortably.

"Not likely -" the tech replied tersely but after a moment offered - "I could send it over to the Atlantis forensic team when we arrive – see if they can get the Doctor's DNA off it."

"Do it," John uttered and though he didn't think it was necessary, he needed all the ammunition he could manage when he presented Todd's offer to Woolsey.

Besides, it couldn't help to be absolutely sure before he broke the news to Rodney.

XXX

The rage was all consuming, burning in him like an inferno and he had to turn away from Jennifer before he did something he would most certainly regret.

Pacing the length of chamber, he forced himself to calmly unfasten the buckles of his coat, keeping his mind occupied by tugging at the intricate looping he favored over more conventional closures and unbuttoning the coat keeping the armor from chafing exposed skin. Furious when he found the Scientist was not in position during the systems trial, he interrupted the routine to reprimand the troublesome brother only to find he was engaged elsewhere. Bursting with rage, he confronted the Scientist through the Hive mind and too late he realized his mistake. The jagged tattooed Wraith was ready to discredit him - indicating a human spy wandered into the test area and it was the Commander's Lantean female.

Flying from his post, he peered through Jennifer's eyes and found the errant Wraith's insolence immensely infuriating. Grinding his teeth, anger surged in him again. With the entire Hive observing the encounter, he had no choice but to punish Jennifer, and he could only hope she would understand the danger of their situation. Challenge to his position placed them both in jeopardy and though he believed his crew was loyal, weakness in their Commander would not be tolerated. However, this precarious position was something he was accustomed to and he was sure to recover despite the Scientist's ineffectual meddling. But now he wondered at the Scientist's motivation – he was no position to command this Hive and if his actions were intended to create a rift between himself and Jennifer, then he had succeeded as she now lay silent on the floor, lurid scratches slashing her cheek and dark, glassy eyes staring at the wall.

The attack was entirely his doing, placing her in danger to satisfy his ambition and regret was another emotion to add to the mix as Jennifer's distant look knotted his guts – the fear of losing her overwhelmed him with vertigo, leaving him breathless with an emotion he thought had been purged long ago.

Shrugging off the leather armor and coat, he placed the garments over the back of a chair in an exercise of control - the deliberate and decisive movements a litany to clear his mind of the disturbing sentiments. Nevertheless, the silky under layer clung to his damp skin, his body responding to fevered emotions when he turned to Jennifer, bending over her prone form to slip his hands under her torso. Folding her against his chest, he carried her to the bed, laying her amongst the nest of pillows and blankets.

Waking from her stupor, she clung to him, slender fingers gripping the thin layer of cloth with white knuckles and, brushing pale hair from her face, he rocked her shivering form while her shoulders heaved with silent sobs.

Vivid bruises decorated her neck, converging into scabbed punctures near her spine and he had to take a moment to quench his fury, stifling the growl rising to his throat with the scent of another inundating the material covering his female. Ripping through the memory of the Technician, he saw the Scientist's hands on her flesh and watched as fingers found their way between her legs to violate her. Longing to take back that which was his by right, he suppressed the raw emotion, tucking Jennifer into his arms until her sniffling ceased and he could no longer suffer the scent of the Scientist.

Slitting the dress with the razor edge of his finger guard, he freed her of the offensive fabric and vehemently discarded the odious material. Struggling to untangle her limbs from his swift movements, Jennifer yelped at his fervor but her waning strength was no match for his and he pulled her back into his embrace, throwing the blankets over her as she trembled in his arms.

Testing the periphery of her thoughts, Jennifer's mind was a torrent of misery and he willed her calm, the heat of his body seeping into her naked flesh while his hands roamed over chilled skin, soothing bumps raised on her limbs.

"He wanted to kill me – he wants to kill you."

In no doubt of whom Jennifer spoke, all he could say was _'Yes'_ to the small rambling voice, brushing his lips across her brow.

Discontented with his apathetic remark, Jennifer sat up and glared indignantly at him. "Didn't you hear me? He wants to _kill_ you."

Todd sniffed. "It is nothing I did not expect from that one ... but he must remain until the work is finished."

Unsatisfied, Jennifer impetuously countered, "He purposely mixed the Hoffan samples hoping to infect you."

"And how would you know this?"

Turning sheepish, Jennifer lowered her gaze, guilt wafting through the currents of her thoughts. "I … saw it."

Scowling at her from narrowed eyes Todd growled, "You were warned -"

"Yes, but -"

"The Scientist showed you what he wished for you to see." Sighing, he twisted fingers into her pale locks. "You may be a surprisingly strong telepath yet a Wraith child could overwhelm you. Do not attempt to infiltrate his mind again or there will be consequences … and I do not think you wish to see the technician harmed."

Jennifer stiffened but Todd continued before resentment had the chance to form in her mind. "You simply cannot wander the ship - it was his responsibility to see to your safety and he must be punished for his failure. I expect you will consider your actions before doing something foolish in the future."

Sensing her displeasure, he knew Jennifer would not allow another to suffer. Counting on her empathy to deter any future deleterious actions, her irritation waned as he suspected it would and she settled despondently against his chest, her thoughts turning melancholic.

Attempting to alleviate her misery, Todd whispered into her hair, "The upgrades are nearly finished … then you can go home."

Stunned when tears leaked from her eyes, Jennifer's muscles tensed with renewed distress as she murmured, "_I don't want to go back to Atlantis."_

Biting his tongue on a retort, Jennifer's confession hung in the air between them and, before he could shake himself free of the spell, she whispered, _"I love you."_

His heart lurched painfully in his chest. Unable to utter a reply as Jennifer shifted to peek at him through tear-laden lashes, the blanket slid from her shoulder caressing the length of her arm to settle at her hip, exposing enticing pink nubs set against pale flesh. Holding his breath as he reigned in his desire, it was too much to believe this fragile female could weather the storm of his detestable existence and wrinkling his nose, Todd's lips twitched uncomfortably.

Stabbing at the sentiments swirling in his stomach, he clamped down on the precarious emotions growling derisively, "Love is a human concept."

Jennifer jerked away with his denial; the pain etched into her features mirroring his own as his spirit plunged into his stomach with the three perilous words he promised long ago would never cross his lips.

Gingerly, he pulled Jennifer back into his embrace and captured her attention with his eyes to offer her what little he could. _"You are valuable to me … leave it at that my Jennifer."_

The air prickled with static, his breath barely a wisp passing between his lips as he attempted to bury the emotions raging through his mind. Jennifer remained frozen in his grasp, but gasped with acerbic understanding as she skimmed the periphery of his thoughts and he moved over her, pressing her into the blankets, brushing his lips over hers, preventing her from dwelling on his reluctant confession.

The mounds of her breasts heaved against his covered chest, her heart pounding as vehemently as his and, suddenly desperate to feel her naked skin, Todd broke away, ripping the shirt over his head, tossing it to the side.

Hesitant, Jennifer's hands slid over swirling tattoos, tracing the black lines engraved into his translucent skin, fingers curving with his muscles, weaving a haphazard path as she explored his torso while his prurient body released Enzyme into his blood. Heat coiled in his veins as delicate hands inched lower across his abdomen, sending a shiver of want through his system. A rumbling purr echoed in his chest as he lowered his mouth to nip at her jaw and nestling into the crook of her neck to drink in her scent, he found the pink nub of her breast, caressing the tantalizing hardened flesh with his thumb.

The hands on his stomach gained confidence, descending until she found the crest of his pants and twisting her fingers into the buckle, Jennifer yanked, releasing the pressure on his throbbing cock. Slipping her hands against his skin, Jennifer found him inside the folds of leather. Running her fingers over his ridged length, she slicked her palms on the viscous fluid secreted with his mounting excitement.

Stunned at her boldness, Todd slid his cheek along her jaw until he could peer into eyes dilated with desire and he realized she needed him as much as he wanted her - both desperate to erase the memory of the Scientist's hands on her flesh.

Fortitude thinned with the onslaught of desire. Needing her now, Todd batted her hands away, ripping the seams of his leather pants in his haste to remove the constricting garment and sliding Jennifer into the cavity between his body and the bed, Todd spread her legs with his knee. Responding eagerly, Jennifer's legs curled around his hips as she moaned with the press of his member at her entrance. Gazing into her dark eyes while he penetrated her with one swift stroke, he plunged into her waiting depths with a groan of pleasure.

Their skin slicked with sweat and his breath quickened in excitement as Jennifer whimpered with each rapid thrust, nails scratching his skin, urging him on with every needful gasp. Brushing his thumb over scarlet lips, he tangled his fingers into tousled curls, savoring the scent of their coupling. Watching parted lips pant for air, he drowned in her, diving into her need until all he could sense was their intertwined bodies.

Lost within the depths of her mind, he was vaguely aware Jennifer had knotted her fingers through his to draw his hand to her chest and place the palm over the silvery mark. Shocked, the need to quench the desire nearly consumed him …

Jennifer wanted this - as did he - her desire clouding his intellect and he shuddered, knowing full well the danger of his actions. The desire to possess her completely clawed dangerously at his innards, his stomach churning as the maw bristled with hunger, ready to drink her essence with the press of the orifice against her skin.

Panting, _"You have no idea what you ask,"_ he succeeded in jerking his hand away before he fell prey to the craving and twisting the Enzyme slicked palm under her knee, he hitched the limb higher, grinding his hips into her - taking her breath away with the press of his lips before she could question his reluctance.

Breathing her in, Jennifer's arms curled around his neck, fingers deftly worked their way through his hair to massage the processes of his spine. Losing control over his need with the flutter of pleasure emanating from her fingers, he pounded into her, the tingling coiling in his groin until her passage tightened around his cock and she cried out. Arching her back, pressing her chest into his, he came with her, roaring with the pulses shattering his being, the fire exploding from his shaft into the woman writhing in ecstasy beneath him.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Loyalty

_Emerging from the shadows into a halo of flickering torch light, he approached the makeshift dais flanked by score of mean faced brothers. Summoned by the reigning female, his entourage mingled with those already present as the circle closed around him and the blade of a knife pressed him to his knees. _

_Sharp edged stones wedged uncomfortably into his skin, blood seeping into the sand beneath his legs. Breathing deeply, a salty metallic fragrance flavored the air and, catching a hint of cinnamon wafting from beyond the circle, he detected hard-soled boots crushing the angular pebbles littering the cavern floor. _

_Hidden among the throng, she appeared between two steely eyed brothers, amber tresses cascading over a slender shoulder, leather bodice cinched tantalizingly tight. Savoring the sight of her sweeping into the circle, the fabric of her dress clung hypnotically to her hips as she circled his bent form, her voice a whisper in both his mind and ears._

"_My Bright Star – __isn't that what the Lantean scientist called you?"_

_Shaking off the effects of her perfume while his entourage shifted, positioning themselves between those loyal to this female, he bit his tongue on a retort._

_Sniffing in annoyance when he did not answer, the female continued pacing, lazily turning on her heel. "You are a fool - they used you just as they used the rest of us."_

_Irritation surged through him and, no longer willing to keep silent, his reply turned the air to ice. "That may be so, but you would not be here without me." _

_Hissing, her mottled green fingers twisted into his silvery hair, yanking his head back to expose his chest, her feeding hand rising menacingly over his head. _

Chaos_ … a shuffling in the shadows as his allies quickly subdued the female's retinue._

_No longer in a position to pass judgment upon him, the female's hand hung ineffectually in the air and he curled his lips into a sneer._

_Doing her best to ignore his cohorts, clinging to the tenuous thread of authority she held, the female released his hair and continued her circuit across the stone strewn floor, her dual toned voice a low growl. "There are few of us left and because of this I will spare your life … _but_ for your crimes you will be marked with the star pattern -" Passing his shoulder, she captured his eyes in her glacial gaze and leaned over him. Sliding her chin along his cheek, a whisper, barely a wisp of air, slipped between her ruby lips into his ear. "__So you will always remember…"_

~x~

Startled awake, Todd lay staring at the ceiling where curved supports disappeared into a dark abyss. An urge to stroke the star pattern carved into his skin rushed over him. All those who knew the origins of his signature mark were gone, either by his hand or by his careful machinations, and yet the female persisted in his memory, lingering like a bad omen.

Haunted by the specter of his past, he murmured into Jennifer's ear and rose, creeping across the moon-speckled floor to dress.

On his way back to the main chamber, Todd retrieved his armored coat from the chair, and his hand settled on the pocket hidden among the folds of leather. Removing the items nestled within, he sat at the table, smoothing the fabric flat across the cool surface. Once blood red, the symbol had long since oxidized to a rusty brown, and he stared at the ambiguous warning, winding the pink ribbon around his index finger, until the motion caught his eye, and reminded him of his other, unsolved, dilemma.

Though he was no stranger to adversity, the Scientist's open challenge disturbed him more than he wanted to admit. Doubtless the Scientist would attempt to discredit him again to claim Jennifer as his own, and it was a prospect he was unwilling to entertain as he was unable to deny he felt something more than mere fascination with Jennifer's mind and body.

When first discovered among the provisions, he thought he could simply use Jennifer as a means to discover the source of the Hoffan infection but, with their clandestine liaison blossoming into something else, something he had not anticipated, he was finding it difficult to focus on his original goal. Jennifer's confession muddled his thoughts and, though he contemplated keeping her aboard his Hive, Jennifer's disregard for her own safety put them both at risk - her recklessness a distraction from his duties - causing him to shift his priorities to protect her from the Scientist.

Modifying this ship was critical to his plans. The Scientist's skills were necessary to enhance key systems to accept the Lantean power modules and, despite the Scientist's connection to his Watcher, the Scientist must remain and Jennifer must go, as he could no longer divide his attention between protecting her and the upgrades.

He had learned long ago such sacrifices were necessary, yet this simple decision caused him much anguish. Wanting Jennifer to stay was a fantasy he could not indulge and, tucking the ribbon back into his pocket, Todd was forced to wonder if John Sheppard had found the message embedded in Jennifer's tracking device.

XXX

Ronon's reflection glaring over his shoulder the entire flight made John's skin crawl. Discontent at his obvious lack of candor, Ronon stood and stalked out of the Jumper with Rodney in tow.

Left alone, John finished the post-flight checklist and exited through the Jumper's hatch, ducking around the corner when he spied Ronon ushering Rodney into the transporter. Heading straight for the stairwell, John's steps echoed as he made his way down to his quarters, stopping briefly to peek around the door and into the long hallway.

Greeted with an empty corridor, John dashed to his room, a grimace fixed to his face. Soon enough he would have to inform Rodney about Jen but right now he needed to figure out what would convince Woolsey to bargain for Jen's life. Luckily, Caldwell beamed directly to the control room when the Daedalus made orbit and John figured he had about an hour to get his shit together before Richard expected his report. Unfortunately John's mind was blank as he dumped his backpack on the bed and began rifling through the contents.

Distracted while he plugged in his iPod and returned shampoo bottles to the bathroom, the door chime sounded, freezing him in his tracks. Glancing at the clock, John doubted Woolsey's meeting with Caldwell was concluded, besides, someone would call him over the conn.

Pulling aside the curtain to peek around the window frame, John caught sight of the back of Teyla's head as she swiped her hand over the sensor. The chime sounded a second time.

Opening the door, John forced a genial smile onto his lips. "Hey Teyla, when did you get back?"

"Hey yourself John." Unpleasantly pleasant, Teyla pushed passed him into his room.

Leaning on a decorative support, John groaned inwardly. "Guess you saw Ronon?"

All Teyla managed was "John -" in a disapproving tone before he cut off her criticism.

"I know, I know – I just … don't know what to tell him." Avoiding Teyla's gaze, John raked his fingers through his perpetually disheveled hair.

Quietly sliding to his side, Teyla grasped his hand before he yanked every hair from his head and stated firmly, "You need to tell him the truth," as her fingers squeezed his pulse in support.

"Do you know what Todd wants in return?" John blurted out defensively.

"Whatever it is John -" Teyla started by shaking her head, but John cut her off again.

"Michael's database - among some other information … I'm sure it wouldn't take Todd long to figure out why Michael was so interested in the Athosians – and your son."

Teyla's hand dropped to her side, words hanging limp from her tongue and it was John's turn to offer support.

"I'm sorry Teyla, this is … complicated."

"You can't give Todd the database." She asserted sharply and when he didn't immediately answer, Teyla's back stiffened, huffing a breathy, "John -"

Bang! Bang! BANG!

John's head swiveled to the curtain where the outline of a figure hammered its fist against his door. Glad to put off Teyla for the moment but doubtful this was the distraction he wanted, John marched to the door. Pressing the release, the figure rushed him. Shoving into his chest with both hands, the figure knocked him backward into Teyla.

Scrambling to keep his feet, John put out a hand to prevent being rushed a second time.

Blinking, John focused his vision on the intruder - ruffled thinning hair and red-rimmed eyes - "Rodney!"

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Rodney screamed, his voice raising several decibels.

"What?" John mumbled, confused until he spotted Ronon lurking outside the door looking sheepish.

John flashed Ronon a disappointed glance as Rodney bashed him in the shoulder with his fist.

"Where's the fucking chip John?"

XXX

After reporting to the Supervisor for his assignment, the Technician trudged down several levels making his way to the starboard chamber of the cargo hold. As punishment for his failure to control the Commander's doxy, he was ordered to perform maintenance on a number of vacant pods and the trip took him to an infrequently used section of the hold. Surprised the Supervisor assigned maintenance of the reserve pods over more important tasks, he growled in frustration when he paged through the roster. This duty was beneath him and the Supervisor took the opportunity to rile him with the most menial of tasks.

Suspecting the assignment would extend well into his scheduled rest period, he reached the first pod and ran the diagnostic routine. The program returned a simple blockage in an ancillary duct. Grimacing as he shifted his console to the crook of his arm, he freed his hands to clear the faulty tube of its obstruction.

"_What an _interesting_ task the Commander has assigned to you -"_

Surprised he felt no disturbance to indicate another was near, the Technician twisted around to face the intruder as the lilting voice echoed from the mouth of a misty access corridor.

"_- first, playing wet nurse to his human and now … _menial_ labor. What _shall_ he have you do next?" _

Disinclined to answer, the Technician merely bowed his head in respect for as the Scientist emerged from the passage and idly circled the chamber. It was no coincidence he found himself alone, deep within the viscera of the ship and his muscles tensed with the sense of imminent danger.

Waiting until the Scientist's footfalls fell silent and a minuscule creak of leather signaled he could end his genuflection, the Technician raised his head. "Why are you here?"

The superior wraith growled in warning.

Averting his eyes, the Technician again lowered his head but his gaze flicked back to the Scientist when the superior resumed his circuit of the chamber.

"_This -"_ the Scientist continued, spreading his arms as he roamed the room - _"is beneath you. Your skills are better put to use elsewhere. Yet here you are toiling under the yoke of absurdity … for what purpose? To pamper the Commander's prized pet?"_

The Scientist stopped pacing, strategically blocking the exits and, cursing the stupidity of his inaction, the Technician bowed his head lower, bending slightly at the waist to wait for the attack. But when several breaths passed and no challenge came, he cautiously raised his head to see the superior sneering, holding a syringe in his feeding hand. Confused, he retreated.

Laughing derisively at the Technician's reaction, the Scientist grunted. _"Power is shifting youngling, I suggest you do not take too long to choose a side."_ Placing the syringe on the curvature of a support as he turned to exit through the main corridor, the mocking lilt faded from the Scientist's voice. _"For the pet."_

XXX

Vaguely, Jennifer remembered whispered words and a shock of chilled air on bare skin before she curled under the rumpled blankets to fall into a heavy dreamless sleep. Now, though, the light of pre-dawn bathed the room in reddish-orange hues and, forced to crack her eyes open, she spied Todd seated at the table. Too much had happened in the past day and, feigning sleep, she withdrew beneath the blankets.

Still angry Todd claimed her as his property, Jennifer's fingers moved to brush the scabs at the crook of her neck but the series of pinprick wounds were the least of her worries. Almost able to feel the Scientist's fingers trailing over her flesh, she tentatively swallowed past the ache in her throat.

Whimpering as the encounter with the Scientist played over in her mind, Jennifer shoved the corner of Todd's blanket into her mouth to muffle the sound. The Scientist terrified her but what should frighten her more was she was no longer afraid to be with Todd. Just the thought of his hands on her flesh made her tense with excitement and she couldn't escape the heat rising from her sticky loins as Todd's breathy voice echoed in her mind. _'You have no idea what you ask… '_

A weight on the mattress intruded on her thoughts and, sliding into the depression as a weight moved to her back, Jennifer felt fingers trail over her skin.

Brushing tousled hair away from her shoulder, Todd's lips grazed her neck. "You are troubled."

Trapping a peevish sigh behind her teeth, Jennifer muttered, "It's rude to eavesdrop."

Sniffing into her hair, Todd's breath tickled the sensitive flesh behind her ear as his hand slid over her shoulder descending to her hip, setting her skin ablaze. Despite her anger with him for marking her as _property_, Jennifer's stomach lurched with desire and, turning to face him, she met feline eyes glinting with fiery light.

Startled by the urge to forget her annoyance and melt into his arms, Jennifer scrambled to the edge of the bed and managed, "I should bathe -" before Todd was at her side, fingers circling her forearm.

"You must not."

Annoyed because he simply assumed she would comply, Jennifer huffed and swept the blanket around her as she stood but Todd's manacle grip jerked her back to the mattress.

She fell against his chest with a surprised gasp, and Todd seized her chin, sharply tilting her head to examine the bruises on her neck with a rumbling growl. "It must appear I have punished you for wandering into the restricted area. My scent will cover the Scientist's duplicity and the bruising will only serve to support the deception … now dress."

Shooting Todd a disgusted look when he released her chin, Jennifer yanked her arm from his grasp and stomped her way to the dressing room. Alone in the cave-like closet, she toyed with the idea of bathing just to spite him but dressed anyway, hands shaking in frustration while she buttoned the corset.

Straightening the rose colored skirt, Jennifer stared down at her slipper encased feet wondering what had happened to her black military boots and gray Atlantis uniform. It seemed forever since she wore the coat trimmed in yellow or treated a patient in the city's infirmary and, oddly enough, she didn't seem to miss her life, her temperament more suited to a quiet research laboratory than CMO. What she did miss was the quiet talks she had with Todd sitting at the table while she ate and he … didn't.

The thought made her pause. Not exactly picture perfect - it wasn't like she could introduce Todd to her Dad. Melancholic, Jennifer emerged from the dressing room, picking up the blanket on her way through the portal.

Lips curled into his trademark smirk, Todd waited by the divan, surveying her head to foot. Sure Todd was pleased she chose to concede to his 'suggestion' rather than defy his command, Jennifer was caught between wanting to slap the incessant sneer from his face or sample the flavor of his lips. Riddled with confusion, she avoided Todd's gaze by skirting the couches to return the blanket to his bed.

Startled when a gray-green hand clasped her wrist, Jennifer yelped as Todd's arm circled her waist, pulling her against his chest. Dropping the blanket on her feet, the potent aroma of leather and musk filled her lungs and desire flooded her heart with traitorous thoughts.

"Look at me Jennifer." Unable to resist his request, she reluctantly peered at him through her eyelashes. "Do not place yourself in danger by thwarting my attempts to protect you."

Skimming the length of her back, Todd's hands twisted into honeyed locks grown long with her stay aboard his ship. Closing her eyes, Jennifer heaved a sigh, savoring the sweet lascivious energy growing in her core and lifted her chin while Todd's arms tightened around her, finding his mouth waiting for hers, stealing her breath as their lips met. Swept away by mounting desire, Jennifer moved to unhook the buckles at his neck but Todd seized her wrists, as the kiss broke.

"The Technician comes to escort you to the laboratory."

Tilting her head to see Todd's eyes glazed with want, Jennifer shook off his hold as she nipped at his chin. "He can wait."

A husky "No" sounded over her head but, ignoring Todd's response, her teeth grazed his jaw as her hands returned to the buckle at his throat.

More resolute, Todd backed away, re-latching the partially undone buckle. "I must finish the tests interrupted yesterday. The Technician is responsible for your safety and he will escort you to and from my laboratory as needed."

Audibly grinding her teeth, blood rushed to her face with Todd's not so carefully veiled accusation the interruption was entirely her fault.

Fixing Todd with a dark stare, Jennifer's conviction turned the air to ice. "Just kill the damn scientist."

Todd turned deadly serious as he examined her gravely. "I cannot."

Dissatisfied, Jennifer's heart pounded in her chest as she snapped, "Then get Kenny to do it!"

Long fingers circled her bicep and Todd wrenched her close as a growl rose in his throat. Hovering over her face, Todd's hot breath mingled with her suddenly terrified panting. "My second is engaged elsewhere and if it were so simple then the Scientist would already be dead."

Choking back a sob, Jennifer gazed at him through watery eyes as the silvery strands of Todd's hair drifted around her face. Unable to decide how she felt about his brusque tone, Jennifer shivered, nuzzling into Todd's shoulder. Welcoming the warmth of his body penetrating her fear chilled skin, she admonished herself for melting into his arms, his physical contact easing her fear of the Scientist.

Retreating, Todd held her at arm's length, his finger trailing gently over her cheek. "Appearances are important. Now … do as I say and go with the Technician."

XXX

Absent from his ship far too long, wandering the quiet passages normally provided relief but the comfortable feel of the organic walls surrounding him did nothing to calm the anxiety rumbling inside his gut. Recent events left him rattled, the confrontation with the humans in his quarters constantly nagged at his thoughts. But it was not that incident which caused his restlessness; it was the decision he must make. Twisting and turning, moving deeper into the viscera of his ship, he found himself hollow, his mind blank, wondering why the Commander chose to reveal his parentage.

Whatever the reason, that the Commander wanted his loyalty was clear. A Wraith who could use Lantean technology was dangerous and, as long as he followed the Commander without question, he was a valuable tool. Conversely, if he embarked on his own path, his ability to use Lantean tech gave him an advantage over his brothers. A tempting option, but it would pit him against the Commander and some foolish part of him hoped his Sire's intentions were not entirely due to his functionality. It was this sliver of doubt that forced him to delay his decision.

Reaching the juncture of several passages, he placed his palm on the veined surface of an exposed conduit, as unresolved emotions roiled in his gut. Energy pulsed beneath his hand, the thumping hum magnified by his physical contact and if the semi-consciousness controlling the flow knew his intent, it would recoil from his touch.

A mental sweep of the area reinforced what he already knew, he was alone and, reaching into the folds of leather, he produced the device, which brought him to these lonely corridors. Brushing his hand across the angular surface activated the device and he briefly studied the symbols scrolling across the surface.

Nestling the device between the rigid support and the conduit, the time was quickly approaching when he must choose. An explosion would temporarily disable his ship, providing an excuse why his Hive would fall out of hyperspace between systems.

Then he would wait.

XXX

First the massive conference table, now this equally massive brown and black stained desk. It reminded John of the one in his father's home office but it was Richard Woolsey perched in the matching chair, leaning over the table top, surveying his report with a grim expression.

"So we are to assume Doctor Keller has been in Todd's possession the entire time?"

"It seems that way," John replied uneasily.

"And you believe him?" Looking up from the hastily scrawled report, Woolsey phrased the question as if he already knew John's answer.

Leaning forward, uncomfortable with his own assessment, John sighed. "I don't have any reason not to believe him and the message Rodney found on Jen's biometric chip confirms Todd's story."

Frowning more than normal, Richard sat back resting his elbows on the arms of his chair and steepled his hands in front of his lips.

Disturbed by Woolsey's sudden introversion, John rapped his knuckles on the desk's black edging. "Todd wasn't exactly interested in negotiating. We give him Michael's database or he keeps Jen."

With a grunt, Richard straightened the papers in front of him, a thin sheen of sweat glistening on his forehead. "Jen knows what's in Michael's database - she's been investigating his research for months. So, either way, Todd gets what he wants."

They both fell silent, staring uncomfortably at each other.

Suppressing the urge to scratch the scar he wore on his chest, John muttered the inevitable conclusion. "We can't let him keep Jen."

Woolsey's head dipped in defeat, "No we can't"

XXX

Once the door of Todd's quarter's slid open, there was no chance to protest. Paraded through heavily trafficked corridors flanked by two hard muscled Drones, Jennifer followed the Technician with eyes planted firmly on her feet. Suffering the predatory gaze of wraith warriors who stood aside as their group passed, she suppressed the urge to rub fitfully at her neck. The leers piercing her back made Jennifer think more closely on what Teyla, and now Todd, had told her. Wraith politics involved a great deal of posturing and, while it was logical, it did nothing to assuage her fear.

By the time they reached the laboratory, her skin was chilled with sweat and the stray thought entered her head that maybe she should have pressed Todd to let her stay in his quarters but the monolithic Drones turned to frame the portal as she crossed the threshold and the door slid shut. Wringing pale hands, Jennifer attempted to return feeling to limbs gone numb with worry while she made her way past the benches to the analyzer. Relieved she did not catch sight of the Scientist, Jennifer had expected the slippery wraith would make an appearance just to spite Todd but she hadn't felt his presence among the throng and was grateful the Scientist was either occupied or chose to stay away.

'_Appearances are important' _Jennifer reminded herself - _perhaps the Scientist was playing this twisted game as well… _but to what end, Jennifer didn't know and it made her shudder involuntarily with preconceived possibilities.

_Dammit, I need to get it together._

Sniffing derisively in her direction, the Technician rounded the bench and Jennifer fixed a glare in his direction but the wraith ignored her, sliding his hands into the primary console's interface.

Suspicious, Jennifer snapped, "What are you doing?"

Wrinkling his nose in an imitation of a dog's growl, the Technician hissed through serrated teeth. "I am indicating to the Commander you arrived safely."

"How?"

"With the designated signal." He snarled impatiently, and added sharply, "Do not ask questions."

Irritated, Jennifer stared at the Technician as she touched the surface of her console. The membrane lit up indicating the last run had finished and, sitting on the stool, she resigned herself to examining the results but uncertainty plagued her mind. Dark circles decorated the Technician's face, white hair hanging limp from his scalp. Clearly the Technician was miserable and Jennifer couldn't help but wonder where his loyalties lay in the shifting pool of Wraith politics.

Keeping her mind blank, afraid the wraith might read her thoughts, Jennifer gripped the edges of the console until she worked up the courage to gamble. "I need a fresh control sample."

The Technician lifted his head and scrutinized her down his pointed nose before his eyes nonchalantly returned to his display. "I cannot leave."

Eager to be rid of the Wraith, Jennifer stiffened her resolve with an authoritative tone. "I need that sample or I can't finish my work."

Slowly standing upright, the Technician appraised Jennifer through heavy lidded eyes. A few breathless moments passed until his lips curled into a sneer and he turned to an alcove where he retrieved an item Jennifer couldn't see. Coming around the bench with the item concealed in his hand, Jennifer choked down the urge to back away and covertly grabbed a spent syringe from the bench she knew contained traces of purified Hoffan toxin. Swallowing the thick mucus gathering on her tongue, Jennifer was rooted to the stool, temporarily mesmerized by the length of leather armor billowing like a sail behind his carefully placed steps.

Holding her breath, the air charged with anticipation. The hair on the back of her neck prickled, her muscles tensed as the wraith lunged. Bringing her hand around, the Technician adroitly caught her wrist, twisting the syringe away from her limp hand. A helpless scream escaped from her lips while the weapon rolled away and the wraith turned, pinning her arm against the bench.

Pressed against his back, Jennifer shoved the Technician's immobile form, desperate to see why he held her arm.

"Be still human." The Technician growled as she frantically pushed his back, clawing at his stringy hair.

Gasping as a sharp pain bit into the crook of her arm, a needle she guessed, and her thoughts scattered. Mindlessly kicking at the Technician legs, he grunted and let her go. Dropping to the floor in a heap, Jennifer's breath came in rapid gasps as he leaned over her, placing the half filled syringe in her lap. Staring dumbfounded at the syringe, Jennifer lifted her eyes to gaze at the Wraith towering over her.

"I am loyal to the Commander and no other." The Technician spit and as he turned on his heel, he acerbically called over his shoulder, "Your _sample_ Doctor Keller."

Still in shock, Jennifer stood with the syringe in hand and took a moment to right her skirt. Glaring at the Technician as he returned to the primary console, Jennifer injected her blood into the analyzer despite she had no practical use for the sample, but there was no way she would give the wraith the satisfaction of correctly calling her bluff.

Perching on the edge of stool, Jennifer gazed at the data on her console but could not focus on the chromatogram, too tense to see the peaks displayed on the membrane, as the confrontation played over in her mind. Knowing she wasn't getting any work done, Jennifer switched her view to the current run, her blood sample. The membrane displayed a live feed and the peaks dipped or grew as the proteins were detected. Only marginally interested, Jennifer glanced over the data but several peaks caught her eye which made her heart nearly stop – peaks marked with a particular Wraith character she had come to recognize from the infected samples.


	20. Chapter 20

Standard disclaimer applies: Don't own SGA or its characters. I'm only borrowing them for my own demented purposes.

This chapter is rated _**'M'**_ – so I hope it lives up to all of your expectations!

And …

Special thanks to Isolde for continuing to put up with my poor grammar.

* * *

Chapter 20: Duplicity

Scheduled to initialize the newly constructed relay before the trial began, the Scientist made his way through twisting corridors, deliberately passing the chamber where he intercepted the Commander's pet. The scent of the female's fear clung to the misty air, the potent perfume momentarily causing his head to swim with the salty taste of her sweat, which lingered on the tip of his tongue.

The discovery of the Commander's Lantean female wandering alone in the bowels of the ship had piqued his covetous nature and such good fortune needed exploitation. Dwelling on the possibilities her ownership conjured, the addition of her knowledge to his own substantive skills would secure his position as Chief Scientist and thereby, earn him the right to mate with the Queen of his Alliance. Unfortunately, the arrival of the young Technician interrupted his scheme, but it was only a momentary setback as he already set a new plan in motion.

A self-satisfied smirk graced his lips but, marching through the final archway, the smile withered as he reassessed his primary goal. Irked his intellect was delegated to a task better suited to a subordinate, he could not afford one of the technicians to unmask his work on the relay. Skirting the periphery of the chamber to access the control panel, he placed one long nailed finger onto the interface and, upon activating the relay with a mental command, he signaled his readiness to begin the trial.

Leaning over the heavy conduit, the Scientist rested his palm against the veined surface as energy trickled into the organic tube. Critical to the success of his mission, the relay regulated power flow to the ventral hyperdrive engine and he had spent the last several months blocking growth factors to the duct. Skimming the skin-like sheathing with his hands, his fingers followed spider-webbed arteries, which normally supplied nutrients to the thick organic pipe. After slowly starving the length of conduit, a significant weakness had occurred where the tube met the relay, and once the newly modified engines were fully engaged, the relay would fail, causing the tube to fracture, thereby incapacitating the vessel.

Heart thumping in time to the current's oscillations, an exhilarating sensation crawled up his spine. Never had a Hive been able to sustain such massive energy levels for an extended period and, when the upgrades were completed, this ship would be able to travel between the voids to access new feeding grounds. The Alliance who controlled this ship would be unstoppable and he intended deliver it to his Queen.

XXX

Commanded to disrupt the watcher's alliance, the device he had planted counted down to an inevitable conclusion. Sabotaging his own ship did not settle well in his conscience and now, as he took a winding course up the ramps to the command deck, the gravity of his actions weighed heavily upon his steps. Under the constant scrutiny of his crew, certain they would sense his indecision, it seemed their eyes constantly bored into the back of his skull, attempting to dissect information from the folds of delicate pale tissue within.

Too late to alter his plans, he rounded the last turn, sweeping onto the command deck.

A silent acknowledgement passed among those present and the primary console was vacated so he could assume his rightful place. Laying hands stiffly on the controls, the process of his spine tingled in anticipation and though he appeared calm as he performed the mundane tasks of his position, the incessant itching between his shoulder blades made his fingers twitch involuntarily.

Suddenly, a violent shudder shook the ship, bioluminescent lights flickering as power distribution to sub-systems failed. The constant hum of the engines ceased and the Hive dropped out of hyperspace with a deafening silence.

"_Report!" _ he ordered over the cacophony of voices filtering through the Hive mind.

Breaking over the din, the Chief Engineer replied from the hyperdrive control chamber. _"Commander, the ancillary power module in the dorsal hyperdrive relay has exploded. It appears only secondary systems have been affected but the hyperdrive has been taken off-line until a physical assessment of the damage can be made."_

Already knowing the extent of the damage, he suspected the Chief would soon find evidence of sabotage, something he did not want conveyed to the crew.

"_Make the assessment__** personally**__," _he ordered, the sharp annoyed tone of his command leaving no room for interpretation

"_Understood Commander," _the Chief replied, tersely, through the Hive mind.

Satisfied the Chief would temporarily keep the outcome of his investigation quiet; he turned to the lieutenant manning the power distribution console. "Re-route power around the damaged -"

"Commander!"

Interrupted by the communications officer, he growled disapprovingly but nodded for the subordinate to continue as he had anticipated what would happen next.

"A Hive has dropped out of hyperspace – their Queen commands you to attend her."

Sniffing in amusement, the rival Hive's Queen had no direct authority to command him, yet no Queen would _request_ an audience with a male. Choosing this stretch of empty space because he knew the young Queen patrolling this area was eager to raise her status, he suspected she would attempt to seduce him into revealing his Alliance's secrets as his quick departure from the Commander's side could indicate his position within his Alliance had faltered.

"Affirm their request and have the Chief Engineer meet me in the dart bay."

Abandoning the console, he left the command deck for the bay, his skin gone clammy with anticipation.

Not yet decided on the best course of action, he navigated the twisted corridors where a score of Drones and their handler stepped aside so he could pass. Feeling the tension in his muscles, he expected a challenge at any moment, but he emerged through the final archway to find the Chief already waiting, bent low at the waist.

Signaling the Chief to rise with a curt mental command as he approached the dart, the subordinate straightened, a grim expression decorating his face.

"Commander, the explosion in the ancillary power module appears -"

Interrupting the Chief, he kept his voice low so it would not carry in the cavernous space. "I am aware of what caused the damage to the power sub-system, you will ensure no one else knows."

The revelation came as a surprise to the Chief, the engineer's eyes flaring with doubt as he contemplated the possibilities for his superior's actions. But he did not idly choose to share this information with his third in command and, as he expected, the Engineer nodded, coming to the conclusion there was more to this situation than outwardly apparent.

"I have been ordered to meet with this Queen." Effortlessly hopping onto the beveled wing of the Dart, he peered down at the Chief whose frown had deepened. "I leave you in charge of the Hive until my return."

XXX

A cold wash of dread crawled down Teyla's spine as she bounded down the service stairs in a last ditch effort to waylay the inevitable. Nearly knocking over a technician when she bolted from the doorway, Teyla raced for Rodney's laboratory only to be intercepted by John.

"Teyla -" John stood with his hands out blocking access to the laboratory door – "I wanted to tell you but there wasn't time."

Out of breath, Teyla choked down her mounting fear. "You can't do this John – you're putting Torren and my people in danger!"

John swallowed, a sour look on his face but he refused to back down. "I know you're upset. Woolsey decided to give Todd a _modified_ database along with Jen's data on the Hoffan infection."

Stopped short of pounding her fist into his chest, Teyla hands fell skeptically to her side. "And Todd agreed to this?"

Satisfied Teyla wasn't about to knock him out, John reached for her arm, offering her reassurance, despite his own misgivings. "Todd has no idea and never will. Rodney's copying the data now."

~x~

In Rodney's estimation, giving Todd Michael's database was a small price to pay to free Jen. Setting the crystal in the slot, he prepared the upload. Woolsey's instructions were to leave out any reference to the Athosians or integrating Wraith DNA with human but, as Rodney excluded the data, he found gaping holes in the cross reference Todd was unlikely to miss.

"Dammit," Rodney growled in frustration. So close to the end of this nightmare, it had to be now he discovered just removing bits of information wouldn't work and, rubbing fitfully at his eyes, Rodney plopped down on the nearest stool to think.

Trying to shake off his mounting panic, there was simply no way to just exclude the data and he didn't have time to cover the holes. Any patchwork he attempted would only make the missing information more obvious. Staring at the screen, the past six months were a foggy dream, and now, speeding towards the light at the end of the tunnel, he couldn't allow anything or anyone to impede his path. Biting his lip, Rodney uploaded all the data onto the Lantean storage crystal, convinced it was the only viable option.

XXX

Though its mass was negligible, the syringe was dead weight in his pocket, disrupting his concentration, gnawing at the periphery of his thoughts so his attention wandered between monitoring Doctor Keller's data and the confrontation in the tunnel.

It was no mystery why the Scientist chose to approach him. Assigned to assist the Commander's female in the laboratory, he had nearly unlimited access to the earth human without the interference of witnesses and, though he had the opportunity to inject Doctor Keller with the contents of the syringe, he had not.

Stealing a glance in the female's direction, he growled inwardly. Unusually defiant for a worshiper, she was more complacent since he presented her with the sample of her own blood but still he wondered what demand she would make of him next. Tasked to give her any assistance short of helping her escape, he reached into the folds of leather and took the needle from his pocket. Humans from Earth were a valuable commodity. Given their knowledge of Lantean technology, he understood all too well why the Scientist had such interest in her as he entertained the very same notion. However, he discarded those traitorous thoughts, deciding his best option was to remain loyal.

Watching the female through slitted eyes as she chewed on her lip, he injected a sample of the syringe's contents into his analyzer and waited for the data to scroll across his screen.

A sharp breath drew his attention across the chamber.

"I need to speak with the Commander immediately."

Annoyed by the distraction, he hissed in Doctor Keller's general direction, returning his gaze to his console.

There was a moment of silence before the female spoke again, her tone carrying an air of authority more common to a Queen than a worshiper. "Perhaps you misunderstand – it was not a request."

The bite of her words made him pause. She was agitated, her tension filling the air with an acrid aroma. Wrinkling his nose at the unpleasant sensation, he tempered his reaction to her insolence despite his growing irritation. "You are to remain in the laboratory until the Commander returns."

"When?"

Seeking to dismiss her needless badgering, he growled through clenched teeth. "When he returns."

"How long?" the Commander's female pressed.

"Enough!" He snarled, his own anxiety mounting with Doctor Keller's distress. "The Commander indicated you are to remain here for your protection. Now return to your work."

The female grumbled something under her breath which he ignored, his eyes returning to his screen but her apprehension made his skin crawl and he glanced up from the results, too distracted to concentrate.

Water dotted her eyelashes. Annoyed by the continued interruption, he ground his teeth. Human motivations confused him and, though he had little experience working with them due to his rank, those who served the Hive emulated their masters and did not display such emotions.

Uncomfortable, he shifted his weight wondering how long he would have to suffer this torture but as luck would have it, his screen displayed a coded message: _I Return_.

XXX

Rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger, John felt the headache he'd been fighting all day start to take hold and he regretted not popping a couple of Advil before leaving the locker room for the Jumper bay. It had taken far too long to find the message stored on Jen's biometric chip and, zipping up his vest, John hurried through the bay, coming around the beveled end of the Jumper to meet his team.

Shrugging his holster strap into a more comfortable position, John looked to McKay. "Do you have it?"

Distracted, Rodney patted his breast pocket. "Umm – yeah."

It was an odd reaction, even for Rodney, but John chalked it up to the fact McKay was still really pissed at him. Grimacing, John didn't have time to deal with Rodney's indignation, as Todd was quite explicit in his instructions. The address would only be available for 30 seconds and, if they did not dial the gate before time was up then Jen would remain on his Hive.

Climbing the ramp, he automatically headed to the pilot seat, turning to hand his P90 to Teyla as she made her way forward, sitting in the chair behind him. Catching her eye for second, she gave a half smile to his unasked 'Are you okay?' before turning to secure his weapon in the cockpit locker.

Glad at least Teyla had forgiven him, John settled in the seat, tapping a few buttons to initialize the Jumper's systems. Glancing over his shoulder as the engines began their distinctive hum, Ronon gave him a terse nod, which was all he was likely to get from the Satedan on any given day and Rodney, coming forward to the co-pilot's seat, ignored him completely, opening his ever present laptop to plug into the Jumper's auxiliary port.

"This is Sheppard -" he began over the conn while the docking clamps retracted and the Jumper dropped through the hatch into the Gate room - "ready when you are."

Chuck's voice echoed in the Jumper. "Dialing the gate now."

The cockpit glass reflected the constellations as they lit up around the ring. Having stood at the foot of the ramp enough times to loose count, John almost felt the distinctive whine of energy building within the circle as each chevron turned blue, until the complete address was encoded. The event horizon burst from the center in a shower of glacial rain, coming to rest in a pool of shimmering light.

John shifted in his seat. "Last chance off this roller coaster."

Patting his shoulder, Teyla's confident voice sounded from behind. "I do not know what a roller coaster is John, but we are ready."

XXX

Though the trial was satisfactorily concluded, he was dissatisfied with the result. Pouring over the logs, Todd attempted to determine why the data disturbed him, but his attention wavered as he doted on the same immutable details. Realizing he was getting nowhere, he snapped at the technicians to re-analyze the data before twisting on his heel, heading for the ramps.

Skirting the ventral perimeter of the ship, he wandered into aft observation gallery and gazed through the great curved window. Deep within the viscera of the ship, the sensation of loneliness was sickeningly sweet and the temptation to dwell upon his past overwhelming.

A world so different than how he remembered lay beyond the glass, broken trees littered the darkened terrain, their blackened trunks stretching out into the twilight like long arms gathering gloom. The ship had been here long enough for shrubs to grow between the timbers; curling into a tangled web where a small rodent scurried into a thicket, unaware it was observed by his predatory eyes. It was a mistake to come here; this place held too many memories and it was difficult to keep secrets in the past when they pressed upon his mind with striking clarity. Haunted too much of late and anxious to leave the ghosts behind, it also meant his time with Jennifer must end. Holding her in the laboratory, he hoped distancing himself would make this moment easier yet … he could not rid her visage from his mind.

Staring out into the twilight he sensed the Sub-Commander's Second draw near.

"Commander, the gate has been activated."

It was as he expected; in the Genii cell, Sheppard had been adamant no one was left behind and he had no reason to believe Jennifer would be exempt from this declaration.

Dismissing the Second with a wave, the subordinate left to carry out his orders, abandoning Todd to the dark and his loneliness.

As he stood there, yanking absently on his goatee, an incommodious feeling rose within his throat. He knew he should return to the command deck and his duties but, starting toward the ramp, Todd hesitated, glancing over his shoulder into the empty passages on the far side of the room. On an impulse, he turned and mounted the ramps leading to his laboratory, a sense of urgency constricting his chest with every step.

Because the lower passages were empty, Todd quickly found himself standing before the laboratory door and drew a raspy breath as the organic wall retracted. Stepping over the threshold, he spied Jennifer perched atop her stool.

Intercepted by the Technician before he passed the first set of benches, the youngling dipped his head in respect. "Commander, I have -"

"Leave." Todd intoned sharply, unable to take his eyes from Jennifer's honeyed locks.

The subordinate hesitated. "Commander -"

"It can wait!" he barked, wholly uninterested in what the Technician wished to convey.

Shocked into silence, the Technician bowed but continued to stand his ground until a low rumble began in Todd's chest and the youngling must have thought better than to test his superior's patience because he bolted through the portal without a second glance. Finally alone, Todd rounded the benches to survey the source of his constant distraction.

Scrambling from the stool as he approached, Jennifer retreated, hugging her arms to her chest, eyes glaring fiercely in the subdue light. Confused, Todd paused mid-step.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Jennifer growled, vehement, and when he didn't answer, she shuffled to the analyzer, indicating the chromatogram displayed on the screen. "My blood test, tell me why there is Enzyme in my blood?"

Outwardly, he could detect no reason for Jennifer's reaction, save the acrid fragrance of unshed tears hanging in the atmosphere. Narrowing his eyes, Todd ignored the unwelcome tension swelling in his muscles and swept past Jennifer's shoulder, resting his hand on the edge of the console. Magnifying the graph's scale, he sought one peak in particular. It was minuscule and could possibly be contamination from a previous specimen, but it was there nonetheless.

"Impossible," he remarked. "You neglected to purge the previous sample."

Jennifer's hands balled into fists, her face turning scarlet. "No, I didn't."

"There is no other explanation."

"I didn't forget to purge the last sample – it's there." Jennifer shouted, pushing his hand away to bring up the statistics on the marked peak.

"This is not possible," Todd replied but wondered _what if __it is?_

Jennifer rounded on him, and snapped bitterly, "What – am I your experiment? Test the retrovirus on me? See if you can make more wraith?"

"I can tell you I had no such notion. This should not be possible … at least six doses were needed …" Todd fell silent, studying the graph as if it held the answers to the questions milling about in his head.

Recoiling from his verbalized thought, Jennifer's legs bumped into the bench. "What are you talking about – six doses?"

Realizing he spoke out loud, Todd whirled around to face Jennifer, deliberately changing his focus before he divulged he knew far more of his species origins.

"I did not return to the laboratory to argue with you."

"Then why did you come?" Jennifer spat back.

Intent on spending this time more productively, Todd caught her arm, his fingers closing around Jennifer's limb before she could slip away. Drawing her wrist to his lips, he nipped at the taut flesh covering her pulse. Infuriated by Todd's nonchalance, Jennifer attempted to wrench away from his grip but when her tugging did not produce the desired result, she settled on glaring at him indignantly.

Todd chuckled, a slight smile playing across his lips as he stroked the scratches on her wrist. "If I remember correctly, this is something of a fantasy of yours?"

"Damn you." Jennifer huffed but he knew his comment hit the mark because, though her anger flared briefly, the fervor of her fury fizzled into something more compliant.

Sweeping away stray locks from Jennifer's shoulder with his free hand, Todd ran his thumb along the soft angle of her jaw, turning melancholic.

"What is it?" Jennifer frowned, puzzled by his sudden wistful demeanor.

Releasing her wrist, Todd brushed his lips over Jennifer's, unable to admit their time was coming to an end and, deepening the kiss when Jennifer's mouth fell open in response to his exploration, desperation surged through him, the need to have her becoming an intolerable ache.

Sucking the scent of her skin over his sensory pits, Todd broke the kiss, his mouth plummeting to the supple flesh beneath Jennifer's chin. Caressing the column of her neck with his lips, he alternated between nipping at tender skin and planting soft kisses on her pliant flesh; his hunger intensified as his mouth descended over Jennifer's neck leaving a trail of raised bumps in his wake.

With her fury forgotten, Jennifer nestled into his eternally ruffled hair, her arms snaking around his shoulders, slender hands moving to finger the processes beneath his collar. Electric heat leapt down his spine, quickening his heart rate as a thin sheen of sweat broke on his gray-green skin. Reaching the crest of her bodice, anxious to sample the delicate flesh hidden behind rose colored cloth, Todd wrenched the buttons free, sliding the fabric down to her hips where the fine material floated to the floor, circling her feet in a shower of pink silk.

Feasting on her exposed flesh, Todd eagerly seized one heaving nipple in his mouth, suckling on the hardened nub until Jennifer groaned, her blunt nails trailing over his leather clad shoulders, hands coming around his frame to snag in the buckles of his coat. Working through the first four catches, Todd growled in frustration at Jennifer's hurried, if slow, progress and reluctantly paused in his pursuit to devour Jennifer's breasts, cutting the final tie with the razor edge of his finger guard.

Shrugging out of the heavy leather and tossing the offending garment to the floor, Jennifer was already tugging at the thin shirt he wore beneath, pulling the damp silk upward and over his head. Finally free, Jennifer's hands roamed the swirling symbols decorating his hide and for the moment he simply pressed against her, enjoying the sensations her fingers elicited from his fevered skin as they descended the length of his chest over the muscles of his stomach. But when her hands made for the clasp of his pants, he backed away, allowing her enough room to undo the buttons and release his pulsating member from the constricting leather garment.

Pushing the stiff leather to his thighs, Jennifer brought her mouth to his chest, nipping at his tattooed skin. Bending at the knees, she drifted lower; shoving his pants downward until her cheek grazed the tip of his erection and, she did something he had not expected, which caused his breath to catch in his throat. Grasping the edge of the bench as Jennifer probed the ridges of his glans, a low rumble started in his chest, his head going dizzy when the floor of his groin tightened in response to Jennifer's fluttering tongue. Purring her name as she took him in her mouth, each syllable assumed a life of its own, her name rolling off his tongue as his hands tightened into fists, the orifice weeping green tinged fluid from between his fingers.

Loath to end Jennifer's foray, tempted to continue, the conclusion was far closer than he was willing to entertain so early in their game. Staving off the building explosion, Todd's hand lowered to tangle into the locks of hair tickling his inner thigh with her ministrations. Running his hand along her cheek, he withdrew, gently tugging at Jennifer's chin until she relinquished the taste of him and slid upward against his muscled frame. Unable to suppress a groan of regret, he dipped his head pressing his mouth to hers, relishing the salty flavor on her swollen lips as his hand fell to her hip, leaving a wet trail across the silken plane of her stomach.

Jennifer trembled when the tips of his nails raked across her skin and, snaking his hand between their fevered bodies, Todd's Enzyme dampened fingers slithered between the dewy folds of her femininity to sample the flavor of her desire with the slit in his palm. Shifting against his hand when his fingers grazed the raised bundle of nerves, Jennifer gasped, whimpering with her growing need. Excited by Jennifer's unashamed brazen salacity, Todd pulled away, denying her the satisfaction, determined only to whet her appetite, earning a snarl of disapproval from her crimson lips.

Chuckling, he leaned over Jennifer, nipping at the jagged marks he had left on her neck, exerting his dominance. Drawing a sharp gasp as his pointed teeth scraped her flesh, Jennifer tried to jerk away from the bite but he held her fast. Gripping her hips, a yelp of surprise escaped her throat as he picked Jennifer up, depositing her at the edge of the bench. Immediately, Jennifer's hand went to steady her teetering body, gripping the corner of the bench as her other arm twisted awkwardly around Todd's shoulder, clinging to him so she would not fall from her perch. Enjoying the little taste of distress accompanying her precarious position, he kicked aside the last of his clothing and pushed at her knees until she had no choice but to yield. Parting her legs, Todd pressed his hardened cock against her entrance and Jennifer hissed when he stopped short of thrusting into her.

"_L__ook at me Jennifer_." Todd demanded, words weighted with intent as he gripped her hips, puncturing her flushed flesh with his nails.

Compelled, Jennifer could not dismiss the command and, blinking to clear her vision, she fixed her eyes on his.

Feeling the uncommon need to express his affection, Todd's breath came hard to his lungs as he spoke only within her mind. _"You are mine … Always."_

Jennifer's lips parted and, though he sensed his statement bewildered her, it was as much an admission of love as he would ever grant her. Burying his face against her slender neck, he sucked in the perfume of Jennifer's skin, the heady fragrance of her sex beguiling his senses. Unable to contain his desire any longer, Todd growled as he sheathed himself inside her passage. Steadying himself with his free hand, Todd stabbed into her, his pace quickening as he pursued their mutual release with single-minded avidity.

While Jennifer's nails dug into the skin at his neck, he swept her away with his ardor, the tenuous threads of her mind focused solely on his frenzied impetus, as a fine layer of perspiration gathered into glistening droplets between her breasts. Mystified, Todd's hand came up of its own accord to taste the salt of her sweat before he realized what he had done. Dazed, he peered into Jennifer's eyes, the orifice of his feeding hand positioned over the silvery mark decorating her chest, the maw gaping, as it dripped fluid onto her skin.

Pupils dilated to the point her eyes were mere spheres of glittering black onyx, Jennifer's hand came up to his, flattening his palm against her heart. Todd clenched his teeth but, helpless to fight the sensation rushing over him, the razor-like barbs sliced into Jennifer's skin and she tensed, crying out with the sharp stab of pain accompanying the bite.

Rolling as the ecstasy of her energy crashed into him, Jennifer's spirit filled his eyes with shimmering light. Sharing the sensation with her in the forest, Jennifer knew what it was like to feed but she did not know what it was like to be fed upon and, as the Enzyme hit her system, Jennifer thrashed in agony. Lost somewhere within the pain, she clawed at his fingers, her struggle only serving to make feeding all the more satisfying.

Pressing Jennifer's back against the bench, Todd moved over her, bringing his mouth to her ear. _"The greater your struggle, the more difficult it is for me to remain in control – you must trust me."_

A whimper escaped from Jennifer's throat, doubt coloring her energy a dull shade of gray. Filled with turmoil, he gathered his essence around her, ready to battle his appetence should she not be able to transcend her fear. But when her hand relaxed slightly, he took that minuscule admission to mean she conceded, and it gave him the strength to break through her tumultuous thoughts, to gather her relucent form to his.

Cradling her, Todd rocked into her, sheathing his hardened length to the hilt as he pushed Jennifer beyond the mere physicality of the act, wrapping her in layers of gossamer, taking her passed the agony, each thrust harder and deeper than the last until they snapped, a wave of ecstasy rolling over them, her passage tightening around him as he emptied his seed into her waiting depths. Like congruent waves crashing together, the raw diaphanous threads of their energy harmonized, increasing in intensity, until they were lost within the other, their minds and bodies intertwined in a pool of rippling energy, pulsing in time with the rhythm of their thumping hearts.

Jennifer's mouth fell open with a howl and he seized the opportunity to capture her in a kiss, the bittersweet flavor of her humanity clinging to her lips and, with his skin alternating between fire and ice, Todd reversed the tired flow of energy, snarling in pain as he relinquished her essence. As the final shred of energy trickled through the bond, the barbs in his palm released and Todd slid his bloodied hand around her torso, crushing Jennifer's delicate frame to his, simply holding her trembling form.

Jennifer sucked chilled air through silent sobs and, bringing his hand to her chin, Todd wiped away the salty streaks from her suddenly pallid cheeks. She had wanted this, as did he, despite his warning, the pleasure a double edged sword as they both experienced the pain and the ecstasy, only now did she understand his reluctance, his doubt she could ever truly trust him.

"_Forgive me,"_ he whispered, because the haunted look looming behind her eyes needed some measure of reassurance.

A shiver coursed through her body, something not due to chill yet he treated it as such, untangling her legs from his torso and helping her to stand.

"We must dress."

Gathering their clothes in the uneasy silence, Todd handed the dress to Jennifer and she absently pulled the fine material over her head as he slipped into his pants. Watching Jennifer's distant gaze begin to fade, color returning to her skin, Todd had no doubt she would forget the pain and focus on the pleasure he shared with her, as they all had once they recovered from the initial shock.

Shrugging into his coat, Todd fumbled with the buckles until Jennifer stepped up, already dressed, and pushed aside his hands, working the buckles with expert efficiency.

"Tell me why there is Enzyme in my blood."

Todd grimaced, though he knew he should not be surprised by Jennifer's ability to recover her wits quickly and, for once, spoke the truth. "I do not know."

Lowering her eyes, she accepted his answer and he stroked several strands of hair away from her shoulder raising her face to his.

Placing a last gentle kiss on her lips, Todd's hands slid despondently to his sides. "Come we must go."

Jennifer didn't protest when he swung around heading for the door.

The incommodious feeling rose again within his throat, but he knew ransoming Jennifer for the hybrid's database was still his best course of action.

XXX

The Jumper exited the Gate and immediately the control panel beeped a warning. Four symbols lit up on the holographic screen indicating several Wraith Darts closing fast on their position.

"Whoa!" Rodney exclaimed, his voice thick with anxiety as one of the Darts crossed their path, "I thought we were expected?"

Tensing, John steered the Jumper away from the oncoming craft. "I think they're just the welcoming party."

"How do you know that?" McKay's response bordered on frantic.

"Well Rodney, they haven't fired on us."

The Darts fell into position around the Jumper, and John did his best to remain in the center, following the leader's path as they wound around the planet's topography just above the tree line. They seemed to be testing his piloting skills, weaving through valleys before cresting a hill where the midnight hull of the Hive ship stretched out before them, the massive bulk crushing the landscape beneath its weight.

Suspecting the Darts led him to the same bay they had entered previously, John wasn't surprised when the smaller ships broke off as they neared the tunnel. Swinging the Jumper in a wide arc, John steered the ship through the mouth-like opening and, upon entering the cavernous space, his screen lit up directing him to a specific docking platform.

Dropping two levels, John landed the Jumper and, springing out of his seat, he turned to Teyla who handed him his P90. Snapping the carabineer into the hook on his chest, he nodded once and headed toward the rear. Ronon fell in behind as John punched the manual release and the Jumper's hatch lowered to the floor, the rim disappearing beneath the mist.

The rich earthy aroma of the hive immediately filled his nostrils as John stepped onto the ramp. Peering into the shadows, John could not detect anything lurking in the subdued light but his instincts told him they were not alone.

"You are the one called John Sheppard?" A voice hissed from the shadows as John's boots hit the obscured floor.

Fingering the trigger of his weapon, John called into the dark, "Who's asking?"

The wraith stepped into the pool of light surrounding the landing platform and John heard Ronon raise his weapon.

"Where's Todd," John barked, in no mood to play games with some unnamed wraith.

The wraith's eyes narrowed. "I am second in command - the Commander sent me to verify the information you brought."

"What happened to Kenny?" Rodney wondered out loud from over John's shoulder.

The wraith growled, his lips curling in distaste at McKay's whispered comment. "The Sub-Commander is engaged elsewhere."

Bringing the wraith's attention back to the pressing subject, John proclaimed, "Look, we don't hand over the data until we see Doctor Keller."

"The Commander will arrive once I have verified the data."

Seeing this going nowhere fast, John signaled Rodney to queue up something on his laptop.

Fumbling with his makeshift crystal adaptor, McKay groaned and shuffled forward. The wraith glared at Rodney's approach, pointedly ignoring Ronon's pistol as it trained on his temple.

"You see," Rodney held up the display making an effort not to appear cowed under the wraith's gaze. "It's all there."

The wraith sniffed and nodded, apparently convinced by whatever he saw. "The Commander will be here momentarily."

Retreating into the shadows, the wraith went to stand at the mouth of a corridor and Rodney scampered back to the Jumper's ramp, standing just behind Teyla as she scanned the darkness with a wary eye. Ronon watched the lone wraith like a hawk, his eyes never leaving the shadowed form though he lowered his weapon.

Irked, John shifted the strap of his P90. Todd was fond of making him wait but it was all part of the game and John attempted to appear nonchalant even though the pervasive sensation someone was just over his shoulder whispering in his ear made it difficult not to jump at shadows.

~x~

Following Todd through the corridors, Jennifer teetered on the brink of a breakdown, holding back the tears welling up in her eyes as she reflected on what had passed between them in the laboratory. She definitely had not understood what Todd meant when he uttered _'you have no idea what you ask'_ and upon retrospect, she should have believed his words because she truly had not. Feeding for the wraith was a craving burning deep within their being, a compulsion difficult to control that, when filled, was rewarded with a drug-like euphoria.

Sharing the sensation of Todd's feeding in the woods, Jennifer wanted to experience it again but had no idea what it would feel like as Todd drained the life from her body, feeding the ecstatic sensation back to her through their bond. Too afraid to question what had happened, she clung to what was foremost in her mind -_ why were there retroviral proteins in her blood sample, including the Wraith Enzyme? _Perhaps it explained why she could sense the wraith, hear Todd's thoughts, but what did he mean when he mumbled _six doses_? She wanted to trust Todd - had had to trust him – but the circumstances were altogether too complicated to fit the puzzle pieces together in her current state and Jennifer could only wonder what game he played or if it was a game at all. Wraith enslaved their worshipers with the Enzyme, but physical addiction to the Enzyme did not concern her as much as the fact she already wanted to experience the rapture with him again.

Shaking uncontrollably, head down, hands clasped in front of her, Jennifer labored just to put one foot in front of the other, struggling to keep up with Todd's long strides. Paying no attention to where she was led or the fact a score of Drones emptied from a side corridor falling into place behind them, they passed through an archway into a large open chamber and Jennifer froze, her head snapping up as someone called her name.

"Jen!"

It was Rodney's voice cutting over the cacophony of echoing boot heels. Going numb with shock, a Drone grasped her arm, propelling her forward to stand just behind Todd's monolithic frame and, watching the scene unfold as if she were someone else, Jennifer's eyes flickered between John and Ronon, to Teyla and finally Rodney as he shuffled on the Jumper's ramp, peering at her over Teyla's head.

Todd asked curtly, "You brought what I asked for?"

"Yeah, we brought it," John replied with a sour look.

"Show me."

Coming forward to stand alongside John, Rodney produced a Lantean crystal from his pocket. Holding it up in the air, the translucent device flashed in the subdued light, tossing a shower of rainbows across Rodney's visage.

Commanded to retrieve the crystal from Rodney's outstretched arm with a miniscule flick of Todd's chin, a Drone marched towards the pair, plucking the device from McKay's hand, placing it into Todd's upturned palm.

A wicked gleam in his reptilian eyes, Todd bantered, "I don't suppose you would try to dupe me John Sheppard?"

"Now would I do that Todd?" John replied snarkily. "Besides, your lackey already had a peek."

Todd only sniffed and set the crystal in the nearby interface, his golden eyes glittering with an eerie light as the characters crawled across his screen and after a moment, "Very well, we have an exchange."

Pushed forward by a stunning rifle, Jennifer stumbled. Caught by Teyla as the Athosian woman rushed forward, Jennifer was ushered up the ramp and into the rear of the Jumper.

Deposited on the bench, Jennifer looked at them, seeing their faces but not able to focus. The blurry figures said things she couldn't quite comprehend _~ you're safe ~ don't worry ~ almost there _… Her body seemed to float in a thick pool of Jell-O, the sensation of motion roiling her stomach as she tried to breathe through someone else's lips until, abruptly, she snapped back into herself, the silence suddenly deafening. Clapping her hands over her ears, Jennifer screamed.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Aftermath

It happened so quickly, the details of the exchange burning a scar into his interminable memory.

… _the Athosian woman ushering Jennifer up the ramp - a tanned hand on delicate mauve cloth ... Jennifer's tousled locks disappearing into the Lantean shuttle - the megalomaniac scientist, yipping at her heels … John Sheppard and the Runner glaring venomously in his direction… _

In the silence proceeding Jennifer's departure, the Runner couldn't hold his tongue._ 'Don't come looking for a handout Wraith, we're done with you!' the Satedan spat – emphasizing Wraith, as if it pained the Runner to utter the word. _

_Ignoring the gibe, Todd had grinned at the pair, maliciously displaying his teeth. _

_Fuming, the Runner backed up the ramp; pistol in hand, to stand at the mouth of the shuttle which left John Sheppard balking at the rim. Sheppard's lips twitched and Todd's gaze settled solely on the human, inwardly pleased the Colonel would make some comment, but he was disappointed when Sheppard spun on his heel and mounted the ramp. The hatch rose before John's booted feet hit the interior compartment and a moment later, the shuttle stuttered to life, lifting from the platform to disappear into the gloom._

The Drones had gone, dismissed with a wave of his hand, but the Sub-Commander's Second remained in the shadows, the faint blue glow of his eyes flickering in the subdued light.

Fingering the Lantean device in the console, Todd growled. "Ready the ship."

"Commander -"

"I did not ask for your commentary," Todd uttered blandly, cutting off the subordinate before a reason could be found to delay their departure.

The second bowed, hurrying through the gaping mouth of the corridor to carry out the order.

Removing the crystal from the slot, Todd slid the Lantean device into the folds of his coat.

XXX

Her scream began just after they exited the event horizon. The piercing shriek still vibrated in Rodney's ears, dulling the hum of the infirmary monitors as he stood at the foot of Jennifer's bed watching helplessly while a male nurse started an IV.

_He patted Jennifer's icy hand, told her it was __'okay', 'she was going to be alright', 'they would be home soon'__, while his gut knotted with worry at her distant expression, eyes unfocused and absently fluttering over the interior of the Jumper._

It had taken Ronon's full weight and the med pack's syringe of tranquilizer to finally subdue Jennifer's frantic thrashing as the Puddle Jumper came to rest in Atlantis's Gateroom. But now, Jennifer lay peacefully on bleached hospital sheets, her head tilted slightly to the side, hair dispersed in a halo around her face.

This was not how he imagined Jennifer's homecoming. Envisioning an exchange where he would take Jennifer into his arms and confess how miserable he had been without her, Rodney realized he had only taken his desires into account and now he felt like a fool as the reality of what Jennifer might have gone through derailed his selfish fantasy.

Taking Jennifer's hand in his, Rodney was startled by the diminutive Asian woman barking orders as she flew through the infirmary. Forced to back away from Jennifer's gurney as the CMO marched directly to the monitors over Jennifer's bed, Rodney hoped Marie could give him an inkling what caused Jennifer's irrational behavior. But as he squirmed around the nurse, the CMO's hand came up sharply, forestalling a coherent question. Left sputtering, Rodney grumbled a curse and shifted to read the monitor over the Doctor's petite stature: elevated white blood cell count, below normal body temperature, systemically low level of –

"Dr. Kwon?" The nurse called before Rodney could finish reading the report.

Marie's head whipped around to survey the nurse and something seemed to pass between the pair as Marie frowned.

"What is it?" Rodney demanded, left out of their non-verbal exchange.

Infallibly business minded, McKay was met with Marie's steely gaze and pursed lips. The CMO offered no explanation, but simply declared, "I am moving Doctor Keller to a private room."

The nurse lifted the side rails as Marie spoke and began pushing the gurney towards the rear of the infirmary.

Obviously referencing John and Ronon milling about, and the supportive presence of Teyla; Rodney was stopped in his tracks by Marie's terse reprimand, "I don't need the entire base ogling my patient Doctor McKay."

"It's not the entire base, we're her friends!" Rodney blurted out, but Marie's hand came up again when he made an attempt to push past her and follow the nurse to the rear of the infirmary.

Flabbergasted, Rodney huffed, "I'm not leaving Jennifer."

"This is _my_ infirmary Doctor McKay, if you have a problem with my duty to ensure patient confidentiality, then you will have to discuss it with Mr. Woolsey," the CMO stated evenly before doing an abrupt about-face, heading for the recovery rooms in the back.

Snapping his open mouth shut, Rodney spun around with the intention of marching straight up to Woolsey's office to lodge a complaint but Teyla caught his arm, forcing him to stop in his tracks.

"Why don't you get some rest? Jennifer will be asleep for some time."

"But -" Rodney started adamantly and Teyla cut off his argument before he could make it.

Expertly shuffling Rodney towards the exit, Teyla made her most convincing argument. "There is nothing any of us can do. In the meantime, you can get some rest and then you will be refreshed when Jennifer wakes."

"You'll let me know when she wakes up?"

"I will let you know when she wakes."

Rodney sighed, glancing back to the recovery rooms where Marie had taken Jennifer. The decision made for him as both John and Ronon blocked the doorway, Rodney nodded and left the infirmary but he had no intention of heading to his quarters.

XXX

Directed to land at a specific platform, he was met by the Hive's Commander. Long faced with many braids, the Rival, flanked by no less than a squad of Drones, observed him with narrowed eyes.

Dropping lightly to the floor from the wing of his Dart, knowing his responses would be examined, his actions measured, he snarled at the Commander, displaying his jagged-edged teeth when he was approached. The Rival took another step so as not to appear daunted by his usurper before his lips curled into a sneer, lifting his chin to assess his would-be usurper. It was not an uncommon practice to negotiate with a rival Commander to mate with a Queen, as it insured genetic diversity within the Hive.

The Rival circled his position and without turning his back to the Drones, he gauged the Commander's progress through the corners of his eye. Going to the other Hive alone was a calculated risk but, in order to convince the young Queen he was a rogue seeking an alliance, it was necessary. She wanted the secrets he held, and so this Rival would allow him to meet with his Queen. Finishing the circuit, the Rival stood before him, pale lips stretched taunt.

"Follow."

With the inspection completed, the Commander twisted on his heel, carving a path between the Drones into the winding passages. Ready to crouch into a defensive posture should the Commander decide to turn on him, he followed the Rival, drawing in the heavy air should the need arise for quick action. Though no challenge came, his muscles remained tensed in anticipation.

The taste of loam and decay was thick in his sensory pits but as they approached the Queen's chambers, there was a subtle change in the air – a sweet scent of cinnamon punctuated the earthy aroma. It was a distinctly female scent.

The Queen's pheromones pierced through the flavor of the Hive making his head light and giddy. Second to arguably the most powerful Commander in the Wraith hierarchy, it was an oddity he had never directly served a Queen other than his Matron. Winning control of a Hive whose Queen died during battle, he was uncertain what to expect from this exchange and how he handled her would determine if he left the Hive alive. Rounding the final corner, the scent of the female intensified.

Stepping over the threshold into a large circular compartment, he realized negotiations would not take place in the Queen's audience chamber, as was customary, but within the confines of her personal apartments. The misdirection caused his hackles to rise, wary eyes scanning his surroundings for an ambush.

The walls were covered in heavy drapes of red and gold, and the eclectic furniture, upholstered in the same brocaded fabric, was strewn haphazardly about the room. Senses told him no warriors hid within the fabric, as the signature taste of the Wraith mind was limited to the Commander and his Queen though a number of human attendants were stationed throughout the chamber. Identifying the Queen's location by the timbre of her mind, he spied her form draped over a divan.

Proximity momentarily scrambled his senses, his groin tightening in response to the female's presence. Tensing with the unfamiliar vertiginous sensation coursing through his system, he was barely aware something passed between the Queen and her Commander before the Rival disappeared into the passageway.

"Do not keep me waiting Sub-Commander." A lilting voice drifted from the center of the room.

The Queen's divan was bathed in a pool of light and, unbidden, his feet moved forward in response to the invitation. Forcing his limbs to pause at the periphery was difficult and he clenched his fingers into fists in a feeble attempt to harden his resolve. This reaction was an unacceptable by-product of the pheromones secreted by the females of his species and, knowing he must control his responses if he expected to negotiate an arrangement beneficial him, he tried to quench the desire coiling in his groin before moving cautiously into the circle of light.

Greeted by soft laughter and the shuffling of fine cloth, the Queen shifted position to perch on the edge of her bed. Sweeping dark hair over one bare shoulder, the sharp angles of her features caught the light sending an enticing shower of shadows over her pale neck.

"I have been watching you for some time Commander -" she began, licking scarlet lips and purposely displacing her skirts to reveal one long leg - "but you have only recently returned to your own ship."

Without a doubt she controlled the Hive who had been shadowing them; he did not bother to answer the thinly veiled inquiry. Continuing his approach, he stood before the female, bowing his head in a measure of respect.

Sniffing in amusement when he did not reply, the Queen lifted a slender hand, expecting him to assist her to her feet. With no choice but to comply with her unspoken request, he offered his hand and the Queen came to her feet, cool fingers briefly circling his as she slithered around him. Pressing her chest against his back, the perfume of her skin filled his nostrils and the delicate tissue reacted to the female's pheromones by releasing a sudden bolus of Enzyme into his blood. The effect was something he had never experienced in the presence of his Matron, as mating with one's own progeny was generally frowned upon, and his failure to suppress a shiver before it skipped down the processes of his spine elicited a low, throaty chuckle from the Queen.

"My young warrior, did you think to gain the upper hand in this negotiation? Perhaps seduce one such as me?" she taunted, her breath caressing the fine hair of his neck as she nipped at the lobe of his ear.

Beguiled by her attention, he was frozen in place. Unable to intercept her jeweled feeding hand as she slid her fingers over his heart, coherent thought evaporated as she made short work of his coat buckles, nimble fingers parting his coat in a mind-numbing flurry of activity. Breathe quickening in excitement, he tugged at the coat with the aid of the Queen but in his haste, the leather twisted over, tightening around his arms. Limbs caught behind his back, the Queen chuckled as her teeth grazed his neck; her jeweled hands tantalizingly ascended his tattooed biceps to brush against the pulse in his throat.

"A fine young warrior -" She whispered into his ear - "but there is much for you to learn."

Startled by the pinch at his neck, his head immediately began to swim. Overcome with vertigo, his knees buckled, dropping him to the floor with a thud. Twitching involuntarily, whatever she injected him with made the edges of his vision go dark with every agonizing convulsion and he could feel his heart pumping hard in his chest as the fire trapped within his muscles spread throughout his limbs.

Lying with his neck craned at an awkward angle, the creaking of leather indicated a sizable number of bodies had entered the Queen's chamber. Shadows dusted the periphery of his vision and, as a number of boots emerged from the gloom, booming laughter accompanied the shadowed figures approaching his prone form.

A derisive voice floated above his head. "Well done _my Queen, _the Primary will be pleased with your progress."

"I want you off my Hive as soon as we rendezvous with the Primary," the Queen spat, her annoyance with the newcomer's dismissive attitude plainly evident.

"Of course madam." The Newcomer mockingly placated the angry female with falsely dulcet tones.

The Queen growled, demanding respect but, when met with terse silence, he heard the distinctive clapping of heeled boots fleeing the room. Left alone with an unknown number of assailants, blurry figures moved to circle him, their mental conversation muted by the drug rushing throughout his system.

Muscles tightened, bending him into a semi-fetal position. With his arms bound within the twisted leather behind his back, he was precariously open to an attack. A sharp kick to his gut sent the air rushing from his lungs and, panting for air, the pain spread through his chest making it difficult to catch his breath.

"It is as our Queen said it would be." Another voice floated above his muddled head.

"Then the paralysis will not last long." The Newcomer replied.

"He bears a striking a resemblance to you." The other's voice mused aloud.

Squinting to identify the newcomer as he moved around his form, his efforts were intercepted by a boot to the cheek.

"Do not damage him," the Newcomer chastised curtly. "Our Queen wants to question this one herself. Move him to the detention area and set a course to rendezvous with our Hive."

The one who kicked him bent in response, deferring to the Newcomer's authority and the light briefly caught the Newcomer's face as he turned in the direction the Queen had fled. Glaring at the Newcomer's back as he left the chamber, there was something vaguely familiar about that one but the swelling on his check inhibited his ability to see the Newcomer's face clearly.

The figure looming above waved his hand and a number of blurred bodies moved. Grunting when he was flipped onto his stomach, a knee was unnecessarily shoved into his back as the twisted leather was cut from his arms. When freed, numb limbs fell helplessly to his sides and the icy air, still spiced with the aroma of the Queen, washed over his trembling form.

"Your many deeds in battle have not spared you this indignity Commander." Contempt flavored the other's voice, making reference to the etchings carved into his exposed arms and his uncontrolled shivering.

Grinding his teeth, he bore the Other's scorn, humiliated by his current position. Despite the Newcomer's plan had obviously been set into motion long before his arrival, he now regretted the belief he could negotiate with the young Queen to double-cross the Commander. Naively he had delivered himself into this trap. Blinded by his own lust for power, it was likely the Scientist had been passing information to the Newcomer from the Commander's ship for some time and, frustrated his intelligence network had failed to uncover this subterfuge, a growl rose in his throat.

The Other laughed, kicking him in the ribs. Unable to suck air past the searing pain, he was hulled upright between two masked Drones and unceremoniously dragged from the chamber.

XXX

Bile rose in her throat, the few frantic moments before the pinch of a needle made the world go black rushed through her mind _… Rodney, Teyla, Ronon, John – silence..._ Deft hands turned her onto her side and after retching into the trashcan next to her bed, Jennifer drew a sharp breath, coughing on the acidic mucus still coating her mouth.

A cool hand touched her forehead, smoothing ruffled hair away from her face before it placed a cup to her lips. The contents of her stomach left a bitterly pungent flavor on her tongue but as she sipped, the memory of another offered cup rose to the surface, her own pale face emerging from its murky depths. Blinking furiously to clear the vision, Jennifer shivered and rolled onto her side, pushing the cup away.

Despite an empty stomach, the queasiness did not subside and though the room was dimly lit, the sharply angular corners were a discontinuity that left her muddled head reeling. Distantly aware there was a shuffling near the door, the noises echoed off the industrial-like surroundings and induced a feeling of claustrophobia. Missing was the ever-present music of the Hive and a sensation of loneliness crawled up Jennifer's spine, trailing prickly bumps over her uncomfortably sensitized flesh. True to his word, Todd had sent her back to Atlantis and though she should feel relief at her return, all Jennifer felt was betrayal. The icy expression on Todd's star-etched face was the last image of him she had and, lingering on the scene as if the memory played from someone else's eyes, Jennifer leaned over the plastic container to heave again.

"Jennifer?"

Shivering, Jennifer wiped her mouth on the sickly-green sleeve of her hospital gown and tugged the sheets up to her chin. Though the voice was familiar, Jennifer was reluctant to do little more than crack her eyes as the sound of soft-soled boots clapped across the tiled floor. A pause in the footsteps was quickly followed by a screech of metal as her visitor re-positioned the guest chair to the head of her bed. Settling into the chair, Teyla's visage came into view.

Leaning forward with her trademark half-smile, Teyla whispered conspiratorially. "I'm supposed to let Rodney know when you woke but I thought you could use the rest."

"I don't want to see him anyway." Jennifer managed to croak past her raw throat.

A look of concern passed over Teyla's face before she reached out with her hand to gently push several strands of hair behind Jennifer's ear. "There is no need to worry Jennifer. You are safe."

_Safe … _

Todd's dual-toned voice vibrated in her mind. ~ _Do not place yourself in danger by thwarting my attempts to protect you. ~ _

Clutching the bleached hospital sheet to her chest, Jennifer choked on a sob, the reasoning for Todd's actions finally occurred to her - it was his way of ensuring her safety and Jennifer could feel the Athosian woman's confusion spreading throughout her limbs like an electric shock. Panting, Jennifer fought sour fluid from entering her mouth.

Shifting uncomfortably in the guest chair, Teyla swallowed. "Perhaps I should retrieve the nurse."

Inexplicably afraid to be left alone, Jennifer's hand shot from beneath the sheets to grasp Teyla's wrist. "Please don't go."

The tension oddly palpable and several moments passed before a solemn expression appeared on Teyla's face. "You've changed Jennifer. I don't know what Todd did to you but you are different."

Cringing as the words left her mouth, "Todd didn't do anything to me I didn't want."

Witnessing Teyla's form stiffen in response, Jennifer's eye's fell to the floor, fearing a look of disgust. But after a moment, the Athosian woman shifted position to perch on the edge of the chair and Jennifer pried her eyes from the linoleum, surprised to find Teyla's countenance bore an expression of pained understanding.

"I overheard Doctor Kwon talking to the nurse. We know you were fed on – the mark immediately gave that away - and Marie believes you were … raped -" Teyla began, stumbling over her words. "She's taken a sample to analyze."

"Todd's." Jennifer replied absently, referring to whom the results would point as her eyes moved over the tanned fingers holding her hand.

"You should talk to her – set the record straight before she makes her report to Woolsey."

"It doesn't matter ..." Jennifer muttered bitterly shaking her head. "Marie is a stickler for protocol – it'll go in her report."

Teyla drew a long breath, deciding whether to protest Jennifer's remark but, as Jennifer's eyes rose to lock with Teyla's, both women knew there would be less questions if everyone continued to believe Jennifer was held against her will. Sighing, Teyla nodded. Unsure if Teyla realized they had reached a conclusion without actually speaking, Jennifer had no intention of enlightening her, but there was no doubt Teyla could and would keep her secret since the Athosian woman had secrets of her own to hide.

XXX

Anxious to rid himself of his pocket's contents, the Technician wove through little used corridors, attempting to avoid those heavily trafficked by his brothers. Quelling the urge to cringe when a superior approached him in the corridor, he apprehensively laid his palm over his pocket and dipped his head in respect. Relieved his brother did not take notice of his agitation, or that he did not belong in the corridors skirting the outer hull, he rushed away as soon as his brother disappeared into the gloom.

Fleeing the laboratory before he could warn the Commander of the Scientist's duplicity, the knowledge of the syringe's contents unnerved him as he felt he had been carrying this weapon far too casually. Desperate to find a safe location to discard the syringe, he was left in a quandary, as he could not return to the laboratory to dispose of it properly. Briefly contemplating his quarters as a temporary storage location, he dismissed the possibility almost immediately as he shared the room with several others and, if found with the syringe, his death would be immediate.

Winding through the passages, his thoughts became desperate and twisted like the tunnels stretching out before him. Finding a location to dispose of the syringe was proving more difficult than he anticipated and, sucking the stagnant air, his breath quickened as his options dwindled. Pausing at the intersection of four corridors, he chose to retrace his steps and reassess a location he had abandoned earlier. Stepping into the mouth of the steeply sloping corridor, he came face to face with the Scientist.

Sluggish in his response, the huskier Wraith was on him before his mind could register danger. Shoved hard against the wall, the Technician's breath rushed from his lungs in a painful gasp as the Scientist's feeding hand slammed down on his chest. The leather armor protected his life, but his neck was not similarly covered and the Scientist's fingers wrapped around his throat cutting off his air with a vice-like grip. Bracing against the wall, the Technician struggled but failed to break free from the larger Wraith.

"Tell me youngling – why has the Lantean female left the ship?" The Scientist growled as he tightened his grip but continued as if the Technician's flailing was merely a nuisance. "Why has the ship been ordered into orbit? Why didn't you inject the female with the toxin? Why does the Commander still walk among us?"

He had no idea what the Scientist spoke of but as the superior Wraith's grasp loosed just enough for breath, the Technician squeaked a reply. "The toxin does not affect humans the same way."

"Of course not you fool -" The Scientist chastised bitterly - "but when the Commander fed on his pet ..." the words trailed off into an unintelligible snarl.

Spending several air deprived moments in limbo until the Scientist's fingers slackened enough for him to draw a breath, the Technician's darkening vision returned and, upon witnessing the glare in the superior Wraith's eyes, he wished he had succumbed to black oblivion.

"Why didn't you inject the pet?" The Scientist spoke slowly, punctuating each syllable with an icy bite.

Muscles deprived of oxygen became unresponsive and neither his lips nor his mind could seem to form a reply.

Impatient, the Scientist howled. Lifting the hand pressed against the Technician's chest, the Scientist took hold of the younger Wraith's hair and savagely bashed his head into the wall. _Once, twice_ … the Technician lost count as sticky heat swelled from the crack in his skull.

Only the Scientist's hand on his throat kept him upright when his knees buckled and, as the pain became a dull ache, he floated on the periphery of his own thoughts apathetically waiting for darkness to overtake him. Strange memories passed through his mind. Becoming impatient, he idly wondered how long it would take for him to bleed out until he realized the Scientist only used physical damage to distract him from his purpose. Snapping back, a searing pain pierced the Technician's head as the Scientist carved into his mind.

Rummaging through his memories, the Scientist forced him to focus on the human female's face – her pale skin – her indignant expression - so he could extract his memory of the laboratory…

_"I need a fresh control sample." _

_Lifting his head, he scrutinized the validity of the request. _

_The female's dark eyes glittered in the light of the analyzer, her nostrils flaring as she drew air into her lungs. If she were his brother, he would expect she was preparing for a fight but he could easily detect the fear concealed beneath her wavering resolve._

_Keeping his annoyance in check, he simply told her, "I cannot leave." _

The Scientist growled in frustration and the images of his exchange with Doctor Keller accelerated so the details became lost within the rush until something caught the Scientist's attention …

_A syringe was in his hand - an empty syringe, but the Scientist had missed that important detail. _

_Skirting the bench, he saw the female palm a spent syringe but he was able to distract her with his coat and the rhythm of his steps. Mesmerized, the simple mind trick allowed him the opportunity to catch her wrist as she swung and, twisting, the syringe fell from her hand with a clatter. _

_Turning, he pinned the female's slender arm to the bench and placed the needle against her vein._

The Scientist broke contact, satisfied, and the Technician slid to the floor, panting for the air he had been denied.

"I misjudged you." The Scientist grinned, baring shark-like rows of teeth. "Perhaps you **are** willing to do what is necessary to advance within the Hive."

Remaining silent, the Technician watched the Scientist's eyes dance in the subdued light of the tunnel, the blue tinged orbs floating above his hawk-like nose.

"When the time comes - be ready," the Scientist declared cryptically before marching through the intersection to disappear into the gloom.

Frozen, he waited until he could no longer hear the clapping of the Scientist's boots before reaching around to the base of his skull. Probing the wound, he felt blood soaking through his matted hair but found the cuts were superficial and it would not take long to recover. Being bested was a humiliation but turning up bloodied in front of his brothers was the least of his worries. Fortunately, in the Scientist's haste, the truth had not been discovered.

Pushing off the mist covered floor, the Technician swayed as he regained his feet and, for one horrifying moment, he surveyed the pocket concealing the syringe. Stealing himself against the possibility, he reached into the pocket and found the syringe was still intact.

XXX

Using the tunnel opposite the one his acting Second-in-Command had taken, Todd made his way up the winding ramps to his quarters. The passages leading through the command crew's chambers were blessedly quiet; the crew's presence required elsewhere readying the ship for their immediate departure.

Mounting the final ramp, the double doors heaved open of their own accord to an empty expanse. Hesitating on the threshold, Todd took a slow measured breath. Loss was like a cut that only began to sting after the adrenaline had dissipated and, standing in the doorway, the silence greeted him with cold reality. Despite his life had been long, it was punctuated with moments he likened to scars and those scars turned to lessons that shaped the path he now followed. Having learned long ago he did not have the luxury to regret his decisions, he was thoroughly convinced returning Jennifer to Atlantis was his only viable option. Though pain was something Wraith learned to ignore, the sharp stab of Jennifer's loss haunted him beyond mere physical discomfort. But these tumultuous emotions were a weakness he could not afford and shoving them to the recess of his mind, the Commander stepped over the threshold.

Retrieving one of the Lantean devices pilfered from Sheppard's abandoned shuttle, he found the crystal in his coat and fitted it into the slot. A red light indicated when the data finished uploading to the ship his Second had hidden in the caves. Staring at the device longer than necessary, he finally pulled the crystal from the device and dropped it to the floor. Light from the grand window was caught in the depths of the crystal sending rainbows across his face. Frowning, he smashed the crystal beneath the heel of his boot.

Mission accomplished, he scanned the room desperately trying to suppress the memories of the honey haired woman he held mere moments earlier. Rummaging in his pocket, he found the token purloined from those pale locks and twisted the pink ribbon around his finger. Studying the frayed strip of fabric, it held no answer to the melancholy that had descended upon him since her departure. Laying the ribbon on the table where they had spent many evenings in the company of one another, his reverie was cut short by the distinctive ring of voices through the Hive mind.

"_Commander, the ship has been prepared, we await your instructions."_

Wordlessly acknowledging the inquiry, he turned to leave the comfort of his quarters but before he reached the doorway, he paused. Returning to the table to retrieve the ribbon, he tucked the token once again into the pocket hidden within the folds of leather then left his chambers, making his way to the command deck. He did not notice the blood stiffened cloth had fallen from his pocket and displayed its warning at the foot of his door.

* * *

**"My Queen" has evolved into something different than I originally intended - either through poor planning or my rampant imagination. Be assured, I fully intend to finish. Thanks to all those who have reviewed or added this fic to their watch lists. ~ _Rouque_**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Conflict

Shifting to ease the pain in his chest, he drew a ragged breath, the chilled air searing a path to his lungs. Surmising the discomfort was due to cracked ribs, he pried his eyes open to take stock of his surroundings. Vision yielded a hazy view of the cell wall and, suspecting the swelling on his face had yet to subside, he closed his eyes tightly against the swirling torrent before he lost consciousness.

Upon arriving at the cell, the Drones merely dropped him as the Other came forward to sift through his remaining clothing. Lying with his cheek pressed against the floor, the Other relieved him of his knives, including any items he could fashion into a weapon. Doing his best to ignore the figure looming over him, he was jolted by the sharpened edge of the Other's finger guard as it traced the path of one swirling tattoo over his bicep before the etching disappeared onto his chest.

"_Perhaps the Queen will allow me to discover where that one leads__,"_ the Other hissed in his ear, leaving his intentions open-ended as he peered down his nose through half-lidded eyes.

The Other's hungry glare was an insult but, with the drug causing the painful tensing of his muscles, all he could do was clench his teeth, unable to respond. The Other exited through the archway with a chuckle, leaving him alone in the bowels of the ship.

Frustration in the form of a low growl ripped at his throat. Unaccustomed to experiencing such vulnerability, an undignified shiver ran though his body. Loathing the weakness filling him, he thought bitterly of the Commander's plan to deliver the Lantean female's therapy. Glad the trial failed despite the Commander's reassurance only those who stood against him would suffer the effects of the therapy, it was his disloyalty, his disbelief, the Commander would not abide by his own rules that had delivered him into the Rival's trap.

No choice but to save his waning strength, he meditated on the rhythmic pulsing of his heart but an indeterminate vibration interrupted his concentration. Pausing mid-breath, he pressed his ear flat against the floor, straining to hear the faint tremors conveyed through the chitin-like medium. The tapping he detected became a distinctive tattoo he suspected were the boots of a large group marching along the winding passages. Relying solely on his physical senses, he held the air in his lungs until it burned. The sound grew in intensity and movement within the corridors stirred stale currents. As a feeble gust passed over his skin, he sucked fetid air over his sensory pits, detecting a tincture of spice.

Guessing their destination was his cell; he was surprised to find it was not the Other coming to retrieve him but the_ Newcomer. _Determined that one would not see him lying prone on the floor, he lifted his head from the tangle of fine hair lying limp beneath him and stood. Highly unlikely he could survive a fight should the Newcomer choose to challenge him; he carefully stretched muscles ravaged by paralysis, recalling the offhanded observation of the Other. '_H__e bears a striking a resemblance to you.' _The confusing statement caused his gut to tighten in anticipation.

It was not long before a squad of Drones accompanying his quarry materialized from the gloomy corridor. Shoulder to shoulder, their tight formation blocked his view of the warrior they escorted. Thick in body, growth of muscle accelerated beyond normal, the Drones a walking wall, as he could neither see through nor feel with his mind. The lack of his sixth sense was a handicap he found quite encumbering.

Forced to wait until the bodies parted, stepping from the center of the formation, the Newcomer emerged, bathed in the meager light framing the door of his cell. Instantly recognizing the wraith standing beyond the door, he stared into his own green-flecked eyes.

"My Brother," the warrior drawled, his lips twisting into a grim sneer.

Taking in the minuscule physical differences between him and the one who was quite literally his brother, his eyes followed the emblem extending into his brother's hairline, too overcome with shock to respond.

The Newcomer sniffed in amusement before spinning on his heel.

Starting down the corridor, his brother called over his shoulder. "We will be in range soon. Our Matron detests waiting."

Expected to follow, the door to his cell lifted and he crossed the threshold with the squad of Drones falling in behind him. Skin itching as he marched, normally a wordless litany flowed from the Hive. However, with his senses dulled, the walls surrounding him were dead and he loathed that he must rely on his brother to lead him through the corridors. To say he could not trust the one leading him was an understatement and, if his brother could feel eyes boring into the back of his skull as they continued on this downward path, then he chose to ignore the scrutiny.

Though escape was not an option, he had no intention of making his brother's job simple. Counting the passages to map his location, searching for an opportunity to hinder his brother's plans, he presumed their destination was the dart bay and, as they entered an immense chamber, the familiar whine of engines filled his ears. Expecting the crush of a culling beam, he was surprised when his brother dismissed the Drones and slowed his pace.

Turning to face him, his brother scoffed at his glare. "I do not need telepathy to know you would kill me given the opportunity, my Brother. Did you believe we had been destroyed when we did not arrive at the scheduled rendezvous?"

Refusing to be goaded into a verbal exchange, he remained silent. Indeed he did believe his former Hive had been destroyed when they failed to make the rendezvous but he never cared to discover the truth, simply relieved to be rid of them, as the tension between his Matron and the Commander was uncomfortably tangible.

Eyes narrowing when he did not deign to answer, his brother audibly ground his teeth. "Perhaps you will not answer my questions but you **will** answer to our Queen."

Sniffing as his brother had done, his lips twisted into a mirror image of the sneer that one had displayed earlier.

Growling in annoyance, his twin waved his feeding hand. The whine of the dart grew louder and, as the air was crushed from his lungs, they were dematerialized by the culling beam.

XXX

Watching Woolsey straighten his Monte Grappa fountain pen in its matching desk box, John briefly mused on Richard's need for order, something he failed to understand, as he waited for the other attendees to arrive. But Richard's movements couldn't keep John's mind from the impending meeting. Waking this morning drenched in sweat, he often had nightmares about the Wraith, specifically Todd and the Genii prison. No one understood how the experience changed him.

Twisting in his chair when the chime sounded, two sets of legs were visible below the strip of frosted glass framing Woolsey's door; one set was clad in uniform gray, the other in tan nylons and sensibly heeled pumps. As the door slid open, both John and Richard rose to greet the Doctors as they entered.

Presenting his hand to Marie Kwon, John smiled tightly and mouthed a few pleasantries as the CMO shook with an iron grip then, turning to the other woman, he held out his throbbing hand.

"Colonel Sheppard," Marie began. "This is Dr. Janine Blanchard, Kate Heightmeyer's replacement."

For one uncomfortable moment, John stared blankly at the psychiatrist. Kate's death was his fault, at least that was what he read in the report, and his guts twisted briefly before refocusing on the woman whose hand he shook. He could thank fate Kate and Janine didn't look alike, as Dr. Blanchard reminded him of a 1990's dark haired version of Joan Rivers in a nice blue skirt suit and matching floral scarf.

If the woman sensed John's discomfort then she did not comment on it and John was relieved when Richard interrupted, asking everyone to take a seat. Waiting until the two women were seated before taking a chair, John took stock of the two doctors. Marie sat straight-backed with a medical file resting on her legs and Janine took the right most chair, opening her own file while putting on a pair of reading glasses. Conversely, John had left his own file locked in his office and he slouched, running a hand through his perpetually tousled hair. The two women made him feel like he hadn't finished his homework.

Clearing his throat to gain their undivided attention, Richard steepled his hands. "I've asked you here to discuss Dr. Keller's status and possibility of reinstatement. Dr. Kwon, can you please give us an overview of Dr. Keller's medical condition?"

Opening the file, it was clear to John Marie had prepared a speech and Woolsey must have thought the same as his hand came up, forestalling the CMO's complicated explanation.

"In layman's terms please Dr. Kwon."

Marie pursed her lips and frowned slightly. "Except for a low level of wraith Enzyme detected in her blood stream, Dr. Keller is in perfect health. I believe the Enzyme is residual and will clear from her system within six to ten days as previously described by Dr. Beckett."

Shifting uncomfortably in his chair, John knew the direction this conversation was headed and he noted the thin sheen of sweat beginning to bead on Woolsey's forehead.

"And why do you think Dr. Keller has wraith Enzyme in her blood?" Richard asked.

The answer to Richard's question was obvious but there was a moment where everyone simply held their breath.

Dr. Blanchard broke the silence. "Dr. Keller maintains the Wraith -" she consulted her notes - "Todd, healed her."

"Do you think that Dr. Keller is being truthful?" Woolsey's question was directed at Janine.

The psychiatrist pulled a long breath and studied Woolsey over her reading glasses. Closing her file, "I think there are a lot of details Dr. Keller is not ready to discuss."

"Like her rape." Woolsey provided.

Marie was right on his heels. "There is no evidence Dr. Keller was forced -"

Blanchard calmly cut off the CMO as if correcting an errant child. "But she could have been _healed_ Dr. Kwon."

The CMO opened her mouth to retort but, having remained silent throughout the conversation, John couldn't listen to the two-woman battle over Jen without defending his friend.

"The Wraith can make you see things that are not there." Everyone's head immediately swung in John's direction and with their attention focused on him, John continued. "It's plausible Jen didn't know it was Todd. As for Todd healing Jen – he wanted Michael's database, so is it so far fetched that he would want to make sure his asset appeared healthy?"

"No Colonel, it makes perfect sense." Woolsey agreed. "But we are here to discuss if Dr. Keller should resume work and what criterion we should base that decision on."

Blanchard closed her file and laid it on her lap, commenting directed to Woolsey. "It is my opinion Dr. Keller should return to earth to be enrolled in an in-patient therapy."

"I don't think you understand the climate of our situation out here Dr. Blanchard." John stated blandly, his usual snarkiness absent.

But Janine Blanchard continued, raising her voice to drown out John's protests. "I believe you will be doing this young woman a disservice by 'patching her up and putting her back on the front lines' so to speak."

Frustrated, John grumbled under his breath. "Then I suppose you would have had me committed too."

"I'm sorry Colonel Sheppard, I didn't hear your last comment?" Blanchard challenged, finally turning her attention to him.

Moving to the edge of his chair, "I'm saying you don't know anything about the wraith or what we're up against out here. Jen knows the risks, so what makes you think you can make that assessment?"

"I've had private practice for twenty-five years Colonel. I have treated soldiers with posttraumatic stress disorder and victims of violent crimes. I am more than qualified to make an assessment," she stated matter-of-factly.

Woolsey put up his hands. "I do not want this discussion to dissolve into a shouting match. Colonel Sheppard has had extensive experience with the wraith -" (Woolsey left John's experiences unsaid as he briefly rifled though his notes.) - "and I'm not inclined to have Dr. Keller nor anyone else from the team committed. However, I believe it is in her best interest to submit to regularly scheduled sessions with Dr. Blanchard as well as a medical exam – let's say – weekly?"

While Woolsey made a note on his paper, Marie chimed in. "Mister Woolsey, I would like to schedule Dr. Keller in the infirmary."

Woolsey's head came up from his notes. "Do you think that Dr. Keller is well enough to handle the work load?"

"As I said Mr. Woolsey, Dr. Keller's health is not an issue. I believe she could easily handle light triage."

Bobbing his head, "Agreed Dr. Kwon, light triage seems perfectly reasonable."

Hearing a sniff from the right most chair, John assumed the Joan Rivers look-a-like did not agree. He didn't normally take pleasure from someone else's disapproval but Janine Blanchard seemed to be the kind of woman who expected everyone to fall-in-line; she reminded John of his father. John made a mental note to talk to Jen about Todd before Blanchard's sessions began.

Clearing his throat, Woolsey continued. "I think it would be prudent to re-assess Dr. Keller's fitness after four sessions, which will coincide with our next scheduled dial-up to Earth. At that time this committee will decide if Dr. Keller requires further care we cannot provide. Thank you."

Ever the politician, John was sure Woolsey added the last bit for the psychiatrist's benefit and 'thank-you' signaled the end of the meeting. Standing, John marched from Woolsey's office with the intention of getting a cup of coffee before heading down to the gym to work off some of his frustration. Walking away unscathed, relieved his own experience with Todd was glossed over; he couldn't help grinding his teeth when a voice called from behind.

"Colonel Sheppard - a word please."

Cringing, John paused mid-step between Woolsey's office and the control room. Turning to survey Atlantis's new psychiatrist, John steeled himself for a continuation of their debate.

"Despite what you might think Colonel, I have Dr. Keller's best interest in mind."

"I have no doubt Dr. Blanchard."

Failing to keep the sarcasm from his voice only caused the older woman to tighten her lips and nod her head as if she were affirming a preconceived conclusion.

John quickly added, "If you'll excuse me, I have piles of reports to file."

"Good-day Colonel."

The statement rang of false sincerity and, doing an about-face on the heel of one sensible pump, Janine Blanchard made for the lift leaving John standing on the walkway when Marie exited Woolsey's office. Shoulders squared; the CMO practically stomped across the catwalk but she abruptly changed direction when it became obvious the psychiatrist was waiting for the lift.

"John are you still out there?" Woolsey's voice floated from the open doorway.

Legs tensing, the thought crossed John's mind to turn and walk the other way. _Dammit – so much for that coffee. _Groaning, John walked back to Woolsey's office and, as he rounded the corner, Richard waved him inside.

"So, what do you think of Dr. Blanchard?" Woolsey started, then thought better of it. "No don't answer that – I can guess."

Taking the chair he lately occupied, John ran his hand through his hair and nodded with a halfhearted smirk.

"I'm in something of a quandary, John. Marie requested a transfer to the Alpha site over a month ago. I have been able to keep her here until a suitable replacement was found but with Jen's return ..." Woolsey scratched his head in an uncharacteristic manner, clearly flustered. "Marie is threatening to file a suit saying I'm purposely blocking her transfer."

Grimacing, John played devil's advocate. "_Are_ you blocking her transfer?"

"No one on this base is qualified except Marie - and Jen."

The fact that Richard failed to answer the question was not lost on John but he chose to ignore the subterfuge for now because he really didn't want to know the answer. "So you're wondering if Marie is understating Jen's health because she wants Jen reinstated to the CMO position?"

Woolsey's frown confirmed John's suspicion.

"I need to know John – how did you handle …"

John sighed. Seeing he wasn't getting that cup of coffee anytime soon, John rested his ankle on his knee. "I saw a lot of things I don't want to remember while in Afghanistan, I guess I just learned to shake things off. As for being fed on by Todd – I had a duty to perform here and that overrode any personal feelings I had about it. I think Jen would feel the same."

"But what was it like to be fed on?"

It was the inquiry John dreaded and it sent a wash of prickling cold over his skin. Self consciously folding his arms over his chest, his mind roamed over his experience in the Genii prison. He had spent many sleepless nights in a cold sweat because of that Machiavellian bastard, this very night included, and the encounter haunted him, not because of the pain, but because, when Todd shared what he had called the _Gift of Life_, John felt a rapture he could never possibly explain. The intimacy troubled him and, questioning whether wraith felt the same ecstasy when they fed, a dark voice convinced Henry Wallace to make that sacrifice. As Todd fed on the hapless scientist, John couldn't tear himself away from the slitted eyes that had fixed on his.

Shivering, John realized Woolsey was silently waiting for an answer. "I can't really explain it. I guess it would be like having your heart torn out of your chest."

Leaning forward, Woolsey laced his fingers on the desk. "And being healed?"

This was most definitely the question John did not want to answer and he was sure Richard Woolsey could sense his reluctance. "I can't really explain that either."

"This is completely off the record. I'm trying to understand what Jen went through." Woolsey looked at the papers on his desk, searching for a particular piece of information. "Your report says it was not 'unpleasant'."

Amused by the wording he used in his report, John balked, hesitant to admit the truth and, as he ran his fingers absently through his hair, Richard sat quietly contemplating John's silence.

After a moment, Woolsey sat back and bit his lip. "Do you think Todd used it against her?"

"If Jen says Todd healed her, then I have to believe Jen is telling us the truth, or at least her perception of the truth."

"So … do you think Jen consented to have sex with Todd?"

"Like I said, the wraith can make you see things that are not there. I don't think he would purposely hurt her. Todd's alliance with us is far too valuable for him to disregard."

Woolsey sighed thoughtfully. "Truthfully ... I want to see Jen reinstated as CMO."

Grateful Woolsey had not pressed the issue further; John nodded and leaned forward, his leg sliding to the floor. "I agree, I think getting her life back to normal will be the best therapy for Jen."

"Then let's ensure that happens."

XXX

Relieved when she learned she was being released, Jennifer counted her blessings because the news had not come a moment too soon. Although she was supposed to be resting, there seemed to be no end to the steady stream of visitors, and dodging their questions was becoming increasingly difficult. Additionally, the recovery room felt unnaturally tight and, though she had never been claustrophobic, Jennifer woke several times feeling the claws of paranoia clenching at her throat.

Slipping into the jeans Teyla had retrieved from her quarters, Jennifer evaded an excited Rodney by yelling _'I'm changing' _through the bathroom door. Groaning inwardly when Rodney replied _'Okay, I'll wait'_, Jennifer endeavored to take as much time as possible with clothing she had grown strangely unaccustomed to wearing. Fastening her bra seemed so foreign and Jennifer grimaced when she realized the damn thing was twisted and she would have to take it off to untangle it.

Finished with the offending garment, Jennifer pulled a tee shirt over her head. Glad Teyla also had the foresight to bring a crew neck and not a shirt that would reveal the mark on her chest; Jennifer surveyed her appearance in the bathroom mirror. Swallowing past shock, she barely recognized herself. Her hair had grown longer than she customarily wore, the honeyed locks falling well past the middle of her back. The roots however, were somewhat darker and Jennifer let out a self-conscious chuckle at her vanity. Jealous of Sam's pale hair, she had dyed hers at the time joking: '_what the hell, blonds have more fun - right?'_

But her levity quickly faded and now that the laughter was gone, her eyes had a dark, deflated cast, circled and sunken, framed with pallid, nearly colorless cheeks. _Yes_, she had lost weight and, _no_, she had not sat in the comfortable warmth of the sun in nearly six months, but she never felt so enervated while on Todd's Hive. This lack of energy cultivated a sense of unease and she couldn't quite identify the cause except ... something was missing.

Taking a quick, ragged breath Jennifer inexplicably found herself off kilter. Gut swimming with nausea, her heart pounded a terrible tattoo against the walls of her chest. Vision going dark, Jennifer scrambled for the edge of the sink as she gagged and, by the time she could take a full breath, the fringes of her hair were drenched from the residual water trapped around the drain. Staring at the curled points lying at the bottom of the basin, a sob broke from her lips.

Out of perverse curiosity, Jennifer caught the collar of her shirt, tugging the material down to reveal the silvery scar placed over her heart. Fingering the edges, it seemed too much of a cliché to think Todd had stolen her heart but her watery eyes told another tale. Returned to Atlantis, forced to put on a facade and pretend nothing had happened, how could her life go back to normal when she would rather be somewhere else?

Covering her mouth with her hand, Jennifer choked, '_Damn you Todd'_ but she really didn't know why she was damning him, and it was simply easier to blame him.

A knock nearly parted her skin from her body and Jennifer's head snapped up to glare at the door in horror.

"Almost done!" Her answer was a little too breathy, and she turned the spigot on to splash cool water over her eyes.

Though she had escaped McKay several times by feigning sleep, Jennifer dreaded the moment she would have to face him. In one sense she felt guilty, Rodney wasn't a 'bad' person, he simply was inept when it came to relationships but Rodney was the type of someone she was expected to fall in love with. Successful and intelligent, McKay was the kind of guy an equally successful and intelligent doctor was supposed to marry but the thought of hiding behind a fictitious relationship with Rodney McKay was just morally reprehensible. Despite Rodney being an arrogant bastard, he still deserved better and, taking a deep breath, Jennifer swiped her hand over the door sensor resolving to take this opportunity to break it off.

Expecting to see McKay, Jennifer emerged from the bathroom but it was Richard Woolsey perched on the side her mattress.

"Do you have a moment?"

Jennifer bit her lip and Woolsey took her hesitation to mean 'no'.

Standing, Richard straightened his uniform jacket. "Maybe later then."

"Um … no." Jennifer held up her hand to stall Woolsey's departure. "I was just expecting Rodney is all."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you." Richard chuckled uncomfortably and shifted his weight from foot to foot.

Hardly disappointed, Woolsey's raised eyebrow indicated Jennifer failed to keep relief from her face. Realizing maintaining secrecy was going to be a delicate balance of lies; Jennifer crossed her arms over her chest and tried to mitigate the damage.

"I'm just a little overwhelmed. I understand everyone is waiting to surprise me in the mess?"

"Ah yes." Woolsey's bald head bobbed, confirming her supposition. "Any excuse to throw a party as you well know." Jennifer sniffed in amusement but let Richard continue, knowing he sought her out for a reason. "I just wanted to catch you before the festivities – let you know that, although you've been assigned some light duties, you can always decline. I don't want you to feel we are pushing you into a role you're not ready for. After everything you've been through, no one would blame you if you just wanted to go home."

"Go home?" Jennifer had absolutely no intention of returning to Earth and the shock must have registered on her face because Woolsey approached her with an air of fatherly concern.

"I know Todd can be very intimidating -"

Cutting Richard off with a stern voice, Jennifer said, "Mr. Woolsey, I think you have the wrong impression of what occurred while I was on Todd's ship. I spent the majority of the time in Todd's lab trying to deduce the Hoffan toxin's mechanism of action and the rest of the time I was absorbing as much information as I could about wraith physiology."

"I understand but -"

Picking up her scattered belongings, more for the need to fill the moment than out of necessity, Jennifer interrupted Richard. "I already went through this with Dr. Blanchard."

Sighing, Woolsey added, "Dr. Blanchard recommended your return to Earth."

Jennifer's hand froze on a bottle of shampoo.

Clearly conflicted, the civilian Commander of the Atlantis Expedition's hands fell limp at his sides and after a long breath, "Janine Blanchard was appointed to the position. She was recommended by a subset of the IOA who would like to sell technology rights to some privately held companies. Currently, she can't suspend anyone under my command without my consent, and she can't suspend military officers without a review. So for now, the military has placed my position under their umbrella - but that can change at anytime."

Easy to see where Richard was going with his explanation, Jennifer licked her lips. "Mr. Woolsey, I know more than anyone about the wraith, you need my expertise here."

Richard nodded his head. "I concur Dr. Keller. However, we must ensure Janine Blanchard has no reason to usurp my authority in this matter."

This was dangerous territory and Jennifer was going to have to get a whole lot better at manipulation if she was going to ensure she remained on Atlantis.

XXX

_~ Geosynchronous orbit achieved ~ all systems nominal ~ contacts? ~ no contacts within sensor range ~ insure the transponder installed at the dialing device is functioning and recall the ground troops ~ transponder nominal ~ transport away ~_

As Commander he reserved the right to review the reports and he inspected the transponder data.

_~ transport on board ~ course set ~ engaging sub-light engines ~_

Disengaging his physical link to the Hive, Todd relinquished control to the acting second. As his vision refocused and his internal balance was restored, he glanced over the faces of his command crew. Traditionally, those at the top were ruthlessly cruel and manipulative, two characteristics he found easily exploitable, but he endeavored to cultivate an environment where intellect ruled one's actions. However, over the last several months, he had been inattentive to the machinations of his crew and some of the faces surrounding him were not those he would have chosen. Though inconvenient, he was committed to identifying replacements as quickly as possible.

Leaving the command deck behind, he customarily walked the passageways as it provided him the opportunity to gauge the temperament of the crew. But the point had come to take the final step in his plan and, positioning himself on the lighted platform, he was instantaneously transported to the dart bay.

The holding area of the bay was a honeycomb of alcoves and, making his way aft, his personal craft was stored in a chamber situated off the main corridor. Reaching the chamber, he ran his hand along the midnight wing. The semi-consciousness of the organic vessel recognized him and came to life, offering up a litany of information for his inspection. Disregarding the status reports, he entered the ship's sub-architecture and commanded the craft to re-materialize the cargo left within the matrix. A light shimmered at his feet, briefly painting the surrounding walls blue.

Bending to retrieve the re-materialized cargo, his feeding hand met the cool, irregular surface. Obtaining the devices had been difficult but the crew exercised his plan without fault and all of his teams returned with at least two of the devices. One device had been destroyed, another he held in his hand, and the remaining devices were hidden throughout his territory in locations he determined to be secure. Unfortunately, the manufacture of the device had been lost and he only had those taken from the Abomination's planet.

Lifting the device, the amber crystals were illuminated with an internal light. The wraith did not deem it necessary to assign names to such things but he had heard the earth humans call the Lantean power supplies – Zero Point Modules.

* * *

AN: To clear up any confusion, the Wraith Kenny meets in Chapter 21 and the Wraith Commander (Newcomer) are not the same. The Newcomer is the Wraith seen in EatG who commands the stolen uber Hive.

Thanks for reading!


	23. Chapter 23

Yes, it has been a long time but – never fear – I _will_ finish this fic!

Enjoy! ~ Rouque

* * *

Chapter 23: Steering Bodies

When Jennifer took his offered arm, Dick felt hesitancy in the pressure of her fingers and, despite a confident demeanor, the way Jennifer fiddled with her hair belied her underlying apprehension. Though he worried over Jennifer's ability to cope with the upcoming party, he steered Jennifer to the lift, trying to ignore her stare when they stepped inside.

"How much power does Janine Blanchard really have?"

Uncertain he could trust her after being held by Todd for so long, Richard balked at a straight answer. Scanning her face, he felt his own anxiety reflected in Jennifer's eyes but donned his most political smile and skirted Jennifer's question as he keyed in their destination.

"You should just worry about getting better."

Jennifer's pale hand shot out and covered the controls before he could punch in the code.

"I'm not sick Mr. Woolsey and I'm certainly not going to let Dr. Blanchard send me home. There's obviously something you're not telling me."

Studying Jennifer's face as he sucked in a contemplative breath, he really wasn't sure young Jennifer Keller had the stamina to take on the subtle politics involved in this situation. But Jennifer didn't budge, her gaze strengthening as if she was determined to be brave.

Doubtful this was his best course of action, Richard yielded with a grimace. "Janine Blanchard is here to stir up trouble. After the Jeannie Miller nanite incident, the military put the kibosh on the distribution of all technology related to the Stargate project. They ordered me to maintain limited access to 'sensitive technologies' on the base."

"Blanchard is here to undermine your authority so they can get their hands on alien tech?"

Jennifer's grasp of the situation surprised Richard. Sometimes it was easy to forget Jennifer Keller was a genius.

Quickly shaking off his shock, Woolsey elaborated. "In the short term, yes, but what they really want is total control of the Stargate project. Right now the military oversees the day to day operation and, with the military supporting my administration, those who want access to ancient tech, don't want me in charge."

"You still haven't told me how Blanchard is creating trouble."

Eyes narrow, Jennifer's gaze chipped at his resolve. Woolsey acquiesced but only a fraction.

"Dr. Kwon has been demanding a transfer to the Alpha Site for several months. But after realizing what the IOA was up to with Dr. Blanchard's appointment, I've had to block Marie's move so they can't replace her with one of their lackeys. In the meantime, Janine Blanchard has been trying to convince Marie to file a suit against me knowing the military can't protect me in civil matter. Now … Marie hasn't filed, but she's threatened to and, with your return -"

Hot on his heels, Jennifer finished: "- you won't be able to continue to block Marie's transfer."

"Precisely."

"And Blanchard wants me sent to Earth because, if you re-instate me as the CMO and allow Marie's transfer, then they've lost their leverage."

"But I can't just reinstate you because, along with Marie's medical signoff, I have to have Janine Blanchard's approval." Woolsey continued with a deepening frown, "So you see my quandary?"

"I do, Mr. Woolsey." Jennifer's hand fell from the console, her face briefly taking on a hopeless cast before a mask seemed to settle over her eyes. "But I'm not going back to Earth."

With a long, deep sigh; Richard keyed the lift hoping Jennifer Keller would recover because his future was directly tied to hers.

XXX

The creaking of leather, the clamor of boots … these noises assaulted his ears as though they were echoing down a long corridor. Lying on his side, he feigned unconsciousness as the sounds vibrating around him alluded to the fact he was not alone. Surmising he had been moved to his Matron's Hive, his best course of action was to gather his strength because the interrogation was sure to begin once he woke. Fortunately, it wasn't difficult to remain still. With his arm going numb, the hollow sounds thundered inside his head and augmented the persistent ache behind his eyes. The discomfort kept his limbs frozen in place.

The noises intensified. Recognizing the voices of his Brother and the Other, a third voice joined the pair. Muffled by distance, the third voice was distinctly female in timbre and the slap of boots on the chitin-like floor indicated she approached his position.

"My Queen," his Brother intoned, the honorific accompanied by the scraping of leather as all those within the room bowed to their matriarch.

Ignoring the Commander, the female purred, "My errant son has been returned to me."

No one spoke as the boots paced toward his prone from. Slowly she circled, her formidable height casting a shadow over his face.

"I said he was not to be damaged!"

The bark of her voice caused an additional creaking of leather. Guessing those assembled chose to bend deeper in the wake of their Queen's ire, he heard the once haughty tones of the Other respond in a cowed voice.

"I apologize my Queen, I was … overzealous."

A shadow passed over him; the clicking of hard soles marched with determination toward the Other's voice. A sharp crack, quickly followed by a heavy weight impacting the floor near his head, almost revealed his subterfuge.

"Remove this _offal_ from my presence. I will deal with his insubordination later."

The Queen's command was laden with disdain and, based on the commotion; a number of bodies forcibly removed the Other from the chamber. The Other's humiliation promoted a perverse sense of satisfaction in him but his delight was short lived as there were telltale signs revealing someone remained with the Queen.

Again the slap of heeled boots passed his head, the footfalls ascended a set of stairs to where he remembered his Matron's throne stood.

"Make your report Commander."

"My Queen, our agents are in place within the modified Hive. The Scientist has informed us his position is secure and he anticipates the maximum power trial will begin within the next cycle. He has transmitted a set of coordinates where the test will occur."

"Excellent Commander, prepare the ship for intercept and assign boarding parties."

"Yes my Queen."

Though obviously a dismissal, there was no indication the Commander withdrew.

"What is it?" the Matriarch hissed.

"My Queen, the unexpected return of my brother to his ship has placed his second on the modified Hive."

A low growl escaped the Queen's throat. "That one was to keep the subordinate Hive from interfering with my plan."

Another creak of leather he assumed was a bow and his brother spoke. "My Queen, both the Scientist and the Second have pledged their loyalty to you, perhaps we can use the Second's unforeseen placement to our advantage?"

"The Second is only interested in promoting his own fictional importance. We cannot trust him with this delicate operation."

There was a moment of silence before his brother replied cautiously, "A misstep at this point could reveal our agents but it would also raise suspicion if an accident befell the Second."

"Then let us hope that fool does not interfere with my plan."

Though the Scientist's dubious actions had provided clues his loyalty was questionable, he never doubted the allegiance of his own Second-In-Command. How could he have been so naïve especially when it was his own thoughts of betrayal that delivered him into the Rival's trap? Shouldn't he have recognized the signs?

With his confidence shaken, he missed part of the conversation. Unable to keep outrage at his own stupidity contained, his lips twitched with an unvoiced howl.

"He is awake."

"Foolish get, he has been awake for some time." The Queen chastised him as if speaking to an ignorant child.

Two sharp bangs and a boot fell against his shoulder. Pushing hard, the Commander shoved him roughly onto his back.

Choking on fine strands of hair blanketing his face, he found he was unable to lift his hands; only then did he realize his wrists had been chained to the floor. A condescending smirk decorated his brother's visage, the sneer deepened when he ineffectually jerked the cuffs.

"Leave him!"

"He needs another dose of the drug," the Commander stated coolly, continuing to scrutinize his twin through half lidded eyes.

"Do you think that I cannot control my own younglings?" The Matriarch's dangerous tones insinuated her Commander could very well receive the next dose.

Stepping away, his brother bowed his head.

"Forgive me, my Queen."

Clearly irritated, she stood on her dais and barked, "Leave me!"

Even in his drug-weakened state, her voice resonated inside his mind. This time the Commander dared not disregard her orders and, retreating into the shadows, his brother disappeared, leaving him alone with his Matron for the first time in nearly ten millenniums.

A chilling hush descended upon the chamber, the memory of his last encounter stung his mind…

_The striking green-eyed, olive skinned figure of his Matron sat regally on her throne. Painted lips curled in disgust as the Commander with the starburst tattoo thundered into her audience chamber - flagrantly defying her will... _

That same figure descended the dais, as exceptionally beautiful and arrogant as he remembered; her long leather dress fluttering like dark wings. But his eyes were drawn past the amber tresses cascading over her bare shoulder to a partially obscured scythe-like etching on her slender neck.

_(__"__As __you __can __see __I __have __marked __him __so __you __will __always __remember.__"_)

"The drug - it was something we were given to keep us docile."

Her voice, unnaturally soft, drew him back to the present, a stark contrast to his memories. More, her comment left him confused and his Matron did not deign to explain as she circled him again, her form blending into the arched ceiling so only her visage was suspended within dark vacuum.

"Do you know why you are here?"

Presuming she wanted information, he remained silent.

Humming as if contemplating his silence, "I always wondered why he wanted you …" Tracking her languid progression with his eyes, she finished the circuit and leaned over him, searching his face for the answer. "Do you?"

Knowledge of his Lantean gift floated to the surface and though the drug impeded her ability to glean the information directly from his mind, his eyes betrayed he knew.

Slipping to her knees, she slinked those few inches to hover over his bare chest. An oval shaped chunk of onyx hung from her neck, swinging in the boundary between them. The black eye winked, reflecting the meager bioluminescent light emanating from the walls and, watching the rock as it beat a steady rhythm beneath her chin, the tension bled from his muscles, will melting into the stone's inky depths.

Hands crept over his torso, thin digits tracing the swirling tattoos on his naked flesh with familiarity, mesmerizing. Laboring over each etching, her breath quickened as she fondled every curve, the seemingly erratic movements spiraling until her fingers finally settled on the triangular scar over his heart.

Tracing the periphery of his scar, a fire lit inside his groin as his body reacted to her artful ministrations. "I've been told the Commander demands complete allegiance – that he requires his subordinates to swear fealty with their lives." Brushing tangles away from his lips, her nails scraped over his cheeks and her hands came to rest on opposite sides of his head. "The star-marked one has always flouted tradition when it suits his purpose."

Obliquely referring to the Binding Ceremony and his unconventional allegiance to the Commander, she too seemed intent on defying convention. Taking a long, slow breath, he attempted to dispel the drug induced fog from his mind but, adept at the art of temptation, she read his discomfort and continued to ramble, her questions blending into a soothing sibilant litany.

"I have heard the Star-marked one still lusts after the Lanteans - that he has been to the Lantean's city, walked through their passages, and made an alliance with the humans who resurrected the spires from the abyss." Painted lips brushed the hard angle of his jaw, her voice a husky whisper against his over-sensitized flesh. "Tell me, is it true one of their females decorates his bed chamber?"

His reaction was immediate; a tightening in his chest betrayed his disapproval for the Commander's choice.

A smirk spread across her lips and her speckled green eyes brightened with satisfaction. Shifting her weight, she swung her knee over his hip, grazed the bulge restricted by leather and then pressed down, sliding her thighs against his chained hands. Groaning, his body reacted to the blatant enticement with a surge of Enzyme despite his struggle to remain detached.

A throaty chuckle sprung from her lips and, bringing her mouth to his, he could taste the fragrance of her breath. "I have been informed of your personal servant's dismissal. Did she fail to fill your needs?"

Ill prepared to handle this type of interrogation; he labored to suppress the visceral sensations as heat spread out from his groin. Lust consumed him, burning his resolve to ashes and ripping his breath from his chest. Every muscle screamed with desire, his urges waging a war of indecision.

Her voice taunted him from the swirling void. _"__Has __the __Star-marked __one__'__s __misogyny __instilled __such __a __sense __of __distrust __for __the __females __of __your __own __kind __that __it __has __rendered __you __impotent?__" _

Involuntarily jerking the cuffs in outrage, he was hypnotized by her rounded irises as she nipped at his mouth. Sharp teeth sliced his lips and, while she invaded his mouth with her tongue, his fortitude thinned. Wedging his hands between their bodies, he shifted the Queen over his confined member.

Grinding against him, her excitement seemed to intensify as she chuckled into his mouth. "Tell me, does the subterranean prison still haunt his dreams?"

The question shocked the swirling torrent of lust from his mind, as only a few knew of the Commander's ordeal within the Genii prison.

Clearly sensing the change in his demeanor, she pinned his wrists under her knees and gripped his hair so he could not turn away. "Does he know it was me who delivered him to those pathetic humans?"

Trapped beneath her lithe form, revulsion burned in his throat. Yanking at the chains, he attempted to toss her from his chest but muscles numbed from the drug's effects slowed his progress. Struggling, he succeeded in freeing one hand but she rocked back on her heels, expertly gliding out of reach before his fingers could even scrape her leather dress.

Gracefully rising to her feet, she stood just beyond the length of chain, her voice lilting through the massive audience chamber. "I have had ten millenniums to position my agents and stage my coup. I know very many things about the Commander and about you."

Tucking amber tresses behind one ear, her fingers traced the curved lines etched into her neck.

"The humans inhabiting the Lantean's city - they assigned you a name? Kenny is it not?" Pronouncing the label, her lips twisted into a bitter sneer. "Ah Kenny, it is time to pay for your errors in judgment – you will watch as I finally destroy your Commander."

XXX

An impending sense of doom made Jennifer shiver but she didn't have time to digest Woolsey's problem before the lift doors opened.

Exiting into the main hallway, they were intercepted by an overly eager McKay. Woolsey begged off, nodding his head and disappearing into the cafeteria. Abandoned, Jennifer faced the physicist with more than a hint of trepidation. Distinctly queasy, acid burned her throat as she stumbled over numb feet and nearly gagged.

Brow crinkled, Rodney raced forward to catch her arm. "What's wrong?"

"I –" Jennifer stammered. Missing her opportunity to break it off with McKay in the infirmary, Rodney's enthusiasm cowed her resolve and surveying the entrance to the mess hall where all of their friends waited, she just couldn't bring herself to utter the words. Covering, Jennifer finished - "this is all just a bit overwhelming."

Rodney's lips brushed her cheek and, seized by panic, Jennifer cringed.

"Don't worry. I'll stick by your side."

McKay's encouragement offered Jennifer no comfort but she allowed Rodney to pull her along and, upon entering the mess, there was collective 'surprise' from the assemblage. Feeling oddly disconnected from the events, Jennifer plastered on a smile as Rodney steered her through the crowd.

XXX

Perspiration beaded on his adversary's skin as his own unkempt hair stuck in haphazard clumps to his chest and shoulders. Sidestepping the blade as the young opponent sliced, the sharpened edge whistled past his shoulder as it cut through the air, meeting no resistance.

_Having stated his intention to quit the ring, the impetuous youth rose to challenge him with a gibe. Unwilling to allow the scornful taunt to go unpunished, Todd unbuckled his coat and discarded the heavy armor before sliding his dagger from its sheath. The inexperienced challenger twitched uncertainly as the assemblage jeered but he removed his own armor so not to appear weak. _

_Observing the youth carelessly drop the bulky leather in the center of the ring, a sneer tickled Todd's lips as he tested the weight of his blade. The circle of warriors howled in amusement when the challenger retreated from the arc of gleaming metal before cautiously bringing up his own weapon…_

Snickers of amusement rung in the air as Todd suppressed a surge of glee. Backed up against the pile of leather, the younger Wraith's heel snagged a cuff and, off balance, the challenger stumbled, chaotically sweeping his blade in an effort to keep Todd from advancing. Taking advantage of the youth's critical mistake, Todd dropped below the panicked slice and lunged. His blade sunk, hilt deep, into the challenger's side.

Jeers and cries of derision rang loudly in the arena, and Todd snarled his satisfaction, hearing also the clamor of approval from the gathered warriors.

With blood spilled, decorum dictated the match was concluded but an indignant howl rose from the furious challenger. Yanking the blade from his side, the youth tossed Todd's dagger to the floor. The clatter of metal smacking the ground filled the suddenly silent room. Sniffing with displeasure, Todd's eyes narrowed as the acrid aroma of sweat and tension burst over his sensory pits. Anticipating another attack, a growl seized Todd's throat as he bent to retrieve the knife.

A flash of movement in mirrored steel alerted Todd to the warrior's slice. Twisting away from the descending blade, Todd used the challenger's momentum against him. Clutching his dagger in his left fist, Todd cut upwards as he spun, splitting the youngster's belly from crotch to neck.

Blood sprayed from the wound. Lengths of glistening viscera slithered through the youngling's fingers as he made a desperate attempt to keep his intestines from spilling to the ground. Eyes wide with disbelief, blood frothed on the challenger's lips as he sputtered and collapsed to the floor.

The body twitched, silvery hair soaking up the river of blood that continued to seep from the warrior's wound. Todd watched as youngling's eyes dimmed and the blood slicked hands stilled. There were no snide cheers from the onlookers as the challenger's essence silently ebbed away.

Surveying the assemblage, those positioned around the circle remained rigid, like monolithic totems guarding a tomb, until Todd's gaze crossed their shadowed faces and, in turn, each wraith lowered his head in respect.

The kill proved nothing; a waste of resources. Feeling the loss as keenly as if the knife had slit his own flesh, Todd snarled and clenched his hands into fists until the bite of his finger guard slicked his fingers with blood. Disgusted, he strode past his audience, eyes fixed on the hallway ahead, leaving his armor coat where it had fallen.

Alone in the passages, Todd's frenzied march slowed to a crawl. Holding out his hand, blood covered fingers trailed listlessly along the wall's thick hide. With the completion of the retrofit, Todd found himself burdened with an overabundance of time. The hive needed to adapt to the Lantean technology and so, they maintained orbit over this uninhabited planet as the hull thickened enough to begin full-scale hyperdrive trials. Timing was critical but plagued by intermittent fits of restless energy; he was unable to fully concentrate on the task.

Reaching his quarters, the double doors hissed open.

Once a place of refuge, he entered the main chamber with reluctance. Like a caged animal, Todd's eyes darted through the gallery. There was insuppressible sense of expectancy that withered when he found he was alone and, staring at the empty space longer than he should, he decided his fitful behavior was attributable to the dissatisfying outcome of his tourney.

Marching to the bathing chamber, he kicked off boots and stripped leather from his legs. Leaving a pile of clothes in his wake, Todd sunk below the steaming surface. Washing away the stench of blood and sweat, heat penetrated his muscles yet adrenaline continued to course through his system.

Seeking one of the scented oils along the pool's edge, Todd seized a teardrop shaped cruet and un-stoppered the bottle. Assaulted by the floral perfume Jennifer preferred, a bolus of anger infused Enzyme surged through his veins. Launching the bottle at the wall, it exploded on contact. Shards of glass skittered across the floor as oil dripped from the point of impact.

Regretting the impulse, he rose from the pool and crouched over the shattered glass. The sultry air only served to augment the fragrance and a sudden need to escape the confines of the smaller chamber overwhelmed him.

Trailing water, he rushed to the main gallery and nearly missed the signs of another invading his space. Stopping short, he sighted the intruder on the steps. A woman, carrying the coat he left behind, bowed beside the door.

For a moment, his chest constricted painfully. Dressed in a gossamer robe, honeyed curls dripped from the woman's head. The female had obviously been carefully chosen to resemble Jennifer Keller but the longer he studied the details of the human's face, the more dissimilar this woman and Jennifer became.

"Who sent you?" Todd barked, fury sharpening in his voice.

The woman flinched, slender hands curling into the leather armor. Remembering the pink token stuffed inside the pocket, he growled.

"The Lieutenant Commander, the Sub-Commander's Second, Master."

Todd's eyes narrowed. "Why are you here?"

Bowing deeper, she sang, "I am here to serve your needs, Master."

Clenching his teeth, he barely contained his rage. "Your services are not required. Leave the armor." The female's bow sunk lower, exposing the ripe globes of her breasts. Memory briefly colored his vision and he could not suppress the sudden lurch in his groin. "Upon further consideration, your services will be required."

Lifting her head, the female displayed the proper amount of adoration for a worshiper as she descended the stairs and slithered over the carpeted section of gallery. Again his vision shifted to memory so by the time she deposited the coat and knelt at his feet, his breath had quickened.

Extending her neck, the female gazed through her lashes. "What is your command, Master?"

Water beaded on his flesh and tickled his skin with the lazy currents displaced by the female's breathe. His last encounter with Jennifer returned with force, hardening his member. Beguiled by his vision, carnal need tightened his muscles.

The human at his feet must have read his distant expression and rose to meet his groin. Brushing her lips over the tip of his erection, for the slightest moment Jennifer had returned to him but when he sought Jennifer's face, the doe-like eyes gazing up at him held no hint of intelligence.

Appalled, violence and anger surged in equal measure. How could this repulsive creature be considered a replacement for his Jennifer? Leaping back he shouted at the doppelganger. "Once you have cleaned the floor, the bathing chamber requires your attention."

The female blinked in confusion.

Disgusted, he pushed passed the woman, making for his bed. Tossing aside the blankets in a fury, Todd lay on his stomach seething. His cock, pulsing with his heart, was an uncomfortable rock between his skin and the sheets.

The woman left to retrieve a towel and, momentarily alone, his anger abated infinitesimally but, when the nearly imperceptible scraping of cloth against the floor began, the noise grated on his nerves. Burying his face into a fringed pillow, he sucked in the lingering scent of his Lantean female. Groin throbbing in response, he twisted onto his back, staring holes into the arched ceiling. Aroused to a near frantic state he contemplated calling the woman to release this maniacal energy yet the thought made bile rise in his throat.

Eventually exhaustion won the war though his sleep was riddled with voices and haunted with images.

XXX

Stifling a yawn, Jennifer made an entry in the shift log. Four days on the graveyard shift was mind-numbingly uneventful but after a week's worth of 'light duty', anything was preferable.

The clock read half-past one when the steady beat of footsteps caused Jennifer to glance up from her screen. Striding into the infirmary, Janine Blanchard twisted her head, and spied Jennifer at the triage desk. The psychiatrist made a beeline for Jennifer's position.

In the three weeks since her return, Jennifer had found ways to skirt her sessions with Blanchard and she hadn't had a single session with the woman since the day she returned to Atlantis.

"Dr. Keller." Janine Blanchard nodded as she approached the desk.

"Dr. Blanchard." She croaked, distaste for the woman making the honorific stick in her throat. "What brings you to the infirmary at this hour?"

Janine Blanchard ran a finger over the edge of the desk as if she were giving it the white glove test, a smirk curling her painted lips. "Oh, I couldn't be in better health Doctor. I haven't quite adjusted to the time difference from Earth and, since we are both awake, I decided it was well past time to have our session."

"I'm in the middle of a shift."

"Yes, I see." Blanchard's eyes narrowed as she spoke in a tone flavored heavily with annoyance. "Your shift is over at six?" Fishing for some way to weasel out of a confirmation, not a thing occurred to her and Jennifer had no choice but to nod curtly to the physiatrist. "Then I'll wait."

Wandering away from the desk, the IOA psychiatrist made a circuit of the infirmary and, after sticking her nose into the nurses' business, Blanchard finally settled into a chair near the back to doze off.

Obviously, the woman wasn't going to leave despite the four-and-a-half hour wait. Groaning, Jennifer eyed the napping IOA psychiatrist. Though Doctor Blanchard had limited authority, Richard hinted that could change at any time. Politics wasn't Jennifer's forte but it was clear she had been become Blanchard's unwilling pawn in her pursuit to unseat Woolsey.

Returning to the shift logs with a fresh cup of coffee, it wasn't long before Jennifer was interrupted again.

_Twice in one night, this is a first._

Hooting and cussing, two marines rolled a gurney through the doorway. Frowning, Jennifer left her station, coming up on the scene as Major Lorne strode through the door.

Blood dripping from a gash on his forehead, Evan laughed, "Hey, lay off guys." Arms crossed, Jennifer regarded Evan with a dark look. The banter ceased immediately as shock adorned Evan's undeniably handsome face. "Jen! I didn't know you were back – I was off world –"

"That doesn't mean you can waltz into my infirmary cursing like a bunch of sailors."

Clearly, Evan wasn't informed she had returned until just now and, feeling guilty about her sharp reprimand, Jennifer grasped the Major's bicep, guiding him toward an empty bed while the nurse retrieved a suture kit.

"What, pray tell, brings you to my infirmary at this hour?"

Evan flashed a smile. "Gathering intel."

"Looks more like a bar fight," Jennifer mused as Lorne sat on the bed.

Evan's chuckle dispelled the lingering tension but he didn't try to dissuade Jennifer from her prognosis. Sniffing in amusement Jennifer took a closer look at Evan's wound.

Hiking a thumb over his shoulder, he said, "An innkeeper took exception to us annexing his property."

The pair of marines swung the gurney around and parked the lumpy burden behind Evan's bed. Overcome by curiosity, Jennifer went to the concealed figure. Gingerly lifting the cover, Jennifer staggered backwards in a moment of horror. Displacing the sheet revealed the bulky-muscled arm of a Drone.

"The innkeeper had it in his barn –" Evan continued offhandedly – "said he found it in a nearby cave – was gonna have some sort of taxidermist prepare it so he could put it up in the tap room. You know – scare the patrons."

The commotion woke the IOA psychiatrist. Sidling over to the gurney, Blanchard flung the sheet down over the Drone's chest plate and pressed one hand firmly beneath her nose.

"He's an ugly one," the psychiatrist announced acerbically.

Anger rose in Jennifer's throat and, catching her breath, Jennifer approached the partially covered figure, possessively placing her hand on the drone's arm. "She." Blanchard's head snapped up to survey Jennifer warily. "Drones are produced asexually -" Jennifer continued - "consequently, they have a haploid genome which makes them female."

The woman puffed up her chest and straightened her back. But Jennifer held Blanchard's steely gaze and, despite probably having ruined her career in one fell swoop, she refused to back down.

Returning with the suture kit, the nurse called out. "Why did you bring that thing in here? It's supposed to go to Brady's lab."

The idea of some random technician carving up the child-minded Drone like a Sunday ham was too much for Jennifer to bear. "No, put the body in the lab's walk-in so I can examine her later."

The two marines stepped forward but halted when the nurse spoke up. "Dr. Brady is the Chief of Biological Sciences – all of our lab space was transferred to his department."

Dismayed, Jennifer covered the corpse. "What happened to the medical lab Dr. Beckett set up off the infirmary?"

"It's empty for the moment -" the nurse began – "well … some of it is being used for storage but the research equipment's been boxed up."

"What do you intend to do with the body anyway?" The IOA psychiatrist's lips curled as if she caught Jennifer with her hand in the cookie jar.

Shifting her attention, Jennifer cautiously tempered her reply because further antagonizing the woman wouldn't aid her cause.

"Before my capture by the wraith, I was working on a retroviral therapy to suppress the expression of Iratus DNA. Unfortunately, my attempt failed but I lacked some key knowledge of wraith physiology. With the help of this subject, I may be able to correct some miss-assumptions and synthesize a viable therapy."

The psychiatrist scowled. "I read Doctor Beckett's report. He synthesized a therapy that worked."

"Only to a point," Jennifer countered. "Carson's therapy required constant monitoring and re-formulation."

"And -" Janine Blanchard continued as if she hadn't heard Jennifer speak – "your own therapy removed their ability to feed."

"My retroviral therapy caused a malignant cancer in the subjects," Jennifer reminded the IOA psychiatrist. "I am first and foremost a physician Dr. Blanchard. I took an oath to do no harm."

"But the wraith are not human, why should our oaths apply to them?" The hint of a sneer lit her eyes.

Reminded this woman could still send her home, Jennifer swallowed Blanchard's contempt like a bitter pill. "I have reason to believe Dr. Beckett's conclusions of wraith evolution were incorrect. Based on my own observations, I believe the wraith were humans transformed by a virus carried by the Iratus bug."

Dr. Blanchard's face wrinkled in disgust but obviously curiosity outweighed any enmity. "What brings you to that conclusion Doctor Keller?"

Telling Blanchard she had learned the truth about wraith origins from Todd would be a mistake and Jennifer needed this woman's approval to remain on Atlantis. Stuck between a rock and a hard place, Jennifer feared she would never obtain approval if the psychiatrist believed she withheld information.

"I learned quite a bit about the wraith from their database," Jennifer stated matter-of-factly. "I'm confident I can prove my hypothesis."

Blanchard sniffed in disdain and tapped her nails on the gurney. "Why would the wraith allow you to access to their database Doctor?"

"We've had dealings with this Commander before – he is the one who tested my previous therapy, so it's likely he held me for so long in an effort to hide the fact he was divulging sensitive information."

The IOA psychiatrist looked skeptical, rocking back on her heels and studying Jennifer through half lidded eyes.

By the Doctor's body language, Jennifer concluded the woman wasn't convinced and added icily, "Todd is a manipulative bastard and if he controls the therapy, he can control the wraith."

Janine Blanchard gave Jennifer a contemplative stare followed by a slow nod as if Jennifer had passed some test. "Very well Doctor Keller, I look forward to reading your report."

The woman's highhanded manner irritated Jennifer beyond all measure but she hid her ire behind a stoic facade as the IOA agent skirted the gurney and left the medical bay.

Watching Blanchard disappear through the door, a sense of dread gathered in the pit of Jennifer's stomach. The arrival of the drone's body had been rather timely for the psychiatrist's abnormally late night visit. Possibly, Janine Blanchard had orchestrated this entire exchange.

_Fuck!_

"Jen?" Lorne called.

Concerned she may have actually spoken aloud; Jennifer twitched self-consciously because blurting expletives wasn't exactly her style.

"I'm sorry Major," Jennifer apologized as Evan stood, his forehead sporting a fresh white bandage thanks to the nurse.

Unable to shake the distinct feeling she had just made a bad situation worse, distress must have registered on her face because Evan shook his head with a sympathetic grin.

"Things have gotten … tense around here in the last several months. You might want to give Blanchard a wide berth."

"Unfortunately, that won't be possible," Jennifer lamented.

Gratefully, Lorne did not probe for an explanation but the look on his face implied he had more on his mind. "I – um … want you to know, on the planet – I shouldn't have left you at the tent."

Still ruminating on the encounter with Janine Blanchard, Evan's comment threw her off guard and she stumbled through a distracted consolation. "You didn't do anything wrong. I went into the village of my own volition."

Gracing her with a lopsided smile, it was clear Lorne still felt responsible for her abduction but she just couldn't think clearly enough to offer him more. They stood awkwardly next to the drone's remains until Jennifer cut the Major off as he began to say something else. "You're a good friend." Evan's mouth twitched and whatever he meant to say died on his lips. "It's past four Major, get some sleep – doctor's orders."

Nodding once, Lorne's face was unreadable as he left the infirmary.

Evan's departure left Jennifer with an intense melancholy. Thankfully, the nurse waved the two marines out before removing the suture tray and disappearing into the back.

Bowing her head, frustration caused tears to come unbidden to her eyes as she pushed the gurney passed the sensor beds and down the hallway. The room formerly designated as her medical laboratory was dark. Remembering the manual switch was on the far wall, Jennifer left the gurney in the hall and entered the room. To her surprise, the lights turned on when she crossed the threshold.

'_Damn __you __McKay,__'_ Jennifer sniffed. _ '__All __those __times __I __asked __you __to __put __a __motion __detector __in __here__ …'_

Wiping tears on the sleeve of her uniform jacket, Jennifer returned to the gurney, giving it a good shove to get it moving again. Dr. Beckett had the walk-in constructed inside the laboratory so he could store research materials nearby. Silently, she thanked Carson for his good sense.

Yanking the lever, a shock of cold air rushed outward. There were a few boxes left on the stainless steel shelves and Jennifer recognized them as common reagents the med-techs used. The nurse said the research equipment had been transferred to the biology labs and, apparently, so had her samples.

Biting back a surge of annoyance, Jennifer managed to slide the gurney through the opening with little difficulty. The heavy insulated door swung closed with a sharp click, leaving Jennifer standing in the cold as the florescent lights slowly blinked on.

The artificial light provided at bluish-gray cast to the bleak surroundings, which seemed to fit Jennifer's discontented mood.

Atlantis had changed, the climate just as precarious as Todd's hive. Fearful she could be forced to return to Earth, Jennifer's plan was to become the military's indispensable expert on the wraith. Intimate knowledge of the wraith was her only asset - she had to get her lab _and_ samples back.

Jennifer breathed a long sigh, slowly exhaling into the chilled air. Perhaps it was not such a bad thing she was still burdened with Rodney. Unless the management structure had changed dramatically since she had been on Todd's hive, all of science reported directly to her 'boyfriend'. Whoever this new Chief of Biological Sciences was, she was just going to have to have a little chat with him.

Jennifer tugged the cover from the drone's corpse to briefly examine the body. Without any visible wounds, Jennifer suspected the drone died from exposure to the Hoffan toxin - likely, she was selected to test the population as a viable food source. Disgusted, Jennifer grasped the drone's feeding hand to examine the orifice and, just as she suspected, dried blood crusted the opening. It was nothing she had not seen before but a wave of nausea swirled inside her gut.

Dropping the drone's arm, Jennifer slammed her hand against the cold-room knob and dashed across the hallway. Locking the bathroom door behind her, Jennifer knelt over the toilet and retched.

After several attempts to stand upright, Jennifer felt marginally better. Washing out her mouth with cold tap water, she sat on the toilet lid, leaning heavily against the wall.

Startled by a sharp rap, Jennifer's eyes sprang open at the nurse's voice.

"Jen, are you alright?"

She had only intended to close her eyes for a minute and, in a panic, Jennifer glanced at her watch. _Five __after __six._

"Um… I'm fine." Jennifer managed to stutter. "I think the coffee didn't agree with my stomach."

"You want some Pepto?" The nurse called through the door.

"No - I can get it myself, thanks."

"Alright, but Higgins's is waiting … impatiently."

_Crap._ Jennifer flushed the toilet to make her lie sound convincing before washing her hands and following the nurse down the hall.

"Hi Pat," Jennifer called to the balding surgeon as she walked past the sensor beds.

Obviously annoyed she was running late, Pat Higgins graced her with a grim look as he sipped his coffee.

"I'd be careful with that coffee - it's toxic," the nurse chuckled on her way out the door.

Skirting the desk and logging out from the terminal, Jennifer assumed her most endearing smile as the balding man glanced skeptically at his cup.

"You didn't happen to see Janine Blanchard on your way in, did you?"

Higgins frown deepened exponentially. "No."

Growling under her breath, Jennifer scanned the infirmary. The IOA physiatrist had not returned. Nonplussed, Jennifer tossed her cup in the trash and started toward the door.

"You might want to take the stairs," Higgins called from beside the desk.

Jennifer stopped, swiveling on her heel to study the surgeon over her shoulder.

Eyebrows raised, Higgins swung his eyes in the direction of the back hallway. She took his meaning and headed for the corridors flanking the infirmary. Without easy access to a transporter, these halls were rarely used and the heels of her boots echoed against the bare walls.

Out of place in the stoic Lantean architecture was a steel cabinet. Carson had placed it here – out of the way – and stocked it with pharmaceuticals that could be 'embarrassing' if purchased from the commissary. When she took over as CMO, Jennifer continued the tradition and, curious, she opened the cabinet to peer inside.

Glad to see Marie kept it well stocked, Jennifer checked off the items in her head: _foot __powder, __anti-fungal __cream, __laxatives__ … _

XXX

… _hands brushed his chest … breath warmed his cheek … flowers titillated his senses …_

Instantly awake, silver flashed.

Slapping away the blade as it descended over his heart, it sunk into the wall with a dull thud. Blinded by fury, Todd seized the hand that wielded the weapon and flung the intruder onto the mattress. Pinning the attacker to the bed, his hand slammed onto the assailant's chest.

Beneath him lay the honey haired woman. Flabbergasted this slight human attempted his life, he hesitated. Cupping his feeding hand and shifting his weight to his knees, he leaned over the female, at a loss.

Humming, she gave a low throaty chuckle. Frozen, he stared at the female as Jennifer's scent wafted from the woman. Stroking his wrist, the female gazed at him seductively.

"Tell me who sent you?" Todd spat through sharpened teeth, trying to shake the fog of her scent.

Lifting her chin, she smiled wickedly.

"Tell me or die!"

The woman simply smiled and in a lilting voice sang, "I have already told you this."

Obviously he had misread her. There was no longer any hint of the complacent worshiper and he doubted she would speak the truth even if he pried it from her cold lips. Flattening his hand against her chest, she gasped but not in fear. Instead, she writhed beneath him.

Wiggling her leg free, her knee skimmed his groin as she brought her leg between his and up to her chest. A skilled contortionist, she lifted her leg and hooked her thigh over his shoulder. Begrudgingly impressed, he couldn't suppress the urge to examine the female's body when her robe fell open. Well-muscled, she arched her back as he scanned her wantonly flushed flesh. Mesmerized by pink nubs quivering below his chest, he was tempted to take her no matter his earlier revulsion.

Reading his expression, she liberated her other leg, letting it fall to the side as her free hand glided beyond her breasts to the apex of her legs. Curious, he watched as she slid her fingers over her clit, a shameless moan meant to further entice his wavering resolve wreathed round him.

"Why don't you sample what I have to offer?" she breathed, bringing her hand to his cheek.

Palm grazing the pit orifice, she skimmed her thumb over his lips. Burdened with Jennifer's scent and now, the female's potent pheromones, his head swam. Closing his eyes, Jennifer's image returned with a vengeance. Ensnared within not so distant memories and, unresisting, the female guided his hardened length to her entrance. Need warred with caution, and won when he entered her passage. Stabbing into her waiting depths, revulsion and carnal satisfaction battled each other. Clenching his eyes tight, he attempted to convince himself the woman beneath him was Jennifer.

Torn, he thrust faster, desperation taking over as he hooked her leg with his arm and opened her wider. The woman seemed to delight in the rough treatment and he obliged her enthusiasm by repeatedly ramming to the hilt.

She cried out in a language he did not understand, flattening her palm against his feeding hand. Flashing on the first time Jennifer had placed her hand on his, _'__you __have __no __idea __what __you __ask__'_ fluttered through his mind but _this_ female certainly did.

Dark foreboding crept over him and, stopping mid-thrust, his eyes snapped open.

Shrieking, the woman slapped Todd across his face, a trail of raised scratches appearing on his cheek. Stupefied by her rash action, his hand hovered over the female's chest as a rumble of anger began in his chest. Suddenly his skin tightened with cold certainty.

Disengaging from the woman, Todd launched backwards.

'_The __Hoffan __toxin!__'_

The female was quick to recover. Face contorted with anger, she lunged at Todd, savagely scratching his chest and screaming in the unknown tongue.

The moment came into blinding focus, a sense of calm distraction settling over him like a warm blanket. Reaching past her flailing hands, he casually snapped the woman's neck. Twitching, she crumbled to the floor in a heap.

Perhaps he had been hasty but her sudden silence would tell him more truth than her candied tongue. Couching, he examined the body but, upon careful examination, her skin bore no markings to indicate to whom she belonged and her clothing was similarly devoid of clues. Grunting, he sniffed the air surrounding the body. Beyond the floral perfume and pungent odor of sex was a sharp astringent smell. The acidic scent obliterated any other she might have carried.

Obviously, whoever sent the woman was careful to cast blame elsewhere. Surely they knew he could not believe the Lieutenant Commander was her master but it opened up a host of questions. Many could gain from his death, but no more or less than any other given day. '_Revenge __perhaps?__' _ The youngling came to mind only because it was fresh; however, the young one was not important enough to have earned a worshipper, let alone one with such skills.

Sitting on his heels, he contemplated the possibilities. No single culprit stood out among the rest but, whoever it was, they had counted on Jennifer Keller's abrupt absence as a weakness.

Quickly gaining his feet, Todd growled. He could not afford to pine listlessly over Jennifer's absence and he grudgingly admitted he had been doing just that.

Calling through the cacophony of the Hive, Todd barked, _"__Status __on __hull __density?__"_

The Chief Engineer promptly replied. _"__All __sections __have __met __the __minimal __requirements __Commander __but__-__"_

"_Bring the hyperdrive online, we will begin testing immediately."_

* * *

_AN: I guess some readers got the impression there was more of a relationship between Lorne and Keller. That was not my intention. I envision Lorne and Keller as a missed opportunity. Of course, Keller/Lorne is far to vanilla for me plus, as you can plainly see, I'm no McKeller lover either! Thanks for the feed back._


	24. Chapter 24 Breathe

This chapter has been done for quite some time. My beta has been on walk-about and never got to review. I just can't seem to move on without posting – I just keep changing what I've already written. So here it is, completely un-beta and re-written way too many times. Enjoy.

Consider NC-17 and a bit dubious.

As always – MGM owns SGA.

* * *

Chapter 24: Breathe

Alone in the corridor, Jennifer checked off each item in Carson's cabinet –_ foot powder, anti-fungal cream, laxatives, condoms, pregnancy tests … _

Snatching the foil wrapped packet from its place inside the locker, she twisted the offending item between numb fingers. Breath quickening into a series of raspy gasps, _'Impossible' _rang through her mind but it wasn't her voice - it was Todd's dual-tones echoing from her memory.

Paralyzed until the thumping of footsteps wrenched her back to the present, Jennifer stuffed the packet in her waistband and bolted for the stairs. Down two levels and passed empty offices, she darted into the safety of the transporter. But relief was short lived when the doors slid open on the dormitory level. Unconsciously pressing her hand to her hip, Jennifer exited the transporter.

Thrust into the busy hallway, the human traffic caused her heart to hammer against her chest. Skirting a group of Marines in blue warm-up suits, she felt their heads turn and, sensing their gray eyes lingering over her, Jennifer slipped behind a support strut. Partially hidden by Atlantis's structure, she gulped air and waited. The soldiers moved on, the corridor cleared and the dreaded IOA psychiatrist, Janine Blanchard, never materialized.

Breathing easier, Jennifer rested against the cool metal until the comm unit crackled. Eyes she hadn't realized were closed snapped open. But the voice simply relayed the customary morning announcements and, coaxing tense muscles to move, she lurched towards her quarters before anyone else appeared in the hallway. Reaching her destination, Jennifer waved a hand over the biometric sensor and rushed the void as the door slid open.

Twitching with the vestiges of adrenaline, Jennifer relaxed – albeit marginally – once the door slipped shut. Quarters meant safety but safety had become a relative concept since her return to Atlantis. Technically, she was allowed to move freely through the city but, as Jennifer was painfully aware, she was watched and it took a dozen long breaths until her limbs decided to respond appropriately.

Moving farther into the illusion of sanctuary, Jennifer shrugged out of her uniform coat, carelessly tossing it onto the back of a nearby chair. Too distracted to notice when the coat formed a puddle of blue-gray material on the floor, she reached for the packet stashed against her hip. The foil, warm from its place next to her skin, crinkled while she studied it. Knowing Carson was wrong about wraith origins, Jennifer couldn't deny the iota of doubt clawing into her thoughts. _'Impossible'_, decorated sticky lips but Jennifer knew better than to declare something 'impossible' as she had witnessed far too many impossibilities become facts since joining the Expedition.

Clenching her teeth, panic trickled into her limbs, threatening to spill from suddenly watery eyes. Numbly heading for the bathroom, Jennifer pointedly ignored her reflection as she came to stand in front of the mirror. Ripping through the packet's crimping, she tossed the foil aside. Instructions were unnecessary and, after a moment, a trembling hand set the test on the edge of the sink. Collapsing on the floor, she hugged bent legs.

In the infirmary, though she had been treated like a glass bauble, Jennifer stole an opportunity to peak at her charts. Despite the Lantean computers had detected a low level of wraith Enzyme in her blood, there was no indication her hCG levels were elevated. So, she could argue, if the City's computer hadn't picked it up, then she couldn't possibly be pregnant. However, with Marie off world and the staff under Woolsey's strict order no one else would examine her, the blood test was three weeks old. _Three weeks… _Logically, if her last encounter with Todd had left her pregnant, it was likely elevated hCG wouldn't have shown up the test.

Fidgeting with her watch band, two minutes seemed an eternity. The clock's hands ticked, passing each line with slow, measured precision until the dreaded moment came without fanfare. Reaching for the stick, Jennifer held her breath. Inside the 'pregnancy' window there was an unmistakably brilliant pink line.

Removing the comm from her ear, Jennifer tried not to think past the congealed lump of coffee unsettling her stomach. Uncertain if she should be mortified or elated, tears slid down her cheeks, dripping off from her chin and onto her shirt. Adamant the Enzyme in her blood work was a mistake, Todd's slip of '_six doses'_ resonated in her mind. But, if the Lantean's created the Wraith with six doses of retrovirus – just as Carson had endeavored to suppress Iratus DNA with a similar construct – then she could only have been infected twice, once when Todd healed her and again the day he sent her back to Atlantis.

_Then again … Todd always knew more than he let on._

Grinding her teeth, a surge of anger brought Jennifer to her feet and, grasping the first thing within reach, she threw her hair brush against the tempered shower door. The rubber handle rebounded, clattering dully across the tiled floor and, unsatisfied with the result, she spied the glass used to rinse her teeth. Seizing the cup, Jennifer raised it over her head and aimed for the mirror.

Shaken by her refection, arm cocked with sticky tears covering a red face, Jennifer let out a strangled cry and crumbled onto the sink for support. Hunched over the basin, gasping through sticky saliva coating her mouth, Jennifer fumbled with the glass. Placing the cup next to the faucet, she twisted the handle and ran cool water over her fingers. The chill numbed the tips while she clung to the porcelain.

She had no memory of making it to her bed but somehow, she kicked off her boots and crawled onto the mattress. Pulling the comforter over her head, she hid beneath the flimsy fabric. But the covers offered no respite. She merely stared blindly at the design until the floral pattern melted into the fabric. When only blotches of pink filled her vision, a sharp knock caused Jennifer to cringe behind the feeble shield. Holding her breath, Jennifer lay wide eyed and petrified, wondering who waited outside the door.

Again the sharp knock, quickly followed by a muffled, "Jen?"

_Rodney._ Habit made her throw off the blanket but hesitating with one foot on the floor, she looked around her room. The woman she had once been was exemplified by the tidy, if puerile, belongings and, no longer so naïve, Jennifer touched her stomach.

Though she avoided Rodney's company, a cold rush of practicality settled over her skin.

_No one can know. _

Shutting down the tingle of conscious nagging at the periphery of her thoughts, Jennifer padded to the door, opening it just as Rodney raised his fist to knock again.

Wrinkling his brow, Rodney puffed, "Jen! Are you alright? You didn't answer the comm."

"I was in bed."

Pursing his lips Rodney's eyes drifted over her clothes. Still fully dressed, she resisted the urge to retreat as her explanation didn't fit the observable facts.

McKay muttered 'sorry' but she ignored the half-hearted mumbled apology - circumstances dictated she needed McKay.

"Why don't you come in?"

Confused, Rodney stammered, "I don't want to bother you -"

Knowing she should feel guilty for what she was about to do but, disconnected from her actions, Jennifer repeated: "Rodney, come in."

XXX

_Summoned to the audience chamber, they waited as their Queen beat an impatient tattoo on the chitin-like surface of her throne. The sound echoed through the cavernous chamber, mocking the throbbing of his muscles while he and his twin stood, back stiff and stock still, just as they had been instructed. _

_It was highly unusual to be called into the presence of the Queen. As younglings, he and his twin were confined to the crèche where they ate, slept, and trained under the guidance of the Keeper. However, lessons were interrupted by an agitated attendant who caused the Keeper's caustic tongue to snap while herding them toward the audience chamber. _

_Now, positioned near the foot of the dais, he stole a peak at their Matron from the corner of his eye. Perched on her throne, ringlets of rhubarb partially obscured the distinctive curved etching nestled beneath her jaw. Every wraith on her Hive strove for the honor of bearing that mark and, despite his tender age, he was no different than the elders who vied for her favor. But today he ruminated on different matters. _

_No warriors flanked the throne, no attendants dotted the shadows, with only the Keeper and the Queen, the lack of protection caused the fine hair on the back of his neck to rise. Dread pulsated inside his head and soon, the sound of blood rushing through his ears disintegrated into the steady march of approaching footsteps. _

_Elders had no need to make such noise and clearly, the footfalls were meant to announce the presence of the lone entrant. _

_Framed within the archway, the solitary figure appeared. Steps thundering throughout the chamber as the figure advanced, the entrant emerged from the shadows to reveal a warrior with unkempt hair and the ornately wrought coat of a Commander. The leather mantle swung against the heels of scuffed boots as the warrior haughtily stepped beyond the customary boundary for a supplicant. _

_The Queen hissed in displeasure but the Commander's arrogance rendered the air surrounding him a solid mass as he made a slow circuit, surveying the empty chamber before his gaze settled upon the two of them. Golden orbs lingered over skin not yet darkened by production of Enzyme and hair that would not silver until metamorphosis. Though he knew he should bow his head, he gaped in awe of the monolithic warrior – the Lord Commander – whose eye was beset with a star._

_"Twins."_

_It was not a question, merely an affirmation of fact, and there was a long pause before the Queen responded._

_"They are." _

_Without comment, the Lord Commander swung about and left the chamber._

_Straining to discern the Commander's figure from the shadows as the warrior melted into the gloom, he overheard the Keeper hissing, "You should not have subjugated yourself to the Star-Marked One!"_

_A low growl emanated from the Queen before she shot from her throne. When the distinctive smack of her heeled boots receded, it left only the sound of his quickened breath. _

Breath came in shuddering bursts as poison crawled through his veins, pumping despair into the very marrow of his bones. Chained, wrists stretched far above his head, memories from long ago collided with the present as he lay prostrate before his Matron's throne in the very same place he had first been introduced to the Commander.

Believing the Commander chose him because of his prowess in battle, was a foolish mistake. Chosen long before he ever commanded the cruiser, even before his Matron carried twins inside her womb, the Commander knew the pairing would produce offspring capable of utilizing Lantean technology and so, he had been conceived on that very premise. Why his Matron chose to bear the Commander's progeny was a mystery but he knew it was imperative she never learn why the Commander chose to sire her offspring – his twin was loyal to the Queen and the truth meant his death.

Gazing into the abyss above his head, he endeavored to become another fixture in the grand audience chamber. As his thoughts wavered, his vision flickered and figures moved about him while mumbled words floated from above. She was trying to break him; he knew this in the cold, calculated way he had broken humans into faithful worshipers. He knew, when the gathering of her senior crew was concluded, she would come and slide her hands over his skin. He knew he would not be able to keep his flesh from reacting to her ministrations. He knew it was most difficult to keep his thoughts behind sealed lips when she cooed inside his ear and stroked his chest. The drug circulating through his system was both a blessing and a curse. Though his muscles cramped painfully when they injected him with the poison, it prevented his Matron from directly extracting the information from his mind.

_I must not break._

Laugher slipped through his daze. He had missed the cue when the gathering concluded and now, straddling his torso, the Queen hovered over his face. The sudden weight of her body caused him to suck a deep, ragged breath and, swallowing the scent of her perfume, he shivered.

_I must not break … _

Amused by his reaction, ruby lips curled into a sneer and, hissing his human label, she lowered her head to trail a wicked tongue over the pulse in his neck. Tendrils of hair brushed the scar on his chest sending the sweet thrill of Enzyme shooting through his muscles.

_I must not …_

Stroking his flesh in a tantalizingly slow circle, her coquettish touch stoked the embers building in his groin – an unavoidable response to the bolus of Enzyme pulsing through his veins.

_I must …_

Finding this euphoric torment worse than a twisting knife, he couldn't control the urge to yank futilely on his chains. Deprived of the ability to move, a frustrated growl escaped from behind clenched teeth.

_I …_

Flames scorched his skin as she slid over him, shifting, teasing with her inner thigh, purring into his ear. Vision tunneled; the periphery blurring until only she remained framed within. Words echoed, became lost within the aching promise of release.

Suddenly thrust into lucidity, the metal cuffs bit into his wrists. Ragged edges sliced into raw skin, sharpening his focus. Helpless as fingers quested for the mark on his chest, the Queen growled in triumph.

The effects of the drug had subsided enough for her to slip inside his mind.

Tasting blood through the feeding oriface, his human label repeated inside his head. Over and over it pounded, the sharp syllables dragging him into the puddle of metallic fluid pooling beneath his head.

Hand pressed firmly against his sternum, he met the Cimmerian pupils of his Matron, resolved that he would not plead for his pathetic life.

_I am already dead._

"My Queen!"

Whipping to confront the intruder, his Matron's shriek filled his ears.

"You must wish for death if you would disturb me now."

"My Queen -" long silvery braids grazed the floor beneath his brother's bowed head - "we've received the signal. The trial has begun!"

XXX

Wrapping a towel around her back, Jennifer wiped away the thick layer of condensation coating her mirror. Surveying her visage in the water speckled surface, she observed her doppelganger as its hand crept upward. The image's fingers found their way to the crook of her neck and, feeling the tickling, she recalled the heat of Todd's breath as his lips had skimmed over her skin. But now those memories were marred and Todd's possessive mark had faded into a series of pale pin-pricks dotting less-than-rosy flesh.

Dropping her eyes, evading the somber visage reflected in the mirror, Jennifer dressed, focusing on covering damp skin with equally damp cloth. Completing the task, she hesitated with one hand on the foggy knob. The thought of leaving her bathroom refuge made the skin on the back of her neck prickle. Outside, Rodney waited. Unable to decline McKay's request for a late breakfast, Jennifer conceded that at least being seen with Rodney would reinforce the idea this child was his. Reluctantly, Jennifer twisted the knob and emerged from the bathroom dressed in a v-neck and jeans.

"Um … maybe you should wear the other shirt?"

Confused, Jennifer bent to snatch her sneakers from their place next to the wardrobe and caught Rodney's eyes sliding to her chest - not to ogle her breasts, but to examine the diamond shaped scar visible above the neckline. Realizing her mistake, Jennifer growled and grabbed a blue sweater from her closet. Replacing the shirt she was wearing, Jennifer uncharacteristically tossed the v-neck onto the floor. The shirt fell in a growing pile of clothes which only served to increase her ire.

"Dammit Rodney, I'm sick of every one assuming there is something wrong with me."

Looking away, Rodney replied sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Jen. People talk –"

"And what do people say Rodney?"

"It's not important –" McKay mumbled as he stuffed clenched fists into pants pockets and shifted nervously.

"Tell me!"

Rodney froze, she was seldom so forceful, and an uncomfortable moment past before Rodney was able to form a reply. "Everyone assumes Todd raped you."

"So then you believe the rumors."

"Jen -"

Clumsily extracting hands from his pockets, McKay reached for her wrist. She avoided his grasp but Rodney managed to pull her into an embrace despite her best effort. Stopping short of violently shoving Rodney away, the fiercely analytical part of her mind made her bite hard on her tongue and accept Rodney's apology.

XXX

Shrouded in urgency, Todd shrugged into his coat with an indefinable sense of foreboding. Assuming the cold mantle of command by concealing suspicion beneath layers of mundane facts, the doors slid open with his mental prompt. Stepping beyond the sanctity of his quarters meant he risked a second challenge but displaying he had survived so clumsy an attack was critical to maintaining his position.

A gentle gust of air greeted him as he scanned the immediate area but only the constant hum of the Hive permeated his heightened senses. Concluding the nearby tunnels were empty, he charged into the corridors with ground devouring strides and, arriving at the commend deck, his skin prickled with anticipation. Bursting through the archway, Todd stopped dead to survey his crew through half-lidded eyes. Statuesque, only his leather coat continued to sway against his heels.

Noting all the secondary positions were occupied though not all the controls were manned by senior crew, overseeing the Hyperdrive trial from the engineering sub-station, his Chief Engineer and Scientist had assigned lieutenants to monitor their respective consoles. Paying little attention to those underlings, his eyes sought out the temporary Second-in-Command and when his gaze fell on the wraith, he witnesses a subtle tightening of muscle which caused his hackles to rise.

_Was this an admission of guilt?_ A gentle probe of the Second's thoughts reveled nothing.

Frustrated, the growl rising in the back of his throat became a barked command. _"Report!"_

Never taking his eyes from the console, the Second responded, "We are ready to begin Commander."

Marching forward, Todd refused to acknowledge the Second's less-than-respectful reply and slid his fingers into the tactile controls of the primary console. Vision blurred as the sub-sentient consciousness merged with his senses and delving into the Hive's sub-systems, Todd found all stations reported nominal. The modified areas were ready to begin the trial – just as the Second had relayed.

Neglecting the project that would secure his supremacy had nearly cost his life and, whether the slave's attempt was a warning or a true challenge, was a mystery he must soon resolve. Replacing his Sub-Commander with this wraith added a level of discontinuity within his command. Though he had been withdrawn, his crew continued the modifications without direct input – an error he could not allow to continue.

Fingers twitching inside the controls, the possibility of the Second's guilt stayed his immediate command. Dissatisfied with his initial evaluation, Todd assessed the Second again but if the subordinate felt the weight of his Commander's scrutiny, the wraith made no acknowledgement of it. Despite the undercurrent of tension circulating though his veins, reminding the crew he was in control dictated the trial must go forward. Wordlessly, Todd commanded the trial begin.

_… systems operating within parameters – increase output to operating levels – lock in coordinates and engage – coordinates locked – engaging the hyperdrive…_

Energy trickled into the newly constructed systems and the perpetual hum of the engines intensified. Heart pounding in response to the power surging through the modified systems, distorted images flashed in his eyes as the Hive leapt into hyperspace.

Amplified by the Hive's internal systems, a sensation of relief flooded the collective mind. Modified systems maintained the energy from the Lantean power module at a constant level and the external hull plating held under the pressure of hyperspace.

Breathless with the sheer power controlled by his thoughts, he perused the logs. Once all the modifications were complete, his ship would be unstoppable. _Had this technology been available to me at the beginning of the war, I would have ended the Lantean's tyranny much sooner. _The casual thought brought forth an image of the spired Lantean city and the loss of tantalizingly pliable lips which now resided within.

Sucking a long, slow breath, scented oil managed to cling to his sensory pits and the floral tincture caused a pleasantly tortuous tingle to slip down his spine. Even with Jennifer Keller returned to the safety of Atlantis, she still managed to distract and, despite he had nearly lost all just moments ago, he still struggled put her out of his mind.

During his momentary lapse, the log's symbols scrolled across his screen, disappearing before he had the chance to review them. Concentrating on the console, the character's blinked in rapid progression, too quick for simple eyes to discern. But the shadow of a single red glyph flashed among the green, causing his heart to pause. _Was that an anomaly?_ Startled, he commanded the console to re-display the glyph but when he pulled back the log, the symbol was conspicuously absent.

Skin tightening with electric chill, 'warning' flashed in his head a millisecond before the sirens sounded and his entire screen filled with red glyphs.

XXX

Approaching the cafeteria, the doors slid open in response to McKay's _ata_ gene. Though Jennifer had been injected with the retroviral vector twice, Carson's therapy never induced protein expression in her somatic cells. Rodney always took the ability to manipulate Atlantis's systems for granted and she couldn't bite back on the surly gibe issuing from her lips as they approached the catering line.

"Thanks for putting the motion detectors in my lab – though it's not really my lab anymore."

"I didn't -" Rodney started, confused, but switched his response in mid-sentence – "what do you mean it's not your lab?"

"I was informed all the lab space was transferred to Biological Sciences."

Picking up a tray from the rack, Rodney nervously shifted his weight from foot to foot. "It seemed sensible to consolidate the space."

Conveying disappointment with a look, Jennifer turned to the server, indicating she wanted the pancake platter.

Assembling her breakfast in silence, Jennifer sullenly shuffled through the catering line, randomly choosing items from beneath the heat lamps. The staff watched without comment but their indeterminate stares made Jennifer cringe. According to Rodney, the rumor mill had been busy. The city may be huge but the crew manning Atlantis was relatively small. No doubt word had quickly circulated among the staff that Todd had treated her 'less than appropriately' and she felt the server's stare from behind the counter, his lips pursed in judgment.

The plate rattled on her tray. Time seemed to slow as anger bloomed, starting with her hands and pulsing up her arms. Panting through parted lips, Jennifer drew breath to scream at her hapless observer but a nudge from Rodney snapped her back to reality. Cautiously clamping her mouth shut, Jennifer reluctantly admitted that allowing the lies to continue was to her benefit and, leaving the server behind, she nodded toward the rear of the cafeteria.

Happy to escape the staff's stares, Jennifer was relieved to find the room was empty. Passing vacant tables, she made her way to the far end of the dining room but halfway through the maze of plastic chairs, she spied John and Teyla concealed behind a steel bulkhead. Nearly stumbling over her feet, Jennifer nervously ignored the pair.

To her chagrin, Rodney spotted them anyway and called over her shoulder. "Mind if we join you?"

Of course neither Teyla nor John objected, though it was clear John was as displeased as she. Tension flavored the atmosphere while Jennifer settled in the seat across from Teyla. A quick glance at John caused pins and needles to creep across her skin.

With his role as savior satisfied, it was clear from Sheppard's white knuckled grip on his coffee cup, he was uncomfortable in her presence. Mutually avoiding each other since her return to Atlantis, Jennifer was sure John's distress centered on the scars Todd had left behind. They were marked, not only physically but psychologically and, albeit John's experience was vastly different from hers, Todd had healed them both – an experience that was disturbingly curious.

Certain John had no desire to examine his irrevocable tie to Todd too closely, Jennifer kept her head down, absently listening to Rodney's chatting. Merrily oblivious to the underlying tension, Rodney's interest in his latest discovery could only take the conversation so far and, moving pancakes around with her fork, Jennifer inadvertently glanced John's way. Noticing a thin sheen of perspiration gathering on Sheppard's forehead, their eyes met. In those few seconds, Jennifer sensed a swirling torrent of emotion.

Sucked down into the vortex, she crushed her fork in one hand and dug nails into the fleshy part of her thigh. Fear, pain and desire whipped the shell of careful composure she had only begun to build around her memories.

A millisecond glimpse and it was gone, John sat back blinking, shaking his head then tapped an empty cup with a hurried excuse to get a refill. Confused because John stood up in the middle of his story, Rodney stammered and scrambled after Sheppard's receding back with his own empty cup.

Still reeling from the intense emotions, Jennifer watched John and Rodney disappear into the galley.

Serenely sipping her tea, Teyla broke the silence. "I am surprised to see you with Rodney."

Pancakes turned to cardboard inside Jennifer's mouth.

Teyla carefully placed her cup on the table's edge.

Jennifer dropped her fork onto the tray.

The moment lengthened, the air crackled.

"Something is bothering you?"

Jennifer blinked, just as John had. Finding the hem of her shirt, she twisted the fabric around her fingers. The Athosian woman was no fool to this game. Better at concealing her thoughts than Jennifer, Teyla had spent time with the wraith, posing as one of them, guiding one of their ships, invading the mind of a Queen - Teyla knew Todd had not mistreated her. Compelled by the lines of concern etched into Teyla's face, Jennifer drew breath but the tread of boots abruptly sapped the words away.

Nonchalantly, Teyla picked up her tea and asked, "Where is John?"

An arm darted from behind Jennifer's back, snatching a strip of bacon from her tray.

Swallowing a mouthful of bacon, Rodney hooked a thumb towards the entrance. "He went up to Command. I've gotta get to the lab. Can I walk you back to your quarters?"

This last bit was directed at Jennifer and, glad Rodney had not noticed the lingering tension, she shook her head. "No, I need to speak with Dr. Brady."

"Oh, the medical lab…" McKay replied, uncomfortably rubbing his hands together. "I'll walk you to his office then."

XXX

The sudden drop in energy levels stunned him. Ripped from the controls as inertial dampeners failed, Todd tumbled head first over the console into the darkened abyss beyond. Instinct persuaded him to twist mid-flight and, for a moment, he floated until a bone crushing impact left him dazed.

Flight arrested by the far bulkhead, he lingered on the fringe of consciousness while choking on blood. Managing to roll onto his side and clear his lungs, he sucked icy air. He was alive but the abrupt cessation of voices inside his head indicated other members of his crew were not so fortunate and, as he leaned against the support, the barrage of red characters burned into his retina played across the shadowy backdrop.

_Multi-system Malfunction_

With the ubiquitous hum of the engines missing, the ever-present music of the Hive was queerly muted. Silence crept over him. One slow breath at a time, the searing pain inside his lungs receded and he became more aware of his surroundings. Wondering why power to the ambient lighting had not been automatically restored, an indeterminate scraping caused Todd to turn as a metallic clang reverberated in the darkness.

Whirling away from the sound as a weight crashed into the space he had just vacated, Todd snatched his dagger from the sheath at his waist a moment too late. Fingers slackened when his assailant's blade sliced and he lost the knife in a spray of sticky liquid. Groping for the attacker, fingers slick with blood closed around the assailant's arm. Grappling for the upper hand, the opponent's strength won over Todd's determination and, flung to the floor with an undignified grunt, the attacker's hot breath rolled over Todd's face.

Preoccupied fending off attack, Todd hadn't recognize the mind-signature of his adversary until the presence hanging over him suddenly revealed his identity with a growl – _the Second_. Jerking his head sideways, just before the assailant's knife descended, inconsolable anger flooded Todd's veins, providing a much needed surge of Enzyme.

Slamming his undamaged hand into the warrior's face, Todd shifted, using his legs to launch the warrior against the bulkhead. A dull thud echoed throughout the chamber as Todd rolled to his feet.

Bioluminescent lights flickered causing shadows to dance along the edges of his vision. Distracted, one moment his adversary clung to the wall, the next, his assailant charged. Dropping into a defensive pose, Todd scuttled backwards, goading his opponent into overextending. Grasping the arm that whizzed past his head, Todd sent the Second's knife flying and used his opponent's momentum to thrust a knee into his torso. The Second lurched forward as Todd wrapped his hands around his adversary's neck and twisted. With an anti-climactic pop, the Second twitched.

Dropping the body at his feet, Todd clenched his hands. Anger oozed from his mind like the Enzyme seeping from his palm.

"Well Done!"

Falling back into a crouch, Todd scanned the shadows.

Not far away, the Scientist relaxed against a support beam.

XXX

Exiting the cafeteria with Rodney, Jennifer carefully placed one foot in front of the other. Repressing the urge to bolt when they reached the corridor, she crossed the hallway with McKay's hand on her back and stepped into the transporter. The Lantean device made the trip to the offices relatively quick and, uncertain whether to be grateful or horrified, Jennifer's legs wobbled as she exited the transporter onto the deck.

Not intending to meet with the Chief of Biological Sciences quite yet, Rodney had forced her hand. Rounding the same corner where she had dodged the IOA psychiatrist not so long ago, Jennifer scrambled to compose an argument before Rodney delivered her to Ed Brady's office. However, with the encounter with Teyla still fresh in her mind, Jennifer was hard pressed to focus on anything.

Approaching the reception desk, Rodney blurted, "Jen needs to see Ed."

The staffer's head snapped up and studied them over a pair of half-moon reading glasses. Jennifer didn't recognize the associate manning the counter, in fact, there were quite a number of new faces all wearing crisp, blue-gray uniforms.

"Dr. Brady prefers meetings scheduled in advance." The staffer intoned tersely.

"I can come back later." Jennifer offered, encouraging Rodney to leave by pushing at his arm but McKay puffed up his chest and leaned over the counter.

"I'm Dr. McKay - I didn't catch your name."

Even if she didn't know Rodney by sight, the associate clearly knew who Dr. McKay was; the staffer's jaw twitched.

"Dr. Brady has a few minutes before his meeting."

Straightening his back, Rodney gave Jennifer a conspiratorial wink. Ushering her around the desk, McKay pointed down the hallway.

"I've gotta run. Ed's office is the last on the right."

The staffer's jaw dropped to protest when she realized Jennifer would be alone, but wisely snapped it shut as Rodney planted a kiss on Jennifer's cheek.

Face burning, Jennifer glanced at the associate. The woman swung back to her computer and began typing. Giddy, Rodney stifled a chuckle as he bounced down the hall with a self-satisfied smirk.

Turning back to the offices, Jennifer swallowed. Abandoned, there seemed no alternative but to follow the corridor.

The clicking of the staffer's nails on the keyboard receded as she entered the hallway. The offices were empty; lights left on, monitors displaying critical information, she walked by the doorways briefly glancing into worlds that were neat and compartmentalized.

"Who the hell are you?"

Caught in the middle of the hallway, Jennifer froze. Staring into the empty offices, she hadn't realized she had come upon the single occupied one.

Peering through the doorway, a man with salt and pepper hair sat behind a standard issue desk. Hands poised over a keyboard, he fixed Jennifer with a caustic glare.

"Dr. Edward Brady?" Stepping through the archway, Jennifer approached the desk, extending her hand. "Dr. Brady, I'm Dr. Jennifer Keller."

Holding her hand out for an awkwardly long moment, Brady finally took her fingers in a limp shake.

"What do you want?"

Thrown off kilter by Teyla and subsequently delivered to Brady's office, Jennifer scrambled to form a coherent sentence.

"Dr. Brady, I understand all the lab space was transferred to your department."

"You usurp my specimen and now you want a lab to study it in – is that why you're here?"

Brady's glare and acerbic tone caused a chill to slither over Jennifer's skin. Taking a deep breath, Jennifer tried to craft a reply but when she opened her mouth, Brady sliced his hand through the air, cutting her off before she could begin.

"Don't bother." Scraping a hand through his hair, Brady sniffed and shuffled papers on his desk. "This is all a bunch of bullshit. I didn't transfer here to get caught up in politics."

Silence thickened the air while Brady placed a handful of papers in a file before announcing, "I signed the paperwork this morning so we have nothing to debate."

Stunned, Jennifer gaped at Ed Brady, her mouth foolishly hanging open.

"You'll thank me by getting the fuck out of my office and letting me get some work done."

Snapping her mouth shut, Jennifer nodded, escaping from Brady's office with a hurried 'thank you'. Sprinting down the hallway and enclosing herself within an empty transporter, she leaned against the wall wondering what the hell just happened.

XXX

Sharp angles of black ink drew a bitter smirk from her lips and, snapping the pen, Janine Blanchard tapped the tip against her chin. Preferring to keep her observations on paper, she dutifully reviewed her notes.

At this point in her career, she found direct interaction with patients tedious and unrewarding. But, promised full access to the data within the city's computers and rights to publish said data in exchange for her 'services', Janine Blanchard wasn't about to forgo this opportunity just because she had to listen to the incessant whining of a few individuals. However, with Richard Woolsey consistently blocking her progress, she began to wonder if the headache was worth the trouble.

Sighing, she absently tapped the pen against her chin, humming to herself. Young Jennifer Keller's return had ruined her plan to unseat the illustrious Commander as Woolsey had found a way to circumvent her preparations. With Woolsey supporting young Jennifer Keller, Janine was doubtful she would be able to rescue her plan. The Expedition Charter gave Richard Woolsey the right to appoint staff to open positions and, because Keller had only been listed as 'missing', the young woman was never technically removed from the members list. Now that Jennifer returned, Marie Kwon back peddled, refusing to sign a formal complaint against the Atlantis Commander for blocking her transfer. No doubt Woolsey convinced the current CMO that Dr. Keller would return to the post.

Scowling, she dumped the pen on her desk. Marie Kwon's transfer was essentially approved by Stargate Command and Jennifer Keller would be Atlantis's CMO once again, despite she had not granted approval to the appointment.

Developing a distinctive distaste for Keller, observing the woman paw over the wraith's corpse was disturbing at best but it had sparked an idea. If she could use Jennifer's misplaced sympathies to her advantage, then young Jennifer Keller would be indebted to the Atlantis psychiatrist. A quick stop by Edward Brady's office early this morning ensured her plan was set in motion.

Feeling rather smug until the desktop communications device crackled with her assistant's voice, Janine Blanchard sighed before punching the button granting her patient entry.

Donning an affable smile, she sardonically thought, _'if all else failed I could publish a very thorough case study of an egomaniacal scientist'._

"Dr. McKay, it's good to see you."


End file.
